


(O parang) may lungkot sa tawa

by baekyeolparaluman, seisdemayo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, Walang preno ang bibig ni Baekhyun, it's okay to not be okay au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seisdemayo/pseuds/seisdemayo
Summary: Isang gabi, nagfeeling hero si Chanyeol at sinave niya si Baekhyun. Ang napala niya? Isang masungit na tanong at makulit na stalker.Kung saan hindi inakala ni Chanyeol na ang mababaw na si Baekhyun ay may tinatago palang malalim na sugat.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **It’s Okay to Not Be Okay AU** \- ang ilang eksena ay hango sa teleseryeng nabanggit.
> 
> Ang prompt ay matatagpuan sa dulo ng kwentong ito. The first time I saw this, sabi ko this is it. Pero natakot ako dahil sa nakapaloob na complications at misrepresentation na maaaring mangyari sa kwento. Gusto kong sabihin na ang mga ganap, behavior, at pagkakataon ay pawang hango sa kathang-isip lamang.
> 
>  **Paunawa:** This is fiction. This fic does not represent any real person or situation. 
> 
> Pakibasa po ng mabuti ang tags for trigger warnings.
> 
> Kung sa tingin mo ay hindi ito makakaapekto sa ‘yo, please read on. Salamat sa pagpiling basahin ang kwentong ito. This is still funny in Baekhyun's own way. Sana may mapulot tayong aral dito. (Please, hindi po ito na-beta, I’m sorry agad)

“Chanyeol, anong masasabi mo sa bagong labas na pelikula? Anong aral nito?”

Humarap si Chanyeol sa nagtanong.

“Hindi madali ang magmahal, lalo na kapag ang taong gusto mong mahalin ay hindi nakagisnan na mahalin ang sarili niya.” Huminga si Chanyeol. “You will consistently fight, have arguments. All of these, they’ll eat you from the inside. They’ll slowly nibble the flames and passion of your relationship. There will come a time na sasabihin mo sa sarili mo, ‘ayoko na.’”

Humarap na si Chanyeol sa camera. “But to anyone hearing this, the person experiencing the same thing, I say to you: never give up. Hindi niyo pinili na mapunta sa sitwasyon na ‘to. They never wanted to suffer from this.”

“Is this from experience?”

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng taong nakatingin sa kanya.

Then, he just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Akin na ang wallet mo!”

“Ibigay mo o masasaktan ka!”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol habang papalapit siya sa natatanaw na kaganapan sa harap niya.

Dalawang lalaki ang nakapalibot sa isa pang lalaking nakatayo at nakasandal sa tabi ng tulay na dadaanan niya. Nakatindig lang ito at nakatitig sa lalaking ngayon ay naglabas na ng patalim. Nakapormal pa itong kasuotan at halatang hindi nabibilang sa lugar na ito.

Sa kanilang tatlo, alam na ni Chanyeol kung sino ang biktima.

Ngunit habang papalapit siya nang papalapit ay nakikita niya ang expression sa mukha ng lalaking ito. Bored at walang bakas ng takot sa mga mata.

_Siguro ay may atraso ito sa dalawang ‘yun._

Iniwas ni Chanyeol ang tingin sa papalapit na kaganapan sa tabi ng tulay.

_Drive, Chanyeol. Hindi ka pwedeng madamay diyan._

Umigting ang hawak niya sa grip at mas tinulinan ang takbo ng kanyang motor. He jerked the motor grip once at diretso ang tingin nang lumagpas siya sa kaguluhan.

Sinilip niya ng isang beses ang lalaki sa kanyang side mirror at nakita niyang hindi pa rin ito pumapalag at mukhang nauubos na ang pasensya ng lalaking nagtutok sa kanya ng patalim.

 _Drive, Chanyeol._ Ulit niya sa sarili.

_Fuck it._

And he did. Chanyeol drove faster, pero mabilis ang pagliko niya ng kanyang motor at ramdam niya ang paghampas ng hangin sa kanyang katawan.

Buti na lang ay magaling na driver si Chanyeol. Kung hindi ay baka pinagpipyestahan na siya kinabukasan. Patay siya kay Kyungsoo kapag nagkataon.

Sinadya ni Chanyeol na bilisan pa at saka diniinan ang brakes na siyang nag-iwan ng ingay sa konkreto ng tulay. Ang ingay at ang biglang pagdating ng kanyang motor na tinutumbok ang lalaking may hawak ng patalim ang siyang nagbigay gulat sa dalawang masamang loob, dahilan para ma-out of balance silang dalawa.

Hindi naman kumurap ang lalaking na-corner sa may tulay. Furthermore, lumipat lang ang tingin nito kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hit the brakes sa harap mismo ng lalaki at dali-daling itinaas ang tinted shield ng kanyang helmet para humarap sa kanya.

“Sakay! Dali!”

He knew it was the adrenaline in him that made him breathless, pero mas hindi yata nakahinga si Chanyeol nang marinig ang sagot ng lalaking nakatingin na ngayon sa kanya.

“Why would I?”

Humalukipkip pa ito at parang naiirita.

_Putangina. Magpapakamatay ako para sa lalaking ‘to?!_

But Chanyeol had no choice. Nandoon na siya at hindi naman niya kayang maatim na iwan na lang ang lalaking ‘to pagkatapos niyang makialam. So he did what he could. Inabot niya ang lalaki sa kamay at hinila papunta sa kanya.

Mukhang napalakas ang paghila niya kaya nagdikit ang katawan nila at nagkatitigan sila. Inis ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol, pero kita niya kung paano nanlaki ang mga mata ng lalaking hawak niya.

“Sumakay ka na.” Mababa at ma-awtoridad ang boses ni Chanyeol habang nagtititigan sila.

Sa awa ng Diyos, nakinig ang lalaking mas maliit sa kanya, from his observation. Hindi na niya ito nabigyan ng helmet, kaya the moment na sumampa ito sa likod niya ay agad niyang pinaharurot ang motorsiklong sinasakyan nila.

Siguro ay may labing-limang minuto na silang tumatakbo. Ang lalaking maliit ay nakatingin lang sa likod ng ulo ng lalaking nagligtas sa kanya.

_Who is this guy?_

_Bakit siya nakialam?_

_Does he know me?_

Nalilito siya sa mga nangyayari. He doesn’t even know the guy pero heto siya, nakasakay sa likod ng motor nito.

Sa bawat minuto ay humihigpit pa lalo ang kapit niya sa beywang nito. At sa bawat segundo naman ay bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

“Where are you taking me?” Medyo nalunod ang mga salitang ‘yon sa hangin.

Lumingon ng kaunti si Chanyeol pero bumalik ulit ang atensyon sa daan.

“Ang sabi ko, saan mo ‘ko dadalhin?!” Mataray na tanong ng lalaking nakakapit sa kanya ngayon.

Nasa maliwanag na daan na sila, safe na sa tingin ni Chanyeol.

Pero hindi safe para sa kanya.

Inihinto niya ang motor sa sidewalk at saka bumaling ng tingin sa lalaking kanina pang nagtataray.

“Saan ba kita pwedeng dalhin?” Pabalik na tanong ni Chanyeol.

 _‘Wag sa police. Hindi ako pwedeng makita roon._ Chanyeol prayed.

The smaller guy took in the place. Mukhang around the area lang. Hindi rin naman siya pwedeng makita kung saan.

Nagulat si Chanyeol nang bumaba ito ng motor at saka inayos ang nagusot niyang damit. Naka dress shirt at tuck in pa ito sa itim niyang slacks at leather shoes niyang wala ng ikikintab pa.

Hinawi nito ang buhok niyang hinangin kanina at kung pagmamasdan ni Chanyeol ay mukhang alagang alaga ang kutis nito.

_Hindi kaya model ‘to? Ang aliwalas ng mukha at mukhang malambot pa ang balat._

Pero ang lahat ng iniisip niyang ‘yon ay naglaho nang makarating ang tingin niya sa mga mata nito. Katulad ng kanina ay walang buhay ang mga matang nakatitig pabalik sa kanya.

“Dito na lang ako. What’s your name?” Biglang nagsalita ang lalaki. This time, hindi na masungit at parang hindi muntik na mamatay kani-kanina lang.

“I don’t give my name to strangers.” Mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol habang tinititigan ang kamay na nakalahad sa harap niya. At doon sa may pulsuhan nito ay nakita niyang may pasa ito. “Nasaktan ka pala? Gusto mo bang dalhin kita sa ospital?”

The little guy pulled his hand back and smiled at him. No, hindi ‘yon basta ngiti. Ngumisi ito sa kanya.

“I’m Baekhyun.” There was an air of confidence sa pagkakasabi nito. “Now I’m not a stranger. What’s your name?”

Pumalatak si Chanyeol at saka umiwas ng tingin. Masyadong ma-ere ang taong kaharap niya. Hindi na lang magpasalamat sa ginawa niya.

Sa kalagitnaan ng kanyang pagkausap sa sarili ay naramdaman niyang inangat ang suot niyang helmet na ikinagulat ni Chanyeol. Bago pa niya mapigilan ay nasa kamay na ni Baekhyun ang suot-suot niyang helmet.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

_I’m fucking dead._

Isang chuckle ang lumabas sa bibig ng maliit. Pero hindi ‘yon tunog ng isang normal na tawa. Parang pang kontrabida.

“Gwapo ka pala.” Papuri ng maliit na si Baekhyun na kung makatingin sa kanya ay kala mo mas malaki ito. “Anong gusto mong itawag ko sayo?”

_Wait, hindi niya ko nakikilala?_

Chanyeol looked around at buti na lang wala masyadong tao sa lugar na ‘to.

“Akin na yan.” Hinablot naman ni Chanyeol ang helmet sa kamay ng isa at saka mabilis na isinuot ito sa kanyang ulo.

“Napaka-shy type mo naman.” Mahinhin na bati ni Baekhyun sa isang mababang boses na ikinatindig ng balahibo ni Chanyeol, not in the good way. “Sige na nga, ako na lang ang tandaan mo. Again, my name is Baekhyun.”

“And you won’t forget that.”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa relo niya at nakitang late na. Siguradong hahanapin siya ni Kyungsoo kapag hindi pa siya nagsabing nasa bahay na siya in 3 minutes. Kung kailan naman naisipan niyang magpahangin at magclear ng head ay saka pa siya nagpakahero.

“Kung wala namang masakit sayo, aalis na ako.”

He started the engine, akmang aalis na nga pero hindi naman niya maiwan si Baekhyun na nakatayo doon ng mag-isa.

The said guy, Baekhyun, pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Para namang wala itong pakialam sa paligid niya at nakatingin pa din kay Chanyeol. May kinausap ito, mabilis lang at hindi narinig ni Chanyeol ang usapan, pero kahit isang segundo ay hindi umalis ang mga mata nito sa kanya.

“Akala ko aalis ka na? O, gusto mo bang umuwi sa akin?”

Umikot ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa lakas ng kumpiyansa sa sarili ng maliit na lalaki. He started the motorcycle and wanted to drive away.

Hindi naman siya pinigilan ng isa. Instead, nagwave pa ito sa kanya at may pahabol na flying kiss. Wala kahit isang thank you.

Thinking he wasted his time, Chanyeol lifted his feet from the ground and drove away. Pasalamat na lang siya at hindi siya nito nakilala. Hindi naman na siguro sila magkikita ulit.

‘Yun nga lang, hindi siya paborito ni Lord. At nakalimutan ni Chanyeol ‘yon.

“Sandali!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol. Tumakbo ito sa isang babaeng nakatalikod sa kanya.

Hinahabol ang hininga at nagmamakaawa ang mga mata. “‘Wag kang umalis.”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng babae na para bang hindi na niya ito papakawalan pa. “Please.”

Hinihingal at may namumuong luha sa gilid ng mga mata nito. Nang hindi gumalaw ang babae ay iniikot niya ang mga braso sa baywang nito at yumakap ng mahigpit mula sa likod.

“Please.” Ulit niya. “Stay with me.”

Tumulo naman ang mga luha ng babae, si Juhyun, at dinamdam ang eksenang iyon.

Ilang segundo pa ang dumaan na nakayakap lang si Chanyeol kay Juhyun, mga luha ay patuloy na umaagos sa mga mukha.

“AAAND CUT!”

Kumalas naman ang mga braso ni Chanyeol sa katrabahong aktres at pinunasan ang sariling luha. May nag-abot sa kanila ng tissue at ibinigay naman niya ang kanya kay Juhyun.

“Great take! Let’s take a break!” Ang sabi ng director nilang si Mr. Shin.

Tumanggap muna si Chanyeol ng ilang papuri at pinasalamatan din niya ang bawat isang bumabati sa kanya bago siya nakarating sa tent niya. Doon naman naghihintay si Kyungsoo na busy nakayuko at nagtatype sa phone.

“Hey.” Bati ni Chanyeol pagpasok na pagpasok sa pagpapahingahan niya.

“Hangin, kumusta?” Biro niya nang walang sumagot. Chanyeol flopped onto the sofa, sitting next to Kyungsoo, as he closed his eyes and rested his back comfortably.

“Busy ako.” Masungit na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Ni hindi man lang ito umangat ng tingin sa bagong dating.

“Ano na naman ba yan? Schedule ko na naman?” Sumilip si Chanyeol sa katabi at hindi nga siya nagkamali. Sumasakit lang ang ulo niya sa tuwing nakikita niya ang timetable na ginagawa ni Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol Park is an actor. A rising one at that. Nag-struggle siya ng kaunti noong unang taon niya, hindi naman talaga madali ang show business. Pero nang lumabas ang kauna-unahang movie na pinagtambalan nilang dalawa ni Juhyun Seo ay agad na pumatok ito sa takilya at sunod sunod na ang projects na dumating para sa kanya. Ngayon ay masasabing in-demand na siya on his 3rd year in the industry. Sino ba naman ang hindi kikiligin sa matangkad, makisig at magandang mukha na si Chanyeol Park? Isa pa, magaling din itong umarte. Puro lines na nga lang niya ang ginagaya sa TikTok, lahat galing sa 4 na pelikula nilang dalawa ni Juhyun Seo.

Sa salitang schedule ay biglang nagpantig ang tenga ni Kyungsoo. Nakita ‘yun ni Chanyeol kaya agad agad siyang lumayo at nagkunwaring busy sa phone.

Pero ang kanina’y mukhang sasabog na expression ni Kyungsoo ay agad na naging mahinahon. Ito ang mas kinatatakutan ni Chanyeol. Ang mahinahong mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko pa rin nakakalimutan ang ginawa mong pag-indian sa interview mo kahapon.” Kalmado, pero alam mong nagtatanim ng sama ng loob. Charing, half charing.

Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol. “Nagawan mo naman ng paraan eh.”

“Pasensya ka na, Kyungsoo. Hindi na mauulit.”

Si Kyungsoo Do, ang self-proclaimed no. 1 supporter ni Chanyeol kahit na hindi halata. Siya lang talaga ang nagsasabi nun. Ito din ay ang manager ni Chanyeol ever since nagpalit siya ng management dahil ang una ay hindi nakasundo ni Chanyeol. 2 years pa lang since magkatrabaho sila ni Kyungsoo pero naging mabuting kaibigan na ito ni Chanyeol. Siya lang din talaga ang nakakasabay sa aktor, siguro ay dahil magkasing edad lang naman sila.

At dahil mabilis nga siyang napalapit kay Chanyeol, alam na din nito ang mga issues ni Chanyeol sa buhay.

“Ano bang sabi sayo ni Gov?”

Sumandal naman ulit si Chanyeol at ipinikit ang mga mata. “The usual. Para namang may bago.”

“Sa susunod kung gusto mong takasan ang interview mo, magsabi ka agad sakin. Hindi ‘yung gugulatin mo na lang ako na wala na ‘yung motor mo. Pwede naman kitang ihatid. Sinasabi ko sayo Chanyeol Park! Pag ikaw na-aksidente!”

“Gusto ko lang magpahangin.” Tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at naintindihan na ‘yon ni Kyungsoo.

Si Chanyeol ay hindi lang isang sikat na artista. Anak din ito ni Governor Park kaya naman mabilis din siyang nakilala ng mga tao. Pero sinigurado ni Chanyeol na hindi siya matatandaan ng mga tao nang dahil lang anak siya ng gobernador. Dahil higit sa lahat, ang asosasyon na ‘yon ang ayaw niyang maidikit sa pangalan niya.

Tumahimik naman na si Kyungsoo at bumalik sa pagka-busy sa phone. Mabuti nang hindi niya malaman ang encounter niya with the masasamang loob at isang extra weird na lalaking maliit kagabi sa kanyang pagpapahangin.

Tama, kakalimutan na lang ‘yon ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na din naman ‘yon dapat alalahanin. Bakit naman niya maaalala yung makinis na kutis at malambot na cheeks ng muhkang baby na—

“Chanyeol!” Tawag sa kanya ng isa sa mga kapwa aktor na dire-diretsong pumasok sa tent niya. May dala pa itong carbonara.

_Aba, nang-inggit pa._

“Ano ‘yun, Johnny?”

“Big time ka na talaga, bro. Di mo naman sinabi na may pakain ka pala today sa buong team.”

Nagkatinginan naman si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo.

“Thanks, Chanyeol.” Bati ng isa sa mga assistant producers paglabas niya ng tent. Tumango lang siya na nalilito pa rin.

“Sir Chanyeol, salamat po.” Ani ng cameraman paglagpas niya dito.

“Chanyeol, thank you sa pa-merienda. Bukas ulit.” Biro naman ng direktor nila at may paghampas pa sa likod niya. Diretsong naglakad lang si Chanyeol sa kung saan nanggagaling ang mga pagkain.

Laking gulat niya na may pa-buffet sa dulo ng set. At bakit sa kanya nagpapasalamat ang mga ka-trabaho niya? May balak din naman talaga siya magsponsor ng food sa filming site nila pero sa pagtapos na lang sana ng buong shoot. Nagkamali ba si Kyungsoo ng pag-schedule?

Sa tabi ng buffet table ay may isang lalaking nakatalikod. Diretso ang tindig at maganda ang posture. Nakasuot pa ng pormal: vest, leather shoes, with matching flat cap sa ulo nito. Pansinin ito dahil ibang-iba ang dating nito kahit hindi pa naman niya nakikita ang mukha ng lalaki. Hindi ito kilala ni Chanyeol pero ramdam niya na ang sudden goosebumps nang may nagflash na image sa utak niya.

At bago pa mag-register ang mukhang ‘yon sa utak niya ay humarap na ito at parang naging bula na lang ang lahat sa isip niya. Hindi makapagsalita si Chanyeol Park sa lalaking nakita.

“Hello, Chanyeol Park.” There was a smirk on Baekhyun’s lips. “Namiss mo ba ako?”

“Ang ibig mong sabihin, muntik na kayong mapahamak kagabi at iniligtas mo siya?” Inulit ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol na para bang pinagsisisihan ang lahat.

Nasa loob na sila ng tent. Si Chanyeol, si Kyungsoo, at si Baekhyun. Papaalisin sana ni Chanyeol ang isa pero baka makasama pa sa image niya ‘yon kaya naman minabuti na ni Kyungsoo na imbitahan na lang ito sa tent ni Chanyeol.

“At sino naman ‘to?” Masama kung makatingin si Baekhyun. Nakahalukipkip habang nakatayo sa may entrance ng tent. Akala mo ay taga doon siya kung makatindig.

Napa-angat na lang ng kilay si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Baekhyun.

“This is Kyungsoo. My manager.” Hindi din alam ni Chanyeol kung bakit ba siya nag-eexplain kay Baekhyun. Una sa lahat, napaka-rude nito at akala mo ay hari kung maka-asta.

“I’m Kyungsoo Do.” Humarap si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, hindi nakakalimutan maging mahinahon at magalang kahit pansin ni Chanyeol ang pag-igting ng mga panga nito. Doon naman magaling si Kyungsoo, ang magtimpi. At gumanti mamaya. Char.

“I’m Chanyeol Park’s handler. Anything about Mr. Park goes through me.”

“I’m Baekhyun.” Sagot naman agad ng ating bida. “I’m Chanyeol’s new friend.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Baekhyun.” Inilahad ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay kay Baekhyun para pormal na makipagkilala pero tiningnan lang ito ni Baekhyun nang hindi gumagalaw ang ulo at saka iniangat muli ang tingin kay Chanyeol.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol at ibinalik naman nito ang tingin na para bang nagsasabi ng _‘wala akong alam’_.

“Anong oras ang tapos mo?”

“H-ha?”

“Dinner. I’m inviting you for dinner.”

“Mr. Baekhyun—” Pagsingit ni Kyungsoo but Baekhyun threw him a look.

“I’m talking to Chanyeol.”

“Excuse me.” Biglang tayo ni Chanyeol at hinila si Baekhyun palabas ng tent. Baka kasi hindi makapagpigil si Kyungsoo at mapaaga ang World War III.

Sumunod lang naman si Baekhyun at tinitigan ang kamay na nakahawak sa kanyang braso.

Nang humarap si Chanyeol ay umangat na din ng tingin si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Look, Baekhyun.”

“Yes?” Biglang soft ang voice at eager na tumingala ang maliit na lalaki kay Chanyeol. Wow, akala mo ay hindi naghahamon ng away kanina.

“Bakit mo ginagawa ‘to? Is this to thank me?” Napag-alaman niya na si Baekhyun pala ang nagpadala ng buffet sa set. Ipinangalan pa niya ito kay Chanyeol.

Tumabingi naman ang ulo ni Baekhyun na parang nagtataka.

“For what?” Isang genuine question.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to be surprised. _Kakaiba talaga ‘tong taong ‘to._

“Wait, paano mo nga ba ako nahanap? Hindi mo naman ako kilala, diba?”

Bumalik naman ang confident aura ni Baekhyun at nagcross ulit ng arms. “I took a shot of your plate. Hindi ka naman mahirap hanapin. I just asked them to check kung kanino nakaregister yung motorcycle—”

“You what?!”

“I asked kung kanino nakaregister yung motorcycle mo. And there it was, Chanyeol Park.”

“Then I learned na may taping ka today kaya I thought of visiting you.”

“And ask you out for dinner.”

Nakanganga naman si Chanyeol nang matapos ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi.

“Bakit?” Dagdag pa ni Baekhyun. Tumingin muna ito sa paligid bago bumalik kay Chanyeol na natulala na lang sa kanya. “Hindi ba kayo matatapos ng maaga? Should I wait til late night? Okay lang din naman sa akin.”

Nang hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol ay nairita na si Baekhyun.

“What?!” He said.

Bumukas ang pinto sa isang minivan sa labas ng site at pumasok si Baekhyun na mainit ang ulo. Lumingon naman ang lalaking nakaupo sa left side nito.

“How did it go?”

May katahimikan muna bago nag-amok si Baekhyun.

“You said he’d like it if I bring him food!!”

“He didn’t?”

“Ang sabi niya ‘wag ko na daw uulitin ‘yon!!”

Tumawa naman ang lalaki sa tabi nito. “Hindi ko naman inexpect na magpapabuffet ka. But you’re Baekhyun Byun. Mabuti nga at buffet lang ang naisip mo.”

Natigilan naman si Baekhyun at parang nagka-idea. “Is it because it’s not enough?”

The other guy just sighed in amusement. “No, that’s totally more than enough.”

“So what do I do, Sehun?” Nakakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun na parang batang nagtatantrums. “Ayaw niyang makipagdinner sakin.”

“Did you ask him?”

“Of course I did!”

“Nicely?”

Sumara ang bibig ni Baekhyun. It was as nice as he could ever be.

“Of course.” Confident na sagot nito.

“Then I guess he’s just not interested in you. Give it up, Baekhyun.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at sinamaan ng tingin si Sehun.

“No.” Nag-igting ang panga ni Baekhyun at saka bumaba ang boses.

“Chanyeol Park. He’s mine.”

“AAAND CUT! That’s a wrap for today.”

Isang pang-malakasang action ang natapos i-shoot ni Chanyeol at pawis na pawis pa ito. Agad naman na may lumapit na staff dito at pinunasan ang mukha niya ng tissue. Tumango at nagpasalamat si Chanyeol dito bago umangat ang tingin sa paligid at hindi siya makapaniwala sa nakita.

There, standing in his usual makatawag pansing formal clothes, was Baekhyun who was eyeing the said staff angrily. Nang nagtama naman ang kanilang mga mata ay ngumiti ito kay Chanyeol.

Correction, ngumisi ito kay Chanyeol bago nag-angat ng slight ng kamay at bumati sa kanya.

Agad naman umiwas si Chanyeol at umalis sa set para matakasan ito.

“CHANYEOL PARK!!!!!!!!!!”

Nag-iiritan ang mga kababaihan nang makita nila si Chanyeol sa mall kasama si Kyungsoo. Nakadisguise na nga ito pero namukhaan pa din kahit na takip na ang ulo at mukha nito ng cap, shades at mask. Dali-dali naman silang naglakad at lumabas sa may VIP exit. Sinusundan sila ng mga fans nito pero buti na lang at may special daan para sa kanya.

Lumabas sila sa may VIP lounge at naupo muna si Chanyeol dahil hiningal siya sa pagtakbo nila ng slight para hindi sila maabutan ng mga fans niya kanina. Lumayo muna si Kyungsoo para umorder ng refreshments at saktong pag-upo naman ni Chanyeol ay may nakatabi siyang lalaking maliit na naka-shades din at humihigop sa drink niya.

Nagkatinginan sila at inangat naman ng lalaking ito ang suot suot na shades.

Chanyeol almost had a heart attack nang makilala ito.

Baekhyun winked at him with a flirty smile.

Agad na tumakbo si Chanyeol papalayo sa kanya.

Finally! After countless sleepless nights, natapos na rin ni Chanyeol ang latest movie na ginagawa nila ni Juhyun Seo. Nakapagparty na rin sila the other night for a successful filming.

Ilang beses din siyang sinundan ni Baekhyun sa set pero buti na lang at alerto siya at nagagawa naman niyang takasan ito.

Sa totoo nga, minsan sumasagi sa isip niya na baka sumuko na si Baekhyun. Na-miss kasi nito ang last three days of filming ni Chanyeol. Maging sa party, na inexpect ni Chanyeol na makikita niya ito doon, ay wala siya.

In summary, 5 days ng wala kahit isang anino ni Baekhyun. And very thankful si Chanyeol don. (Di tayo sure.)

“Finally.” Buntong hininga ni Chanyeol. Nagrequest kasi ito kay Kyungsoo ng short vacation after ng shooting ng pelikula nila para makapag unwind naman ito matapos ang sunod sunod na walang tulugan.

He plopped down his hotel bed sa isang private resort out of town. Nanggaling na si Chanyeol dito noon at alam niyang safe ang lugar na ito sa pampublikong mata. Mag-isa lang siya dahil gusto talaga niyang makapagrelax ng siya lang. Hindi rin naman pwede si Kyungsoo dahil habang wala si Chanyeol ay siya naman ang kailangan humarap sa lahat ng gustong kumontak sa artista. Request din ni Chanyeol ‘yun at alam na din ‘yun ni Kyungsoo.

Madilim na sa labas maging sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Nakatulugan na nito ang araw dahil sa pagod sa pagdadrive at in general. Hindi na tuloy nito na-enjoy ang beach sa labas. Pero ok lang ‘yun dahil may bukas at mga susunod na araw pa naman para gawin ‘yon.

Tumayo na si Chanyeol at nagbihis nang makaramdam siya ng gutom. Tumingin ito sa relo at past 7 na pala. Talagang tinulugan na lang niya ang buong araw. Sobrang pagod niya nga.

Ilang minuto pa ay nasa labas na ng hotel si Chanyeol. Pwede naman siyang umorder ng dinner sa hotel room, pero para ano pa’t nagpakalayo layo siya kung hindi naman niya eenjoyin ang simoy ng hangin sa may beach shore. Kaya naglakad lakad ito sa tabi ng dagat at naghanap ng pwedeng kainan, kahit mag-isa.

Sa hindi naman kalayuan ay may natanaw siya na ilang araw na din niyang hindi nakikita. Napa-palatak na lang ng dila si Chanyeol pero narealize niyang hindi pala ito nakatingin sa kanya.

Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang maliit na pigura ni Baekhyun na nakaupo sa labas ng isang beach bar, malapit sa mga ilaw, ngunit mukhang malalim ang iniisip nito. Hawak-hawak nito ang straw ng drink niya habang iniikot-ikot at nakatulala ito sa malayo. Walang ngisi sa mukha, walang buhay ang mga mata at kung hindi ito kilala ni Chanyeol ay iisipin niyang malungkot ang mukha nito.

Walang expression sa mukha niya, oo, pero ang tumitingin dito ay makakaramdam ng lungkot. Gaya ni Chanyeol.

Wala namang balak lumapit si Chanyeol. Sino ba naman ang gustong lumapit sa gulo? Pero nang may dalawang lalaking dumaan sa tabi ni Baekhyun na di alintana ng isa na nakatitig sa kanya ay naramdaman na lang ni Chanyeol ang mga paa niyang mabilis na papalapit sa kanila.

Malayo ang tingin ni Baekhyun nang may umupo sa harap niya. Mabilis naman siyang bumalik sa kanyang senses at magtataray na sana ito nang makita kung sino ‘yun.

Napaawang ang bibig ni Baekhyun kasabay ng panlalaki ng kanyang mga mata.

There, sat in front of him, was Chanyeol Park.

“Oh?” Pa-cool na sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Bakit parang nagulat ka?”

Nakarecover naman agad si Baekhyun at nagpurse ng lips bago bumalik sa kanyang mukha ang isang smirk na matagal na rin hindi nakikita ni Chanyeol.

“Sinusundan mo ba ko?” Masungit na bati ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol chuckled. Para namang may dumagan sa dibdib ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang tawang ‘yon.

“Paano mo nalaman na nandito ako?” Tanong naman ni Chanyeol.

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun na hindi naman niya alam na nandoon din siya pero naglean ito sa table at nagsmirk ulit.

“Bakit mo ako iniiwasan?”

“Bakit wala ka ng mga nakaraang araw?”

Para namang nanalo si Baekhyun sa tanong na ‘yon kaya tuluyan pa nitong inilapit ang mukha kay Chanyeol.

“Bakit, hinahanap mo ako?” Kasunod naman non ay ang signature smirk nito.

Sumandal si Chanyeol sa upuan niya at bumuntong hininga. “Fine, quits na tayo.”

“Quits?” Nalilitong tanong ni Baekhyun.

Tumingin muna si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at di makapaniwalang hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang salitang ‘yon. “Quits. Pantay na tayo.”

 _Pantay?_ Kahit kailan ay wala sa vocabulary ni Baekhyun ang salitang ‘yon. Kailan pa siya nagkaroon ng kapantay?

Pero bakit ganun? Nang manggaling ito kay Chanyeol ay para bang sumaya siya. Pantay? Ibig sabihin ba ay nakikita siya ni Chanyeol na kapareho niya?

Pantay na sila? May nag-acknowledge na sa kanya.

Walang nagbago sa expression ng confident face ni Baekhyun.

“Sige.” Sagot nito.

Hindi niya rin ma-explain kung bakit pakiramdam niya ay may lumalangoy na paru-paro sa loob ng tyan niya.

“Pantay na tayo.”

It was going well.

May isang oras na rin silang nagkukwentuhan ni Baekhyun. More like, si Chanyeol ang madaldal at nakikinig naman si Baekhyun. May konting tama na rin silang dalawa dahil nakailang order na rin ng refills si Chanyeol.

Kakasabi lang ni Chanyeol ng joke na shinare sa kanila ni Johnny noon sa set. Malakas ang hagalpak ng isa dahil talaga namang nakakatawa ‘yung joke kaya nga nasira noon ang mood ng scene at hindi agad sila nakarecover dahilan kung bakit nakailang takes sila noon. Pero si Baekhyun, tulala pa rin at hinihintay yung joke.

“Tapos?” Eager na tanong naman ni Baekhyun kahit mamatay matay na sa kakatawa si Chanyeol. Nang mahimasmasan, at uminom ulit sa drink niya, ay tumingin lang si Chanyeol sa nagaabang na expression ni Baekhyun.

“Ayun lang.”

_Hindi ba niya nakuha yung joke?_

Pinagpatuloy na lang ni Chanyeol ang pagkukwento. “Pagkatapos nun ay hindi na ulit nagjoke si Johnny. Paano ba naman, muntik na siyang i-kick out ni direck sa set. Pag seryoso kasi ay kailangan seryoso na.”

Walang ani ani ay nagulat si Chanyeol sa reaction ni Baekhyun.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.” Biglang tumawa si Baekhyun ng malakas. Mas malakas pa sa tawa ni Chanyeol kanina. Malaki ang boses nito, hindi high pitched at parang pangkontrabida ang tawa. “Muntik na siyang ma-kick out. That’s so funny. Bakit hindi pa tinotoo?”

Nakahawak pa ito sa tyan habang tumatawa. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol dito habang pinagmamasdan niyang tawang tawa si Baekhyun sa parteng ‘yon ng kwento niya. Hindi niya alam ay natatawa na rin siya out of amusement.

_Ibang kalse rin talaga ang taong ‘to. Medyo weird yung humor niya pero…_

Napatitig na lang si Chanyeol sa mukha ni Baekhyun na namumula pa sa kakatawa.

“Bakit nakakahawa ang ngiti niya?”

“Ha?” Baekhyun abruptly stopped laughing. May luha pa sa gilid ng mata niya. “Ano ‘yun?”

Nagulat din naman si Chanyeol dahil nasabi pala niya ang iniisip niya.

“W-wala.” Umiwas ng tingin ang aktor sabay nagsip sa baso niya. “Nakakatawa diba?” He tried bringing it back to the topic.

Tumango ng tumango naman si Baekhyun nang maalala niya. Inangat niya ang kamay niya para magpahid ng luha at nakita ni Chanyeol ang pasa sa ilalim ng cuff ng white sleeve nito.

“Ok ka lang ba?” Hindi naman napigilan itanong ni Chanyeol.

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun kung saan nakatingin si Chanyeol at agad niyang ibinaba ang kamay niya.

“Napuruhan ka ba nung gabing ‘yon? Bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin? Sana dinala kita sa ospital.”

“Ok lang ako. Wala ‘to.”

Halata naman sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang pagiging uncomfortable kaya hindi na nagtanong pa si Chanyeol. Pero napaisip siya, dahil sa naaalala niya, nasa kabilang braso ang pasang ‘yon.

Biglang tumahimik sa table nila. Nag-isip si Chanyeol ng pwedeng sabihin para mapalitan ang topic.

“Bakit ako?” Sabihin na natin na may tama na talaga ang aktor. Hindi siya lasing, pero mas matapang na siya ngayon. At saka, ano bang mawawala sa kanya? Gusto rin naman niyang malaman. Kung gustong makipagkaibigan ni Baekhyun, pwede naman nila gawin ‘yon ng mas maayos. Ok naman siyang kaibigan, eh. Isip ni Chanyeol.

“Ang ano?”

“Bakit…” Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paano susundan ang tanong niya. “Gusto mo akong nakikita?”

Nagtama ang mga mata nila. Si Chanyeol na curious, at si Baekhyun na walang bahid ng pagdadalawang isip.

“Kasi gusto kita.”

Napalunok si Chanyeol. Marami nang nagsabi sa kanya niyan. Ilang proposals na rin ang narinig niya sa kung sinu-sinong tao. Mapa hindi niya kilala or malapit sa kanya. Pero ang lahat ng ‘yon, tinanggihan niya.

Hindi dahil hindi sila sapat para sa kanya. Pero dahil alam niyang wala siyang karapatan pumasok sa isang relasyon. Anong alam niya? Mismong siya nga ay nanggaling sa isang sirang pamilya. At ang mas masakit pa doon, pinapaniwala nila ang lahat na isang perpektong pamilya ang meron sila.

Pakiramdam niya ay isang burden ang pag-ibig. Hindi siya handa para dito.

Pero bakit nang manggaling ito kay Baekhyun ay hindi burden ang naramdaman niya? Bakit sa pagkakasabi nito ay hindi ito humihingi ng opinyon niya? Bakit sa pag-amin niyang ‘to ay parang hindi niya kailangan sumagot?

Para bang napakadaling sabihin pag galing kay Baekhyun.

Hindi napansin ni Chanyeol na nakatitig na lang pala siya sa mukha nito at ang isa naman ay nakangisi na sa kanya.

“Ano? Gusto mo na rin ako?”

Alam ni Chanyeol na nangaasar na ito kaya naman umubo siya ng bahagya at umayos ng upo.

“Hindi lahat ng gusto ng tao ay makukuha nito.” Pangangaral niya.

Lalo naman nagliwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Mali ba ng nasabi si Chanyeol? Bakit tingin niya ay hinamon niya si Baekhyun sa expression nito.

With a smug smile, Baekhyun uttered while shaking his head. “Hindi ‘to.”

“Lahat ng gusto ko, nakukuha ko.” He added.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to smirk. Bakit parang pati siya ay na-challenge doon.

Kaya naman umiling din siya pabalik. “Hindi ‘to.”

Sunod sunod na katok ang sumalubong sa umaga ni Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo, ano ba.” He groaned at tinakpan ang mga tenga niya ng unan.

Parang nananadya ay lalo pang lumakas ang mga katok.

Nang hindi na niya kaya ang pambubulabog sa labas ng kwarto niya ay tumayo si Chanyeol, in nothing but his boxers, at nakapikit na naglakad papunta sa pinto.

“What the fuck is it, Kyungsoo?”

Hindi naman si Kyungsoo ang tumambad sa kanya at hindi rin hallway ng condo niya ang nakita niya sa kabila ng pinto ng kwarto niya.

Ang kaninang excited na si Baekhyun ay biglang kumunot ang noo sa pagbati ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“B-Baekhyun.” Halos maalimpungatan naman si Chanyeol nang makita ang maliit na lalaki sa harap ng pinto niya, mukhang galit.

“Kasama mo ‘yung manager mo sa bakasyon mo?” Bigla naman nagpumilit pumasok si Baekhyun sa kwarto ng matangkad at nagpaikot ikot ang ulo sa loob na para bang may hinahanap. “May kasama ka ba dito sa kwarto mo?”

Isang malaking kama lang ang nasa loob ng kwarto at isang bagahe lang din ang nasa tabi nito. Dire-diretso naman ito sa CR at binuksan agad ang pinto.

Pagbalik niya ay nakaupo na si Chanyeol sa dulo ng kama at nakatakip ng unan sa baba nito. Hindi niya nakalimutan na halos hubad pa ito.

“Ano bang hinahanap mo?” May bahid pa ng antok ang boses ni Chanyeol. Halos nagtayuan naman ang tenga ni Baekhyun sa tunog na ‘yun. Pero nasa iba ang isip niya ngayon.

“Babae. Lalaki.” Nagcross agad ito ng arms habang nakatayo sa harap ni Chanyeol. Salubong ang mga kilay at may pout sa mga labi.

“Walang ibang tao dito.” Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose. Nabigla yata ang katawan niya sa paggising niya.

“Talaga?”

“Oo.”

Chanyeol heard Baekhyun huff before the room fell silent.

“Kung ganon, bilisan mo na. Magbreakfast na tayo.”

“Hindi naman ako nainform na may breakfast date pala tayo.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun doon. Para bang hindi siya nakahinga. But he quickly recovered.

“Akin na nga phone mo.”

“Oh, bakit ako naman hinohold up mo?” Inabot ni Chanyeol ang phone niya sa bedside table bago tumingin kay Baekhyun.

“Akin na.” Inagaw ni Baekhyun ang phone nito at mabilis na nagtype. Ilang segundo pa ay biglang umilaw naman ang phone ni Baekhyun na nasa chest pocket niya.

“Oh ‘yan. Para informed ka na sa breakfast datesss natin.” Inemphasize niya talaga yung s sa dates.

Napailing na lang ng ulo si Chanyeol at sinalo ang hinagis niyang phone.

“Sumunod ka na sa labas. Maghihintay ako don.”

Tumango na lang si Chanyeol, punong puno pa ng antok ang utak.

“Sa susunod nga magbibihis ka kapag sasagot ka ng pinto. Paano kung hindi pala ako yung kumakatok?!”

Tumayo na si Chanyeol at hinawakan si Baekhyun sa magkabilang balikat. Inikot niya ito at itinulak gently palabas ng kwarto. “Oo na, magbibihis na ‘ko.”

Paglabas na paglabas ni Baekhyun ng kwarto ay isinara ni Chanyeol ang pinto sa mukha nito.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Tanong ni Chanyeol sa sarili. He checked his phone at agad naman niya nakita ang contact na sinave ni Baekhyun.

 **B** 👑

He chuckled to himself. Kailangan na nga niya magbihis dahil masamang pinaghihintay ang hari.

Day before Chanyeol went on this vacation, inisip niyang mag unwind mag-isa dahil deserve niya ang mahabang pahinga. Pero hindi naman niya na-imagine na ganitong pahinga pala ang maeexperience niya.

Hindi mag-isa.

May magulong kasama.

Pero…

Ang pinagtataka niya, bakit feeling niya ay lalong gumagaan ang pakiramdam niya.

Gaya ngayon, nakahiga silang pareho sa magkatabing beach benches after ng breakfast. Naka white cotton long sleeves shirt at khaki pants si Baekhyun, sun specs paired with a hat at ineenjoy ang araw habang si Chanyeol naman ay naka comfortable beach shorts and polo shirt na naka-unbutton halfway up.

Akala ni Chanyeol ay nakatulog na si Baekhyun kaya tinitigan niya ito para maconfirm.

“Ano, may balak ka ba sakin?” Nagsalita naman ito kahit hindi lumilingon sa kanya. Para bang may mata sa gilid ng ulo at pinapanood ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Sanay naman na si Chanyeol sa mga banat na ‘yon ni Baekhyun. Ilang oras pa lang silang magkasama pero kumportable na siyang kasama ito.

“Tinitingnan ko lang kung tulog ka na. Tatakasan na sana kita.”

Bigla naman nagsit up si Baekhyun sa kinahihigaan at humarap kay Chanyeol, itinaas ang shades at nakakunot na naman ang noo. “Tatakbuhan mo na naman ako!”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Eh ano palang iniisip mo dyan? Hindi mo naman ako kinakausap eh.”

Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang ulo sa braso niya at pumikit. Hindi rin niya alam pero mas gusto niya kasi ‘yung may nakabaling na atensyon sa kanya. Dala na rin siguro ng pagiging artista niya. Sanay na siya sa atensyon.

O talagang gusto lang niyang nakatuon ang pansin ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Di natin alam.

“Iniisip ko lang ‘yung itsura mo kaninang umaga.” Diretsong sagot ni Baekhyun. Kumagat pa ito ng labi.

Napalingon naman sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Tumigil ka nga.”

Namula ang tenga ng matangkad.

“Totoo naman eh.” Retaliate ni Baekhyun, galit pa. “Tinatanong mo kung anong iniisip ko diba?!”

“Wala bang preno ‘yang bibig mo?”

“Wala.” Baekhyun raised a brow. “Gusto mong subukan?”

“Puro ka kalokohan.”

“Hindi ako nagbibiro. Kanina ko pa talaga iniisip ‘yung itsura mo kanina.”

“Alam mo ikaw—” Tumigil na lang si Chanyeol. He’s flustered pero ayaw niyang ipahalata kay Baekhyun ‘yon.

“Pwede mo rin naman akong tikman.” Pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun na bumalik na sa pagsandal sa bench, nakaangat na ulit ang dalawang paa.

“Pwede ba!” Pulang-pula na ang tenga ni Chanyeol. “Ano ba kita?”

“Future jowa mo.”

Chanyeol gaped at the straightforwardness. “Wow. Lakas.”

“Bakit, ayaw mo ba ‘ko?”

“Ewan ko sayo.”

“Ano nga?” Nakaupo na sa dulo ng bench si Baekhyun, nakaharap kay Chanyeol at nag-aabang ng sagot. “Ayaw mo ba sakin?”

“Bakit mo ba ko tinatanong?”

“So gusto mo nga ako.”

“Wala akong sinabi.” Umikot naman ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

“Gusto mo rin akong tikman?”

Natigilan na naman si Chanyeol. “Hindi.”

There it was again. That smirk. “Nagdalawang isip. Wag ka na mahiya, kasi ako gustong-gusto kitang tikman.”

“Baekhyun ang bibig mo.” Tumayo na si Chanyeol, may halong inis at akala ni Baekhyun ay iiwan na siya nito. Pero hinila siya nito patayo, nakahawak sa pulsuhan, at naglakad palayo na hawak hawak siya.

“Gagawin na ba nati—” Tinakpan ni Chanyeol ng kamay ang bibig ni Baekhyun at saka naglakad na nakakulong si Baekhyun sa bisig niya habang nasa harap nito.

“Sabing tama na eh.”

Tumawa naman si Baekhyun.

Walang nangyaring tikiman. Pero pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay sasabog pa rin ang dibdib niya.

“Gusto mo naman talaga diba?” Rinig na rinig ni Chanyeol ang seductive na boses ni Baekhyun. Kumurap-kurap muna siya bago minulat ang mga mata. Tumambad naman ang mukha ni Baekhyun na sobrang lapit sa kanya.

“‘Wag ka nang mahiya.” Dahan-dahan lumalapit ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Dalawang kamay ang nasa magkabilang ulo niya habang nakahiga siya sa isang kama.

Nakulong na siya ni Baekhyun. Nahuli na nga talaga siya.

Patuloy naman ang paglapit ng mukha ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Halos maduling na si Chanyeol sa pagtitig sa mga labing one inch away from his. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin niya. Tatakbo ba siya? Pipigilan ba niya? Pipikit ba siya? Ibabalik ba niya?

_Ibabalik ang alin?_

Isang hinga na lang ay magkalapat na ang mga labi nila.

Pumikit si Chanyeol.

His eyes flew open. He’s out of breath.

Chanyeol sat up straight from his bed.

_Fuck. Panaginip lang pala._

Tumingin siya sa paligid at ramdam niyang tanghali na dahil na rin sa init na nararamdaman niya sa kwarto despite the aircon being on.

_Tanghaling tapat na siguro._

“What?” Nag-panic naman siya. Nagmadali siyang tumingin sa phone niya hindi para sa oras kundi para tingnan kung may message siya.

Did he sleep in? Siguradong lagot siya kay Baekhyun.

Pero ang messages na natanggap niya ay hindi galing kay B👑. Sa ibang tao, pero hindi kay Baekhyun.

“Huh?” Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol.

Wala naman talaga silang usapan ni Baekhyun na magsasabay sila sa breakfast, pero inexpect kasi niya na bubulabugin ulit siya nito katulad kahapon. It just felt strange that Baekhyun didn’t even leave him a message, a yelling one at that.

_Masyado ba ‘kong tulog mantika para di ko marinig yung mga katok niya?_

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. He double checked the time and it’s almost 12 noon. Totoo bang hindi dumaan si Baekhyun nung umaga?

Well, firstly, kung hindi sumasagot si Chanyeol kanina ay sigurado na siyang pinatumba na ni Baekhyun ‘yung pinto. So Chanyeol concluded that Baekhyun must not have gone to wake him up.

_Baka busy._

Napag-isipan ni Chanyeol na hindi naman niya kailangan problemahin ‘yun. Kung ayaw siyang kasabay ni Baekhyun magbreakfast, eh di wag. More time for himself. Finally, he could rest.

Chanyeol washed up and prepared to go out. After magshower at magbihis ay chineck niya ulit ang phone niya.

He started typing. Baka lang naman…

**Hey, it’s Chanyeol. Nagbreakfast ka na?**

He deleted it. Masyado ng late for that.

**Baekhyun, Chanyeol ‘to. Di ka na nagaaya ha.**

Too forward? Baka sabihin clingy siya. Delete.

**Hey, B. Sorry, I slept in. Did u drop by kanina?**

Teka, bakit siya nagsosorry? Wala naman silang usapan. Erase erase.

**Good morning. Did you sleep in too?**

Chanyeol re-read the message and proceeded to delete the last one too.

Frustrated, he pocketed his phone and decided to go out.

_Ano naman ngayon kung hindi siya nagyaya magbreakfast together? Kayang kaya ko naman kumain mag-isa._

Batong-bato na si Chanyeol. Nakahiga lang siya magdamag pagbalik niya from his brunch. Ayaw naman niyang magbilad sa araw kasi boring naman daw mag-isa.

Ayaw din niyang magswimming. Mapapagod lang daw siya.

Ayaw din niyang tumambay sa beach bars. Wala daw siya sa mood uminom.

Ang daming excuses. Kaya nagstay na lang siya sa kwarto at nanood ng random videos. Chineck niya din ang pangalan niya sa Twitter para naman malibang ng konti sa mga tweets ng fans niya pero nang mapadpad siya sa isang headline tungkol sa gobernador nila ay nag-exit na siya ng app.

He’s supposed to be on vacation pero bakit feeling frustrated siya?

Naiinis na siya kasi kanina pa siya nagchecheck ng phone for messages. Hindi ba dapat hindi nga siya nageexpect ng message while on vacation? He should even turn his phone off. Pero hindi niya magawa.

Lumubog na ang araw pero wala pa rin natatanggap na kahit dot sa isang taong buong hapon niyang kasama kahapon.

“Ah, fuck that. I should be enjoying this trip. Sino naman siya para hintayin ko magtext? Sus. Stalker ko lang ‘yon.”

Chanyeol grabbed his cap and went for the door. This time, mageenjoy na talaga siya.

Time for himself? Fuck yeah! He’ll drink til he drops. ‘Yon naman ang plano niya since day 1. Nadistract lang siya saglit but now he’s back on track.

Locking the door behind, he pocketed his phone at inimagine na ang alcohol sa system niya. Ngayon pa lang hindi na siya makapili ng iinumin.

Patawid na siya sa bar galing sa hotel nang makasalubong niya ang taong kanina pa niyang hinahanap.

Nakayuko ang ulo nitong naglalakad. Pero ganun pa man ay kilalang kilala na niya ito. Sa pananamit at tindig pa lang. Pati na rin sa liit nito.

Nakaramdam naman siya ng konting inis nang makita niya si Baekhyun. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit pero hindi katulad ng kanina ay ayaw na niya muna ‘to makita ngayon. Kaya nagkibit balikat si Chanyeol at diretso lang sa paglalakad.

Habang papalapit pa ay sumulyap naman si Chanyeol sa lalaking hindi pa rin umaangat ang ulo.

_Mukhang hindi rin naman niya ko makikita._

_Banggain ko kaya?_

Nags-scheme pa si Chanyeol sa utak niya nang biglang umangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun. Sa harap lang nakatingin at hindi napapansin si Chanyeol na makakasalubong niya.

Ang lahat ng inis ni Chanyeol ay nawala nang makita niya ang mga mata nito. Namumugto at namumula, walang buhay gaya ng una nilang pagkikita. Pero ngayon ay mas nakakatakot na ito.

Dahil ang mga matang ‘yon, they looked so empty, yet so full of things he wants hidden.

“Baekhyun.” Tumigil silang dalawa nang hawakan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa braso the moment he reached him.

Ngumiwi si Baekhyun sa hawak ni Chanyeol bago lumipat ng tingin sa kanya. Nakita niya ang recognition sa mga mata nito at bigla itong ngumisi sa kanya.

“Chanyeol~”

Hindi nagkamali si Chanyeol sa naisip niya, amoy alak nga si Baekhyun.

“Kanina ka pa dito?” He was slurring his words at gumewang pa nang sinubukan humarap kay Chanyeol.

“Uminom ka mag-isa?” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang nakahawak sa may balikat at beywang para suportahan ito. Tumango tango naman si Baekhyun na parang bata at may ngisi pa rin sa mukha.

“Saan ang susi ng kwarto mo? Dadalhin na kita.”

Umiling naman si Baekhyun ng paulit-ulit. “Magulo.”

“Ha?”

Hindi pa din tumitigil sa pag-iling si Baekhyun. “Magulo.”

Tumingin muna si Chanyeol sa paligid. Mahirap na baka may makakilala sa kanya. Mabuti na lang nag-cap siya bago lumabas.

“Tara, sa kwarto ko na lang ikaw magpahinga.”

Ipinuwesto ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa likod niya at saka pinasakay sa kanya. Agad naman kumapit ang isa at binuhat papunta sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Nakadikit lang ang pisngi nito sa likod ni Chanyeol at tahimik na sumama sa kanya.

Rinig naman ng aktor ang mahinang paghinga ni Baekhyun nang makarating na siya sa labas ng kwarto niya. Siguradong nakatulog na ito habang pasan niya.

Dahan dahan naman niyang ipinasok sa loob ng kwarto niya ang lalaking lasing at unti-unting ibinaba sa kama para maiwasang magising ito.

Umayos ng higa si Baekhyun at humilata, spread-eagled, sa kama ni Chanyeol. Natawa naman ang matangkad sa inasal nito. Hanggang sa pagkalasing ba naman nito ay asal hari pa rin.

Nakita niyang may namumuong pawis sa noo niya kaya naman hinawi niya ang buhok nito at tinitigan ang maamong mukha. Parang anghel kapag tulog. Ibang-iba kapag gising na laging nakabusangot ang mukha.

Nagflash naman sa utak niya ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kanina.

_Sigurado akong may nangyari._

Chanyeol sighed. Pinunasan niya ang pawis sa noo ni Baekhyun gamit ang kanyang thumb. Nagbago naman ang facial expression ng maliit na lasing.

Dahil lasing at siguradong init na init ito ay sinubukan buksan ni Chanyeol ang top buttons ng shirt niya pero biglang may humawak sa kamay niya para pigilan ito.

Baekhyun groaned, nakakunot na ang noo habang pinipigilan ang kamay ng isa. Bumitaw si Chanyeol dahil dito at saka kumalas ang pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Pagkatapos noon ay bumagal na ulit ang paghinga ni Baekhyun, dahan-dahan nang dinala ang sarili sa kawalan.

Tinaasan na lang ni Chanyeol ang setting ng aircon para hindi mainitan si Baekhyun saka pumwesto doon sa may maliit na armchair sa tabi. May dala-dalang kumot at saka pinagkasya ang sarili niya sa upuan.

Ilang minuto pa ay pinagmasdan lang ni Chanyeol ang natutulog na si Baekhyun.

Bakit ganun? Ilang araw pa lang naman silang magkakilala. Pero bakit sa sandaling ‘yon na nakita niyang ganun si Baekhyun ay nakaramdam agad siya ng halo-halong emosyon?

Takot. Kaba. Kirot. At pag-aalala.

It was then that Chanyeol realized. Baekhyun isn’t just anyone to him now.

Baekhyun isn’t some stalker fan.

Baekhyun is…

Natakot si Chanyeol ituloy ang realization niyang ‘yon.

Pero isa lang ang sigurado.

Kung ano mang nakita niya kanina kay Baekhyun. Ayaw na niya ‘yun maulit pa.

Lumipas ang gabi na binabantayan ni Chanyeol ang mahimbing na tulog ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya namalayan na nakatulog na siyang naka-curl at nakaupo habang nakapatong ang ulo sa sandalan ng upuan.

Bumukas ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at mukha agad ni Baekhyun ang nakita niya. Nakatitig ito sa kanya at napakalapit sa mukha niya.

Napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

“Panaginip na naman.” He whispered, half-awake.

“Aha.” Mababang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Napapanaginipan mo ko ha.”

Bumukas ng malaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang boses na ‘yon. Malayo sa seductive voice na gamit nito sa unang panaginip niya.

“AAAH.” Sigaw ni Chanyeol at napasigaw din si Baekhyun sa gulat, dahilan para sa pagkakabagsak nito sa carpet, una pwet.

“Ouch. Fuck, masakit ‘yon ha.” Irap ni Baekhyun sa matangkad habang tumatayo sa pagkakaupo niya sa sahig. Tumalikod naman ito kay Chanyeol habang hinihimas ang kanang bahagi ng pwet niya. Napalunok si Chanyeol habang nakatitig ito sa malamang bahagi ng likod ni Baekhyun.

Plumakda naman ulit si Baekhyun sa kama ng isa at saka inangat ang sarili gamit ang elbows niya habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol sa tapat niya.

“Bakit hindi ka tumabi sakin matulog?”

“Inangkin mo kaya yung kama ko.”

“Hmm. Pwede mo naman akong itabi.” Pinanood ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na nakahiga sa kama niya. Ginalaw niya ang leeg niya at ramdam niya ang pagkangalay. “Or kaya ipatong sayo. Hindi naman ako magrereklamo.”

“Tigilan mo na nga ‘yan.” Tumayo na si Chanyeol at naglakad papunta sa kama niya. Nakahiga pa din si Baekhyun at sinundan lang ng mga mata niya ang pigura ng matangkad habang papalapit sa kanya. Ibinuka naman nito ang legs niya nang malapit na ito sa kanya.

Chanyeol shook his head at this guy’s straightforwardness.

Umupo ito sa tabi ng kama at saka hinawi ang buhok sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Nagtagal naman ang daliri nito sa may noo niya. “Kumusta ka na?” Mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Sumakit na naman ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. Parang may nakapatong na mabigat sa kanya at hindi siya makahinga.

Nang makarecover ay ngumisi ulit ‘to. Hinila niya si Chanyeol palapit sa kanya, nakakuyom ang kamay sa neckline ng damit ng aktor at ilang inches away lang ang mukha nilang dalawa.

Hindi naman umangal si Chanyeol at nagtitigan lang silang dalawa for a few moments.

“Bakit ka tumigil?” Hamon ni Chanyeol sa mas maliit na lalaki.

A chuckle escaped Baekhyun’s lips. “Pumapalag ka na? Kayang-kaya ko ‘tong gawin pero…”

Binitawan ni Baekhyun ang damit ni Chanyeol at saka lumayo at bumangon bago tumayo sa kama nito.

“Mas gusto ko kung ikaw ang mauuna.” Isinuot nito ang slides niya at saka lumakad papunta sa pinto. “Mas may thrill ‘yun diba?”

‘Yun ang mga huling salitang binitawan ni Baekhyun bago lumabas ng kwarto with a triumphant smirk. At nagpakawala naman si Chanyeol ng malalim na hinga nang wala na ito sa kwarto niya.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

Last day na ng bakasyon ni Chanyeol. Kailangan na niyang bumalik sa Manila kinabukasan dahil kailangan na rin niyang magprepare for the promotions of his new movie. May ilang scheduled magazine photoshoots at interviews rin na naghihintay sa kanya.

Ayaw pa sanang bumalik ni Chanyeol pero kailangan na niyang bumalik sa realidad. Kaya naman sa umaga ring ‘yon ay tinext niya si Baekhyun na sabay na silang magbreakfast. Naabutan naman niya agad ang isa sa isang table sa loob ng napagkasunduan nilang kainan.

The day breezed by. Parang napakabilis lang ng oras kapag si Baekhyun ang kasama niya. Hindi niya kailangan magpa-impress dito katulad ng pagharap niya sa ibang tao.

Si Chanyeol Park bilang isang aktor, napakarami niyang dapat ipakita. Kinagigiliwan siya ng lahat kaya naman nararapat lang din na puro kabutihan niya lang ang makita nila.

Si Chanyeol Park bilang anak ng isang gobernador, napakarami niyang dapat itago. Pinapanood ang bawat kilos niya kaya dapat ay maingat siya sa lahat ng sasabihin at gagawin niya.

Si Chanyeol Park bilang isang tao, napakarami niyang gustong gawin. Pero marami na siyang responsibilities as an actor and a politician’s son. Hindi na niya afford maging normal na tao.

Ngayon lang. Temporarily. Habang kasama niya si Baekhyun. Habang magkasama sila.

“Tapos?” Clueless na naman si Baekhyun na nagtatanong. “Tapos? Nasan ‘yung joke?”

Na-miss na naman niya ‘yung joke ni Chanyeol. 

“Cute.”

“Ha?”

“Sabi ko nakakatuwa ka.”

Dinner na at nasa same place sila kung saan sila unang nagkita ni Chanyeol sa resort few days ago.

“Crush mo ko ‘no?”

“Bakit ka umiyak kahapon?”

Nabigla naman si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Natahimik ito.

“Sasagutin ko ang tanong mo, kung sasagutin mo ang sakin.” Alok ni Chanyeol.

Tiningnan muna siya ni Baekhyun ng masama, ‘yung hindi nagpapacute or nangaasar. ‘Yung klase ng tingin na alam mong ayaw niyang gawin ang sinasabi niya. Pero nawala naman ‘yon at napalitan ng mayabang na ngiti.

“Hindi ko naman kailangan ng sagot mo. Sasabihin mo naman kung gusto mo.”

Sumandal si Chanyeol at saka nagcross ng arms. “Fine.”

Gumaya naman si Baekhyun at may pagtaas pa ng kilay. “Fine.”

Maganda ang view sa beach shore lalo na sa gabi. Pero sa dalawang taong nasa isa’t isa lang ang atensyon despite being on the shore, wala nang mas gaganda pa sa tinginan nilang nagniningning ang mga mata.

Sa kabilang table ay may grupo ng mga lalaking mukhang lasing na. Tinatawag nila ang isang babaeng staff habang nagsisisigaw. Sa pagkataranta at pagmamadali naman ng staff ay natapilok ito sa buhangin at natapon ang dala-dalang beer.

Sa kasamaang palad, sa harap pa ito mismo ni Baekhyun. At sumaboy sa damit niya ang maalingasaw na alcohol at nabasa ang harapan niya.

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa nangyari at tutulong sana siya sa babae nang biglang tumayo si Baekhyun.

Nanlilisik ang mga mata at namumula.

“Look at what you did!” Hinila ni Baekhyun sa kwelyo ng uniporme ang babae, galit na galit.

“Baekhyun!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol na agad naman pumagitna sa dalawa. He pulled Baekhyun’s hand away from the female staff na hindi naging madali dahil nag-aapoy sa galit ang isa. But Chanyeol was able to free his hold and the girl ran away almost immediately after mag-sorry, may luha sa mga mata.

Hindi naman makalma ang isa, basa pa rin ang damit. Nag-iwan si Chanyeol ng pera sa table at saka hinila palayo si Baekhyun. Halos kinaladkad na siya ni Chanyeol ng matauhan si Baekhyun.

“Stop.” Baekhyun pulled his hand out of Chanyeol’s grip forcefully. Tumigil silang dalawa sa gitna ng daan. Hindi naman ‘yon kalayuan sa hotel.

“Why’d you do that?” Medyo scandalized na tanong ni Chanyeol. One of the things Chanyeol hates the most, ang pagbuhatan ng kamay ang isang babae. He just can’t keep living with that.

“She was fucking dumb.” Halos sumigaw si Baekhyun.

“No, Baekhyun. It was an accident. Why would you hurt her like that?!” Napaduro si Chanyeol dala ng emosyon.

“Hurt?!” Echo ni Baekhyun with a cold laugh. “She didn’t even feel a thing. You don’t know what hurt is. Hindi ka pa nasaktan.”

Walang bahid ng humor sa mga ngisi ni Baekhyun. Nanlilisik ang kanyang mga mata.

Napahilamos naman ng mukha si Chanyeol bago huminahon. “Apologize to her.”

Another laugh. This time cold and empty. “Apologize? Wala ‘yan sa bokabularyo ko. She deserved it. Wala pang taong nakaapak sakin. Walang ibang taong pwedeng manakit sakin. Walang taong hihingan ko ng sorry.”

Baekhyun was livid. And Chanyeol was speechless.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Bulong ni Chanyeol, nakatayo lang sa harap ni Baekhyun, the disgust and disappointment very evident on his face.

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa mga salitang ‘yon. Unti-unting nabura ang sarkastikong ngiti sa mukha niya.

Chanyeol felt stupid. How could he let his guard down? For a second, akala niya ay special si Baekhyun. Akala niya ay iba si Baekhyun. Akala niya…

“Bakit nga ba ko nag-expect sayo? Simula pa lang naman ipinakita mo na kung ano ka talaga.” Umiling si Chanyeol.

Nag-igting ang mga panga ni Baekhyun.

“Ako lang talaga ‘yung tangang umasang iba ka.”

Tumalikod siya kay Baekhyun at nagsimula nang lumakad.

Palayo.

“Chanyeol.” Tawag ni Baekhyun nang may pagbabanta.

Kaliwa. Kanan. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang paglakad ni Chanyeol palayo.

“Chanyeol Park!!!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun.

Pero hindi na lumingon pa si Chanyeol.

Gusto na gumising ni Chanyeol sa bangungot na ‘to.

At doon naiwan si Baekhyun. Malaki ang mga mata. Walang luha.

At wala na ring pakiramdam.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“Thank you.” Kinamayan ni Chanyeol ang babaeng huling nag-interview sa kanya. That was the fourth for the day. Mas konti kaysa kahapon at sa mga araw na sinundan nito pero pareho lang ang pagod.

“Kyungsoo, please, sabihin mo sakin last na ‘yon for this week.” Chanyeol pinched the bridge of his nose. Masakit na ang ulo niya. Oras din ang itinatagal ng ilan sa interviews niya. Paulit-ulit lang naman ang mga tanong.

Anong masasabi mo sa ‘yong ama?

May gusto ka bang ipahatid sa kanya?

Manonood ba siya ng bago mong pelikula?

Pagod na pagod na si Chanyeol. Sa bawat tanong na ‘yon ay kailangan niyang magsinungaling at magkunwaring isang napakagandang relasyon ang meron sila.

“Pinagbakasyon kita last week para kayanin mo ang linggong ‘to.” Hindi naman natinag si Kyungsoo sa pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol. “But you’re in luck. Dahil isang appointment na lang ang natitira today at wala na bukas.”

“Fucking finally.”

Pumikit si Chanyeol habang nakasandal sa sofa para magpahinga. Nasa studio sila ng management ni Chanyeol at doon na lang din daw sila maghihintay for the next appointment.

Sa pagkamention ni Kyungsoo ng bakasyon ay agad na lumipad ang utak niya sa huling araw niya doon. Lalong sumakit ang ulo niya. Naalala niya ang mukha ni Baekhyun bago siya umalis.

Patay at walang emosyon.

Ilang araw rin pinagisipan ni Chanyeol kung tama ba ang ginawa niya. Ilang araw na rin kasing naputol ang koneksyon niya kay Baekhyun simula nun.

However, pagbalik-baliktarin man ni Chanyeol ang mga nangyari, hindi niya pa rin ma-justify ang ginawa ng isa.

_Magkaibang magkaiba kami. Hindi kami nararapat na maging magkaibigan. O magkakilala man lang._

Baekhyun had been cold and rude the first day. He was consistent. Why didn’t Chanyeol see through that?

But Baekhyun was childlike too. He was straightforward but honest. He was naive but genuine. Yet, why did Chanyeol easily forget these when he showed one negative trait?

_Hindi kami pareho. Sometimes, you just gotta accept that you can’t simply be friends with people due to your differences._

Idiniin ni Chanyeol ang pagpikit ng mga mata niya habang nag-eecho sa isip niya ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“You don’t know what hurt is. Hindi ka pa nasaktan.”

Why would Baekhyun say that?

Did someone hurt him for him to end up that way?

Bakit parang nasaktan si Chanyeol para sa kanya doon?

“Chanyeol.” Naalimpungatan si Chanyeol nang may humawak sa balikat niya. Hindi niya napansin na nakatulog na pala siya sa sofa.

“Malapit na ang next appointment mo. Nandito na sila in 15 minutes.” Payo ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na nagaalala naman sa kanya.

“Sorry, nakatulog pala ‘ko. Hindi ko alam.” Bumangon si Chanyeol at umayos ng upo. Pinatag naman ni Kyungsoo ang balikat niya para maging presentable ulit ‘to.

“You’ll be meeting with the representative ng isang airline. Ito ‘yung sinasabi ko sayo na gusto kang kunin as their tourism ambassador. They said they’ll dedicate a few planes na may mukha mo. Strong publicity ‘to, Chanyeol. This will greatly help your career.”

Huminga muna ng malalim si Chanyeol. “Alright. Who am I meeting?”

“You’re meeting with the CEO’s son. He’s representing the company kasi onboarding na daw nito for their turnover. So you’re basically meeting with the CEO.”

“Okay.” Tumayo na si Chanyeol para mas gawin pang presentable ang sarili.

“I heard he’s still young. Nasa age group mo lang yata.”

“And what’s his name?”

Dinouble check muna ni Kyungsoo ang name nito sa phone niya.

“It’s Mr. Oh. Mr. Sehun Oh.”

“Sehun, hindi mo ba talaga ko isasama.” Sunod naman ng sunod si Baekhyun simula parking hanggang sa elevator pagdating nila sa building ng kumpanya ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, this is business. Hindi ‘to laro, kaya hintayin mo na lang kami matapos.”

“Hindi mo naman siya kukunin kung hindi ko sinabi, diba? Kaya dapat nasa meeting din ako.”

Tumigil si Sehun at humarap kay Baekhyun na nakakunot na naman ang noo.

“At kinuha ko siya para sayo. Now, let me do my work. Kailan ka pa naka-attend ng meeting? Pag nalaman nila ‘tong pinaggagagawa mo, lagot ako sa dad mo.”

Natahimik naman si Baekhyun sa huling sinabi ni Sehun at saka umirap. Wala ng nagsalita sa loob ng elevator at natawa na lang si Sehun nang masaktohan niyang umirap ulit si Baekhyun sa reflection nito.

Paglabas nila ay diretso sila sa loob ng building. Tumigil sila saglit sa may entrance ng floor kung saan may security. Agad naman iniabot ng lalaking assistant ni Sehun ang appointment details sa guard kaya pinapasok agad si Sehun bilang isang VIP ito. Pero hindi pinalusot si Baekhyun.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at nagsimulang magalit sa security. Nang bubuka na ang bibig niya ay nagsalita na si Sehun.

“He’s with me.”

Tumango naman agad ang guard at saka pinalagpas si Baekhyun. Minata pa niya ito habang dumadaan, nakakuyom ang mga kamay. Natatawa tawa naman si Sehun sa nangyari. Sinadya niya talaga mauna kay Baekhyun para pagtripan ‘to.

Lumipat naman ang masamang tingin nito sa assistant ni Sehun na nagpapanic na internally dahil sa nangyari. “Ikaw! Gusto mo bang mawalan ng trabaho?!”

“Wala siyang kasalanan, Baek. Technically, ako lang naman talaga ang may appointment dito.” Sabi ni Sehun.

Ibinaling naman ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kanya. “Gusto mo rin mawalan ng trabaho?!”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Sehun bilang sagot.

“Siguro we’ll be done in an hour.” Tumingin si Sehun sa relo. Almost 5PM na rin.

“Make it 30 minutes!”

“Kailangan ma-explain ko ng maayos yung terms ng contract, Baek. Or else baka hindi ‘yun pumirma?”

Tinetest talaga ang patience ni Baekhyun. “Fine.” He crossed his arms.

“Sabi ko naman sayo hintayin mo na lang ako sa sasakyan.”

“Duh! Hindi na nga ko sasama sa loob, hindi ko pa siya makikita.”

Sehun raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Be patient. And please. Behave.”

Nagroll lang ng eyes si Baekhyun bago nagpaka-comfortable sa lounge outside the office while he waits.

Hindi talaga patient si Baekhyun. 15 minutes pa lang ay tumayo na ito at nag-ikot ikot. Maganda naman ang office building. Very accommodating nga ang lounge nila. Puno rin ng pictures ng artists and talents ang hallways. Marami-rami rin ang kay Chanyeol. Isa don ay ang photo niya from his underwear endorsement kaya naman dali dali itong pinicture-an ni Baekhyun.

Kung saan saan na nakarating si Baekhyun. May dala dala na rin itong iced coffee dahil may cafe sa loob ng building nila.

“Sigurado ka hindi ko pwedeng bilhin ‘yon, miss?” Tanong naman nito sa may reception sa floor kung saan sila pumasok kanina at pinagtuturo ang almost naked framed photo ni Chanyeol in his CK endorsement.

Weird na weird naman sa kanya ang babae. “Uh, sorry sir, hindi talaga eh.”

“Bibilhin ko ang lahat ng nasa pader, ok ba?” Pagbabargain naman nito.

Umiling naman ang babae na nakakagat pa sa labi dahil ilang beses ba niya sasabihing hindi pwede. “Hindi talaga, sir.”

Parang may lumabas naman na usok sa ilong ni Baekhyun dahil bakit napakatigas naman ng babaeng ‘to. Pero naalala niya ang sinabi ni Sehun. Behave.

“‘Di bale na. Nevermind.” Masungit nitong sagot at saka naglakad na pabalik sa harap ng opisina ni Chanyeol kung nasaan din si Sehun.

Baekhyun was sipping his coffee noisily as he approached the door to Chanyeol’s office to eavesdrop kung ano na ang nangyayari sa loob nang biglang bumukas naman ang pinto.

Nakatingin ito sa straw niya at medyo naduduling pa nang saktong may lumabas naman ng opisina.

“Thank you, Mr. Oh. It’s my pleasure working for you.”

Narinig naman ni Baekhyun ang polite na tawa ni Sehun. “Ah, Sehun na lang. And no, it’s my—”

Natigilan naman ang dalawang bagong labas sa lalaking tuloy tuloy lang sa paglakad at pinaglalaruan ang straw niya na malakas ang tunog dahil wala ng laman ang cup.

“Baekhyun.” Bulong ni Chanyeol na may halong pagkagulat.

Bumuntong hininga si Sehun sa isip niya. “Baekhyun.”

Narinig naman ito ng isa at saka tumingin sa harap niya. Natigilan silang tatlo sa pagtatagpo. Well, si Sehun din dahil alam naman niya ang huling nangyari sa dalawa.

Technically, hindi niya alam ang exact na nangyari. Pero sa inasal ni Baekhyun nung sinundo niya ‘to nung gabi rin na ‘yon na tumawag ito sa kanya ay alam na niya na hindi maganda ang huli nilang pagkikita. Kaya nga ganon na rin lang ang pangungulit sa kanya ni Baekhyun na sumama ngayon.

Ngayon, kinakabahan siya para sa matigas ang ulong alaga.

Hindi man agad nakapagsalita si Baekhyun ay siya rin ang bumasag sa saglit na katahimikan.

“Tapos na kayo?”

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun bago kay Sehun.

“You two know each other?”

“Yes.” Sabay na sumagot si Baekhyun at Sehun.

“Ah.”

“He is…” Nag-struggle si Baekhyun sa pag-explain kung ano niya si Sehun. Nakatingin ito kay Chanyeol pero hindi naman siya tinatapunan ng pansin ng isa.

“I’m his bestfriend.” Pagsalo naman ni Sehun sa kanya.

Mabilis na lumingon si Baekhyun kay Sehun at sinamaan siya ng tingin.

“Diba, Baek?” Tumataas ang kilay ni Sehun.

There was a brief staring battle before Baekhyun proudly looked back at Chanyeol.

“Uh-huh. He’s my bestfriend.” Pagtango ni Baekhyun at may pag-turo pa kay Sehun using his thumb.

“Okay.” Cold na sagot ni Chanyeol. Bumaling agad ito kay Sehun. “Anyway, thanks again, Mr. Oh.”

“Sehun.”

“Right.” Chanyeol shook his head and corrected himself. “Thanks, Sehun.”

Nagkamay ang dalawa at tinitigan naman ito ni Baekhyun ng masama.

“We’re gonna go.” Pamamaalam ni Sehun. At saka inakbayan si Baekhyun para hilahin na palayo.

“No but—” Nagprotesta si Baekhyun.

At bilang dakilang matigas ang ulo, lumusot ito sa braso ni Sehun at humarap ulit kay Chanyeol.

“Let’s get dinner.” He announced.

Papasok na sana ng pinto si Chanyeol.

“Since you two sealed the deal, why don’t we celebrate?” Pumalakpak pa ng isang beses ang maliit na lalaki.

Nagtama naman ang mata nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. “No thanks, I don’t think so.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” Sabat naman ni Sehun. Pumalakpak naman ang tenga ni Baekhyun. Tinandaan niyang kailangan niyang bigyan ng reward si Sehun mamaya. “Anyway, it’s almost dinner. Pwede naman informal gratitude dinner na lang?”

Business dinner? Isip ni Chanyeol. Pwede pa ba siyang tumanggi?

“Perfect!” Wala pa man ay sumigaw na si Baekhyun, excited.

Relaxed.

‘Yan si Chanyeol despite having to sit next to the person na iniwan niya sa resort a week ago with a few not so good words.

Ayaw niyang isipin ni Baekhyun that it was okay, whatever happened the other week, pero ayaw niya rin na isipin nito na it bothered him. Maybe it did, a little. Pero tapos na si Chanyeol don. He’s through with him. Na-accept na niya ang fate nilang dalawa. They just can’t be friends. If it were anything close to friendship, whatever they had during that brief moment.

Persistent.

‘Yan naman si Baekhyun. Dahil kahit anong tahimik o unresponsive ni Chanyeol sa kanya ay hindi naman siya natitinag.

“Try this one.” Naglagay naman si Baekhyun ng piece of meat sa plate ni Chanyeol. “Masarap ‘yan, promise.”

Tumingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya at nag-sigh internally. He kept his mouth shut. The more he stays quiet, the faster it’s gonna end.

Naging polite pa din naman siya. After all, kaibigan si Baekhyun ni Sehun, ang CEO kung saan magiging model and ambassador si Chanyeol. At disenteng tao rin naman siya. So he stayed civil.

It’s not like he’s mad at Baekhyun. More like, alam niya lang na hanggang dyan na lang sila. Bakit naman sasayangin pa niya ang oras nilang dalawa?

May 20 minutes na rin siguro silang kumakain. Sometimes, Sehun would throw questions at him regarding his work. Thankful naman si Chanyeol dahil professional pa rin ito kahit na may nanggugulo sa tabi niya.

“Sigurado akong packed ang flights niyo everyday!”

“‘Tong face na ‘to sa plane? Talagang aabot ka sa heaven!”

“Sehun, lagay mo nga yung picture niya from photoshoot with CK.”

Gustong mag-facepalm ni Chanyeol. Nakailang singit din si Baekhyun sa usapan nila. Parang wala naman itong pakialam basta masabi niya lang ang nasa isip niya. Nahahalata naman niyang nagpipigil ng tawa si Sehun.

“What?” Deadpan ni Baekhyun nang tiningnan lang siya ng dalawa.

Tuloy lang sa pagkain si Baekhyun kahit tapos na sila.

Ilang minuto pa ay sumilip si Sehun sa ilalim ng mesa. Inaapakan na kasi siya ni Baekhyun. At kitang-kita naman ni Chanyeol ang pag-nguso ni Baekhyun kay Sehun palabas. Umiling na lang ang matangkad dahil hindi naman talaga subtle si Baekhyun.

Tumayo si Sehun at nagsalita. “Excuse me, I’ll just take this call.”

Tinuro pa nito ang phone niya pero alam naman ni Chanyeol ang tunay na dahilan. Hindi naman ‘yun mahirap hulaan especially kung sila na lang ni Baekhyun ang naiwan sa table.

Nang nakalayo-layo na si Sehun ay nagsalita naman ang isa. “‘Wag mo pansinin ‘yun, masakit lang tyan nun.”

Sumubo ito ng pangalawa niyang dessert, strawberry panna cotta, at nag-squeal for effect dahil masarap daw talaga.

“Try it.” Sabay iniharap kay Chanyeol ang spoon na kakasubo niya lang kanina, now with newly scooped portion for him.

Tumitig lang si Chanyeol sa kanya na para bang pagod na sa kanya.

Ayan na naman, mabigat na naman sa dibdib para kay Baekhyun. Kahit cold, napakagwapo pa rin. Tumitig siya pabalik, ilang segundo rin, habang naka-angat pa rin ang spoon sa gitna nilang dalawa.

“Nagkukunwari ka bang hindi nangyari ang last week?” Nagsalita na si Chanyeol, mahinahon at seryoso, hindi pa rin umaalis ang tingin.

Baekhyun acted as if na-offend siya rito at ibinaba naman ang kutsara. “Ano ka ba? ‘Yun nga lang ang lagi kong iniisip. 4 days din kitang na-solo ‘no.”

And there it was again, ang signature smirk niya.

Tumingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya na para bang nagsasabing hindi siya nakikipagbiruan. “‘Yung gabing ‘yon, Baekhyun.”

Sumara ang bibig ni Baekhyun at bumaling naman ang ulo nito sa isang side. “Anong gabi?”

Tumawa si Chanyeol, humorless. Ano pa nga bang inexpect niya?

“Nevermind.”

Akmang tatayo na ito nang nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun.

“Bakit ka nga ba nag-expect sakin?”

“Huh?”

“Diba sabi mo nung gabing ‘yon. Ikaw lang ang tangang umasang iba ‘ko. Bakit?” Parang nanghahamon naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, may bakas pa rin ng ngisi sa dulo ng bibig.

Chanyeol stared back at him, hard.

“Dahil masaya ‘ko nung kasama kita.”

Kumurap si Baekhyun at nagulat sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Akala ko kilala na kita kahit sa maikling oras na ‘yon. But I was wrong. Ibang-iba ka pala sakin.”

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun slowly leaned comfortably on his chair without breaking eye contact. “Sorry? ‘Yan ba ang gusto mong marinig sakin?”

Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang balik sa walang emosyon na mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Paano ko gagawin ang isang bagay na hindi ko natutunan?”

“‘Sorry?’ Walang silbi ‘yan.”

Chanyeol thought he'd heard enough. “Sakin meron.”

Tuluyan na siyang tumayo. Hindi na pala niya mahihintay makabalik si Sehun. He took out his wallet at naglabas ng konting bills.

“Here. Pakisabi na lang kay Sehun nauna na ko.” Ipinatong ni Chanyeol ang pera sa table.

“Chanyeol Park.” Klaro ang pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang at naka VIP table sila at hindi naririnig ng ibang kumakain sa restaurant. “Hindi lahat ng tao katulad mo.”

Nakatalikod na si Chanyeol pero naririnig niya si Baekhyun.

“Ikaw, gusto ka ng maraming tao.”

Diretso lang ang tingin ni Chanyeol pero wala pa rin itong kibo.

“Pero hindi ibig sabihin nun ay kailangan lahat nagmamalinis katulad mo.”

At hindi na rin siya hinintay magsalita ni Baekhyun. “Ang tawag sayo…”

“Ipokrito.”

Hindi natuwa si Chanyeol sa mga binitawan na salita ni Baekhyun nung gabing ‘yon. Pero bakit hindi niya magawang idirekta kay Baekhyun ang galit niya?

_Dahil alam mong tama siya._

Kumuyom ang kanang kamay ni Chanyeol. Bakit kailangan kay Baekhyun pa niya marinig ang mga bagay na ‘yon? Ano bang alam ni Baekhyun tungkol sa buhay niya?

At bakit ngayon, sa halip na lumayo ay papunta siya sa taong kahit kailan ay hindi niya maintindihan. Para maging isang ipokrito.

Kinabukasan after that dinner ay lumabas sa isang entertainment news site ang isang article about Chanyeol and a mystery guy. May mga pictures sila sa resort kung saan si Chanyeol lang ang hindi nakatakip ang mukha. Mayroon din galing sa dinner nila kung saan nakuhanan silang magkatabi ni Baekhyun pero nakatalikod ang isa habang kitang kita naman ang mukha ni Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya.

Wala namang malisya ang artikulo, pero nag-iwan ito ng kuro-kuro sa mga fans at mambabasa. Papalabas pa lang ang movie promotions ni Chanyeol at ngayong gabi sana i-aannounce ang tungkol sa pagpirma niya sa pinakamalaking airline sa bansa. Hindi magiging maganda para sa pangalan niya ang kahit anong klase ng scandal. Lalo pa ngayon.

Pumasok si Chanyeol sa isang restaurant, kasunod nito si Kyungsoo, at saka sila itinuro sa private booth kung saan naroroon ang taong may pakana ng lahat.

The moment na nakarating ang balita sa management ni Chanyeol ay agad nilang kinontak ang entertainment news site para bigyan ng kaliwanagan ang nasabing post. However, nang magkaroon sila ng kasunduan para maayos ang issue, they were asked to meet with the source. At ‘yun ay walang iba kundi ang isang taong kasali rin sa balita. The mystery guy. The one and only.

“Baekhyun.” Hindi pa man nakakaupo ay salubong na ang kilay ni Chanyeol na humarap sa lalaking relaxed na relaxed na nakaupo sa cushioned booth. Lumawak ang ngiti nito nang dumating ang kanina pang hinihintay na aktor.

“Oh.” Mahinhin na sabi ni Baekhyun pagkakita kay Kyungsoo. “Nagdala ka ng kasama. Natatakot ka ba sakin?” 

Naglaro naman ang mga malisyosong ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga labi. “Have a seat.”

Agad naman pumwesto si Kyungsoo sa tapat nito, pormal at handa ng makipagusap dahil business is business. Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na nakipagsettle si Kyungsoo sa ibang tao para sa career ni Chanyeol.

‘Yun nga lang, challenging talaga si Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo daw akong makita? Hindi ko naman alam na clingy ka pala.” Panimula ni Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan nitong inabot ang nakaserve na chips sa table nila at tinitigan pa si Chanyeol habang sinusubo niya ito.

“Ano ‘to?!” Chanyeol took out his phone and showed Baekhyun the news site page where his photos were posted. Kyungsoo stopped Chanyeol and calmed him down. Ibinaba nito ang kamay ng isa.

Umangat ang mata ni Baekhyun from the phone to Chanyeol’s face. “Bakit, gwapo ka naman diyan ah.”

“Mr. Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo started calmly. Lumipat naman ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa isa at ang expression sa mukha nito ay bored na bored. Kyungsoo cleared his throat bago nagpatuloy. “Gusto lang namin maintindihan kung bakit ginagawa mo ito. Baka pwede natin ‘to pagusapan.”

Napairap si Baekhyun. “Ano bang problema sa balitang ‘yan. Hindi ba ‘yan naman talaga ang ginawa ni Chanyeol sa resort? Kasama niya ako. At kagabi, hindi ba’t magkasama naman talaga kaming nag-dinner?”

“Bakit ba parang takot na takot kayong malaman ng mga tao ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Wala naman siyang ginawang masama.” Ngumiti si Baekhyun na parang chinachallenge ang dalawa sa harap niya. Tumaas pa ang mga kilay niya to make a point.

“Unless… may mga tinatago siya.” Nag-tama ang mga mata nila. “Pero imposible ‘yon, diba? Kasi si Chanyeol Park? Napakalinis na tao nyan.”

And there Chanyeol knew he was mocking him. His jaw tightened at his words.

“Ang sabi mo magkaiba tayo? Tama ka, magkaibang-magkaiba.” Pinatong ni Baekhyun ang mga braso niya sa table at saka naglean forward kay Chanyeol. “Kasi ako, I know how to have fun. At hindi ako natatakot malaman ng mga tao na nag-eenjoy ako.”

“Ano ba talagang gusto mo?” Hindi galit, but it’s as if Chanyeol has given up. Ang dami nang nasabi ni Baekhyun. Ano ba talaga ang gusto nito sa kanya?

“Ikaw.” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun, seryoso na ang expression sa mukha nito.

“Gusto kita.” Walang bahid ng pagbibiro sa tono ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi yata tama ang pagpapakita mo ng paghanga kay Chanyeol.” Nagsalita na ulit si Kyungsoo. Bumaling naman agad ang atensyon ni Baekhyun dito. “Mr. Baekhyun, ang ginawa mo ay pwedeng ikasira ni Chanyeol. Oo, tama ka. Wala naman siyang ginagawang masama. Pero hindi ganun kasimple ang mundo natin. Ang mga public figures na katulad ni Chanyeol, isang pagkakamali lang ay kayang kaya na siyang lamunin ng industriyang ‘to. Hindi ko alam kung anong mundo ang nakagisnan mo, pero sa mundo namin, sa mundo ni Chanyeol, parang suicide na rin kung hindi siya mag-iingat. At ikaw sana ang makakatulong sa kanya para maiwasan ‘yon.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips at tumingin lang kay Kyungsoo na para bang wala itong interes dito. But Kyungsoo held his gaze. Nagtitigan sila at walang gustong magback down. Pero habang pinapanood ni Chanyeol ang nangyayari sa harap niya ay nakita niya ang pag-glisten ng mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Agad naman ‘yon nawala nang umalis na ng tingin si Baekhyun at umirap. Sumandal ulit ito sa kinauupuan.

“‘Wag kayong mag-alala. Simula pa lang ‘yan.” Baekhyun crossed his arms at umiwas ng tingin sa kanilang dalawa.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at biglang tumayo. Before Baekhyun could react ay nagbow ito sa harap niya.

“Please, Mr. Baekhyun. ‘Wag mo nang ituloy. ‘Wag mong saktan si Chanyeol.”

Halatang nagulat si Baekhyun sa nangyari. Ganon din si Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo.” Bulong ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya ito sa braso pero hindi pa rin umayos ng tayo si Kyungsoo.

Natigilan ang malditang si Baekhyun. Never in his life had he ever had someone stand up for him like that. He swallowed, he didn’t expect that.

With a clenched fist, Baekhyun averted his eyes from the scene in front of him. He scoffed.

“Mamayang gabi ay may lalabas na isa pang article tungkol kay Chanyeol. At ‘yun ang pag-pirma niya bilang isang tourism ambassador.” Baekhyun stated in defeat, pouting. “Doon din sasabihin na isang business trip ang naganap last week, maging ang dinner kagabi.”

Umiiwas pa rin ng tingin si Baekhyun habang ibinabalita ang totoong nangyari. Kyungsoo finally straightened up and gawked at what Baekhyun was saying. Maging si Chanyeol ay naguluhan rin.

Publicity stunt? Hindi ba gumaganti siya sakin dahil sa mga nasabi ko sa kanya sa resort? Isip ni Chanyeol.

Nang walang nagsasalita ay humarap na si Baekhyun sa dalawa. “Kahit itanong niyo pa kay Sehun! Hindi ba kasama sa kontrata ang good publicity para kay Chanyeol? Ito na ang simula doon.” He explained exasperatedly, para bang batang nagdadahilan kung makanguso.

“You mean,” Chanyeol started at tumingin na kay Baekhyun. “You meant well?”

Baekhyun huffed. Parang nagtatampo. “Hindi nga tayo pareho. Pero hindi ako masamang tao gaya ng iniisip niyo.”

Chanyeol felt guilty. Siguro ay magkaibang mundo nga lang ang kinagisnan nilang dalawa. But he judged Baekhyun so easily at nakalimutan na niya na ito rin ang lalaking nakasama niya sa loob ng apat na araw. At during all those days? It was only then when Chanyeol felt free.

Napaupo na lang si Kyungsoo sa ibinalita ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you, Mr. Baekhyun.”

“Tch.”

“Kung nasa plano pala ‘to, bakit pinaabot mo pa na magkita tayo dito?” Tanong naman ni Chanyeol.

“Tinatanong pa ba ‘yon? Syempre gusto kitang makita.” Pumalumbaba naman si Baekhyun gamit ang isang kamay sabay titig sa mukha ni Chanyeol with matching beautiful eyes. The latter only shook his head, hindi maitago ang amusement kaya napangiti ito ng slight.

“Kung di naman na kayo magtatagal, umalis na kayo.” Pagtataboy ni Baekhyun sa kanila. “Nag-eenjoy pa kong mag-isa dito eh.”

Tumingin naman si Kyungsoo sa relo niya at nanlaki ang mga mata. May kailangan pa silang ayusin. Tumayo ulit ito at saka nagbow muli. “Maraming salamat, Mr. Baekhyun—”

“Baekhyun na lang.” Masungit na pagsingit ni Baekhyun. “Puro ka Mr. Baekhyun, hindi naman bagay sakin!”

“Ah, eh. Baekhyun.” Inulit ni Kyungsoo. “Mauuna na kami. Thank you. Pakiabot din kay Mr. Oh.”

Nagwave ng kamay si Baekhyun na para bang pinapaalis na sila. “Shoo shoo!”

Tumayo na rin si Chanyeol. Nauna nang lumabas si Kyungsoo dahil kukunin na raw niya ang sasakyan. Nang palabas na si Chanyeol ay nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun.

“Gusto ko siya.” He was picking at the chips at hindi tumingala kay Chanyeol. Hinintay naman ni Chanyeol ang kasunod.

When Baekhyun stopped to look at the taller, his face was serious. “Handa siyang ipagtanggol ka anytime.” May halong inggit sa tono ng boses ni Baekhyun.

“I know.” Chanyeol agreed almost immediately. “Kaya nga I chose him as my manager and friend.”

Nagkatitigan muna silang dalawa bago nagsmirk ulit si Baekhyun.

“Sana all pinipili.” Sarkastikong sinabi nito.

Chanyeol felt brave then. So he faced the smaller one who was seated across from the other side of the table. Nakapamulsa pa.

_Fuck it. I’ll never understand this guy._

“Kung gusto mong mapili, matuto ka munang magsabi ng sorry.”

And Chanyeol left him the most beautiful teasing smile. Natameme si Baekhyun at pinagmasdan ang likod ni Chanyeol na unti-unting nawala paglabas ng booth.

“Oh, kamusta?” Baekhyun heard Sehun’s voice from the other side of the call. Nakaslouch na ito sa seat at parang nawalan na ng kaluluwa matapos iwan ni Chanyeol kanina. Hindi man matukoy ni Baekhyun kung anong nararamdaman ay alam niyang epekto ito ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“They left na.”

“Anong nangyari?”

“Nasabi ko sa kanila. Yung about sa article mamaya. Regarding the announcement of him being your ambassador.”

“Oh eh di that’s good.”

“Yeah.” Kinutkot naman ni Baekhyun ang dulo ng top niya, heaving a sigh.

“Ginamit mo pa talaga ko ‘no?”

Baekhyun just huffed on the other line.

“Anong gagawin mo dun sa isang article?”

“Naayos ko na ‘yon with the company.”

“At talagang gumawa ka pa ng article about him para lang matabunan ang balitang ‘yon? Isinugal mo pa ang sarili mo para lang matuon ang pansin niya sayo. Alam mo, pag nalaman ‘to ng Daddy mo, ako ang unang-unang masisisante.”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “Ayaw mo nun, hindi mo na ko kelangan bantayan.”

“Sus. Ano na lang gagawin mo pag wala na ko?”

“Hehe.” Tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi mo na sasabihin kay Chanyeol ang totoong dahilan?”

“Hindi naman niya kailangan malaman.”

Tumahimik ang kabilang linya.

“Sino ka at anong ginawa mo kay Baekhyun Byun?!”

“Sira ulo ka?”

Tumawa naman ng malakas si Sehun.

“Seriously. You’d do that for Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun hummed in response. Tumango ito kahit hindi nakikita ni Sehun. Nagflash ulit sa isip niya ang article na nakita niya kagabi. Bilang anak ng isang napakapowerful na tao, maraming access si Baekhyun sa iba’t-ibang industriya. Bakit naman hindi eh sa dami ng pagmamay-ari nila sa bansa.

Nang nakisali ito sa paghanda ng article about the announcement of Chanyeol joining the airline as an ambassador ay tumawag sa kanila ng pansin ang isang issue related to Chanyeol.

It wasn’t about him exactly. It was about his father. And him meeting his second family. Dumating na kasi sa bansa galing Australia ang mga ito. Hindi alam sa publiko ang tungkol sa ibang pamilya ng ama ni Chanyeol. At hindi alam ni Chanyeol na alam ito ni Baekhyun o ng kahit na sino man outside of their family maliban kay Kyungsoo.

Mabuti na lang at kontrolado nila ang issue na ito.

_“Bayaran niyo ang lahat ng articles about dito. Hindi ito pwedeng lumabas.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

“Why are you so willing?” Usisa ni Sehun on the phone.

Hindi naman kailangan pag-isipan ang sagot. Kanina lang ay natutunan ni Baekhyun kung bakit gagawin niya ‘yon for Chanyeol. Even without him knowing.

“Kasi ayaw ko siyang masaktan.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol hates this day. Sa tuwing makakatanggap siya ng tawag na kailangan niyang umuwi, Chanyeol feels like getting himself drunk the night before. Anything, para lang hindi niya kailangan humarap ng nasa matinong pag-iisip pag dating niya don.

_“Be home.”_

‘Yun lang ang sasabihin sa kanya at tapos na ang usapan. Para siyang aso na inuutusan kunin ang bola. Mabuti pa nga ang aso, may freedom na tumakbo. Pero siya? Anong freedom ang meron siya?

Pero walang magawa si Chanyeol. Dahil bukod sa taong pinakaayaw niya sa mundo, ay naroon din ang taong pinakamamahal niya nang higit pa kahit kanino. At lahat ng ‘to, tinitiis niya para sa kanya.

Kaya heto si Chanyeol, pababa ng sasakyan niya para harapin ang mga magulang niya.

At ang pangalawang pamilya ng kanyang ama.

“Chanyeol.” Nagagalak na pagbati sa kanya ng kanyang ina na agad sumalubong sa kanya sa harap ng malaking bahay nila. Ang bahay ng tatay niya.

Humalik naman agad ito sa pisngi ng mama niya at saka yumakap ng mahigpit dito.

“Nasan si Gov?” Maikling tanong nito.

“He’s your father.” Tiningnan naman ito ng mama niya ng pailalim. “Nasa office pa siya. Pauwi na rin ‘yon. You know he won’t miss this dinner.”

“Balita ko ay masyado kang busy. Mabuti at nakapunta ka.” Pagpapalit naman ng topic ng mama niya. Sabay silang pumasok ng bahay, nakahawak pa sa beywang ng ina.

“Parang may choice naman ako, ma.” Chanyeol said bitterly. “At ‘wag nga si Kyungsoo ang tinetext mo. Pwede mo naman akong kamustahin ng diretso.”

Ngumiti naman sa kanya ang kanyang mama. Napaka ganda at elegante ng mama niya. Hindi niya alam bakit naghanap pa ng iba ang papa niya.

“Ayaw kitang maistorbo.”

“Ma, basta ikaw, hindi ka istorbo.”

“And who is this beautiful young man I’m seeing right now?” Umangat ang tingin ni Chanyeol at nakaharap ang isang babaeng hindi naman kabataan sa kanyang mama, pero mas mapostura at sopistikada.

“Tita Isabelle.” Bati ni Chanyeol at saka naman lumapit at bumeso. “Kamusta po ang flight?”

“Mabuti naman, iho. I’m glad you can come.”

Isang pilit na ngiti naman ang ipinakita ni Chanyeol. How ironic. Sila ang unang tumira sa bahay na ito, pero bakit pakiramdam niya ay siya ang bagong salta.

“Magpapahinga lang po muna ako saglit sa kwarto ko.” Nagpaalam naman si Chanyeol sa babae at saka humarap sa mama niya. “Ma, akyat muna ako.”

“Sure, son. Pahinga ka muna.”

Nang paakyat na siya ng hagdan ay may dalaga namang pababa nito.

“Chanyeol!”

“Rose.” Chanyeol greeted politely.

“Rosey. It’s kuya Chanyeol.” Pagsaway naman ng Tita Isabelle niya.

“But mom, we’re not real siblings.” Rose pouted habang bumababa ng hagdan. “I don’t want to call him kuya.” Nagpout ito. Nang makarating naman sa harap ni Chanyeol sa baba ng hagdan ay agad itong bumeso sa kanya. “Hi.”

Chanyeol smiled at her, a little tired.

“Let him rest. I’m sure galing pa sa shoot si Chanyeol.”

Nagbigay na lang ulit ng isang ngiti si Chanyeol bago tumuloy sa kwarto niya sa second floor.

When he reached his room and managed to close his door, he let out the longest exhale of breath. Chanyeol really hates this day.

“I heard you have an upcoming movie, Chanyeol. Have you finished filming it?”

Isabelle is a fine, graceful lady. Laking Australia pero madalas magpabalik-balik ng Pilipinas. Mabait at marunong makisama. Even despite her status, mapagkumbaba rin ito. She has only one flaw. Ang daddy ni Chanyeol.

“Opo.” Magalang na pagsagot ni Chanyeol as they all sat around the dinner table. Katabi ni Chanyeol ang mama niya at katapat naman nila sina Isabelle at Rose, pati ang batang kapatid nila, ni Chanyeol at ni Rose, si Yuna. Ang tatay naman nila ay nakaupo sa dulo ng mesa, tahimik at tila walang interes sa pinaguusapan.

“Surely another box office hit.”

“We’ll see po.” The actor humbly smiled at his stepmother— he didn’t know how to call it.

“We should see it, mom.” Singit naman agad ni Rose na may glint pa sa mga mata as she beamed at Chanyeol.

“Pwede natin panoorin magkasama, Rose.” Sagot naman ng mama ni Chanyeol with a gentle smile.

Chanyeol still couldn’t wrap his head around their set-up. When Isabelle conceived Yuna, ibinahay na ito ng tatay niya sa bahay nila. It broke his mother’s heart. Noon pa man ay alam na nila, pati ni Chanyeol, na may ibang babae ang tatay niya. He hated him because of it. Pero anong kapal ng mukha nito nang iuwi niya ang babae niya, and worse, para bumuo ng isa pang pamilya. He despised him after that.

Kaya nang sumuway ito sa kanya matapos ang college, nang mag-artista ito instead na ipagpatuloy ang pag-aabogado at tumigil sa law school sa kalagitnaan nito, Chanyeol was able to breathe, kahit saglit. Lumayo ito, umalis ng bahay at saka namuhay ng malayo sa hawak ng kanyang ama.

Pero isa lang ang naging weakness ni Chanyeol. Ang kanyang ina. Kung hindi lang ito nagmakaawa sa kanya ay matagal na niyang iniwan ang pamilyang ‘to. Kung pamilya pa ba matatawag ito. Tandang tanda pa niya kung paano lumuha sa harap niya ang kanyang ina.

_“You two are all I have.”_

So Chanyeol had to continue. At bilang isang public figure, he had to hide his flaws.

Siguro ay tama nga si Baekhyun. Biglang sumagi sa isip ni Chanyeol ang binata. Isa siyang ipokrito.

Ganun na lang ang pagsabi niya ng mga mali ni Baekhyun, pero mismong ang buhay niya ay puno ng pagkakamali.

“Sasama ka rin ba, dad?” Tanong ni Rose sa lalaking nakaupo sa dulo ng table. Tumunghay naman ito ng isang beses.

“If I have time.” Maikling sagot nito.

 _Hindi._ Trinanslate ni Chanyeol sa utak niya ang sagot na ‘yon.

Ilang years na din silang walang kibuan ng daddy niya. Kung kakausapin siya nito ay pautos. Maiikling salita pero ma-awtoridad. Sanay na rin siya. And honestly, he preferred that. Dahil kahit kailan ay ayaw niya rin naman kausapin ang papa niya.

Chanyeol let out a scoff, loud enough for his father to hear, bago ngumisi. Tumingala naman ito para harapin ang tita Isabelle niya. “Ipapadala ko na lang po kay mama ang premiere tickets once available na. You can also bring your friends.” Tumingin naman ito kay Rose.

Rose gave him a shy smile at namula pa ito.

The dinner was quick yet suffocating. Gusto man umalis na ni Chanyeol ay na-miss rin niya ang mama niya kaya naman napilit rin siya nitong doon magpalipas ng gabi. Tutal wala rin naman siyang schedule kinabukasan. His mom made sure of that with Kyungsoo.

Busy nagchecheck si Chanyeol ng social media. Tinupad naman ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi nitong hindi siya magpaparamdam kay Chanyeol para naman ma-enjoy nito ang time with his family. Alam ni Kyungsoo ang status ng relationship ni Chanyeol with his father, pero ipinipilit pa rin niya kay Chanyeol na subukan. Wala raw magulang ang kayang tiisin ang kanyang anak habambuhay.

_Pero mali si Kyungsoo._

When Chanyeol thought of dialing Kyungsoo’s number to check up on his schedule for the coming week, nakita nito ang isang maikling contact name sa phone niya.

 **B** 👑

Chanyeol scrunched his face. Madami nang gago sa buhay ni Chanyeol, pero ito yung gago that will always find a way to surprise him. _Kakaibang nilalang._ Chanyeol wishes to be as free as him.

Chanyeol has always been weighed down by his responsibilities. Hindi niya afford maging si Chanyeol lang, like how Baekhyun implies to him that day. Have fun? No, Chanyeol can’t afford to have fun. He needs to be out there as actor Chanyeol Park, the flawless young man who makes girls swoon with every breath he takes. Don’t misunderstand him, acting is his passion. But to keep that, he has to sacrifice himself, the Chanyeol who wanted to have fun. Because acting is his passion. Kaya pati sa totoong buhay ay aarte na lang.

He didn’t realize he was staring at Baekhyun’s contact name when someone knocked on his bedroom door. Agad naman siyang napalingon at umayos ng upo sa kama niya.

“Pasok.”

Bahagyang nagulat naman ito ng pumasok si Rose sa kwarto niya.

Rose is Isabelle’s daughter. Dalaga na ito nang magkita si Isabelle at ang gobernador. Hindi rin naman nagkakalayo ang agwat ng edad nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. 5 years. Kakatapos lang ni Rose sa college. Sa Australia ito nagtapos kaya minsan lang makauwi sa Pinas at makita si Chanyeol. Hindi rin naman lingid sa kaalaman ni Chanyeol ang pagtingin ni Rose sa kanya. Pero kahit kailan ay hindi naman niya ito binigyan ng kahit anong makakapagpaasa sa kanya.

“Hi.” Mahiyaing bati ni Rose. “Just checking up on you. Are you okay?”

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at tumayo. Lumapit si Rose at napansin naman ni Chanyeol na fidgety ito.

“May kailangan ka ba?” Tanong nito, politely. Parang kapatid na rin naman ang tingin ni Chanyeol dito. Pinilit silang maging magkapatid eh.

“Hmmm.” Rose was playing with her fingers, nakayuko. Ngayon niya lang ulit nakita si Chanyeol. Matagal silang hindi nagkita at baka kinabukasan pag umalis na ito ay matagal na ulit silang magkikita. Kaya naman she mustered up the courage to come to him tonight.

“Kasiii…” Chanyeol was standing in front of her, there’s a comfortable distance between them. But Chanyeol was taken aback when Rose suddenly looked up and took a step forward bago nagplant ng kiss sa left cheek ni Chanyeol.

Not the kind of beso they always do, this time it was lips on his skin. Namula naman agad si Rose at gulat ang nasa mukha ni Chanyeol.

“I really like you.” Rose blurted out. “Ever since the day I met you. Like kita, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol watched as Rose bit her lip. There was silence for a minute at parang gusto na tumakbo ni Rose. So when Chanyeol started to speak to tell her how he really felt about her, kinabahan siya at nagpanic.

Tinakpan ni Rose ang bibig ni Chanyeol gamit ang dalawang palad niya at saka lalong namula. “D-don’t say anything.”

“I-I just told you how I feel.” Rose shook her head. “B-basta.”

And as if kinain na siya ng hiya niya, she quickly fled the scene. ‘Yun nga lang, the moment she turned, natapilok ito.

Hinabol ni Chanyeol si Rose as she fell. Good thing mabilis ang reflexes ni Chanyeol, but because Rose panicked so hard, she grabbed Chanyeol by the neck and brought him down with her.

Ang ending, nakahiga si Rose sa carpeted floor ng kwarto ni Chanyeol, arms on his neck, at si Chanyeol naman ay naipit ang braso sa beywang nito while their faces were inches close to each other.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!”

Agad na tumayo si Chanyeol at sumunod si Rose dahil nasa labas ng pinto ng kwarto ni Chanyeol ang gobernador, galit na galit sa nakita niya.

“What do you think are you doing?!” He bellowed. Agad naman dumating ang mama ni Chanyeol at ang tita Isabelle niya.

Sumugod ang tatay ni Chanyeol sa loob ng kwarto niya at nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng lumipad ang kamao nito sa mukha niya.

“Chanyeol!” His mother cried at agad na tumakbo sa tabi nito na napaupo sa sahig. Siguradong magpapasa ‘yon.

Lagot siya kay Kyungsoo.

“Don’t you have some respect?!” Sigaw ng tatay niya sa kanya.

Sumingit si Rose na kakarecover lang sa shock. “Dad, it’s not like—”

“YOU SHUT UP!”

Nagulat si Rose sa sinabi ng stepfather niya. Umiyak ito at agad na nagtakip ng mukha. Tumakbo naman ito palabas, past her mother na hindi rin natuwa sa ginawa ng gobernador.

“David!”

Chanyeol let out a low chuckle. “Respect?”

Tumingin ito ng direkta sa kanyang ama. “Ikaw, may respeto ka? Kaya ba binahay mo ang kabit mo?”

Hindi naman napigilan ng ama ang isa pang suntok sa mukha ng aktor.

“Tama na.” Sigaw ng mama ni Chanyeol na umiiyak na. Agad naman napawi ang ngisi sa mukha ni Chanyeol nang makita ang itsura ng mama niya. “Son, that’s enough.”

Tumalikod at umalis na rin si Isabelle. Sinundan nito ang anak niya.

Kita naman ni Chanyeol ang pag-igting ng kamao ng tatay niya. Nagpipigil ito.

“Kausapin mo ‘yang anak mo.” Ang sabi ng gobernador bago lumabas ng kwarto.

Tinitigan lang ni Chanyeol ang likod nito, ang dibdib ay puno ng galit. Pero agad na niyakap ito ng kanyang ina. At tumulo ang luha niya habang pinapakinggan ang iyak ng nag-iisang taong mahalaga para sa kanya.

_“You should apologize to her.”_

_“Can’t you see what they’re doing to you, ma? To us?”_

_“Isabelle is a good person.”_

_“Kaya pumapayag ka na ganito? Wala kang kakampi dito, ma.”_

_“Walang kampihan dito, Chanyeol. They respect me and I respect them.”_

_“Kaya ba sinaktan ka ni Papa noon?”_

_Silence._

_“That was one time. Minsan kapag napupuno na ang tao nakakagawa siya ng mga bagay na hindi niya rin gusto. Minsan may mga pinagdadaanan silang hindi natin alam. Your father made sure hindi na mauulit ‘yon.”_

_“Don lang naman siya magaling. Ang manakit.”_

_“That’s not how your father is. Mahal ka niya, Chanyeol. Sana makita mo rin ‘yon.”_

Chanyeol tightened his fist as he recalled his conversation with his mom that night. Bakit sila pa? Bakit kailangan ang mama pa niya ang maghirap ng ganito?

“Ano ba, sinabing bitawan mo ko eh!!!”

That familiar yelling voice pierced through Chanyeol’s thoughts. Napalingon naman siya sa kinauupuan niya kung saan siya nagkakape sa opisina niya kaharap si Kyungsoo.

Sakto naman pag lingon niya ay nakita niyang bumukas ang pinto at nandoon si Baekhyun, isang kamay nasa pinto at ang isang braso ay hawak-hawak ng security guard.

“Sir Do, nagpupumilit pumasok ‘to.”

“Gusto mo bang mawalan ng trabaho?! Sisiguraduhin kong matatanggal ka sa trabaho mo, bitawan mo ko!!!”

“Chief, it’s…” Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa maliit na lalaki. Di hamak na mas malaki talaga ang security guard sa kanya pero nagpupumiglas pa rin ito sa hawak ng officer. Pinigilan niyang mapangiti sa nangyayari sa harap niya. “That’s okay. Nakalimutan lang siguro ni Kyungsoo magsabing may appointment siya sakin.”

The security straightened up at saka binitawan si Baekhyun. Tumingin ito sa lalaking halos kinalmot siya kanina. “Sir, pahingi na lang po ng ID para sa record.”

Hinablot ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya the moment binitawan siya nito. He crossed his arms. “I don’t give my name to strangers.”

Chanyeol snorted. Hindi na niya napigilan matawa sa inaasal ni Baekhyun. Pamilyar ang linyahang ‘yon. Dahil sa kanya nanggaling ‘yon.

“Ok na po, chief. Ako na bahala sa kanya.”

Baekhyun raised his chin up at umirap sa security. Napakamot na lang ng ulo ang officer at nagbigay galang sa dalawang nasa loob ng opisina. “Pasensya na ho, sir Chanyeol.”

“Salamat po.” Sabi na lang ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makaalis naman ang security na hindi pa inalisan ni Baekhyun ng masamang tingin hangga’t mawala na ito sa line of sight niya ay he let himself in. He smirked as he welcomed himself inside the room pero nanlaki ang mga mata nito pagkakita sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

Napatakbo naman si Baekhyun sa harap nito at nagbend down sa nakaupong si Chanyeol na may hawak pang kape.

“Sinong gumawa sayo nyan?” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s face by the chin at itinabi ito from left to right to check on the small bruise sa corner ng mouth nito. “Malalagot sakin.”

“I’m fine. Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Sino ngang may gawa niyan? Ipapatumba ko!”

Tahimik lang na nanonood si Kyungsoo sa kanila habang nagsisip sa coffee niya. As if it’s a normal day.

“May kailangan ka ba? O ipapatawag ko ulit ‘yung security.” Diin ni Chanyeol na wala namang halong pagbabanta at all. He found this amusing.

“Ikaw. Kailangan kita.” Binitawan na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at nagseryoso ang mga mata.

Napailing naman ang aktor.

“Sinong gumamot sayo? Akin na, gagamutin ko ulit.”

“Okay na, magaling na ‘to mamaya.”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng masama. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ng isa at itinaas ang dalawang kamay na para bang nagsasabi na ‘hands off’ siya.

“Ginamot na ‘to ni mama.” Explain ni Chanyeol. Hindi rin niya alam bakit kailangan niya laging magpaliwanag kapag nagpapakita si Baekhyun ng sign of jealousy. Siguro kasi alam niyang mababaw lang ang isang ‘to at ayaw niya rin naman magkagulo dahil sa kalokohan ng maliit.

Surprisingly, it didn’t bother him. Baekhyun’s possessiveness.

Sa pagkakabanggit ng mama ni Chanyeol ay tumikom na ang bibig ni Baekhyun. He knew what was going on at home. He had a hunch pagkatapos makita ang article na ‘yon. And Baekhyun didn’t want to dwell on that. He didn’t want Chanyeol dwelling on that.

“Let’s go out for lunch.” Pag-aaya ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Nakatayo pa rin ito sa harap ng isa.

_Makapal din talaga ang mukha nito, ‘no._

“Busy ako today.” Sagot ni Chanyeol habang humihigop ng kape at hindi umaalis sa kinauupuan.

“Clear ang schedule mo for the whole day, though.” Sabat ni Kyungsoo.

Pinanlakihan ni Chanyeol ng mata ang manager niya na hindi naman natinag dito. Kyungsoo shrugged.

Lumawak ang ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Almost like a predator cornering his prey.

“Kung ganon, tara na. May reservation na ko.” Hinila nito si Chanyeol at muntik pang matapunan ng mainit na kape ang pantalon niya.

Agad naman lumingon si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo. “Anong gusto mo? Papadalhan kita dito.”

Kyungsoo beamed. Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa nangyayaring conspiracy sa loob mismo ng opisina nila.

“Pizza and chicken.” Mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Samahan mo na ng beer.”

“I got it.” Isang tango ni Baekhyun at saka hinila si Chanyeol na akala mo ay kayang kaya niya. Wala naman nagawa ang matangkad.

Or more like, wala siyang ginawa kundi ang sumama sa makulit na maliit na lalaking nasa harap niya ngayon. Tumawa lang sa kanya si Kyungsoo at nag-shoo pa ng kamay sa kanya.

Matakaw si Baekhyun.

Hindi naman ito ang una nilang magkasamang kumain. Gusto lang i-refresh ni Chanyeol sa utak niya ang observation niyang ‘yon from the first day na nagsama sila sa resort.

Matakaw si Baekhyun. Akala mo ay last supper na everytime kakain siya.

“What? Don’t tell me hihirit ka ng busog ka na makita lang na busog na ako.” Baekhyun gulped down his fruit tea at saka tumaas ang kilay kay Chanyeol. May pilyong ngiti naman ang pumalit sa masungit na mukha nito nang mag-lean forward siya sa mesa, closer to Chanyeol. “Or ako ang gusto mong kainin?”

Nasamid naman si Chanyeol dahil saktong inabot nito ang baso para uminom.

“Pwede naman eh, pagkatapos natin dito.” Nakapatong na ang chin ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya at nagpapacute kay Chanyeol.

_Cute sana pero hindi cute ang lumalabas sa bibig._

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and started picking on his food. Wala siyang gana, to be honest. Hindi na rin siya nakakain kaninang umaga bago siya umalis ng bahay nila. Ang sabi niya ay hindi na niya maatim na magstay pa at makita ang kanyang ama kaya maaga na itong nagpaalam sa mama niya. Pero nang titigan niya na ang pagkain sa harap niya ay nakaramdam siya bigla ng gutom.

“Kumain ka kung gutom ka.” Nagsalita si Baekhyun na pinapanood pala siya. “Uminom ka kung nauuhaw ka. Maglasing ka kung may problema ka. Sumigaw ka kung galit ka. Tumayo ka kung pagod ka na umupo. Huminga ka kung nasusuffocate ka na.”

Chanyeol stared at the smaller one.

“Mahirap bang gawin ‘yon? Artista ka, hindi tanga. Tao ka lang din. Pwede mong gawin ang gusto mong gawin.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol na ang mababaw na taong katulad ni Baekhyun pa mismo ang magsasabi sa kanya ng ganito.

“Tingnan mo ako? Si Baekhyun ay para kay Baekhyun lang. Si Chanyeol ay para kay Chanyeol lang.” May laman pa ang bibig nito habang nagsasalita at seryoso. Bigla naman kuminang ang mga mata nito nang biglang may idinagdag sa sinabi.

“Pero pwede rin si Chanyeol ay kay Baekhyun din. Gusto mo ‘yon?”

Napawi ang seryosong atmosphere. Pero kasabay nun ay ang pagluwag ng pakiramdam ni Chanyeol. Will he let his responsibilities always just weigh him down?

“Kumain ka na nga lang.” At saka sumubo si Chanyeol ng isang malaking kutsara ng pagkain. Tama si Baekhyun, bakit kailangan gawing komplikado ang mga bagay na simple lang naman.

Kung pagod na siya, magpahinga siya.

Pinanood niya kung pano nagshare si Baekhyun ng food sa kanya. And in turn ay kinuha rin nito ang ulam ni Chanyeol.

Napakatakaw talaga ni Baekhyun.

_Is he selfish? Yes._

_And no._

Dahil gaya ng sabi ni Baekhyun, paano niya gagawin ang isang bagay na hindi niya natutunan. This is the extent of what Baekhyun grew up to. O baka may hindi pa nalalaman si Chanyeol na mas malalim na dahilan kung bakit ang mababaw na si Baekhyun ay masaya na sa ganitong pamamaraan ng pamumuhay.

Somehow, he wants to know. If that shallowness is caused by a wound so deep.

Or is it mere ignorance of himself.

Surprisingly, the lunch was satisfying. Ang daming inorder ni Baekhyun. Hindi rin makapaniwala si Chanyeol na hinayaan niyang tangayin siya ng maliit na ‘to, isinakay sa kotse niya at kumain sila na silang dalawa lang. Ganun ba talaga ang effect ng isang Baekhyun sa kanya?

They were almost to Baekhyun’s car. Hindi naman na kailangan magtago ni Chanyeol dahil nasa corporate district sila at napapalibutan sila ng mga taong nakasuit at nagmamadali sa destinasyon nila. Sino pa bang papansin sa isang artistang katulad niya? Mas busy pa ang mga ito sa kanya.

Nang makarating sila sa sasakyan ni Baekhyun sa labas ng restaurant ay natigilan si Chanyeol nang matawag ang pansin niya ng mga batang naghihiyawan.

So ironic. Napapalibutan sila ng tall buildings at puno ng businessmen sa paligid. Halos black and white na nga ang nakikita ni Chanyeol sa sobrang dami ng naka suit and tie. Pero agaw pansin ang mga batang nakasuot pa ng roller blades and helmets na dumadaan sa harap nila. May mga dala ring skateboard at nagtatawanan habang naghahabulan.

Sinundan ni Chanyeol ng tingin ang mga batang dumaan at nakaramdam ng inggit. Ang mga inosenteng batang ‘yon, wala silang pakialam kung busy ang lahat ng tao sa paligid nila. Hindi nila iniintindi na naiiba sila sa lugar na ‘yon. Dahil ginagawa lang nila ang tanging gusto nila.

At masaya sila.

He heard Baekhyun tauntingly scoff beside him. “Mabuti pa sila ‘no? They’re not scared to have fun.”

Nawala na ang mga bata sa paningin nila. Tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun ang side profile ni Chanyeol na hindi pa rin inaalis ang tingin sa mga dumaang bata.

Kumabog naman ang dibdib ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang sunod na sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Kung sumama na lang kaya ako sayo?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at hindi agad siya nakarecover nang lumingon sa kanya at tumitig sa mga mata niya ang matangkad. “Can Chanyeol still have fun?”

Hindi umalis ang tingin nila sa isa’t isa. Ilang segundo rin ang dumaan bago nag-smirk si Baekhyun. “Sakay.”

Nagtitigan sila. Si Chanyeol na, for once in his life, gusto nang sumubok. At si Baekhyun na, sa wakas, hindi na nakaramdam ng pag-iisa.

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa collar at hinila papalapit sa kanya. Their faces almost touched at lalong lumaki ang ngisi sa mukha ni Baekhyun. “Sumakay ka na.”

Binitawan niya si Chanyeol at tumalikod. He took out his key and nagstrut palayo kay Chanyeol bago sumakay ng kotse.

Pamilyar ang mga salitang ‘yon. ‘Yun din ang sinabi ni Chanyeol nung iniligtas niya si Baekhyun that fateful night. At eto na sila ngayon. Hindi maintindihan kung anong relasyon ang namamagitan sa kanila.

“Baekhyun, slow down!”

Nagliliparan naman ang buhok nilang dalawa dahil binuksan ni Baekhyun ang magkabilang binatana.

At parang nananadya ay lalo pa nitong inapakan ang accelerator at halos manginig ang tuhod ni Chanyeol sa bilis ng takbo nila.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Halos nalunod ang mga salita ni Baekhyun na malaki ang ngiti sa mukha.

Buti na lang at naka-seatbelt si Chanyeol. Chanyeol admits na nung sinabi niya ‘yung kanina kay Baekhyun, he had nothing specific in mind. Gusto lang niyang makawala sa sariling kulungan. Madaming nangyari. Ang mama niya, si tita Isabelle, si Rose, at lalo na ang ama niya. Isama pa ang papalapit na movie promotions ni Chanyeol at ang pressure ng expectations sa kanya ng mga katrabaho at humahanga. Maging ang buong bansa. Gusto lang ni Chanyeol makalimutan kahit saglit ang lahat ng ‘yon.

But now, while he’s seated with his soles digging hard sa car floor ni Baekhyun habang pinapalipad nito ito, napag-isip isip na niya ang gusto niyang gawin. At ‘yon ay ang ‘wag muna mamatay. Bata pa sila.

“Baekhyun, baka mabangga tayo.” Kita ni Chanyeol kung pano iwasan ni Baekhyun ang mga sasakyan. Maluwag naman ang daan pero hindi pa rin siya mapanatag dahil any moment ay pwede silang maaksidente.

Papalapit na sila sa bridge kung saan una silang nagkita. Akala ni Chanyeol ay wala nang ibibilis pa ang sasakyan pero naramdaman niya yatang humiwalay ang katawan niya sa kaluluwa niya.

At kung sa tingin niya ay wala ng worse pa sa nangyayari ngayon, halos magdasal na si Chanyeol nung nakita niya ang side mirror. Agad naman itong lumingon at nakita ang dalawang itim na kotse na sumusunod sa kanila.

“Baekhyun, I think…” Aatakihin na yata si Chanyeol sa puso. “I think may sumusunod satin.”

_Stalkers? Pero hindi naman nila kilala ang kotseng ‘to. Nakita ba nila ako? Bakit naman nila kami hahabulin?_

Ang dami ng naisip ni Chanyeol and he’s panicking. Pero si Baekhyun, umisang sulyap lang sa rearview mirror at saka lumiko pagkalagpas nila ng bridge.

“Hayaan mo sila.”

Bigla naman umilaw ang phone ni Baekhyun na nakapatong malapit sa gear lever.

 **SEHUN** 😜

“Ang bilis magsumbong.” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili bago finace down ang phone niya para di niya ‘to makita.

Naghahabulan pa rin sila ng dalawang itim na kotse. Sa pelikula lang ‘to nakikita ni Chanyeol pero ngayon ay na-eexperience na niya sa totoong buhay. Ni hindi nga siya nag-shoot ng ganitong scene, may double siya.

Namuti na ang mukha ni Chanyeol nang may sumunod na sa kanilang motor na may wang wang.

“Holy shit.” Bigkas ni Chanyeol dahil narealize niyang overspeeding na nga sila. “Baekhyun itabi mo.”

Baekhyun sneered. Why would he do that?

Kaya inapakan ulit nito ang accelerator at saka lumusot sa isang kalsada at nagpakalayo-layo. Sa takot ni Chanyeol ay napapikit na lang siya.

Suddenly, he felt the car slow down. Chanyeol opened his eyes.

Payapa na ulit ang daan. Wala na ‘yung dalawang kotseng sumusunod sa kanila at hindi na rin sila hinabol ng police.

_Are we safe?_

“I can’t believe we’re still alive.” Napahawak si Chanyeol sa dibdib at nakahinga ng maluwag. May malawak na ngiti naman sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Isinara na niya ang bintana at nagdrive ng normal. Hindi pa din tumitigil ang pagilaw ng phone niya.

What a drive.

Lumabas na sila ng city. Green fields na ang natatanaw ni Chanyeol. How long have they been on the road? Parang mabilis lang dahil talagang hinarurot ni Baekhyun ang daan.

Hindi naman siya nagsalita nang huminto na si Baekhyun sa isang barn. Uso pa pala ‘yon. May isang shed sa gitna ng fields. Napansin naman ni Chanyeol ang tire tracks papunta sa shed kaya alam niyang madalas ay may pumupunta dito.

Hindi ito kalayuan sa city. Parang sa outskirt of town lang, yung tipong sa tabi-tabi lang. Pero hindi alam ni Chanyeol na may daan pala dito. Ngayon lang siya nakarating sa lugar na ‘to.

Baekhyun parked the car just in front of the shed at saka binuksan ang pinto ng kotse niya. Sumunod naman si Chanyeol, na medyo may konting nginig pa rin ang tuhod. Mataas ang araw, pero parang hindi alintana ni Baekhyun ‘yon.

Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa tapat ng mga mata niya to block the rays of the sun. Pero si Baekhyun, he spread his arms and faced upwards with his eyes closed, basking in the sunlight.

Wala munang nagsalita.

“Hindi matutuwa sayo ang araw kung hindi mo siya i-aappreciate.

Tumingin na si Baekhyun sa direksyon ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit mo ginawa ‘yon?” Nakakunot na ang noo ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Tinakasan mo ang isang officer. At isa pa, lumabag ka sa batas. Pwede kang mapahamak. Pwede kang mamatay.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips. The disappointment in Chanyeol’s face was too evident. Para namang tinapunan ng malamig na tubig si Baekhyun sa naging reaction ng isa. How many times did he have to see that look on Chanyeol’s face na para sa kanya?

How many times does he have to see that look from everyone else?

“Sorry.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa narinig.

“Akala ko lang kasi you wanted to have fun.”

“‘Yun kasi ang madalas kong gawin kapag gusto kong makalimot. Akala ko matutuwa ka rin don.”

“Was I inconsiderate again?”

“Did you expect from me again?”

“Did I mess it up again?”

Mahina na ang boses niya sa huling tanong niya.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe he just heard that word from Baekhyun. Hindi ba sinabi niya noon na kahit kailan ay wala siyang hihingan ng sorry, kahit sino pa yan?

Hindi nakapagsalita si Chanyeol.

“Pumupunta ako dito kapag gusto kong malayo sa mga tao. Peaceful kasi dito. Walang mga matang nakatingin sayo. Walang kahit sinong makakarinig sayo. Pwede mong gawin ang lahat ng gusto mo.”

Chanyeol looked around them. It looks haunting. Sa ganito gusto ni Baekhyun mapag-isa? Para saan? Anong tinatakasan niya para maging sapat na ang lugar na ‘to na maging comfort niya?

Sumandal si Baekhyun sa hood ng sasakyan niya. Nakatirik pa rin ang araw.

“‘Yung babae sa resort.” Panimula ni Baekhyun. Nagulat si Chanyeol nang makitang wala na ulit emosyon ang mga mata nito.

“Hindi aksidente ang nangyaring ‘yon.” Diretso lang ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa malayo. Sa field na hindi nila alam kung hanggang saan. “Sadya ‘yon.”

Lumunok si Baekhyun. Naguguluhan naman si Chanyeol. Panong sinadya?

“‘Yung mga lalaking lasing sa kabilang table noon. Nakita ko kung pano nila tinakot at inutusan ang babaeng staff na tapunan ako ng beer. Sobrang nasindak nga siya eh.” There was cold laughter at the end of his sentence. “Takot na takot siya. Kasi kung hindi niya gagawin ‘yon baka siya naman ang balikan ng mga gagong ‘yon.”

“Hinayaan ko siya. I wanted to know kung anong gagawin niya.”

“And so she did what she thought was the only thing she could do.” There was bitterness in his voice. “Tinapunan niya ako ng beer.”

Saka lang nahanap ni Chanyeol ang boses niya. “If you knew…”

“Then why was I so mad at her?” Baekhyun finished the sentence for him. “Galit ako hindi dahil natapon sakin ang beer. I was angry because she was dumb. She’s too weak. Bakit may mga taong hinahayaan na diktahan ang mga galaw nila? Why would people let themselves be dragged by others? Bakit ang hina ng mga tao?”

“This is not an excuse.” Baekhyun calmly stated. “Gusto ko lang alam mo ‘yung totoo.”

And after that, tumunog ang phone ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked straight to the fields. The place where he finds comfort in.

Binasa naman ni Chanyeol ang text na natanggap kay Kyungsoo.

**Are you still with him? Chanyeol, ang Baekhyun na kasama mo ay si Baekhyun Byun. That’s the name on the receipt of the food he sent me. He’s the only son of the multi-millionaire Charles Byun. Nasan na kayo?**

Tumingala si Chanyeol at tumitig sa figure ni Baekhyun.

Oo nga naman. Sa pananamit pa lang. Sa postura pa lang nito. Ang tinatawag niya noong asal hari? Anak pala talaga ng hari.

“You’re Baekhyun Byun?” Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin ma-explain, pero may konting inis siyang naramdaman. Siguro dahil ngayon nalagyan na niya ng mukha ang mga kinikilos ni Baekhyun. Dahil ngayon, naiintindihan na niya kung bakit iba ito sa kanya.

At nagagalit siya. Dahil hindi ‘yun rason para maging ganito siya.

Muli ay narealize ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaiba nilang dalawa. Si Baekhyun Byun, walang ibang pinoproblema. Kaya nitong makuha ang kahit anong gusto niya. Si Chanyeol Park, kailangan niya pang magtago para makamit ang gusto niya, kapalit ng malaking bahagi ng sarili niya.

“You know me?” Tanong ni Baekhyun nang humarap na ito sa isa.

“Everybody knows you.”

Ngumisi ulit si Baekhyun. Pero malamig at humorless ito. “They only know my name because of my father’s name. Pero walang nakakakilala sakin, Chanyeol.”

“Umuwi na tayo.” Tumalikod na si Chanyeol pabalik sa sasakyan. Hindi nila napansin na palubog na rin ang araw.

“I want to be your friend.” Baekhyun blurted out.

_Why me? Of all people, bakit ako pa?_

“I’m sorry.” Muling sinambit ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ba sabi mo kailangan ko lang matutong mag-sorry? Then I’m sorry.”

Natauhan si Chanyeol nang marinig niya si Baekhyun. Ano nga ba ulit ang inexpect niya? Hindi sila magkapareho. At kahit anong gawin niya, hindi matututunan ng isang katulad ni Baekhyun ang totoong kahulugan ng salitang ‘sorry’.

“I want to be your friend, Chanyeol. ‘Yun lang.”

Nagmamakaawa ba si Baekhyun Byun sa kanya? Hindi siya tiningnan ni Chanyeol at dumiretso sa kotse.

_Ang lahat ng ‘to ay laro lang para kay Baekhyun. At nagpauto naman ako._

Chanyeol was reminded of his responsibilities. He can’t afford to have fun. Not especially with him.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol reached for the door handle. Lumingon ito ng isang beses sa isa na naghihintay ng sagot. “Hindi mo naiintindhan ang mga tao.”

“Hindi porke may kahinaan ang isang tao ay stupido na ito. Minsan ito lang ang pinanghahawakan niya para magpatuloy.”

“Magkaiba tayo, Baekhyun.” Dagdag pa ni Chanyeol. “Hindi mo ako kilala. Kaya sana wag kang umasta na kilala mo ako. Hindi mo alam ang nararamdaman ng mga taong katulad ko. ‘Cause you’re Baekhyun Byun. And that’s okay.”

“But I also figured…” Chanyeol inhaled before letting it out. “I don’t want to be your friend, Mr. Byun.”

Ang mga mata na kanina ay nagmamakaawa kay Chanyeol ay bumaba ng tingin sa lupa. Baekhyun didn’t know what it was, but whatever he’s feeling didn’t make it easy to breathe. Ang bigat sa dibdib, pero hindi kagaya ng nararamdaman niya ng nakaraan sa tuwing kasama niya si Chanyeol.

Sumakay si Chanyeol sa kotse. Sumunod si Baekhyun at nagdrive na sila pabalik kung saan maaaring huli na rin nilang pagkikita.

Hindi man marunong si Baekhyun pangalanan ang mga nararamdaman, marunong naman siyang magbilang kung ilan beses na siya tinalikuran ni Chanyeol. And for it to happen more than twice? Alam ni Baekhyun na tama na.

Nang makarating naman sila sa parking ng building nina Chanyeol ay agad na bumaba ang aktor. Kailangan na nilang tapusin ‘to.

Hindi na sana bababa ng sasakyan si Baekhyun pero nakita niya ang mga lalaking nakasuit na papalapit ng sasakyan niya. Napatingin din si Chanyeol sa kanila. May apat na lalaki ang bumaba sa dalawang itim na kotse. He realized that they were the ones who were chasing them down kanina.

Doon lang ulit napansin ni Baekhyun ang umiilaw na phone. He checked it and saw that it was still from Sehun.

He answered the phone.

“Baekhyun.” Rinig niya ang seryoso at mababang tono ni Sehun. It only meant one thing. “Nasan ka? Chairman is looking for you.”

There was that worry in Sehun’s voice. Alam na rin ni Baekhyun kung anong sunod na mangyayari.

“He’s found me.” At saka pinatay ni Baekhyun ang tawag at bumaba ng kotse.

When he looked at Chanyeol, nakita niya ang pagaalala sa mukha nito.

“Umalis ka na, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said coldly. “Ito na rin ang huli nating pagkikita.”

Nang hindi pa rin umaalis si Chanyeol ay nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun. “Bodyguards ko sila, kaya wala ka dapat ipag-alala. Umalis ka na.”

Nakakatakot ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi dahil nansisindak ang mga ito, kundi dahil walang buhay itong nakatingin sa kanya.

There were 5 more heartbeats. At tumalikod na si Chanyeol.

After all, he was the one who proclaimed that he doesn’t want being friends with this guy. He’s doing the right thing, right?

“Sir Baekhyun.” Nagbow naman agad ang apat na lalaki. Itinuro ng mga ito ang daan papunta sa kabilang sasakyan. Kilala niya ang sasakyan na ‘yon. Talaga ngang pinuntahan pa siya nito. Siguradong lagot siya ngayon.

Nang malapit na sila sa sasakyan ay may bumabang lalaking nakasuit at saka naman pinagbuksan ang isang matanda sa likod.

Baekhyun tensed. Ito ang automatic response ng katawan niya sa tuwing makikita niya ang lalaking ito. Ipinahamak na naman niya ang sarili niya.

Tumayo ang lalaki sa harap niya. Magkatapat na sila at tiningnan siya nito mula paa hanggang ulo.

Nanlamig ang kamay ni Baekhyun nang magsalita na ito.

“Gumagawa ka ng gulo?”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Pareho lang sila, mga mata ay walang emosyon. Pero iba ang aura ng lalaking nasa harap niya.

“Tell me.” Naglakad palapit ang lalaki. “Gusto mo ba ng gulo, Baekhyun?”

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun sa matandang lalaki. Of course, mabilis na malalaman nito ang kalokohan niya kanina. Minsan, nakakalusot si Baekhyun. Matagal na rin siyang hindi nakarinig sa kanyang ama. Noon ay wala naman siyang ginawa kundi magkulong sa kwarto at mapag-isa. Pero simula ng makilala niya si Chanyeol ay malimit na ulit ito sa labas.

Minsan, hindi nakakarating sa ama niya ang mga ginagawa niya. Salamat kay Sehun. Pero may mga pagkakataon ding mabilis makarating ang balita sa ama. At doon alam na niyang malilintikan siya.

“Wala ka ng ibang ginawa kundi ang sirain ang pangalan ko.” Mahinahon pero mabigat sa pakiramdam ang mga salitang binibitawan ng kanyang ama.

Hindi pa rin tumitingin si Baekhyun sa lalaki. There was silence. Baekhyun counted in his head. Anything, just to distract himself of what’s coming.

The atmosphere was so tense. There was dead silence. And then—

Baekhyun’s face was thrown to the right. He planted his feet firmly to the ground while his ears kept ringing sa sobrang lakas ng sampal na natanggap niya. Wala naman itong ginawa. Ni hindi nga ito kumurap.

Sanay na siya.

“Hanggang dyan lang naman ang kaya mong gawin.” The father sneered at saka tumalikod. “Magtitino ka rin.”

And that was a threat. Baekhyun didn’t move an inch kahit sumakay na ang mga guards at ang tatay niya sa sasakyan. The car drove away pero si Baekhyun naiwan, nakatayo at nakahilig ang ulo sa kanan kung paano siya huling iniwan.

He’s too numb.

He needs to feel something.

Gabi na rin nang makabalik si Chanyeol sa office. May kukuhanin lang din sana siya bago umuwi pero may pinagusapan pa sila ni Kyungsoo regarding the upcoming promotions kaya umabot pa sila ng 30 minutes at nakalimutan na ni Chanyeol ang nangyari kanina.

Correction, kinalimutan. He needed to stay focused sa work niya. Masyado na siyang naglilibang. It was so un-Chanyeol of him to even suggest of going with Baekhyun to have fun. Nang kinamusta naman siya ni Kyungsoo pagdating niya ay hindi na siya masyado nagkwento. Excited pa nga si Kyungsoo simula nang malaman niya na si Baekhyun pala ay the famous Baekhyun Byun. But Chanyeol shrugged and went on to talk about work.

Chanyeol reached the parking. Dahil nga sa nangyari kanina, he decided to take out his motorcycle tonight. Gusto na lang ulit niyang magpahangin. This time, nagpaalam siya kay Kyungsoo. The latter didn’t question it, he knew when Chanyeol needs it, he really needs it.

He was putting on his helmet nang tumunog ang phone niya.

It was an unregistered number.

Normally, Chanyeol wouldn’t answer unknown callers. But his gut told him to.

“Hello?”

The person behind the call sounded calm, but rushed. “Is this Chanyeol Park?” Familiar ang boses.

“This is him speaking. Who is this?”

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. “This is Sehun Oh. Is Baekhyun with you? Is he still with you? Hindi ko siya macontact.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Halos isang oras na rin silang naghiwalay ni Baekhyun. At akala niya ay sinundo na ito ng mga guards niya kanina.

“He’s not with me.” Maikling sagot ni Chanyeol. Naglakad ito sa parking, trying not to be bothered, but just in case.

Just in case nandon pa nga si Baekhyun sa loob.

Sumilip si Chanyeol sa kabilang lane ng parking, kung saan siya nagpark kanina, at nakita ang kotse niya na nandoon pa rin.

“He’s still here.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Naglakad ito papalapit, not making it obvious na sa kotse talaga siya papunta. Pero hindi rin siya nakatiis at kinatok na ang bintana.

There was no answer.

“Thank God. Can you tell him to answer his phone?”

Nang sinubukan buksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng kotse ay bumukas ito. At doon kinabahan si Chanyeol.

“Sehun?” He called from the phone. “Baekhyun’s not here.”

“Huh?”

Chanyeol inspected the inside of the car. Parang wala namang nawala. He found his phone sitting on the same place where he left it kanina. There were so many missed calls from Sehun.

“I think he left without his car. Hindi niya rin dala ang phone niya.”

“What?”

“May sumundo sa kanya kanina. Hindi kaya sumama siya sa kanila?”

There was worried silence from the other end. “No. He won’t do that.”

Parang nag-iisip si Sehun sa kabilang linya. “He can’t do that again.” Mahina pero narinig ni Chanyeol.

“Sige, thank you, Chanyeol.” Rushed, parang takot ang boses ni Sehun.

“Is he okay?”

There was a heartbeat. At mababa ang boses ni Sehun pagkasagot niya ng tanong ni Chanyeol. “No, he’s not okay.”

Namatay na ang linya.

Suddenly, Chanyeol found himself getting on his motorcycle with his helmet on. And there was only Baekhyun on his mind.

“Manong, may lalaki bang dumaan dito kanina?” Tumigil si Chanyeol sa tapat ng guard sa parking floor nila.

“Yung maliit ba sir? Meron ho, pinansin ko nga ho kanina dahil maglalakad sana siya palabas. Hindi naman ako tiningnan at dumiretso na sa elevator. Parang tulala nga sir eh.”

Ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang face shield ng helmet niya at saka nagpasalamat sa guard. Sigurado siyang si Baekhyun ‘yon.

When Chanyeol reached the ground parking, napatigil siya sa exit. Malakas ang ulan.

_Fuck._

Zipping up his leather jacket, he braved the harsh wind and cold rain. Isa lang naman ang worry niya. Baka nababasa si Baekhyun ngayon.

Gabi na at madilim. Dagdag pa ang malakas na ulan na nagpapahirap sa kanya makita ang daan. His headlights danced in the rain. Mabuti na lang at maliwanag sa daan at konti ang mga sasakyan.

Chanyeol didn’t know where to go. He just drove. Praying in his head that he finds Baekhyun. Even though he knew he said he wasn’t willing to be his friend.

_Hindi ka talaga nag-iisip. Ganito ka na lang ba talaga kababaw?_

Naiinis siya. Bakit puro kalokohan si Baekhyun? Hindi ba niya alam na pwede siyang magkasakit sa ulan.

Like an answered prayer, natanaw niya ang isang lalaking basang basa. Ang coat na suot nito ay kitang-kita niya malayo pa lang. He felt goosebumps. Dahil nakita niya ulit ang lalaking ‘to na nakatayo sa tabi ng tulay.

This time, mag-isa. At nakatalikod sa kanya habang nakahawak sa railings.

Nasa bridge na naman sila. Silang dalawa ulit, but different circumstance.

Chanyeol stopped his motorcycle sa tabi ng bridge at inilawan niya si Baekhyun na nakatingin sa kawalan. Bumusina ito.

Lumingon ang lalaking kanina pang basang basa sa ulan. Tumama ang headlights niya sa mukha nito. His hair drenched and his face void of any emotion. His eyes were cold and empty, almost as if dead inside. Nang magtama ang mga mata nila, Chanyeol felt the urge to run to him.

Bumaba si Chanyeol ng motor at tinanggal ang helmet. Nababasa na rin siya ng ulan but he didn’t mind. Diretso lang siya naglakad papalapit sa lalaking sinusundan na siya ng tingin.

Chanyeol took off his jacket at nang makalapit na siya kay Baekhyun ay ipinatong niya ito sa ulo ng mas maliit.

“Magkakasakit ka.”

Nakatingala sa kanya si Baekhyun.

“This is the second time.” Baekhyun’s voice was hoarse. Kung hindi umuulan, nakita siguro ni Chanyeol ang mga luhang pumapatak galing sa mukha niya.

Magkatitigan sila. Ang ilaw ng motor ay tumatama sa likod ni Chanyeol. “Alam ko.”

And Chanyeol did what he wanted to do. Like a free man when he is with Baekhyun, niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

Ngumiti ng bahagya si Baekhyun habang patuloy ang pag-agos ng kanyang luha. Hinigpitan pa ni Chanyeol ang yakap and they stayed there for a few minutes.

Basa. Pero hindi nag-iisa.

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto sa condo niya. Dire-diretso itong pumasok pagkatapos buksan ang ilaw. Nakasunod naman sa kanya si Baekhyun na medyo nanginginig na sa ginaw pero hindi niya pinapahalata.

“Hindi mo naman sinabi na gusto mo lang pala akong dalhin sa condo mo.” Nakahalukipkip pa ito para itago na nilalamig na siya.

Lumabas si Chanyeol sa isang kwarto na may dalang towels. Isa para sa kanya at isa para kay Baekhyun. Magulo na ang buhok nito dahil kinuskos na niya ang ulo niya. Mahirap na, baka magkasakit pa siya.

Inihagis naman niya ang isa kay Baekhyun.

“Ang dami mo pang sinasabi.” Patuloy ni Baekhyun habang ibinabalot ang sarili sa tuyong tuwalya. Nakatayo sa harap niya ngayon si Chanyeol na patuloy sa pagtutuyo ng buhok niya. _“Hindi mo naiintindihan ang mga tao.”_

Baekhyun advanced on Chanyeol.

 _“Hindi porke may kahinaan ang isang tao ay stupido na ito.”_ Mas malapit na si Baekhyun ngayon. Ang nilalakaran niya ay nababasa rin.

_“Minsan ito lang ang pinanghahawakan niya para magpatuloy.”_

_“Magkaiba tayo, Baekhyun.”_ Mimic ni Baekhyun habang palapit ng palapit kay Chanyeol. Ang isa naman ay nanlalaki ang mga mata sa lapit ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Umaatras din ito bawat pag-forward ng isa.

 _“Hindi mo ako kilala. Kaya sana ‘wag kang umasta na kilala mo ako.”_ Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun.

 _“Hindi mo alam ang nararamdaman ng mga taong katulad ko. ‘Cause you’re Baekhyun Byun.”_ Nakulong na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa pader. Magkadikit na ang katawan nilang dalawa.

 _“And that’s okay.”_ His lips ghosted over Chanyeol’s ones.

 _“But I also figured.”_ Baekhyun paused for effect at tinarayan si Chanyeol. _“I don’t want to be your friend, Mr. Byun.”_

Inemphasize ni Baekhyun ang bawat syllable ng huling sentence na ‘yon. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pagbuga ng hinga ng bawat bukas ng bibig ni Baekhyun sa mga labi niya. Halos maduling na ito sa kakatitig sa isa.

Baekhyun suddenly stepped back at umismid ito kay Chanyeol na may kasabay pang irap. Nakatalikod na ito sa aktor.

“Tapos dadalhin ako sa condo niya.” Nag-monologue ang maliit na lalaki. “Ayaw daw akong maging kaibigan pero nandito ngayon. May pagyakap pa. Hmp.”

Naramdaman naman niya ang isa pang towel na ipinatong sa ulo niya. Tumingala si Baekhyun and he felt Chanyeol’s hand on top of his head. “Magshower ka muna. Baka magkasakit ka. Marami akong extra clothes. Hindi ko pa nasuot ang mga ‘yon. Pwede mo na ‘yon gamitin.”

Humarap naman ulit si Baekhyun sa isa. “Ikaw lang ba ang tao dito?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. Tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun ng pailalim. At saka nag-smirk.

“Hintayin mo ako.” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows bago naglakad papunta sa kwarto mismo ni Chanyeol. Akala mo ay taga-doon na siya.

“Wait for me, honey!” Sumigaw pa ito sa loob ng banyo. Nagbitaw na lang ng isang malalim na hinga si Chanyeol.

Akala naman niya ay kung napano na ang isa.

Chanyeol used his spare bathroom sa labas ng bedroom niya. Mukhang inenjoy talaga ng isa ang pagligo dahil nasa loob pa rin ito ng banyo nang makatapos na si Chanyeol. Kumatok muna ito sa kwarto bago pumasok. Naririnig pa niya na naghahum si Baekhyun sa loob. Kumuha si Chanyeol ng damit at saka nagbihis habang hindi pa lumalabas si Baekhyun. Nagprepare naman ito ng mainit na kape habang hinihintay ang isa.

Ilang minuto pa matapos ang tatlo pang kanta na kinakanta ni Baekhyun ay natapos na rin itong maligo. Napatitig naman si Chanyeol dito dahil first time niya lang makita si Baekhyun na nakabihis ng casual. At sa damit pa niya na masyadong malaki para sa kanya.

Chanyeol offered him coffee sa may kitchen bar. Doon na sila umupo, magkatabi habang nagpapainit sa kape.

“How did you find me?”

Tumingin naman si Chanyeol sa isa. Kanina pa kasi sila tahimik. “Sehun called me.”

“Ah.” Maikling sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Tinawagan ko na rin siya para alam niyang kasama na kita.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kape niya. “Ah.”

Awkward silence.

“Are you okay?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam kung ano pa ang nangyari simula nang umalis siya pero sa tono ni Sehun ay parang isa ‘yon sa dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganito si Baekhyun.

“Pag sinabi kong hindi, anong gagawin mo?” Hinamon ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at tumaas ang isang kilay to urge the other to answer. Wala nang bakas ng luha sa mukha. Isang maliit na sugat na lang sa may bibig nito.

Chanyeol knew someone hit him. Pero hindi niya ‘yon itatanong kay Baekhyun unless siya mismo ang magkwento.

“Alam mo ba ang nararamdaman mo?” Chanyeol returned the challenge. Puro salita si Baekhyun, pero hindi magaling umintindi ng emotions. Kahit sarili niya mismo ay hindi niya naiintindihan. And Chanyeol has concluded that today. Kaya siguro bira na lang ito ng bira, dahil mas madali nga naman to act on your feelings than to interpret them.

Baekhyun huffed in defeat at saka ngumisi. “Siguro nga hindi. Pero ikaw, alam mo ba ang nararamdaman mo?”

Nabigla si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun. Pero bago pa to nakasagot ay nagsalita na ulit si Baekhyun.

“Bakit ganon na lang ang galit mo sakin?” Baekhyun raised his head and looked Chanyeol directly in the eyes. “Halos ipagtabuyan mo ko kanina. Ayaw mo akong maging kaibigan? Ano bang ginawa ko sayo?”

Kahit pa tuloy-tuloy ang tanong ni Baekhyun ay hindi umalis ang tingin nito sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. Parang genuinely asking. Gusto niya talagang malaman.

“Did Sehun threaten you to find me? I-pupull out ba niya ang endorsement mo? Napagkasunduan niyo ba na kailangan mahanap mo ako para—”

“Oo, tama ka.” Chanyeol interrupted Baekhyun’s firing of questions. Natahimik naman ang isa. “Galit ako sayo.”

Kumurap ng isang beses si Baekhyun. Pero hindi ito umiwas ng tingin kay Chanyeol. The taller saw how his eyes turned cold, pero nakatingin pa rin ito sa kanya. Was that defense mechanism?

“Hindi ko rin alam pero nagagalit ako pag nakikita kita. Naiinis ako sa tuwing nandyan ka. Kapag nagsasalita ka na akala mo madali lang ang lahat. Kapag hindi mo naiintindihan ang mga tao sa paligid mo.”

Hindi gumagalaw si Baekhyun. Nakatingin lang at naghihintay sa mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Like a lifeless doll.

Chanyeol ran his hand through his hair. Kanina pa niya ‘to nararamdaman at feeling niya sasabog na siya. Ganito na lang ba siya lagi pag kasama niya si Baekhyun? Nalilito na siya.

“Nagagalit ako sayo kasi magkaiba tayo.”

“Pero nagagalit din ako kapag ganito ka.” Naging emotional ang boses ni Chanyeol. Bumalik ang tingin niya kay Baekhyun. “Nakakaramdam ako ng galit kapag nasasaktan ka. Nararamdaman ko ‘yung galit kapag malungkot ka. Nagagalit ako kapag binabalewala mo ang sarili mo at nagkukunwari kang okay ka.”

Tumulo ang mga luha ni Baekhyun nang hindi niya namamalayan.

Lalong sumikip ang dibdib ni Chanyeol sa nakita niya. “Umiiyak ka. Alam mo ba ang dahilan?”

Hindi makasagot si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam. Ang alam lang niya ay masakit ang puso niya. Gusto niyang sumigaw, gusto niyang umiyak ng malakas. But only the silent tears kept coming.

Tumayo si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan at pumwesto sa harap ni Baekhyun. Nakatingala na ang isa sa kanya habang nakayuko naman siya dito.

Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun’s tears with his thumb. “Nagagalit ako kasi naguguluhan ako sayo. Nagagalit ako kapag nandito ka. Pero nag-aalala ako kapag wala ka.”

Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s face as he stared at him. “Can you close your eyes?”

Wala ng nasabi si Baekhyun. Pumikit na lang siya. Lalong umagos ang luha sa mga mata niya and he felt Chanyeol brush his thumb over his eyelids.

At after ng ilan pang segundo, naramdaman niya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa labi niya.

Akala ni Baekhyun ay kapag dumating ang araw na ‘to, magpapafiesta siya. Samu’t-saring pagyayabang ang maririnig ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Hindi niya ‘to titigilan at pakiramdam niya ay siya na ang pinakaimportanteng tao sa buong mundo.

Pero bakit sa bawat segundong dumadaan na magkalapat ang mga labi nila ay umiiyak lang si Baekhyun? Bakit pakiramdam niya ay sasabog na ang dibdib niya? Bakit ngayon, habang nakayap sa kanya si Chanyeol at nakakapit siya ng mahigpit sa damit nito, ay ayaw na lang niyang bumitaw sa kanya?

Hindi nakita ni Baekhyun ‘to. Pero hindi niya inakala na kapag dumating ang araw na ‘to, manghihina siya at kakapit na lang kay Chanyeol. Dahil the moment na naglapat ang mga labi nila, ayaw na niyang mawala sa kanya si Chanyeol.

And the thought strongly scared him.

Kaya naman he pulled Chanyeol closer, scared to let go. At ang action na ‘yon ang gumising sa noon pang nag-aalab na damdamin.

The way to Chanyeol’s bedroom wasn’t hard to find. Hindi naman kalakihan ang condo ni Chanyeol. Konting atras lang ni Baekhyun habang nakakapit sa leeg ni Chanyeol at patuloy na pinagkokonekta ang kanilang mga labi, nakarating din sila sa may pintuan ng kwarto ng aktor.

Bukas ang pinto kaya agad na binuhat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa mga hita na automatic pumulupot sa beywang ng isa.

Si Baekhyun na ang nasa ibabaw ngayon habang tuloy silang naghahalikan. Gumala ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa pisngi ni Chanyeol at saka idiniin pa ang kanilang mga labi sa isa’t isa.

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang malambot na kama ni Chanyeol nang makarating sila sa loob ng kwarto. Nakahiga na si Baekhyun sa kama at umakyat na rin si Chanyeol para pumwesto sa ibabaw niya. Baekhyun pulled him down for another heated kiss, mainit, basa at makalat. Mapusok ang mga dila na naguunahan matikman ang isa’t isa.

Gumala ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa tagiliran ni Baekhyun. Naramdaman niya nang inilapit ni Chanyeol ang katawan niya sa kanya. Halos magkapatong na lang sila at hindi naman nila napigil ang ungol na lumabas sa bibig nila nang humagod si Chanyeol ng isang beses sa babang parte ng katawan nila.

Bumaba na ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa leeg ni Baekhyun at humawak naman sa buhok ang nasa ilalim. Pareho na silang nakapikit habang tinatamasa ang init ng katawan ng isa’t isa nang maramdaman ni Baekhyun na pumasok ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa loob ng shirt na suot niya. Agad na minapa ni Chanyeol ang palad sa balat ni Baekhyun at doon siya natauhan.

“No.” Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol, hard.

Napatigil naman ang isa habang nanlalaki ang mga mata ng mas maliit na nasa kama.

Bumangon si Baekhyun at umupo sa tabi ng kama. Inikot niya ang mga braso sa kanyang sarili. “I-I can’t do this.”

Nanginginig ang paghinga.

Kinalma muna ni Chanyeol ang sarili bago nagsalita. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

Tumango naman agad si Baekhyun. At saka lumingon kay Chanyeol. His eyes were shaking. Nagbukas-sara ang bibig ni nito. Sinusubukan magsalita pero kita ang struggle niya rito.

Na-realize ni Chanyeol that Baekhyun felt sorry. Pero hindi niya alam kung paano niya ito sasabihin kay Chanyeol. Parang natunaw naman ang puso ni Chanyeol sa sincere eyes ni Baekhyun.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol assured him. “It’s okay.” Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun, dahan-dahan dahil baka magpanic ulit ito.

Nang dumapo ang kamay nito sa balikat ng isa at hindi naman ito nag-flinch kagaya ng kanina ay sinakop na niya ang likod nito ng isang yakap. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. It’s fine.”

Huminga si Baekhyun at dahan-dahan naging normal ang breathing niya dahil sa pagcomfort sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s temple at inalo ang lalaking kanina lang ay parang takot sa kanya. He pushed that thought at the back of his mind. Aalamin niya kapag ready na si Baekhyun.

Basta ang mahalaga, alam na niya sa sarili niya ang nararamdaman niya para dito.

And that’s enough for him for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

It was weird. It felt like a dream.

The morning came and Chanyeol stayed in bed with his eyes closed. Panaginip ba ang lahat ng ‘yon? Lagi na lang ba niya napapanaginipan si Baekhyun?

But it felt so real. He was kissing him. He was actually really kissing him last night. Chanyeol’s breath hitched at the thought. Parang nag-linger pa rin ang feeling sa kanya. Bakit parang ang gaan ng pakiramdam niya?

Kinakabahan tuloy siya. Baka pagmulat niya ay panaginip lang pala talaga. Pero hindi, ramdam niya si Baekhyun. Nararamdaman niya ang init ni Baekhyun sa kama.

Nararamdaman niya na nakaupo si Baekhyun sa mga hita niya.

Chanyeol groaned.

At naramdaman niya nga talaga na may nakaupo sa kanya. Doon mismo kung saan sensitibo siya.

His eyes flew open.

“Good morning.” The voice was too jolly, too fucking confident.

At ito ay nakaupo at gumigiling sa fucking groin niya at malapit na talaga magka-flag ceremony.

“Shit.” Ungol ni Chanyeol nang diinan pa ni Baekhyun ang pagkakaupo niya.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bumangon si Chanyeol, at ramdam niyang sabay rin bumangon ang nasa baba niya. _Fuck._

“Hmm?” Magkaharap na sila at hindi pa rin tumitigil si Baekhyun.

“Stop.” Hinga ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa kanya si Baekhyun, may smirk pa sa mga labi. Sobrang aga pa.

“Why?” Pag-whine naman ni Baekhyun nang hawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa magkabilang beywang para pigilan. His shoulders slumped.

“Ano ka ba?” He’s turned on. Pero after what he saw last night, ayaw niyang magmadali. Kaya naman niyang maghintay.

“Ayaw mo na?” Nag-pout si Baekhyun. Straight naman agad to the little boner ang reaction ni Chanyeol doon dahil kelan pa natuto magpacute si Baekhyun? Mabuti na lang kaya pa niyang mag-isip. “You don’t want to be friends again? Fine.”

Aalis na sana si Baekhyun sa lap nito but Chanyeol was able to stop him. Dead eyes naman ang tumambad sa kanya nung hinarap niya sa kanya si Baekhyun.

The actor leaned in and kissed him on the nose. The dead eyes easily jumped alive at nanghina si Baekhyun.

“Look, it’s too early.” Puno pa ng antok ang boses ni Chanyeol at lalo naman naglean in ang isa. “Besides, I have work. I don’t want to rush you, Baekhyun. Okay lang ako ng ganito. Okay lang ba sayo?”

Nagtitigan muna sila bago umalis ang maliit sa kandungan ni Chanyeol.

“Fine.” Baekhyun crawled papalapit kay Chanyeol at saka ito yumakap sa tagiliran nito at isiniksik ang mukha sa dibdib ng matangkad. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t want me naman, diba?”

“No, god, no.” Mabilis na pag-deny ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi na yata kakayanin ni Chanyeol. Noong una ay desidido na siyang lumayo kay Baekhyun. There was a lot that happened. Pinipigilan siya ng kanyang principles and make believe responsibilities. Pero pagkatapos ng nangyari kagabi, pagkatapos niyang makita sa mga mata ni Baekhyun, past the cold unbothered facade, ang sakit na kinikimkim nito, fuck his self-image. He can’t let this person hurt like that again.

He can’t fathom how that rude, reckless and selfish person can be reduced to this cute, clingy and baby version of him.

When last night happened, they ended up cuddling in bed. Si Baekhyun, obvious na pagod, bumabagsak ang mga mata habang nakayakap kay Chanyeol sa kama. They didn’t talk much. For the first time din ay hindi niya tinaunt si Chanyeol at nanahimik lang ito sa piling ng aktor.

Could it be that that night he saw him cry his eyes out and got super drunk is connected to this night? Hindi maalis kay Chanyeol ang mag-alala. Kaya ‘yun lang ang tumakbo sa isip niya the whole night as he rubbed the other’s back to soothe him to sleep.

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun na may maliit na ngiti habang nakapikit at ineenjoy ang body heat niya. He bent down to kiss his forehead dahil nakakagigil talaga ang pagkaclingy nito ngayon.

Pero napagroan si Chanyeol dahil naalala niyang may problema pa siyang kailangan ayusin. At kailangan talaga nito ng gigil.

Nang makatulog na ulit si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya, it was unbelievable pero knocked out talaga agad ito, dahan-dahan niyang inilapat ang likod nito sa kama at sinalo ng unan ang ulo. He excused himself dahil, _shit_ , kailangan niya tapusin ang sinimulan ni Baekhyun ng mag-isa sa banyo.

“Mukhang maganda ang pagpapahangin mo kagabi ah.” Bati ni Kyungsoo in the middle of their discussion ng promotion schedule ni Chanyeol in the coming week. “Di ka naulanan?”

Paano ba naman hindi papansinin ni Kyungsoo eh ang ganda ng ngiti ni Chanyeol pag dating sa office at nakaayos pa ang buhok, hair up, akala mo yung mga pa-fall na karakter sa pelikula.

“Medyo.” Chanyeol shrugged.

“Medyo lang?” Pag-question ni Kyungsoo. “Bumubuhos ‘yung ulan nung lumabas ka.”

“It was okay.” Patuloy lang ang chill na pagsagot ni Chanyeol habang nirereview ang calendar niya.

“‘Yang okay ba na yan ay because of a certain Baekhyun Byun?”

Nagperk up ang mga tenga ni Chanyeol but he played it cool. “Bakit naman nasama si Baekhyun dito?”

“Oh.” Pagpansin ni Kyungsoo. “Siya na ulit si Baekhyun. Kahapon hindi mo nga mabanggit pangalan niya. Umiiwas ka sa topic.”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Chanyeol from his phone bago bumalik sa pagbabasa ng screen.

“Nagaway kayo kahapon? Tapos ngayon bati na kayo?”

“Hindi bagay sayo maging tsismoso.” The actor turned him down.

“Kilala na kita, Chanyeol. You’re straightforward. Kapag ayaw mo, ayaw mo. Pero pag si Baekhyun, hindi ka maka-hindi.”

 _I tried._ ‘Yan ang gustong sabihin ni Chanyeol. Sinubukan naman talaga niya. Pero hindi niya rin kinaya.

So he just shrugged again in response.

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa reaction ng isa. Sigurado na siya.

Bubuka pa sana ang bibig niya para magsalita nang bumukas ang pinto.

“May sasabihin lang ako sabi eh!” Mataas ang boses ni Baekhyun at nakataas ang kilay sa security officer na nakahawak ulit sa braso niya. Parang déjà vu.

“Sir, pasensya na. Wala pong appointment si sir.”

Tumayo naman si Chanyeol at lumapit sa dalawang nasa labas ng opisina.

“Pasenysa na, boss.” Sabi nito sa security officer. “Next time, anytime po pwede siyang pumunta sakin. Sagot ko na po ‘to.”

“Ganun ba sir? Sige ho, next time padiretsohin ko na lang po sa inyo si sir.”

“Sige po. Salamat.” Tumango naman si Chanyeol at saka hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Dumila muna ito sa security guard bago humarap kay Chanyeol at nag-smile.

Yes, nag-smile si Baekhyun pero mukha pa ring smirk. Pero malapit na sa ngiti.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Sagot ni Chanyeol at saka isinara ang pinto, akay-akay si Baekhyun sa loob.

“Bakit ka nandito? Akala ko ba sa lunch na lang tayo magkikita?”

“Baka kasi hindi mo ako itext kung saan. Kaya maghihintay na lang ako dito.” Umupo naman agad si Baekhyun sa may sofa sa loob ng opisina.

“Why didn’t you just call me?”

Tumitig si Baekhyun sa kanya. “I don’t have your number.”

“What?”

“I don’t have your number.” Baekhyun crossed his arms and pouted.

“Diba sinave mo na nung nasa resort tayo?”

“No? I didn’t. I saved my number on yours.”

“Why didn’t you save mine?” Chanyeol hovered over him at pinisil nito ang ilong ni Baekhyun.

The smaller one shook his head to get rid of Chanyeol’s fingers pinching his nose cutely. Namula naman ang ilong nito. “Diba I told you? Gusto ko ikaw ang mauna.”

Chanyeol was in awe. _Kakaiba talaga ‘to._

“Fine, I’ll text you now. Save my number na, okay?”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun na parang gentle puppy.

Inilabas ni Chanyeol ang phone niya at nagtype. A few seconds later, nakareceive si Baekhyun ng message from an unknown sender.

**Hi cutie.**

Napangiti naman siya sa message. Agad niyang sinave ang number at saka nag-squint kay Chanyeol. “Are you flirting with me?”

“What if I am?”

They heard a fake cough in the room. Lumingon sila pareho sa source ng tunog. Magkalapit na ang mga mukha nila.

“As much as I’m happy you two are, uh, a thing, ‘wag sa opisina ko. Please.” Nakagesture pa si Kyungsoo sa buong opisina niya. Na para bang sinasabing ‘not in this space’.

“Sorry, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol wasn’t sorry. There was a grin on his face at gusto na lang mag face palm ni Kyungsoo.

Ilang minuto pa ay hindi na nakayanan ni Kyungsoo. He looked up from his laptop and blurted out. “You can go. Mag-lunch na kayo. Baka dito pa kayo magkainan.”

Tinry niya naman. Sinara niya ‘yung tenga niya, tumitig lang siya sa screen niya pero sobrang distracting talaga ng bulungan nung dalawa. Hindi siya makapagtrabaho and worse baka maging background noise pa niya yung laplapan ng dalawa na muntik na talaga mangyari kung di siya nagsalita.

This is the first time he’s seen Chanyeol act this way. Well, hindi naman niya nakita si Chanyeol with anyone before Baekhyun. Sobrang focused lang talaga nito sa career niya, especially during those years na he was with him, he was trying to build his career pa lang. It’s different this time. He can’t deny, iba si Chanyeol when he’s with Baekhyun.

Parang less stiff, less harsh sa sarili. But there’s also that vibe of being too carefree. Siguro nakakahawa ang personality ni Baekhyun. Paano ba naman hindi siya mahahawa, para silang magnet. They attract each other. Pero mas malakas ang hatak ni Baekhyun. When he’s there, susunod agad si Chanyeol.

It’s like Baekhyun leads Chanyeol, even though they don’t realize that themselves.

Tumayo naman na yung dalawa at tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

“I’ll bring him back.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakahawak sa braso ni Chanyeol.

“Actually.” Kyungsoo mentally pinched the side of his head for what he was about to say. “You can have him for the rest of the day. For the next five days. Tapos na naman ang briefing namin for his next schedule.”

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa excitement.

“But!” Kyungsoo interjected.

“He needs to be back by Monday. Start na ng promotions niya by next week. So I need him whole and focused.” Lumipat naman ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. “Understand?”

Nagpaulit-ulit naman ng tango ni Baekhyun. “Of course!”

“Sure ka? Free ako for five days, as in no calls?” Kinumpirma ni Chanyeol. Honestly, nung nakita niya ang schedule niya, nag-isip na rin siya ng pwede niyang gawin on his free time. Buti na lang Kyungsoo took the initiative.

Kyungsoo sighed. “No calls.”

“That’s great.” Announce ni Baekhyun.

“Then…” Bigla nitong hinila si Chanyeol by the arm and ni-loop sa kanya. “Sakin muna siya.”

“Fine.” Ang sagot ng manager bago tumawag ulit kay Chanyeol with a last warning. “Chanyeol. No scandals. Nothing too public. Okay?”

Chanyeol beamed at him. “Okay.”

“Let’s order takeout.” Baekhyun suggested pagka-settle niya sa seat beside Chanyeol as they took Chanyeol’s car. Sobrang excited niya. It’s his first time to ride his Benz. Iniwan niya ang kotse niya sa parking ng company nina Chanyeol. He can always ask one of Sehun’s men to take it home anyway.

“Akala ko maglunch out tayo?” Chanyeol positioned his hand on the wheel and rested the other sa headrest reaching Baekhyun’s seat to reverse the car.

Napakagat naman ng labi ang isa sa itsura ngayon ni Chanyeol.

“No. I have a better idea.”

Napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol at bumwelo na towards the exit.

“Let’s go home.”

“Mine?”

There was a glint of a malicious smirk sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. “No, mine. Don ka magstay for five days.”

Napakunot ng noo ang matangkad. He glanced at the boy next to him at saka tumingin ulit sa daan. Palabas na sila ng parking.

“Ano naman gagawin natin dun?”

“Oh, believe me.” Tumindig ang balahibo ni Chanyeol sa pag-iba ng boses ni Baekhyun. “Marami tayong pwedeng gawin dun.”

Feeling ni Chanyeol kinikidnap siya. Ang dami nilang inorder na food. Ibang klase talaga ang appetite ng kasama niya. May two boxes of large pizza sila sa likod ng sasakyan. Pasta, chicken, and drinks. Sumadya pa sila ng doughnuts on the way kasi he’s craving daw, sabi ni Baekhyun. Kaya naman eto yung kidnapper niya, lumalamon na ng doughnuts sa tabi niya.

“Ang kalat, B.” Dumampi ang thumb ni Chanyeol sa tabi ng bibig ni Baekhyun para punasan ang cream na naiwan at nabigla naman ang isa. Why did that feel so new? Baekhyun watched nang sinubo ni Chanyeol yung daliri niya pagkatapos na parang wala lang. But it sent a chill down Baekhyun’s spine.

Mabuti na lang naka-red light. Baekhyun took his seatbelt off at hinalikan si Chanyeol full on the lips na ikinagulat naman ng isa. Nang lumalalim na ang ginagawa nila ay bigla naman may bumusina sa likod nila.

They broke apart, medyo gasping for air sila pareho. Tumawa si Baekhyun habang ibinabalik ang seatbealt niya at namula naman si Chanyeol.

“Saan mo ba ko dadalhin?” Pag-iiba naman ng topic ng nasa driver’s seat habang may pamumula pa rin. Technically, si Chanyeol ang nagdadala sa kanilang dalawa pero itinuturo lang ni Baekhyun ang daan. Fine, itinuturo ni Waze pero si Baekhyun ang nag-input ng address.

“Sa langit.” Mabilis na sinabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi na talaga maiaalis sa isang ‘to ang walang prenong bibig. Napasinghap naman si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. He expected something like that sa sagot nito pero nabibigla pa rin siya pag nasabi na nito. Natawa naman ulit si Baekhyun. “Sa bahay ko. Ayaw mo ba?”

“Wala kang ibang kasama?”

“Wala.”

“Security? Kasambahay?”

“Wala.”

Napa-raise ng eyebrow si Chanyeol doon at nakita naman ni Baekhyun ang disbelief sa mukha nito.

“They come when I ask.” Umirap si Baekhyun. “And I particularly asked them not to come for the next five days.”

“Kailan mo pa pinlano ‘to?” Amazed naman si Chanyeol sa pagkaboy scout ng kasama.

“Kanina lang.”

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol. “Ang dad mo?”

Silence. Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Naramdaman naman ni Chanyeol ang paglamig ng atmosphere. He decided not to push it.

“So it means ako lang ang kasama mo for the next few days?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Paano pag gusto kong tumakas?”

Lumingon naman ulit si Baekhyun sa kanya at sinamaan siya ng tingin. “Babaliin ko mga paa mo.”

Napangiti naman ang isa. “May schedule pa ko next week, so I guess kailangan ko na lang sumunod.”

“Talaga.” The smaller crossed his arms at tumingin na ulit sa bintana.

He didn’t know why his heart constricts pero it felt strange. Somehow, sobrang excited si Baekhyun. After all, this is the first time na may makakasama siya sa bahay niya. It’s the first time na hindi siya mag-isa.

Malaki ang bahay ni Baekhyun.

No.

Mansyon ang bahay ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t think may ganito pa rin pala ngayon. May kalumaan sa labas, pero konkreto naman ito at nakakamangha sa loob. Isang malawak na palapag ang bumati sa kanya pagkapasok nila sa gate na napakalayo pa sa mansyon at sabay silang pumasok sa double oak doors sa harap nito. May porch pa sa second floor at may hardin na nakapaligid sa buong mansyon.

_Mag-isa siyang nakatira dito?_

Hindi karamihan ang gamit sa loob. It’s almost bare. Parang sa pelikula na lang nakikita ni Chanyeol ang mansyon na kagaya ng kay Baekhyun pero kita niya ang isang malaking litrato ni Baekhyun sa may pader sa dulo ng kwarto at totoo nga ito. Hindi ito sa pelikula lang, dito nakatira si Baekhyun Byun, ang nag-iisang anak ng isang multi-millionaire.

Ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang mga dalang pagkain sa isang mahabang table sa kabilang area ng malawak na silid tanggapan. Sinundan niya si Baekhyun na diretsong naglalakad papunta sa magarbong hagdanan nang may kumuha sa atensyon niya sa isa pang silid na nadaanan.

Chanyeol stopped and stared at the huge empty room. Velvet curtains draped around the walls, covering what’s probably the windows pero hindi ‘yun ang tinitingnan niya. Napukaw ang atensyon niya ng isang itim na classic grand piano sa gitna ng silid. Wala ng ibang kagamitan pa maliban sa piano.

“Marunong ka tumugtog?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya na nakatabi na sa kanya ngayon.

“Sayo ‘yan?”

Baekhyun hummed in response at saka dumiresto papasok sa silid. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun touched the body of the piano with his finger and slid it all the way to the keys. Saka ito umupo at pumwesto. Tumingin muna ito kay Chanyeol na papalapit nang lumalakad sa kanya.

Baekhyun smiled— a smirk.

His fingers glided over the keys smoothly at sinimulan niya tumugtog.

Fur Elise by Beethoven.

Pinanood ni Chanyeol kung paano pumikit ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang patuloy na tumutugtog ng piano. Naramdaman niya ang passion nito sa pagtugtog. Gumagalaw ang mga balikat sa bawat pitik ng mga daliri, kasabay ang ulo sa pag-sway sa bawat notang dinidiinan. Bumilis ang tugtog bago bumalik sa orihinal na mga nota.

Chanyeol was mesmerized by the sight. Para bang nawala si Baekhyun sa sarili at siya at ang piano na lang ang nakikilala nito. At si Baekhyun na lang ang nakikita ni Chanyeol. Nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kanya hanggang matapos ni Baekhyun ang piyesa. Dahan-dahan pa ang pag-angat ni Baekhyun ng mga daliri sa mga piano keys at kasabay ang pagmulat niya.

Hindi maintindihan ni Chanyeol ang expression sa mukha nito. Sa una ay parang walang buhay ang mga mata nitong nakatingin ng diretso saka lumingon sa kanya at nagkaroon ng sigla.

Pumalakpak si Chanyeol.

“Hindi ko alam na ganito ka pala kagaling tumugtog ng piano.”

Tumayo na si Baekhyun at tumigil sa harap ni Chanyeol. “Bata pa lang ako, ito na ang hilig ko. Nagkukulong ako dito kapag gusto ko ng tahimik. ‘Yung sarili ko lang ang naririnig ko.”

Naalala na naman ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Baekhyun nung isang araw na magkasama sila sa labas ng city. Kung saan ni-reject niya si Baekhyun.

_“Peaceful dito. Walang mga matang nakatingin sayo. Walang kahit sinong makakarinig sayo.”_

“Gusto mong subukan?” Nagulat si Chanyeol sa tanong ni Baekhyun. Umiling ito. Hindi naman siya kasing husay ni Baekhyun magpiano.

“Ito ba ang paborito mong lugar sa bahay mo?”

Ngumisi si Baekhyun.

“Tara, dadalhin kita sa paborito ko.”

Nagtagal sila sa paboritong lugar ni Baekhyun sa buong mansyon niya. Inabot na sila ng gabi na magkatabi at nagtatawanan.

“There’s definitely a part 4.” Sabi ni Baekhyun while the credits rolled. There was a massive collection of action movies sa shelf ni Baekhyun sa loob ng kwarto niya. Sa kwarto niya na halos kasing laki rin ng living room niya kanina. Nasa second floor na sila at dumiretso agad sila ni Chanyeol dito, pagkatapos nilang bitbitin ang pizza.

“I’m not so impressed dyan kay John Wick.” Scoff ni Chanyeol pagkatapos uminom direkta sa bote ng beer na hawak niya.

There was a loud gasp. “No, you did not. He’s the best assassin.” Slur ni Baekhyun na light-headed na rin and finally tinikman na niya ‘yung beer. He insisted na i-try nila ‘yung wine, pero tumanggi si Chanyeol at kumuha ng beer galing sa mga pinamili nila. Hindi naman inexpect ni Baekhyun na malakas pala ang tama nun sa kanya.

“There are lots of assassin movies, hindi siya special.”

“My god, I think you should leave.” Pag-iinarte ni Baekhyun sabay tulak sa balikat ni Chanyeol ng mahina. May hint of a laughter sa boses nito pero hindi nakatakas ang irap nito kay Chanyeol.

“Ah, really?” Inilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya kay Baekhyun. May tama na rin siya. Namumula na nga ang leeg niya. Pero sa tingin niya ay mas malakas pa rin ang tama niya sa lalaking katabi niya sa kama. Napangiti siya sa thoughts niya at feeling ni Baekhyun ay mina-mock siya nito.

“Well, what does a romantic film actor know?” Baekhyun taunted. Wala talagang preno ang bibig. “I didn’t even know you before that motorcycle incident. Anong ginagawa mo nun? Feeling like an actior star?”

Of course he was referring to their first meeting. Chanyeol felt slightly offended sa atake ni Baekhyun pero hindi siya magpapatalo.

Ibinaba nito ang bote sa tabi ng kama at saka humarap ulit sa lalaking nakahalf open pa ang bibig na naghihintay ng sagot niya, chin raised, eyes down on him and all.

“Is that why hindi mo na ko tinantanan since then? Because of your infatuation for action stars?”

Kumagat naman si Baekhyun ng labi. Kakaiba naman ang hotness ni Chanyeol kapag nagyayabang na ito. He put his hand on the other side of Chanyeol and locked him in place. Ngumisi lang ang aktor.

“Maybe.” Bulong ni Baekhyun sa tenga nito before he swiped a tongue on the shell of his ear. Agad naman sinalubong ni Chanyeol ang bibig nito ng isang malalim na halik.

Hindi na niya napigil ang sarili. Hinila na niya si Baekhyun papalapit pa sa kanya and the smaller started to straddle his legs. Hinayaan nilang libutin ng dila ang isa’t isa. 

The end credits kept rolling at ‘yun ang naging background music nila as they explore each other’s mouths. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang mas maliit na frame ni Baekhyun na nakapaibabaw sa kanya, both intoxicated and thirsting for each other. After minutes of making out, naghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi.

Ipinatong ni Baekhyun ang noo niya kay Chanyeol. With closed eyes, they both tried to catch their breaths. Walang gumagalaw, tanging ang paghinga lang nila ang naririnig sa buong kwarto.

Unti-unting mumulat si Chanyeol at pinagmasdan ang expression sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Gumala ang mga mata niya sa ilong nito pababa sa nakaawang na bibig. Without thinking, inabot niya ang maliit na pasa sa gilid ng labi ni Baekhyun with his thumb.

Ni-rub ni Chanyeol ang bruise sa mukha nito at saka hinalikan ng isang beses.

“Who did this to you?” Bulong ni Chanyeol. Bumukas ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at nakita niya ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

As if naging sober sila sa nangyaring make out, naging seryoso bigla ang atmosphere. Maging ang malaking TV ni Baekhyun ay natahimik na at naka black sceen na.

Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol’s touch at kiniss ang thumb na kanina ay nasa labi niya. “Tell me about yours, first.”

Natigilan muna si Chanyeol bago nagpakawala ng malalim na hinga. Why is it when it comes to Baekhyun, handa siyang sabihin ang lahat? Parang si Baekhyun ang disconnection niya sa realidad. Parang si Baekhyun lang ang pwedeng makakita sa totoong Chanyeol Park.

“Can you stay up?” Pinat ni Chanyeol ang tabi niya at pinaupo si Baekhyun don. Agad naman pumulupot ang mga braso nila sa isa’t isa while they sat side by side sa kama ni Baekhyun at nakasandal sa headboard. “Mahaba-haba ang kwento ko.”

“Hmm.” Isiniksik naman ni Baekhyun ang mukha sa leeg ni Chanyeol at pumikit. “I’ll listen.”

There was another sigh. If this was the Chanyeol before he met Baekhyun, he won’t say a word. Pero ngayon na hawak niya ang lalaking nagbaliktad ng mundo niya, he’d say what he’d always wanted to tell the world.

“My dad and I are not in good terms.” Panimula ni Chanyeol. “Kilala mo naman siguro siya ‘no?”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun habang nakayakap pa rin at nakapikit sa may leeg ng isa.

“My family is messed up.” Rinig na rinig ang bitterness sa boses ng aktor. This is probably the first time he’s ever opened up to anyone. Si Kyungsoo, nalaman niya nang na-meet niya ang family ni Chanyeol. He didn’t need an explanation. He gave Chanyeol his privacy, pero hindi rin naman siya mahina para hindi ma-gets ang set-up ng pamilya ni Chanyeol. So Chanyeol never had the chance to tell him the story. They just assumed they understood.

“I have my mom, my dad.” Ni-rarub ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun. “I also have a step-mom, a step-sister, and a half sister. We all live under one roof. My mom and dad, they’re married. But one day my dad told my mom that he’s having another child. From another woman. Hindi ko alam kung ganong kasakit ‘yun for my mom. Ako nga hindi ko na matanggap, pano pa kaya siya.”

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol na humigpit ang yakap ni Baekhyun sa kanya but he didn’t utter a word. Pinagpatuloy naman ni Chanyeol ang kwento.

“And my dad did the worst thing. Pinatuloy niya ang babae niya sa bahay namin. College na ako noon. Isipin mo kung ano na lang ang galit ko sa kanya then. Pero ang mama ko, she took them in.” Nag-igting ang mga panga ni Chanyeol at kumunot ang noo. Maybe it’s the alcohol in his system kaya emotional siya. But then, maybe it’s also how it’s the first time he’s letting this out, kaya naluluha siya.

“Why would my mom do that? Bakit hinahayaan niya na saktan siya ni dad?” Nanginig ang boses ni Chanyeol. May mainit na dumampi naman sa leeg niya. He realized that Baekhyun was trying to comfort him with that kiss. Napangiti si Chanyeol at mas pinaglapit naman niya ang katawan nilang dalawa.

“It’s been 12 years since then. My dad is now a Governor. Ang isa niyang pamilya? Nanirahan sa Australia for a few years. Pabalik-balik dito, para makasama ang daddy ko. At ako, namuhay akong mag-isa. Malayo sa kanya.”

“How did you get that?” Mahina na ang boses ni Baekhyun and laced with tiredness. Alam ni Chanyeol that he was referring to the wound near his lip. Hinalikan niya ito ng isang beses sa noo. “Did he hit you just because he wanted to?”

“Hindi. Sinagot ko siya. Tungkol sa babae niya. How dare he try to educate me on respect. Siya nga walang respeto samin ng mama ko.”

“Did you ever try to talk to him about it?” Mas mahina na ang boses ni Baekhyun. “Kinausap mo na ba siya about this? About what you think?

“There’s no point to it.”

Tumahimik. Sigurado si Chanyeol na hinahatak na sa dreamland si Baekhyun. He stayed like that, nakayakap sa katawan ng mas maliit na nakapatong ang pisngi sa may dibdib nito at nararamdaman ang paghinga sa may leeg niya. Nang akala niya ay nakatulog na ito ng tuluyan ay nagsalita pa ito ng pabulong, mahina pero narinig pa rin niya.

“I wish the world can stop hurting us, hmm.”

At nakatulog na si Baekhyun sa bisig ni Chanyeol. Naging palaisipan naman para sa kanya ang binitawan na salita nito.

Because then, he was sure. That Baekhyun had been hurting. He just didn’t know for how long.

Kinabukasan, pakiramdam ni Chanyeol ay first time niyang makatulog ng ganung kahimbing sa buong taon. He felt the satin sheets under him kaya naman nag-inat si Chanyeol sa kama ni Baekhyun na parang kinakain siya. Nung kama, dahil sa lambot nito.

He moved around a bit with eyes closed at may ngiti na sa mga mukha dahil feeling niya he’s never been well rested like this before. Kaya naman pagmulat niya ay nagulat siya na makitang naka-sit up na si Baekhyun sa tabi niya, indian sit pa in his matching silky pajamas, at pinapanood lang siya.

Napaangat ang half ng katawan ni Chanyeol out of reflex habang nakatukod ang kanang siko niya sa matress. “Kanina ka pa gising?”

Tumango naman si Baekhyun, a naughty glint in his eyes. “Mga 2 hours ago?”

“Kanina ka pa dyan?” Nag-croak pa ang boses ni Chanyeol kasi nga parang itinulog niya yung buong taon niya. Things he can do only when he’s with Baekhyun.

Tumango ulit si Baekhyun na hindi umaalis ang tingin sa kanya. “Since I woke up.”

Nag-plop ulit si Chanyeol sa kama at iniangat ang kumot sa sarili sabay nagpakawala ng hininga. “Bakit di mo ako ginising?”

Kumagat ng labi si Baekhyun. “Ang sarap mo kasi.”

May pause.

“Panoodin.” Pagtutuloy ni Baekhyun na nakangisi ng bahagya. Bigla naman ito gumapang sa side ni Chanyeol at akmang papatong nang pigilan siya ng isa.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol warned, hawak-hawak sa wrist si Baekhyun at nakatitig ng madiin sa kanya. The sleep in his voice was thick pero nagising na ang buong diwa niya, lalo na nang nag-pout si Baekhyun.

“I was watching you, I know you need this.” A whiny Baekhyun in the morning. Nakakunot na ang noo nito habang nakatingin pababa kay Chanyeol.

Sa una ay hindi gets ni Chanyeol ang pinagsasasabi ni Baekhyun kasi kakagising nga lang niya. Pero nung mag puppy eyes na ang mas maliit, naramdaman niya agad yung pagtigas ng mga titig niya, at ‘yun na rin sa baba.

“Wala akong ibang gagawin.” Itinaas ni Baekhyun ang dalawang kamay habang nakaluhod sa kama, akala mo ay good boy. “Help lang kita.”

Lalong bumigat sa babang parte ni Chanyeol at konti na lang bibigay na siya. Parang na-stuck ang dila niya dahil hindi siya makapagsalita. He’s torn, ayaw niya maulit yung gabing ‘yon but at the same time he needed that helping hand, _literally._

Nang hindi pa nagsalita si Chanyeol ay Baekhyun straddled him sa may hita pagkatapos kumalas sa hawak ng mas matangkad.

Wala pang ilang minutong nakabukas ang mga mata ni Chanyeol pero sumara ulit ang mga ito nang hawakan siya ni Baekhyun with one bare hand, sa loob mismo ng suot suot niyang shorts, past his boxers.

Madiin ang pagkakapikit ni Chanyeol at napaliyad pa ito ng konti ng humagod ng isang beses ang kamay ni Baekhyun paakyat. Umayos ng pwesto si Baekhyun sa may hita ni Chanyeol at pinanood ang itsura ni Chanyeol. Napakagat ulit siya ng labi sa nakikita niya bago binigyan ng pansin ang hawak niya at inilabas na sa shorts ng isa.

Hindi naman baguhan si Baekhyun, he admits he does it mag-isa noon. It may be hard to believe with the way he acts around Chanyeol pero Chanyeol is the first person na gagawan niya nito. Noon kasi ay kaya naman niyang mag-isa. He didn’t need anybody. Until Chanyeol.

Ilang slow pumps ang ginawa ni Baekhyun at bumibigat ang paghinga ni Chanyeol sa kama. It was too slow-paced, medyo hindi sanay si Chanyeol kasi nagmamadali siya when he usually does it. Pero ibang sensation ang dala ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Steady ang rhythm ng pagtaas-baba sa kanya ng mainit na kamay ni Baekhyun pero nagkamali siya nang buksan niya ang mga mata niya.

Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun had his attention on his shaft, focused, at kung paano nakapaikot ang magagandang daliri nito sa pagkalalaki niya.

_Fuck._

Hindi naman nakaligtas ang reaction na ‘yon ni Chanyeol dahil naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pag-twitch ng hawak niya sa kamay. He looked up at nagtama ang mga mata nila.

Nakatingin pababa si Chanyeol habang diretso ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa kanya at hindi pa rin tumitigil sa ginagawa sa baba niya. Placing his left hand sa thigh ni Chanyeol, Baekhyun increased his pace. Mas diniinan niya ang paghawak at paghatak pataas at pababa ng mas tumitigas pa niyang pagkalalaki.

Baekhyun leaned forward to support himself as he pumped faster, mas mabilis pa sa kanina habang iginagalaw niya ang wrist niya to put more pressure.

Parang hindi naman mapakali na ang lalaki sa ilalim niya at sunod sunod na ang malakas na hinga nito. Bumalik na si Chanyeol sa pagkakahiga with his eyes closed. Lumipad na nga ang palad niya sa mga mata niya dahil sarap na sarap siya. The mere sight of Baekhyun’s fingers wrapped around him at hooded eyes niyang nakatitig sa kanya kanina were enough to drive him on edge. Samahan pa ng biglang pag galing ng pag galaw ng kamay niya sa kanya.

Chanyeol grew bigger, at parang konti na lang talaga lalabasan na siya. Naramdaman naman din siguro ‘yon ni Baekhyun dahil biglang sumagad ang paghatak nito pababa at naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagswipe ng hinlalaki nito sa ulo niya.

“Fuck.” First time niya magvoice out. Inulit ulit pa ito ni Baekhyun sabay ng pagmasahe ng isa pa niyang kamay sa balls ni Chanyeol. “Fuck. _Fuck._ ”

Nang alam na ni Chanyeol na lalabasan na siya ay nagsit up siya ng mabilis at hinatak si Baekhyun sa batok saka hinalikan full in the mouth.

He just needed to taste him then.

Makalat ang halik ni Chanyeol, open-mouthed at puro hinga habang kung saan saan umaabot ang dila. He swept in for one last kiss, halos hinigop na niya si Baekhyun, before he let go of him at saka rin siya nilabasan.

That kiss drove him to completion. The need to taste him was the key to unlock him. Hindi pa man niya nasasabi kay Baekhyun but his kisses are his favorite. He’s probably even addicted to it.

Mabuti ay nakasit back agad si Baekhyun sa mga hita ni Chanyeol nang labasan na siya. He continued with a few lazy strokes to ride Chanyeol’s high. Bumagsak na kasi ulit ang katawan ng isa sa kama at humihinga ng malalim habang kumakatas pa rin sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

When they finished, Chanyeol wiping himself with Baekhyun’s tissue sa bedside table and helping the other clean his hand, ay nagcuddle muna sila.

Kanina lang ay feeling well rested si Chanyeol, pero ngayon ay para na siyang humabol ng kabayo. But he can’t explain how he feels. With what just happened, parang gusto na lang niya itali si Baekhyun sa kanya. So he wrapped both his arms sa isa na nakapulupot ang mga kamay sa beywang niya habang nakahiga sila sa kama.

That was their first sexual encounter with each other. Hindi man all out, ganun na rin ang pakiramdam for Chanyeol. So he kissed Baekhyun’s forehead as they spent a few more hours in bed, just savoring the feeling of being in each other’s arms.

Wala masyadong ganap sa mansyon. They had deliveries the whole day. Breakfast (hindi pa sila nagkainan), lunch, dinner. The Equalizer 1 & 2 in between. Napaka-old fashioned ni Baekhyun dahil mas gusto daw niya ‘yung nagcocollect ng DVDs rather than streaming online. Hindi naman na nagulat si Chanyeol na hindi siya kilala nito dahil kahit Netflix account ay wala si Baekhyun.

“How about instagram? Wala ka rin?” Ang topic ay social media. According to Baekhyun, hindi daw niya sinusundan ang entertainment world at hindi rin naman siya interesado sa buhay ng iba kaya para saan pa ang sandamakmak na social media accounts sa sandamakmak na social media platforms. He has informants if balita lang ang gusto niya, si Sehun pa.

“Wala rin.”

Tumitig muna si Chanyeol bago nagsalita. “Impressive. Ganun ba talaga kapag anak ng milyonaryo?”

Nasa kalagitnaan ng pagsubo si Baekhyun. Ng nachos. Mexican daw kasi gusto niya for dinner. He chewed the nacho chip first before saying in a small voice, “it’s nothing fancy.”

Humawak naman si Chanyeol sa kamay niya nang napansin nito na tumahimik ang isa. “Hey, hindi mo pa sinasabi sakin kung anong nangyari that night?”

Humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya na hindi mabasa ang mga mata. “Patingin nga ng instagram mo.”

“Huh?”

“Sabi ko patingin ng instagram mo.” The smaller put his open palm in front of Chanyeol.

Napa-sigh na lang si Chanyeol dahil napakademanding talaga ng anak ng hari. Sunod naman din agad siya kasi kinukuha na niya ang phone niya sa bulsa niya at inopen ang instagram app bago ipakita kay Baekhyun ang account niya. Hinablot naman agad ng isa ang phone sa kamay nito at nagscroll through his feed.

Halos promotional photos lang din naman ang nasa page ni Chanyeol. May ilan na kasama si Juhyun Seo, kilala na siya ni Baekhyun sa mukha dahil araw-araw din yata siya nasa filming ni Chanyeol noon sa kanilang latest movie, pero very professional ang photos nila, minsan galing sa interview, ang iba sa shows nila. Hindi nagsalita si Baekhyun doon, tiningnan lang niya si Chanyeol with matching taas ng kilay before he proceeded to scroll down.

“Sino ‘to? Bakit finafollow mo siya?” Itinuro nito ang post ng isa sa friends feed ni Chanyeol na medyo daring ang photo.

“Co-actor ko ‘yan sa isa naming movie.”

“Tapos na ‘yung movie, finafollow mo pa din?”

“It would be weird to suddenly just unfollow them.”

Mukhang nasa mood pa naman si Baekhyun dahil pinalagpas niya ‘yun.

“Eh eto sino ‘to?”

“Isa pa ‘to?”

“Oh ni-like mo photo niya!”

“Sino ‘tong babaeng ‘to?”

“Cute siya.” He commented as he scrolled past a user called Kasper. “Pero mas cute ako.”

Sunod-sunod ang pagpansin ni Baekhyun sa bawat taong nakakainteract ni Chanyeol sa nasabing social media app. Umabot na din siya sa posts 3 weeks ago bago siya pigilan ni Chanyeol. Mainly, because gusto na i-unfollow ni Baekhyun ‘yung isang nag-tag kay Chanyeol sa post pero napigilan naman niya ito after saying, “Baek, director ko siya sa film ko last year.”

Mabuti na lang at hindi nagcheck ng comments si Baekhyun kasi baka buong account na niya ang ipabura nito.

Masama pa rin ang tingin ng maliit na nakaupo sa may dining table habang itinatago ni Chanyeol ang phone niya. Nakaupo ito sa gitnang upuan at si Chanyeol naman sa unang upuan sa kanan nito.

“May naging girlfriend ka sa kanila?”

“Wala.” Mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Boyfriend?”

“Wala din po.”

Pinanood muna ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na isusubo ang bagong kuhang taco bago niya sinundan ang sinabi niya. “Hanggang ngayon wala pa rin naman eh.”

Natigilan ang may-ari ng bahay sa pagkagat sa taco na halfway na sa bibig niya. Their eyes immediately met habang naka-side eye si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ng masama.

Nagpatay malisya naman si Chanyeol at saka kumuha ng sarili niyang taco nang nangyari ang hindi niya inaasahan. Nabitawan ni Chanyeol ang tortilla wrap at kumalat sa mesa ang filling nito. But that wasn’t what mattered.

Baekhyun was already on him, his mouth catching his and he can taste the faint flavor of cheese sa bibig nito. At first, akala niya ay momol lang talaga ang mangyayari. Palaban si Baekhyun, kahit hindi na sila halos makahinga ay tuloy lang ang laplapan.

It was awkward. Nakabend si Baekhyun habang humahalik kay Chanyeol at ang isa naman ay nakahawak sa batok niya para mas ilapit pa ito sa kanya. However, for the second time in mere minutes, nagulat si Chanyeol nang gumala ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa waistband of his shorts. Parang hindi siya na-inform na breakfast and dinner activity pala nila ito.

Yet again, ang gulat na halos tumalon na ang puso ni Chanyeol ay nang lumuhod si Baekhyun sa harapan niya habang nakabuka ang legs niya while sitting down. Nag-settle si Baekhyun sa gitna ng mga hita niya at para bang namutla si Chanyeol nang hinugot nito ang pagkalalaki niya mula sa suot-suot niyang shorts at minasahe ng taas-baba ng ilang beses.

Mabigat ang mga hinga ni Chanyeol dahil tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun ang hawak niya pero ilang centimeters away na lang ito sa mukha niya. Nang tumunghay si Baekhyun at nagkatinginan sila ay ngumisi ito sa kanya. Siguro ay wala ng kulay ang mukha ni Chanyeol dahil feeling niya talaga ay mahihimatay na siya sa sobrang lakas ng pagkabog ng dibdib niya.

Tumigil saglit ang kamay ng maliit na nakaluhod sa harap niya at hinatak nito pababa ang balat sa kanyang pagkalalaki bago inilapit sa kanyang mukha. Ramdam na ramdam ni Chanyeol ang mainit na hininga ni Baekhyun. Wala man sa itsura ay kinakabahan din ang maliit dahil first time niya ‘to at nahalata naman ‘yun ni Chanyeol sa paghinga ng isa.

“B, you don’t have to.” Humawak na si Chanyeol sa kamay ni Baekhyun para hilahin na ito patayo pero umiling siya. He stared at Chanyeol before leaning in to kiss the tip.

Napakagat ng labi si Chanyeol habang hawak pa rin sa pulsuhan si Baekhyun. Mabilis naman nagreact ang pagkalalaki niya sa kamay nito kaya lalong nagkatapang ang isa. Isinubo na ni Baekhyun ang ulo ni Chanyeol nang hindi pa rin inaalis ang tingin sa mas matangkad.

Umigting ang hawak ng lalaking nakaupo pa rin sa silya sa kamay ni Baekhyun na dahan-dahan siyang isinubo ng buo.

Hindi na nila natapos ang hapunan. Pero si Chanyeol ang natapos.

The next days were crazy. Ang nasimulan ng isang umaga ay umulit sa gabi at nagtuloy-tuloy na parang walang katapusan.

Baekhyun was insatiable. Kain, tulog, movie marathon, at pag nabakante sila ay momol na mauuwi sa isa pang kainan at hawakan. It was weird dahil kahit may needs si Chanyeol ay hindi naman siya naging ganito kahayok sa intimacy. Pero pagdating talaga kay Baekhyun ay mahina siya. Parang sunod-sunuran siya.

Kung saan saan na lang sila inaabutan ni Baekhyun pero madalas ay sa kama. Minsan sinubukan niya rin ibalik ang favor kay Baekhyun pero pinigilan siya nito. Kapag gumagala na ang kamay niya sa katawan ng isa ay aalisin niya ito at lalong ipapasok sa bibig ang kalakihan niya. Wala naman magawa si Chanyeol dahil parang kinukuha na siya ng langit everytime gagawin niya ‘yon.

But not today. It’s been four days since he’s been staying at Baekhyun’s. And it’s been four days since they’ve been so intimate. Hindi niya alam kung anong itatawag don. Pero pagkatapos marinig ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa banyo the night before nang akala nito ay tulog na ang matangkad, hindi na niya hahayaan na mag-isa na lang niya tatrabahuin ang sarili niya. Not now. Not anymore.

Not especially now na nakadapa na ulit si Baekhyun sa ibaba ni Chanyeol habang nakaluhod at subo-subo ang kahabaan niya. He’s almost there. Madiin na ang pagkakasandal ng ulo niya sa headboard with his eyes closed really tight.

Nang naramdaman na niya na maaabot na niya ang rurok ay agad niyang hinila si Baekhyun, hawak ang dalawang pisngi niya with one hand at saka hinalikan ng matindi. Nalalasahan na rin niya ang katas niya but he didn’t care. Nilabasan si Chanyeol habang nakapatong si Baekhyun sa kanya, nakaupo sa may baba ng tiyan at hinahalikan siya.

They were busy. Chanyeol was catching his breath while they savored the open-mouthed kisses at naghahalo halo na ang mga laway nila. When he was able to recover from his high, hinawakan niya ng mas madiin si Baekhyun sa panga nito. Ang isa naman ay nakapikit at tila dalang-dala na rin sa pagpapalitan nila ng halik. Hindi na niya namalayan that he was grinding on Chanyeol’s abs. Basta tuloy lang siya sa pagtanggap ng mga halik ni Chanyeol.

Without breaking the kiss and taking the opportunity, Chanyeol dipped his hand inside Baekhyun’s pajama. Agad naman na nagreact ang isa at akmang itutulak siya nang kagatin ni Chanyeol ang ibabang labi nito at hinawakan sa kaliwang pisngi para pigilan siyang tuluyang lumayo. They broke apart at itinuon ni Chanyeol ang noo niya sa noo ni Baekhyun. Their gazes connected habang hinahabol ni Chanyeol ang kanyang hininga at si Baekhyun naman ay nagpipigil ng hinga dahil nanigas ang buong katawan niya.

“Let me.” Chanyeol whispered against his lips. “Please.”

Nahanap ni Chanyeol ang nangangailangan ng atensyon niya kanina pa. Lumipad ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa braso ng matangkad from the contact, pero hindi niya ito pinigilan nang simulan nito ang pagtaas-baba sa kanya.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched.

Pinaglapit pa niya ang katawan nilang dalawa habang hindi tumitigil si Chanyeol. Dahil kanina pang matigas si Baekhyun ay mukhang mabilis na lang siyang tatapusin. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol hard, to distract Chanyeol. To distract himself. Whichever it was but his kisses were a mess. Binilisan din naman ni Chanyeol ang pagbomba sa hawak hawak niya habang sinusundan ang ritmo ng halik at pagbayo ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya. He can’t see anything dahil nakapasok lang naman sa pajama ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya, but it shall do. Ang importante, hindi niya ma-neglect si Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol.” Tila naghahabol na ng hininga si Baekhyun at mabilis na mabilis na ang kamay ng isa. Sunod sunod na ungol na ang lumabas sa bibig ng mas maliit at para bang may umusbong na pagmamalaki sa dibdib ni Chanyeol dahil hamak na mas magandang pakinggan ang mga ingay na ginagawa ni Baekhyun ngayon kaysa sa narinig niya kagabi.

A few more pumps at bumigay na ang katawan ni Baekhyun kasabay ng naramdaman ni Chanyeol na pag-release nito sa kamay niya. Mabuti na lang at magkadikit na ang mga katawan nila nang nanghina si Baekhyun kaya ngayon ay nakasandal na lang ang harapan niya sa dibdib ng aktor.

Hindi naman maiwasan ni Chanyeol na mapangiti dahil sa nangyari. He didn’t want Baekhyun to tend to himself alone ever again. No, he won’t let that happen.

Ipinahid muna ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa tissue na inabot niya from the bedside table with little difficulty dahil nakasandal pa rin ang katawan ni Baekhyun sa kanya, his chin on his shoulder.

Mukhang napagod ang isa kaya kinapa ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito na nakalaylay lang sa tabi niya at saka inilapit sa mga labi niya. He kissed the skin on his wrist habang nakapatong pa din ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa kabilang balikat niya, breathing slowly. The feeling was beautiful. Pero hindi nakaligtas sa paningin niya ang ilang faint marks sa loob ng sleeve ng pajama top ni Baekhyun. Faint red line marks na parang kalmot.

When he was about to take a closer look, humikab si Baekhyun at ipinulupot ang dalawang braso sa likod ni Chanyeol, the other losing his hold on his wrist.

The latter kissed the side of his head with affection. “Go ahead and clean up.”

“Hmm.” Baekhyun grunted in reply.

“Hindi pa tayo nagbreakfast.”

Umayos naman ng upo si Baekhyun at naglean back to look properly at Chanyeol. “I already did.” He wiggled his eyebrows bago siya tumayo at dumiretso na sa bathroom to clean himself up.

Naiwan si Chanyeol sa kama na nag-iisip. Pero wala nang nanatili sa isip niya kundi ang mukha at mga ungol ni Baekhyun just minutes ago.

He truly was a goner for him.

“Bored ka na?” Nakasandal ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Chanyeol while they sat together in his bed at nasa 6th installment na sila ng Mission Impossible. He was looking up at Chanyeol na nakaikot ang isang braso sa may balikat ng mas maliit.

Umiling lang siya habang hindi inaalis ang tingin sa TV. So far wala pa naman sila ulit ginagawa since that morning aside from breakfast, start ng marathon, naglunch in between, at itinuloy lang ang panonood. Kaya nga sila umabot sa sixth movie. Kahit napanood na ay looking forward pa din si Baekhyun. Minsan inuunahan pa niya ikwento yung sunod na mangyayari. Napanood na rin naman ni Chanyeol yung film series pero hindi na rin niya tanda ang iba.

“Do you want to go clubbing?”

Noon lang humarap ulit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Inabot niya yung can of soda niya before he spoke. “No to public places diba?”

“Who said we’re leaving the house?”

“Magpaparty tayong dalawa dito sa kwarto mo?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun na parang Chanyeol sounded dumb. “No. Sehun has better plans.”

“Is he here?” Sakto naman na nagsip si Chanyeol sa soda niya habang nakapatong pa din ang right arm sa shoulders ni Baekhyun.

Tumango naman ang may-ari ng mansyon. “Since this morning.”

Napabuga si Chanyeol ng iniinom niya. Agad na namula ang mga tenga. “Not when…”

“Ok lang ‘yun kay Sehun.” Walang pagkabahala sa tono ng boses ni Baekhyun. “Magpapafiesta pa ‘yun kapag nagpakasal tayo.”

Lalo pang namula ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa narinig niya. Napaisip siya kung unethical ba that he’s sleeping around with his, technically, almost boss’ bestfriend. Pero technically, it wasn’t exactly sex. Hindi pa sila nagsex ni Baekhyun, but it was the same. However, ang sabi ng other conscience niya, mas nauna naman niya nakilala si Baekhyun. And he likes him. So anong masama dun? It’s not like he’s using him to get that tourism ambassador label. Pag tinanong nga siya kung sino ang i-drop niya, he’d drop the title.

Wow. Nahimasmasan si Chanyeol sa pinag-iisip niya. Masyado siyang carried away.

Tumawa naman ng malakas si Baekhyun. ‘Yung tunog pang kontrabida pa rin talaga at agad na binawi ang sinabi. “Just kidding!”

“Besides.” Pagtuloy ni Baekhyun. “Busy ‘yun sa kabilang kwarto.”

Oo nga naman. May malaking kwarto nga pala sa kabila and it was empty. Nung tinanong ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun kung ano ‘yun, ang sabi lang nito for leisure. Hindi naman niya inexpect na ganun pala ang ibig sabihin niya.

“You’re putting up a club dito sa bahay mo?”

“Not the first time.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Madalas ginagawa ‘yan ni Sehun. Lalo na kapag ayaw ko talaga lumabas ng kwarto.”

“Kayong dalawa lang?” Hindi maiwasan itanong ni Chanyeol.

“Oh, you’ll see.”

And Chanyeol was about to find out.

Nakatayo silang dalawa sa labas ng double doors sa tabi ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. May malakas na tunog na nanggagaling sa loob but it was muffled. Hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na magpaparty sila in such a scale like this.

“Ready?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

Ready naman si Chanyeol kanina. Mabuti na lang at nakakita siya ng proper clothes to wear for nightclubs sa sasakyan niya. He’s always ready. Pero nang makita na niya si Baekhyun na nakabihis ng navy and red bomber on top of his black top, malayo sa pormal na anyo nito sa tuwing nagkikita sila sa labas, ay bumilis ang tibok ng dibdib niya. May eye makeup pa ito at nakasuot ng contacts. And the one item na nagpalunok kay Chanyeol sa kaba, ang suot suot niyang black choker that hugged his neck snugly.

 _Nasan ba talaga ‘yung party? Nasa dibdib ko ba?_ Magulo ang utak ni Chanyeol at hindi siya makapagisip dahil sa lakas ng kabog sa dibdib niya. Daig pa nito nung i-aannounce na ang winner ng new rising star award last year na nakuha niya.

_Wala pa kami sa loob pero nasa harap ko na ‘yung snack._

Ang kalat ng utak ni Chanyeol. Buti na lang naka-keep up siya. He was dressed in all black with his leather jacket, fitted top and skinny biker pants. The point of his look, his brushed up hair. Tinginan siya ni Baekhyun from head to toe bago siya hinila palapit sa pinto ng ‘club’.

“Let’s go.” Sabi ni Chanyeol in his mas mababang voice, trying to be in character with his hot biker image for the night, pero ang totoo nabitin lang siya sa pagcheck out ni Baekhyun kasi parang hindi naman siya na-impress?

Simula pa lang, may competition na sa utak ni Chanyeol. Ang hindi niya alam, simula pa lang talaga ng lahat.

Ang lakas ng music. May pagkasoundproof siguro sa loob kasi hindi inexpect ni Chanyeol that the music inside was blaring. Totoong night club ang nasa harap niya ngayon. There were people dancing sa floor, bodies swaying, some almost swapping with others dahil grind kung grind. May DJ sa elevated platform at may bar for drinks sa tabi. May gumagala din na servers at complete din with bartenders.

For a second, natakot si Chanyeol. Masyado yatang madaming tao. One, for himself, dahil isa siyang celebrity. He could make one mistake at kakalat na ito sa media for all he knows. Second, for Baekhyun. Cos how come these many people were allowed access to his house?

Naramdaman naman ni Chanyeol ang init ng kamay ni Baekhyun sa mga palad niya. Nag-tip toe siya the same time that he pulled the taller down towards him.

“Don’t worry.” Pasigaw na sabi ni Baekhyun against the booming sound sa room. “Lahat sila hired ni Sehun. They’re actors. They’re asked to act like normal people clubbing to set the mood. Hindi nila tayo papansinin.”

Sa pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun ay para bang sanay na sanay na siya dito. Like they’ve done this a hundred times. Baka nga.

“Hindi mo kilala ang mga ‘to?” Inilapit pa ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya sa tenga ng isa habang nakahawak sa beywang ang braso niya.

“Nah.” Sagot ni Baekhyun na nakatawa. “Pero tao silang lahat ni Sehun. Nothing to be worried about. You can let loose here.”

May something talaga kapag sinabi na ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol was easily swayed at nag-relax ang shoulders niya. The smaller one started to pull him towards the crowd hanggang sa nakarating sila sa may lounge area kung saan may nakaupong nagiisang lalaki. Lumapit ang waiter dito to offer him a drink pero tumanggi siya.

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagbitaw sa kanya ni Baekhyun na agad lumapit sa lalaking ‘yun.

“Sehun!” Halos patakbo si Baekhyun sa kanya at tumayo naman agad si Sehun para salubungin ang isa. Nasalo naman nito ang yakap ni Baekhyun. Natawa na lang siya dahil it was so rare to see him react this way. He wasn’t always this excited. Mahigpit ang pagkakayakap ni Baekhyun sa kanya at napalunok naman si Chanyeol sa eksena sa harapan niya.

Chanyeol looked Sehun up and down. Naka matching Fendi suit ito, very opposite sa suot ni Chanyeol na pa-biker concept. Cue in, namumuong competition sa utak niya.

“Sehun.” Bumati si Chanyeol at lumapit para kumamay dito. Humiwalay naman agad si Baekhyun at bumalik sa tabi ni Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol.” Malaki ang ngiti ng isa. “Mabuti naman at okay ka lang. Akala ko hinostage ka na nitong si Baekhyun eh.”

Nagcross naman ng arms ang isa at sumimangot. “Excuse me. If I know, ayaw na umuwi ni Chanyeol. Dito na lang siya sakin.”

Tumawa si Sehun. “‘Wag mo siya masyado sindakin.”

The way Sehun can tease him like that, siguro matagal na nga niyang kilala si Baekhyun.

“Wait lang, request lang ako ng drinks.” Umalis si Baekhyun but not before umirap siya kay Sehun na tinawanan lang ulit siya.

Nag-settle sina Chanyeol and Sehun sa couch situated sa corner kung saan nakaupo kanina si Sehun habang hinihintay ang may-ari ng bahay. They maintained a comfortable distance.

“Kanina ka pa dito?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Kung kanina ay nahihiya siya dahil maaaring nandoon lang si Sehun sa katabing kwarto nang gumagawa sila ni Baekhyun ng milagro, ngayon gusto niya ng marinig kay Sehun that he’s aware of what was happening earlier on..

Parang tanga, Chanyeol Park.

“Uh-huh. Tumawag siya sakin ng maaga para lang ipabuo ‘tong night club niya.”

 _Malaki ang chance that he knew._ Somehow, satisfied si Chanyeol don. Insecure ka ghorl?

“Mahilig ba talaga siya sa parties?”

There was an expression of surprise sa mukha ni Sehun. “Who? Baekhyun? No, not at all.” Mabilis na pag-deny ni Sehun. He continued naman nang di sumagot si Chanyeol.

“Hindi sanay sa crowded places si Baekhyun. He’s very sheltered. Ito? He’s fine with this dahil alam niyang set-up lang ‘to. He knows everyone here would pretend he doesn’t exist. And in turn, he pretends he doesn’t see them. Sanay si Baekhyun mag-isa.”

Another fact about him na ngayon lang natutunan ni Chanyeol.

“Did you know he’s home-schooled?”

Umiling si Chanyeol habang attentively listening sa mga kwento ni Sehun. Ang dami niyang natututunan ngayon.

“He was. For his whole life. Matalinong bata, pero nagkulang sa social skills. Wala kasi siyang ibang nakakasama. Well, ako. But even then, he’s used to being alone.”

“He’s a musical genius too. He was 12 years old. He can play any classical piece with the piano. It was the first time I saw him with passion in his eyes. Nagbago si Baekhyun nun. Naging masalita and always looking forward to his piano lessons.” Sandaling napatigil si Sehun. “It was because of this man. I think 20 years older than him? Hindi ko maalala. But Baekhyun liked him. A lot.”

Tahimik lang si Chanyeol. Maingay ang buong paligid pero klaro sa pandinig niya ang lahat ng sinasabi ni Sehun.

“His first love?”

There was a pause. “I don’t think so. Sa tingin ko, hindi pa capable si Baekhyun to love. Bata pa kami noon.”

Napaisip si Sehun habang nakatingin sa malayo. “Attachment, maybe. He was a father figure. Siguro, dahil new to the feeling, he mistaken it to be desire.”

“Nasaan na siya ngayon?”

Tumingin si Sehun kay Chanyeol. “Moved on with his family somewhere sa bansa. Malaki rin ang gap nila ni Baekhyun, and honestly he didn’t see him that way. Confused lang ang batang si Baekhyun. He was 14 when his teacher left. ‘Yung piano na lang ang naiwan na memory of him sa kanya. Hindi na rin naman siya pinahanap ni Baekhyun sakin even when I told him I could. Let them be happy, sabi niya.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam na may ganung istorya pala sa buhay ni Baekhyun. Sa murang edad, may mga emosyon na siya na hindi niya naiintindihan. Nararamdaman na hindi niya nauunawaan. Mga bagay na hindi klaro, dahil walang nagtuturo sa kanya nito.

 _Hindi kaya, iniisip pa din niya ang lalaking ‘yun?_ It’s been many years, but he saw how Baekhyun played that piano on his first day sa mansyon. Hindi kaya, siya pa rin ang nasa isip niya?

“Hey.” May faint laugh sa tabi niya. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘Wag ka mag-alala. Alam mo naman na baliw na baliw si Baekhyun sayo diba?”

Sehun nudged Chanyeol na umiwas naman ng tingin sa kanya.

“The Byuns have huge responsibility on their shoulders. Kelangan nila mag-handle ng daan-daang kumpanya under their name. ‘Yun nga lang, sa dami ng negosyong pinapatakbo nila, hindi na nila namalayan na may naghihintay na anak sa kanila. I guess, in a way, alam mo naman kung anong kailangan ni Baekhyun diba?”

Sehun sat up to look at Chanyeol properly. “He’d be hard to crack...”

“...But I hope you try.”

_Ano nga bang kailangan ni Baekhyun?_

“Bakit sinasabi mo sakin ang mga ‘to?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, seryoso.

Ngumiti lang si Sehun sa kanya.

“Anong pinaguusapan niyo?” Dumating si Baekhyun na may dalang tray of three drinks sa kamay. Ibinaba niya ‘yun sa table in front of them at saka dumiretso sa gitna nilang dalawa. Siniksik niya ang sarili niya at saka tinulak si Sehun palayo kay Chanyeol. Possessive.

“Pinaguusapan lang namin kung anong type ni Chanyeol sa babae.” Pangaasar ni Sehun na siya namang ikinalaki ng mata ng isa at iniusok ng ilong ni Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo bang palayasin kita dito?!”

Bigla siyang humarap kay Chanyeol. “Ikaw, gusto mo rin?”

“Ikaw ang pinaguusapan namin.” Mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Sigurado ka?!” Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Pagkatapos ay umayos ito ng upo at kumalma. “Hindi bale. Kung sino mang babae yan, makikita niya.”

Napailing ang matangkad na namumula ang mga pisngi. “Puro ka kalokohan.” Hinila niya sa kamay si Baekhyun. “Halika na nga.”

If this were the closest thing where Baekhyun wouldn’t feel alone, Chanyeol would give it to him. Kaya dinala niya si Baekhyun sa dance floor. At kahit aware siya na hindi siya kagalingan sumayaw, did it matter? Not when Baekhyun was having the time of his life? At siya, nakaramdam ng kalayaan.

Nang matapos sila sa dance floor, totoo nga ang sinabi ni Baekhyun na walang papansin sa kanila doon dahil tuloy lang sa pagparty ang mga tao sa paligid nila, bumalik sila sa private lounge nila kung saan tahimik na nakaupo pa rin si Sehun while sipping on his drink na dala ni Baekhyun kanina. Non-alcoholic, dahil hindi siya pwedeng malasing to watch over the happenings.

Party mode ang dalawa nang makabalik pero laking gulat ni Chanyeol nang may lumapit sa kanilang tatlong lalaki. Dalawa ay nakaitim at parang tauhan ni Sehun, pero ang ikinagulat niya ay ang lalaking nasa gitna nilang dalawa na kilalang kilala niya.

Hindi pa siya nakakapagsalita nang maunahan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Beomsoo!!!” Sigaw niya at lumapit agad sa bagong dating.

“Kyungsoo.” Pag-correct ng natawag na si Beomsoo. Naka-light colored linen top siya at mukhang nakapaghanda naman, pero nakakunot ang noo nito.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na hindi pa rin makapaniwala.

“Dinukot ako ng mga ‘to.” Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ‘yung dalawa niyang kasama. “Ininvite daw ako ni Mr. Oh.”

“Pasensya ka na, Kyungsoo. Napagutusan lang.” Sehun interrupted as he stood in front of him.

“Buti nakarating ka.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na tuwang tuwa. “Inisip ko kasi na baka bored na si Chanyeol dito. Kaya ininvite kita para naman may kakilala siya.”

Na-touch si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Even if the cost was Kyungsoo missing his beauty sleep.

“Drinks?” Tanong ni Baekhyun bago kumuha ulit ng drink para kay Kyungsoo. At doon nagsimula ang totoong party.

They stayed for hours sa table sa kakalaro ng games. Kyungsoo and Sehun vs Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Ilang drinking games na rin ang nalaro nila, pero nainis na si Baekhyun sa sunod sunod nilang pagkatalo kaya pinalabas na niya ang hidden card niya. Ang game kung saan confident si Baekhyun na mananalo siya.

Ang Drunk Jenga.

Napa-roll ng eyes si Sehun dahil alam niya at some point lalabas talaga ‘to.

“Lumaban kayo!” Lasing na si Baekhyun pero tuloy lang. Jenga pro yata siya.

True to his words, bawat tira niya ay smooth and safe. Magaling din siyang umiwas sa mga penalty jenga blocks, at madalas pinagtitripan niya si Kyungsoo at ipinapasa dito ang drinking penalty niya whenever he gets that certain block.

‘Yun nga lang, hindi swerte si Chanyeol. Dahil bawat jenga block nito ay may drinking penalty at ang worse? Pinili ni Sehun na magpartner sina Chanyeol and Baekhyun where whenever one of them drinks, the other does too. Dagdag pa dito ang lagi niyang pagtumba sa jenga tower. Hindi pala siya magaling sa game na ‘yun.

“Three shots!!!” Sigaw ni Sehun and Kyungsoo na naging bffs na dahil gustong gusto nilang makita na natatalo ang dalawa. The best form of revenge, sabi nga nila.

“One! Two! Three!” Nagpalakpakan ang dalawa sa kabilang side ng couch while the other two took their shots.

Shit. Isip ni Chanyeol. Nahihilo na talaga siya. Usually malakas talaga ang alcohol tolerance niya, pero nakaisang bote na yata siya ng tequila sa dami ng nainom niya. Iba pa yung talo nila kanina. Mukhang hindi na rin kaya ni Baekhyun dahil patumba-tumba na rin ito sa kinauupuan niya.

“Tama na.” Awat ni Chanyeol. Pero lalaban pa rin ang isa.

“Hindi, sige pa. Kaya ko pa.” Sagot ni Baekhyun pero nakapikit na ang isang mata.

“Tama na. Sehun.” Call a friend na nga. Kung hindi pa sila titigil ay baka kung ano pang magawa nila nang hindi nila namamalayan. It would be a good feeling, pero hindi pa rin nakakalimutan ni Chanyeol kung sino siya. At kung sino ang katabi niya. Baka makasama pa ito sa kanila.

“Tama na, Baek. Panalo ka pa rin dahil hindi mo naman natumba yung tower.” Pagsaway ni Sehun sa nagbubuo ng tower na si Baekhyun.

“Talaga!” His words were a slur. Déjà vu kasi nakita na ‘to ni Chanyeol pero ang pinagkaiba lang, pati siya ay lasing na.

“Ipapahatid ko na kayo sa kwarto.” Tumayo si Sehun at pinagpagan ang suit niyang hindi man lang nagusot, mamahalin nga talaga.

“Hindi.” Tumayo din si Chanyeol. “Kaya ko na ‘to.” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol sa kamay si Baekhyun at inalalayan siyang makatayo which was difficult dahil pareho silang may tama. “Sehun, pakiintindi na lang si Kyungsoo. Paniguradong magwawala ‘yan bukas sa tindi ng hangover niya.”

Nagthumbs up si Sehun bago hinawakan sa braso si Kyungsoo na lasing na rin.

Napagtanto ni Chanyeol na hindi pa siya ganun kalasing dahil nahanap niya ang pinto ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. Nagpagewang-gewang sila sa hallway at nakailang tumba rin sila papasok. Baekhyun kept giggling dahil hirap na hirap silang dalawa.

It was a stretch of space bago pa makarating sa kama. Hingal na hingal si Chanyeol nang maibagsak niya ang katawan nilang pareho sa malambot na kama ni Baekhyun.

Mainit pero malamig. Nagiinit ang katawan nila kahit bukas naman ang aircon buong araw sa kwarto.

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang jacket niya at naiwan ang fitted shirt.

“Fuck, can you change into your PJs?” Parang nag-aapoy ang katawan ni Chanyeol kaya walang ani ani ay in-unbutton niya ang suot niyang pants at hinubad kaya naiwan siya sa kanyang fitted shirt and boxers. Ginawa niyang lahat ‘yun while lying down dahil sabaw na rin talaga ang utak niya.

Baekhyun can only groan in response sa tabi niya. Pag tingin niya sa tabi niya ay si Chanyeol na init na init at nagpapaypay ng sarili. It was a sight.

Lulong na sa alak ang buong sistema ni Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya nga ay alcohol na ang dumadaloy sa ugat niya pero para talaga siyang nahimasmasan nang makita ang itsura ni Chanyeol. Napalunok siya at ramdam niya ang pagkabuhay ng katawan niya nang lumingon din sa kanya si Chanyeol at nagtama ang mga mata nila.

Baekhyun was still wearing his choker. At gray eyes pa rin ang nakatitig pabalik kay Chanyeol kaya naman nang gumala ang mga mata niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun at nakita niya ang pag-galaw ng adam’s apple nito ay nagulat siya nang sabay silang gumalaw. Si Chanyeol na nag-lean in kay Baekhyun at si Baekhyun na pumatong kay Chanyeol.

Walang ano ano ay pinagdikit nila ang kanilang mga labi at pinagsaluhan ang isang rough kiss.

Their heads were screaming at them dahil parang umiikot na ang paligid pero may sariling buhay ang mga katawan nila. Maingay ang tunog ng pagpapalitan nila ng laway kasabay nang malakas nilang paghinga. May maliliit na ungol na nanggagaling kay Baekhyun dahil sinimulan na niyang igalaw ang beywang niya na tumatama sa gitnang parte nilang dalawa.

Madilim ang paligid, gabi na nga naman at takip ng velvet curtains ang sinag ng buwan sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Hinila ni Chanyeol ang jacket ni Baekhyun pababa at patuloy na hinalikan ang isa. Nakasabit na lang ang jacket niya halfway his torso, sa mga braso.

Iginalaw na rin ni Chanyeol ang beywang niya to meet Baekhyun’s grinding on top of him. Inayos niya ang pagkakahiga at inangat ang sarili para maisandal ng bahagya ang upper body niya sa headboard. All this while still connected at the lips.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung kanina pa siyang horny pero ngayon ay sigurado na siya. Siguro it’s the alcohol in his system, pero libog na libog siya. Lalo na kapag naaalala niya ang itsura ni Baekhyun kanina. Kaya naman mas binilisan pa ni Chanyeol ang pag giling against Baekhyun’s crotch na hindi rin tumitigil kahit alam niyang pagod na siya. They were both clothed, pero parang hindi na rin sila aabot kung maghuhubad pa sila. They were nearing their release, at alam nilang dalawa ‘yon.

Humiwalay saglit si Chanyeol sa bibig ni Baekhyun at tumingin sa baba nila. Hindi man maaninag sa dilim pero alam ni Chanyeol ang estado niya. At ramdam niya rin si Baekhyun.

Humawak siya sa beywang ng nasa ibabaw niya at tinulungan niya itong gumalaw on top of him. Rushed, it was a messy rhythm at ilang segundo pa ay Baekhyun had his head thrown back. Mahihinang ungol ang paulit-ulit na lumalabas sa bibig niya habang hindi na magkaintindihan ang paggalaw niya sa ibabaw ng isa.

“Don’t stop.” Hingal niya kahit nangangalay na siya sa position nila. They both didn’t care anymore, kailangan nila mairaos ang nararamdaman nila.

Lumalakas na ang ungol ni Baekhyun at si Chanyeol naman ay nakanganga na rin dahil malapit na siyang labasan. Makalat na ang galawan nila kaya mas humigpit pa ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa beywang ni Baekhyun.

He leaned in sa nakaexpose na neck ni Baekhyun at saka siya hinalikan.

“Kiss me.” Bulong niya against his skin at sumunod naman si Baekhyun. They shared a kiss. One that’s needy and claiming.

In an instant, Chanyeol had his release. Isang mababang ungol ang pinakawalan niya against Baekhyun’s open mouth. And that’s what all it took for Baekhyun to feel that knot in his stomach to unravel.

Pagod na bumagsak si Baekhyun sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol. Puno man ng alcohol ang sistema nila, alam pa rin nila ang ginawa nila.

And it was their best yet.


	6. Chapter 6

It was three days.

Three days na since last na nakita ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. At kasalanan ‘yun ni Chanyeol.

Kaya naman pala ganun na lang ang pagpapaubaya ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ng free time niya the past week. Babawian pala siya nito sa schedule niya.

Hindi naman first time ni Chanyeol magpromote ng movie. Pero ngayon niya lang narealize na talagang walang pahinga during active promotion especially kapag lalabas na ang pelikula.

Noon kasi dito lang umiikot ang mundo ni Chanyeol kaya hindi niya napapansin ang inuubos nilang oras para dito lamang. Pero ngayon na may buhay na siya outside of his career, namely Baekhyun, kung saan mamumula pa ang tenga niya sa tuwing naiisip niya ang realization na ‘yon, mas aware na siya sa oras sa isang araw.

“Chanyeol, focus.” Sinaway siya ni Kyungsoo habang inaayusan siya ng mga stylists. Any minute na naman ay on air na sila sa morning show na aattendan nilang dalawa ni Juhyun. “Namumula na naman ang tenga mo. Mamaya mo na isipin ‘yan pwede ba?”

Tumahimik na lang ang aktor dahil tama naman si Kyungsoo, kailangan niya magfocus.

It’s not like hindi niya nakakausap si Baekhyun. They’d talk over the phone at night, kahit past 2 in the morning na at pagod na pagod na si Chanyeol dahil kakagaling lang nila sa isang pre-recorded show, at mapungay na ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil inabot na siya ng madaling araw kaka-rewatch ng The Transporter 1, 2 and 3.

Sometimes, Baekhyun would whine sa kanya on the phone. Kasi ang tagal na nga nila hindi nagkikita (read: mga 2 days), but whenever Chanyeol offers to drop by, kahit pa 2AM pa ‘yan at hinaharurot na ni Jason Statham ang kotse at dapat nakafocus na si Baekhyun, pipigilan niya ito.

“No, it’s okay. Matutulog na rin ako. Kailangan ko ng beauty sleep.” Ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun sa kabilang linya ng telepono kahit naririnig pa niya yung malakas na TV in the background and he knows he’s far from the end of the movie. Nontheless, na-aappreciate ni Chanyeol ang pagconsider ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Kahit na hindi niya sabihin.

 _Focus, Chanyeol._ Nasa set na sila and anytime now iilaw na ang red light sa camera sa harap nila. Ilang araw na lang naman bago niya makita si Baekhyun ulit. He had to endure it.

“I want steak, well done, gutom na ako.” ‘Yan ang welcome greeting ni Baekhyun kay Sehun pagpasok na pagpasok pa lang niya ng office ng isa. Umupo ito sa may couch near the glass walls overlooking the city. May blinds naman but Sehun likes it open for the sunlight to pass through. Kaya ngayon ay masyadong maliwanag sa opisina in the middle of the day at tanaw na tanaw ni Baekhyun ang ibang naglalakihang gusali sa paligid nila.

“Hindi ito restaurant, Baekhyun.” Sanay naman na si Sehun sa mga biglaang pagbisita nito sa opisina niya. Though mas madalas ngayon than before. Noon kasi, either puro kalokohan ang pakay ni Baekhyun or… magwawala ito sa opisina niya. Mga araw na hindi gusto ni Sehun. Pero kinakalimutan na lang niya.

“Magorder ka ng delivery!”

“May chef ka naman sa bahay, bakit dumayo ka pa dito para pagorderin ako ng lunch?”

“Nagrereklamo ka ba?”

“Kung oo?” Mahinahon na sagot ni Sehun habang nakaupo sa may desk niya.

“Alam mo, masyado kang obvious.” Sagot ni Baekhyun while putting his leg up sa couch. “Alam kong pinapasundan mo ‘ko.”

“Pinapasundan na kita everyday since that night na tinakasan mo kaming lahat.”

“I know.” Tumaas ang kilay ng anak ng milyonaryo at saka humiga at humawak sa tyan. “Gutom na ako.”

Parang wala naman naririnig ang isa at patuloy lang sa pagbabasa ng mga papel sa harap niya.

“Fine. Magkukwento na ‘ko.” Umupo ulit si Baekhyun at padabog na tumayo at naglakad palapit kay Sehun. The soon to be CEO paused sa ginagawa at saka itinabi ang mga papel sa mesa niya.

“Go on.”

Umirap ang isa at umupo sa office chair sa harap ng desk. “Pwede ba umorder ka na ng food para dumating na agad dito habang nagkukwento ako?”

“Kanina pa ‘ko umorder, papunta ka pa lang.”

Napa-smirk naman si Baekhyun. “Mukhang excited ka talaga marinig ang kwento ko.”

“Hindi masyado.” Pagdeny ni Sehun pero nakaprop na ang mga kamay nito sa mesa at ready na makinig.

Sinimulan na ikwento ni Baekhyun kung anong pinagkakaabalahan niya for the past three days. Sa unang marinig ni Sehun ang balita galing sa mga tauhan niya, ikinagulat niya ito. Pero hinintay niya na si Baekhyun ang magkwento mismo sa kanya. ‘Yun nga lang, tumagal pa ng tatlong araw bago ito nagsabi.

Nang matapos na si Baekhyun ay hindi mapigilan itanong ni Sehun.

“So you’re meeting him again?”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun na parang no big deal ‘yun. Which isn’t true.

“What changed?” Seryoso si Sehun.

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun shrugged. “I just felt like it. Matagal ko na rin siyang hindi nakita. Sobrang gulat niya nga when I came the first day.”

“Paanong hindi magugulat? The last time you two saw each other…” Napatigil si Sehun. Nagkatinginan sila at para bang sabay na dinala sa oras na ‘yon. One of Baekhyun’s many dark moments. “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean? I’m actually feeling okay.”

Ngumiti si Sehun ng bahagya. “The fact that you’re meeting Jongin again? I don’t know. Hindi ko alam kung anong tumatakbo sa isip mo.”

“Hindi ba good news ‘yon?”

“Honestly?” Tanong ni Sehun. “I’m surprised myself. You took the initiative to see him. Bakit?”

Hindi pa man nakakasagot ay nasundan na agad ang tanong ni Sehun. “Is it Chanyeol?”

There was a pause. Bakit nga ba?

Baekhyun answered as honestly as he can. “I don’t know. Hindi ko rin alam.”

They settled for that. At may kumatok na din sa office door ni Sehun. Dumating na kasi ang lunch nila. So tumayo na si Sehun para papasukin ang assistant niya but not before he heard Baekhyun say, “Ikaw, kailan mo siya kikitain?”

Patuloy lang ang pagkabusy ni Chanyeol for the whole week. Busy rin naman si Baekhyun with his meetings with Jongin at manood pa ng movies. Lagi rin siyang gising sa tuwing tumatawag si Chanyeol sa gabi. They’re going six days na hindi nagkikita. Pero dumating ang first night na hindi nakatawag si Chanyeol.

Bakit nga ba hindi pumupunta si Baekhyun sa schedules ni Chanyeol?

Right. Dahil nagpromise siya kay Kyungsoo na hahayaan niya itong magfocus. Mabuti pa siya, sinusunod niya ang pinangako niya.

“Baekhyun, it’s 3 in the morning. Matulog ka na. Baka pagod lang ‘yun at nakatulog na pag uwi.” Kausap niya si Sehun sa phone at rinig niya ang puyat sa boses nito.

“Then why did he say he’d call me every night? Tapos hindi naman pala niya gagawin.” Galit si Baekhyun. Sabi niya kasi mas okay na lang kung walang sinabi si Chanyeol. Pero meron eh, kaya naiinis siya kasi ang unfair. He waited, naulit ulit na nga niya ang The Expendables 2 pero wala pa rin dumating na tawag.

“I’m sure Chanyeol has an explanation. Rest, Baek. Please, magpahinga ka na. Tapos bukas pupuntahan kita.”

“I don’t want you to come. Ang gusto ko si Chanyeol, but he’s not here.”

“Pupuntahan na kita.”

There was a pause. “No. Don’t.”

“Baekhyun.”

“I’m okay.”

“You know when you always tell me that, it’s the other way around.”

“I’m fine.” Counter ni Baekhyun. “Matutulog na lang ako.”

“You mean it?”

“Yes.”

There was an exasperated sigh at the other end of the line.

Natakot sa simula si Sehun. Pero may tiwala rin siya kay Baekhyun. Sa tono nito ay nahimasmasan naman na siya. Salamat naman.

“Okay.”

Mabuti na lang may regular alarm si Chanyeol. Si Kyungsoo.

Nakakaisang ring pa lang, nagising na siya. He ended the call agad kasi ang ingay. Matutulog sana ulit siya kasi alam naman niyang tatawag ulit si Kyungsoo. Alam na yata ni Kyungsoo ang tactic niya. Makaka 3 missed calls muna siya bago bumangon si Chanyeol.

Pero pag harap niya sa screen niya sa phone, ang contact number ni Baekhyun ang nakadisplay. Press call na lang ang kailangan, pero nanatili ang screen sa contact display lang. Kahit tulog pa ay parang nagulantang ang buong katauhan ni Chanyeol.

_Hindi ba ko tumawag kagabi?!_

Napabangon siya ng wala sa oras. Nagtataka kung bakit hindi man lang siya pina-ring ni Baekhyun kagabi kasi nakatulog na siya pagdating pa lang. Sigurado naman siyang magigising siya if mag ring once ang phone niya.

_Baka nakatulog na rin? Hindi na siguro nakapaghintay?_

Chineck agad ni Chanyeol ang call notifications niya. Wala naman. Pero nakita niya agad ang message galing sa isang B👑.

And Lord, sana nga tinuloy na lang niya ‘yung tulog niya.

From: B👑  
**Sana hindi ka na magising.**

Nanlamig ang kamay ni Chanyeol. The message was sent at 4 in the morning. Sakto naman dahil nagring ulit ang phone niya. Ang second call ni Kyungsoo. This time, sinagot ni Chanyeol.

“Soo, anong oras nga ‘yung call time for the taping?”

“It’s in 3 hours. Pero Chanyeol, may meeting tayo sa head office—”

“Gawan mo na lang ng paraan. Sabihin mo masakit tyan ko, may kailangan lang ako gawin.”

“Chanyeol, nagpapatawag ‘yung CEO ng meeting—”

“Soo, baka hindi na ko mabuhay.”

“Magkikita na kayo ni Baekhyun bukas, hindi mo ba mahintay!?”

“Baka hindi na kami magkita if hindi pa ngayon!”

Mahina na ‘yung dating ng boses ni Chanyeol sa phone kahit sumisigaw ito. Tumatakbo na kasi siya sa bathroom at naiwan na nakalapag ang phone niya sa kama. Kung ano man ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo after that, hindi na niya narinig.

Nakabusangot si Baekhyun sa umaga. Halos hindi siya natulog. Naghintay pa rin talaga siya ng tawag ni Chanyeol pero wala. Halatang halata sa mukha niya ang pagpupuyat niya. Madilim ang mga eyebags at namumula ang mga mata. Memorized na niya ang The Expendables 2.

 _Rest in pieces._ ‘Yan yata ang favorite line niya.

Pero nakaramdam na siya ng gutom kaya kailangan na niya bumaba. Nakahanda na rin naman ang breakfast niya, as usual.

However, may isang lalaking nakatayo sa may dining table pagbaba niya. Nakatalikod ito at busy na nagaayos ng pagkain. Hindi naman bulag si Baekhyun, kilala niya ang tayong ‘yun.

Lumingon ang lalaking nakatalikod kanina lang at nagulat, napahawak pa sa dibdib. Paano ba naman hindi? Nakatitig si Baekhyun sa kanya with a cold glare. Dagdag pa ang very prominent eye bags niya at lifeless eyes na para bang any time ay magkakaron ng murder in the dining area.

Nakarecover si Chanyeol after a few heartbets at sinubukan ngumiti. Masigla itong bumati. “Good morning, B.”

“Sinong nagpapasok sayo?” Isang nakakasindak na boses. Hindi ito pasigaw o mataas, it even sounded monotonous.

“Humingi akong favor kay Sehun. Siya ang nagadvise na papasukin ako ng staff mo.”

Nagtitigan muna sila. Chanyeol was frozen in place. Pinagluto niya si Baekhyun kaya naka-apron pa ito at kung titingnan mo ay nakakatawa din ang postura habang Baekhyun was scrutinizing him.

Isang saglit ay sumigaw si Baekhyun. “GUAAAARD!”

Napatakbo si Chanyeol sa maliit at tinakpan ang bibig ng isa. Now they’re in close proximity of each other. Something na hindi nila magawa for the past few days. Ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol ay nasa batok ni Baekhyun at ang isa ay nasa bibig. Nakatitig pa rin ito ng masama kay Chanyeol kahit mata na lang talaga ang hindi natatakpan ng malaking kamay ng matangkad.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol pled. “Nakatulog talaga ko. Hindi ko sinasadya. I was going to call you. I made you breakfast.”

“Hindi ako makahinga.” Came the muffled voice of Baekhyun from behind Chanyeol’s hand. Tinanggal naman agad ng isa ang kamay niya.

Dire-diretso naglakad si Baekhyun at nilagpasan si Chanyeol. Umupo ito sa kabisera at minasdan ang mga pagkain na nakahain sa mahabang mesa. Mas en grande pa ang hinahanda sa kanya ng chef niya araw-araw pero mukhang ito na ang favorite ni Baekhyun.

Sumunod si Chanyeol at umupo sa may kaliwa ni Baekhyun. Pinapanood niya lang ang mga nagniningning na mata nito. Hindi niya alam, pero parang nakita niya ang pagtubig ng mata ni Baekhyun. Pero nang kumurap ulit siya ay nawala na ito.

“Nagmadali ako kasi baka gutom ka na. Kaya ito na lang muna. Next time, pagluluto kita ng mas marami.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Para bang madaming tumatakbo sa isip niya.

“Hindi mo ba gusto?”

Umangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Ikaw ang unang taong nagluto para sakin.”

It was monotonous, the way he said it. Walang feelings. But his gaze held many emotions that he probably can’t name.

“I’d do more if you let me.” Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanya. His eyes softened as he reached for Baekhyun’s cheek. “I miss you, B.”

They held each other’s gaze. Almost isang linggo na ang nakaraan nang huli silang nagkita ng personal. Before that, they were glued to the hip. Madaming nangyari. Nasanay sa presensya ng isa’t isa. Pero even during the time without each other, parang walang nagbago para kay Chanyeol. He still longs for Baekhyun. At kay Baekhyun? Hindi siya sigurado, pero ang masasabi niya lang ay masaya siya dahil magkasama na ulit sila.

Gumalaw ang mga labi ni Baekhyun. It was starting to form a smile, pero nauwi ito sa ngisi. “Kakain na ko.”

Hindi man lang niya sinagot si Chanyeol. But he’s contented with that. Dahil alam niya that he’s forgiven and that they’re back to where they should be.

Chanyeol was driving back dahil kailangan na din niyang magmadali bago pa siya mahuli sa taping. They promised to see each other the next day. Day of shoot kasi ng aktor with the airline, at syempre nandoon si Sehun. And of course, hindi mawawala si Baekhyun. Chanyeol realized that the airline is under the umbrella of Baekhyun’s dad’s company, kaya naman ganun na lang ang panghihimasok ng isa sa activities nila.

Malaki ang ngiti ni Chanyeol habang nakahawak sa manibela. After breakfast kasi ay umakyat muna sila sa kwarto ni Baekhyun at doon na rin nagfreshen up si Chanyeol. Syempre hindi mawawala ang momol sessions. Wala na nga yata sila napagusapan aside from their schedule for the next day, kasi after nun ay humiga na si Baekhyun at sinunggaban na siya ni Chanyeol. Ilang araw din of no contact at patong patong na stress din ang kinaharap ni Chanyeol kaya dun niya lang din mailalabas lahat.

Hanggang momol lang kasi may schedule pa at hindi pwedeng mapagod. They were both satisfied naman.

Hindi naman obvious sa bagong aura ni Chanyeol pag dating niya sa set. Napakamot na lang ng ulo si Kyungsoo. Walang wala na ang alaga niya. Siguradong si Chanyeol ang talo pag nagkagulo.

Behaved naman si Baekhyun. It was the day of the shoot of Chanyeol as a tourism ambassador. Nasa tabi lang ni Sehun si Baekhyun the whole time. Hindi sila nakikigulo sa directing team ng project at nagfofocus naman si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya.

Solo schedule niya muna ‘to without Juhyun. Ilang araw na rin sila magkasama dahil sa movie, pero kahit isa sa shows na ‘yon ay walang pinanood si Baekhyun. Mostly dahil wala naman din siyang interes sa show business, at isa pa ay ‘wag na lang din daw siyang manood sabi ni Chanyeol. It’s not like he’s obedient, hindi rin naman niya trip mapanood si Chanyeol with Juhyun. Baekhyun shrugged it off though. He didn’t really care.

“Sobrang focused ni Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Sehun pag lapit ni Kyungsoo sa kanila. Due to the circumstance, naging malapit na rin sila kay Kyungsoo.

“Alam niya kasi the earlier he finishes, mas madaming babe time.”

Baekhyun smirked at that.

“Thanks for booking his whole day with us.” Muling pasasalamat ni Sehun. Nag-adjust pa talaga si Kyungsoo ng schedule ni Chanyeol for this event.

“Nasa contract naman ‘yun. At babayaran mo naman.”

“Magkano ang two months?” Singit ni Baekhyun. “Magdadagdag ako.”

Tumingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. “Libre si Chanyeol pag dating sayo. Pero kailangan niya magtrabaho para sa sarili niya.”

Nagscrunch na lang ng face ang anak ng milyonaryo, may point si Kyungsoo.

Nang nagrereview na lang sila ng photos ay sumulyap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Kumaway naman ang isa nang mapansin na nasa kanya ang atensyon nito. Akala mo dalawang inosenteng tao.

“Sumama ka na sa dinner mamaya. Andun naman si Chanyeol.” Sehun invited Kyungsoo dahil napagkasunduan nilang magdinner after the whole day shoot.

“Hindi na. May kailangan din akong ayusin.”

“Sayang naman, Kwangsoo. Tama na ang pagschedule mo kay Chanyeol. Sakin na siya the whole day tomorrow.”

“Kyungsoo.” The manager corrected. “Alam ko, napagusapan na namin ‘yan. Basta puno ulit ang schedule niya the following week.”

“Ang tagal naman matapos.” Baekhyun whined.

“Oo nga pala. The movie is out in 3 weeks. Nagreserve na ko ng tickets para sa inyo.”

“Pass.” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol would be happy to see you supporting him.” Ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Silence. “Fine.”

Treat daw ni Sehun ang dinner so the three headed to the restaurant kung saan din sila kumain noon after the deal signing. Hindi na talaga sumama si Kyungsoo kasi may kailangan pa siya i-negotiate sa head office. Free naman na daw si Chanyeol. Technically, booked pa rin siya under Sehun’s company pero tapos na ‘yung work kaya sila na ang bahala with the time left.

For some reason, favorite talaga ni Sehun ang restaurant na ‘yon kaya oftentimes dito talaga sila kumakain ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you.” Sehun told the waiter after they ordered their food. Naka private booth sila dahil mas prefer naman nila ito ever since. Hindi naman sinasadya na paglabas ng waiter ay may nakita si Baekhyun na isang taong pamilyar just at the table outside their space.

“Oh.” Tumayo siya.

“Where are you going?” Tanong ni Sehun at nagtaka din si Chanyeol.

“Wait lang.”

Lumabas si Baekhyun at lumakad palayo, the two watching his back nang tumigil ito at one table.

Chanyeol craned his neck to see where Baekhyun had gone to. Medyo nawala na kasi siya sa view nila.

Pinanood ni Chanyeol kung paano tumayo ang nag-iisang lalaking nakaupo sa table at yumakap kay Baekhyun. Nagbeso pa sila sa isa’t isa. Mas matangkad, medyo kayumanggi at mukhang matipuno ang tindig ng lalaking ito. Humawi ng isang beses sa buhok bago lumipat ang tingin nilang dalawa sa kung nasaan sina Chanyeol.

Hindi naman nagtama ang mga mata nila, siguro ay hindi naman tanaw sa pwesto nila si Chanyeol. Nakita ni Chanyeol kung paano polite na tumanggi ang kausap ni Baekhyun pero pinilit pa rin siya nito. Hawak na ni Baekhyun ang lalaki sa kamay at papalapit sila sa booth.

“Sehun, sino ‘yun?” Curious na tanong ni Chanyeol. At nang sumilip si Sehun para makita kung sino ang tinutukoy ni Chanyeol ay nanlaki ang mga mata niya.

“Hi! May dala akong pogi.” Bati ni Baekhyun habang magkahawak kamay pa rin sila ng bagong lalaki.

Naubo si Chanyeol sa pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun at napahigop na lang siya ng drink.

“Everyone, this is Jongin.” Hinatak ni Baekhyun si Jongin, nakangisi at mukhang nag-eenjoy talaga. “Jongin, this is Chanyeol Park. Kilala mo naman siguro siya.”

Kumamay si Jongin kay Chanyeol gamit ang libreng kamay niya dahil hawak pa rin ni Baekhyun ang isa.

“And this is Sehun.” Pagtuloy ni Baekhyun. “Mas kilala mo naman siguro siya.”

“Sehun.” Bati ni Jongin, walang kamay. At tango lang din ang sagot ni Sehun.

“Jongin will join us tonight.” Baekhyun happily announced. Nagkatinginan na lang si Chanyeol and Sehun.

Chanyeol learned that Jongin is a family friend. There was a cheeky glint from Baekhyun the whole time pero wala naman sila masyadong napagusapan all throughout the dinner. Tahimik lang si Sehun. Hindi rin masalita si Jongin, he observed. He’s polite, reserved, at higit sa lahat, gwapo. Ang lakas ng dating. Kung titingnan niya lang ay aakalain niyang model ito. Pero hindi na niya naitanong kung anong propesyon nito kasi hindi naman daw siya interesado.

~~Insecurest talaga si ghorl.~~

Hindi niya alam kung anong mararamdaman niya when Jongin told him, “Madami na kong narinig about you from Baekhyun.”

Matutuwa ba for the fact na nagkukwento si Baekhyun about him sa kanya or magwoworry dahil lagi pala silang magkausap? Ngayon niya lang narinig ‘to kay Baekhyun.

Kaya naman even until paguwi ay bothered pa rin ang aktor. Nagpaalam agad sila right after dinner, hindi rin alam ni Chanyeol bakit parang nagmamadali si Sehun pati na rin si Jongin, pero hindi na siya magrereklamo. Kasi right now, nakasakay na sa kanya si Baekhyun. Sa Benz niya. On their way to his condo kasi dun daw magstay si Baekhyun kahit na mas comfortable naman talaga sa mansyon niya.

“Matagal na kayong friends ni Jongin?”

“Matagal na kaming magkakilala.” Nasa passenger seat si Baekhyun with his seatbelt on while they sit in traffic on the way to Chanyeol’s condo.

“Hindi mo siya nakukwento?” Chanyeol had his eyes on the road. He was trying to sound nonchalant about it, just trying to strike a conversation kunwari.

“Recently lang ulit kami nagkita. Like, nung Monday?”

Napaisip si Chanyeol. Monday, nung unang araw na naging busy siya. So they met while he was away?

“Ahh. Nun lang pala? Tapos nagkita ulit kayo ngayon.” Wala na masabi si Chanyeol and he tried to sound uninterested.

“Hmm, not really.” Baekhyun said. “We’ve been meeting everyday since. For fun lang. Nothing like before.”

Baekhyun’s tone was so laid-back that Chanyeol was so concerned. Pero hindi siya makapagreact. What did he mean like before? What did he mean for fun? Ang daming alarms na nagraise sa utak ni Chanyeol pero parang wala lang kay Baekhyun sa pagkakasabi nito. Napasulyap siya ng isang beses sa katabi niya.

Should he ask? Should he play it cool?

“Anyway, 3 more weeks of you being busy. Kelangan masulit natin yung free day mo tomorrow. Starting tonight.” Hindi na nakapagisip si Chanyeol dahil sa pagwiggle ng eyebrows ni Baekhyun. It’s going to be a long night. At walang movie marathon this time. Though hindi siya sure kasi baka ibang marathon ang gawin nila tonight.

“Tell me more about yourself.” ‘Yun ang nasabi ni Chanyeol the next day habang nasa kitchen sila. ‘Yung sinabi kasi ni Baekhyun na susulitin nila today, magpapaluto pala siya ng pagkain. Though he won’t deny, nauna ‘yung kainan the night before at hindi pa umabot sa bahay. Mabuti na lang madilim sa parking and heavily tinted naman ang windows ni Chanyeol.

Biglang nagflash ang scene na ‘yun kagabi sa isip ng aktor. Nag-init ang mga tenga niya nang maalala niya na imbis na iluwa ni Baekhyun gaya ng sinabi niya sa kanya, nilunok siya nito dahil obvious na bagong carwash lang ang sasakyan. At Lord, muntik na umisa pa si Chanyeol.

But right now, Baekhyun was seated at the kitchen bar, face propped on his palms habang pinapanood si Chanyeol na nagpeprepare ng ingredients. Nagulat naman ito sa sinabi ng matangkad.

“What about me?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper.

“Anything. Like, paano kayo nagkakilala ni Sehun? Anong tinapos mo? What’s your favorite color? Anything?” Tumalikod na ulit si Chanyeol para simulan na magchop ng spices. Dressed in his apron at akala mo ay totoong chef, nakakahiya naman daw kasi sa anak ng hari dahil may professional cook ito sa bahay. He’s listening though.

“Why do you want to know?” Tanong ulit ni Baekhyun na nakababa na ang mga kamay sa countertop looking totally surprised.

Lumingon si Chanyeol at itinigil muna ang paghiwa ng sibuyas. He looked Baekhyun in the eyes with full sincerity.

“Because I want to know you more.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol na para bang ‘yun ang pinakaobvious na sagot sa tanong na ‘yon. Nakita niya kung paano nagbago ang expression sa mukha ng mas maliit. Nakatingin ito pabalik sa kanya, lips slightly parted and eyes shaking.

Parang may humahatak pababa ng puso niya. Baekhyun looked like a lost child, as if the words he’s hearing were so foreign to him. As if it were the first time someone truly showed concern for him.

Para bang natauhan ay umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. Siguro ay hanggang ngayon, lito pa rin siya sa mga nararamdaman niya.

“Ipinakilala sakin si Sehun bata pa lang kami.” Agad na sinabi ni Baekhyun pagkatapos kumurap ng ilang beses. “Nagtapos ako ng Business Management program. At red ang favorite color ko.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Lumapit siya dito at nagbend forward to his eye level. “Ipagluluto kita ng maraming pagkain.”

Nagkabuhay naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang pagkain.

“Pagkatapos ay sasama ka sakin.”

Nagtaka ang expression nito. Wala naman silang napagusapan about sa paglabas. And coming from Chanyeol na may kahirapan makita sa labas due to his popularity, bakit biglaan?

“Magkukwentuhan tayo. Tungkol sayo. Tungkol sa buhay mo. Alam mo ba kung bakit?”

Umiling na parang bata si Baekhyun.

“Kasi nandito na ko. I’m ready to listen to you. I want to be closer to you, Baekhyun.”

Wala man ngiti, wala man luha, isa lang ang nakita ni Chanyeol sa mga matang nakatitig pabalik sa kanya. Pasasalamat. Isang bagay na hindi kayang banggitin ni Baekhyun, pero hindi niya alam ay nandyan.

True to his words, ang daming pinakain ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. At hindi din naman siya binigo nito dahil inubos niyang lahat. Sinubuan niya ng konti ang aktor pero wala talaga siyang tinira. Nang akmang kukuha pa nga si Chanyeol ay pinalo niya ang kamay nito dahil sa kanya lang daw ang lahat ng ‘yun. Hindi naman maiwasan ni Chanyeol na matawa sa inasal ng mabagsik na maliit.

“Mamaya ulit for dinner.” Hinihimas pa ni Baekhyun ang tyan niya sa busog habang nakaupo na sa sofa .

“Tingin ko magpahinga ka muna. Then we’ll go.” Pinitik ni Chanyeol ang noo ng isa na siya naman sinamaan siya ng tingin.

“Saan ba tayo pupunta?”

“You’ll see.”

Late na ng hapon nang maramdaman ni Baekhyun na may malambot na kumot na nakapatong sa kanya. Mapungay pa ang mga mata pag mulat niya at kukurap-kurap para maalala kung nasaan siya.

He heard a sigh to his right. “Finally, gising na ang anak ng hari.”

Saka lang narealize ni Baek hyun na nakahiga na pala siya sa sofa at mukhang nakatulog. Nagising siya na nakaupo si Chanyeol sa solo couch malapit sa may paanan niya at nakahalumbaba habang pinapanood siya.

Bumangon si Baekhyun at nag-inat, parang nasa bahay lang niya. “Bakit di mo kasi ako ginising. Ang sarap ng tulog ko.”

“Mukha nga.”

“Siguro may pampatulog ‘yung pinakain mo sakin.”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol. “Or madami ka lang talaga nakain kaya knocked out ka.”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at humikab pa ng isang beses.

“Mag-ayos ka. Tara na.” Tumayo na si Chanyeol at napansin ni Baekhyun na nakapagpalit na siya ng damit. Sumunod na ito na parang puppy dahil excited din naman siya kung saan sila pupunta.

“Oh, sakay. Dali.”

Nakatunganga for a while si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nakapwesto na sa motor nito. Nasa kamay niya ang isang helmet na inabot sa kanya ng aktor. Mukhang bago at sakto lang sa kanya. Parang binili talaga para sa kanya. Hindi naman siya nagkamali dahil nang kantyawan niya si Chanyeol ay hindi naman nito itinanggi.

Kaya naman ganun na lang ang ngisi sa bibig ni Baekhyun pagkasakay niya sa likod ng motor nito. Dalawang braso sa beywang ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang kamay niya at saka inikot pa ng mahigpit sa kanya ang mga ito.

“Kapit ka lang.” Chanyeol warned at saka ibinaba ang shield ng helmet niya bago sila lumabas ng parking and out into the sunlight.

Into the open where Chanyeol feels the most free.

They spent the rest of the daylight gallivanting the streets of the city. Si Baekhyun na naaliw sa pagaspas ng hangin sa bawat pagtahak nila ng kahabaan ng kalsada. Just him enjoying the scenery of cars passing by, people jogging to cross the streets, jeepneys playing loud music— at one point he and Chanyeol looked at each other and started to belt out Sa Susunod na Habang Buhay that’s playing beside them while waiting for the light to turn green.

They were travelling at their own pace. Sometimes, bibilisan ni Chanyeol, minsan he’d let Baekhyun absorb their surroundings.

Baekhyun loves driving fast cars. Feeling niya wala siyang problema sa tuwing hinaharurot niya ang sasakyan niya. Pakiramdam niya kaya niyang iwan ang lahat behind. But he was blinded by that desire for escape that he didn’t immediately see the true beauty in it. That being on the road didn’t feel liberating because you can get away, instead, it’s because you can go to places you’ve never been.

Humahampas ang hangin sa katawan nila. Unti-unti nang bumababa ang araw at lumalamig na ang paligid. Humigpit pa lalo ang pagkakayakap ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Ngumiti ang aktor.

Sa tuwing may problema si Chanyeol o may gumugulo sa isip niya ay ito ang una niyang gagawin. It’s as if napapawi ng hangin ang lahat ng inaalala niya. Chanyeol had his ups and downs. Marami doon related sa pagiging artista, pero higit pa ang sa pamilya. Tanging ang pag-arte na lang ang nagiging outlet niya ng mga pinagdadaanan niya. Kaya kahit kailan, kahit mahirap, hindi sumagi sa isip niya ang iwan ito.

Lumingon saglit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. He pulled on the hand grip at saka pinabilis pa ang motor. A few short minutes on the road and Chanyeol was slowing down. Nasa baywalk area na pala sila. Kaya pala mas malamig na ang hangin at sariwa na ang amoy ng paligid.

Tabi-tabi ang kainan. There’s a wide range of cuisine offered by the different restaurants and food stalls lined up at the highway. Hindi naman tumigil si Chanyeol sa kahit isa sa nadaanan nila. Instead, tinumbok nito ang isang humble bistro sa may corner.

It looked cozy. The lights were dim kahit dumidilim na. The exterior was simple, it looked like a cabin with glass walls by the beach. Chanyeol parked his motorcycle in front pero instead of sa harap sila dumaan, they went for the backdoor. Si Baekhyun, sumusunod lang.

“Masaya palang sumakay sa motor kapag hindi umuulan or tumatakas sa masamang loob.” Baekhyun remarked habang naglalakad sila. The taller guy chuckled.

May nagbukas para sa kanila. Isang maliit na lalaki with round cheeks at cute cat-like eyes. Naka-apron ito gaya ng mga tauhan sa loob ng bistro.

“Hello.” Sabi nito kay Baekhyun in his cheery tone.

Ang bait naman ng mga staff dito, isip ni Baekhyun.

The guy led them upstairs. For a real beach vibe, sa may balcony sila nakapwesto. Imbis na sa highway nakaharap, they were facing the bay side. Ang kalmadong katubigan ang view nila after sunset. At ang kinaganda ng pwesto nila ay private ito dahil may division sa balcony.

There was one table and two chairs. Parang pang moment talaga or pang muni-muni, depende kung mag-isa ka. Naupo sina Chanyeol and Baekhyun at pinagmasdan muna ni Chanyeol ang mga nagniningning na mata ni Baekhyun while the latter was taking in the sight. Lalo naman gumaan ang pakiramdam niya dahil ibang-iba talaga ang isang speechless na Baekhyun. Feeling niya nanalo ulit siya ng best rising actor award.

“Let me take your order.” Binigay ng lalaking nagpapasok sa kanila ang menu. Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention though. This was such an environment for him. Sure, may solo trips na siya sa beaches, gaya nung last trip niya with Chanyeol, pero not one was this special. It wasn’t romantic. If he knew what romantic was.

“The usual muna, for us both. Ikaw na bahala.” Chanyeol was admiring Baekhyun who still had his attention on the view.

“Got it.” Sagot naman ng lalaki. “Hindi ko inexpect na may kasama ka talaga. Nung nagtext ka, hindi pa ako naniwala.”

Napukaw ang atensyon ni Baekhyun sa narinig. He looked at the man standing at their table bago tumingin kay Chanyeol.

Chanyeol chuckled, a little shy. Nagtama muna ang mata nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun bago siya nagsalita ulit.

“This is Baekhyun.” Tumango si Baekhyun sa maliit na lalaki.

“And this is kuya Min. My cousin.” Agad na ngumiting muli ang tinawag na kuya Min at inilahad ang kamay sa harap ng isa. “He owns this Bistro.”

Kinamayan ni Baekhyun si Min, albeit may konting hesitation kasi hindi naman siya socially equipped for first meetings at especially sa first meetings with relatives! Makapal mukha niya pero naalala niya first impression lasts so he ended up looking like he wanted to puke with a poor attempt of a friendly smile.

Natawa si Chanyeol. Bumalik naman agad sa senses niya si Baekhyun dahil sinamaan niya ng tingin ang aktor.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Sabi ni Min, or Minseok from what his name plate read. “Ngayon ko lang nakita si Chanyeol dito na may kasama. Lagi kasi ‘tong solo flight pag pumupunta dito.”

Nagbend forward pa ang Bistro owner towards Baekhyun para bumulong na rinig din naman ni Chanyeol. “Madalas mainit ang ulo o di kaya masama ang loob.”

“Kuya Min.” Sinita ni Chanyeol ang pinsan niya.

“Enjoy kayo dito.” The older guy straightened up at kinuha na ulit ang menu. “It was nice meeting you, Baekhyun. ‘Wag ka magpapaloko dito sa pinsan ko.”

Ngumisi si Baekhyun doon. “Hindi niya ko maloloko.”

Nag-air gunshot si Minseok sa kanya with matching wink bago ito nagpaalam para ihanda na ang orders nila.

“So madalas ka pala dito.” Nagsalita na ulit si Baekhyun. Kanina kasi ay parang kinain na siya ng kapaligiran. But the tenacious aura is back.

Chanyeol shrugged. “I come here when I want to think things over. Or… pag gusto ko lang makalimot.”

“Why?”

“Why do I want to forget?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Why here?”

“Let me guess.” Singit ni Baekhyun. “Free drinks?”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “I pay ‘no?” He looked at the calm waters reflecting light posts. “Kapag dito kasi, I’m no one. I’m just a simple person, sitting here, drinking and letting my mind wander away from my worries. At saka, kuya Min is here. May isang taong nakakakilala sakin bilang si Chanyeol. Just Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun crossed his arms at that.

“But you have me now.” It was nonchalant. Akala mo walang weight ang mga binitawang salita pero napatitig sa kanya si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows in question at Chanyeol’s gaze hanggang nagbigay ang aktor ng isang magandang ngiti.

“You’re right.” The actor sighed. Really sighed, dahil kinailangan niyang huminga. “I have you now.”

Tumango si Baekhyun for confirmation. Feeling naman ni Chanyeol ay sasabog na ang puso niya dahil bukod sa mga nasabing salita ay kaharap niya ngayon si Baekhyun with the lights illuminating one side of his face while the billowing wind blew his hair in one direction. A breathtaking view.

Dumating na si Minseok with their drinks, binasag ang moment nila for a second. He served them wine, best in the house daw at complementary pasta on the house. Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol at hinintay muna makaalis si Minseok bago niya hinarap ulit si Baekhyun.

“Are you ready?”

“Hmm?”

“For Baekhyun 101. Diba I told you, I want to know more about you.”

Baekhyun poured himself a glass of wine at nagsip before answering. “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Napatawa si Chanyeol dahil kung titingnan nga naman, ganun ang dating ng set-up nila.

“No.” Sabi niya. “I just thought you’d be comfortable in my safe space too. That’s why I brought you here. That’s why I took you on that ride. Kasi gusto ko makilala mo rin ang Chanyeol na ‘to. At gusto ko rin makilala ang isang Baekhyun Byun.”

Pinanood niya kung pano nagtake time si Baekhyun bago magsalita. Inikot-inikot nito ang wine sa glass niya and watched it swirl by itself, as if counting down in his mind because never had he have to talk about himself to anyone. Saan ba siya magsisimula?

Sino nga ba talaga si Baekhyun Byun?

“Ako lang si Baekhyun Byun.” There was a pause, his eyes went blank. Isang struggle para sa kanya ang mag-open up to anyone. Even after all the years he had to do it, mahirap pa din sa kanya ang magsabi ng nararamdaman. O dahil hindi niya pa rin naiintindihan.

“I’m just…” He pursed his lips. “A difficult person. From what other people say anyway.”

Nakita ni Chanyeol kung pano lumunok si Baekhyun at unconsciously pinaglaruan ang wine glass with one hand. “For me, life is too easy. Nakukuha ko ang lahat ng gustuhin ko. Nacocontrol ko ang mga tao sa paligid ko. Til I met you.”

Their eyes met. Sa puntong ito, habang nagliliwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun against the darkness that was starting to envelop them, instead of eyes that show pride or confidence na madalas meron ang self-centered na si Baekhyun, they were pleading. Parang humihingi ng pangunawa. Humihingi ng saklolo. Para bang…

 _I guess, in a way, alam mo naman kung anong kailangan ni Baekhyun diba?_ Nag-echo sa isip ni Chanyeol ang mga sinabi ni Sehun.

“Sehun made things easy for me.” Baekhyun’s voice pierced Chanyeol’s thoughts. “Lagi siyang nandyan kahit hindi ko sabihin. Kahit itulak ko siya palayo, kahit katatakot takot na ang nasabi at nagawa ko para lang umalis siya, but he’s always there.”

“Of course.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Trabaho naman niya ‘yun. He was trained to watch over me. To protect me.”

“Tinatanong mo kung paano kami nagkakilala? We were kids. We knew nothing. Pero one day, ipinakilala sakin ang isang batang lalaki at sinabing siya ang magiging protector ko of some sort.”

Baekhyun let out a short chuckle. “Funny diba? A kid protecting a kid? Pero ‘yun nga ang ginawa ni Sehun. We lived in the same house. He kept me in check even if I didn’t want him to. Namuhay siya sa pamumuhay ko, not his own life, but mine. He spent his life looking after me.”

“Hanggang sa lumaki na kami. I learned to tolerate him, he’s always known how to tolerate me. Then again I keep asking. If it weren’t for me, would he have lived his life the way he wanted to?”

Bumaba ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya. Any trace of teasing or air of confidence gone in the moment. “But then he’d always tell me that I needed someone, and that there was only him. So I had to do with what I have instead of dwelling in what could have been.”

“He’s a son of a good man. Naturally he’d be a good person too.” Nakasimangot na si Baekhyun. Ilang segundo pa ay kumunot na ang noo niya. “And the old man took advantage of that.”

Hindi na kailangan pang itanong ni Chanyeol kung sino ang tinutukoy nito. Of course, it’s his father, the multi-millionaire, Charles Byun.

“Bilang isang mabuti at loyal na empleyado, he promoted Sehun’s father, granted him his own company. He deserved it. Hardworking naman ang dad ni Sehun. But the cost of that is his son’s freedom.”

“Ang sabi ni Sehun he liked the idea of being a protector. Wala naman daw masama dun. Naging maginhawa ang buhay nila at nagkaroon pa siya ng kaibigan.”

Umiling si Baekhyun with a sigh. “What a poor choice of a friend he has.”

Natahimik sila sa table.

“Are you disappointed?” Umangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman umalis ang tingin ng aktor sa kanya simula kanina.

“Why would I be?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes for a brief moment. Pag mulat niya ay nakatingin pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Dahil sakin, nasayang ang buhay ng isang tao. Ng isang Sehun Oh. CEO in the making, smart guy, nice person, but all his life he had to think of me above anything else.”

Chanyeol sat up straight upon hearing those words. Hindi niya inexpect na magugulat siya the moment Baekhyun opens his mouth. Ang noo’y matalas ang dila at walang preno ang bibig, he can’t believe it’s the same person who had only put himself down for the past five minutes.

“Ikaw na ang nagsabi. Matalino si Sehun.” Chanyeol started. “Sa tingin mo ba hahayaan niyang masira ang buhay niya para sayo? Do you think he’s doing this because he has to?”

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun.

“It’s because he wants to. Hindi mo man aminin, alam mo sa sarili mo that Sehun treats you as a friend. Probably even more than that. As his family. Dahil nakikita ko ‘yun. You just have to believe that sometimes…”

Nag-igting ang mga panga ni Baekhyun.

“Sometimes, no matter how rough the road is, there’d be people who’d stay. May mga taong kaya kang tanggapin ano ka man. Minsan, handa silang saluhin ang mga bagay na hindi mo na kayang hawakan.”

Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol kung paano tumulo ang isang luha galing sa mata ni Baekhyun. He leaned forward to wipe that single tear that rolled down his cheek. “Minsan, ang akala nati’y hindi na natin kaya, kaya pa nila.”

“At isa na ako sa kanila, Baekhyun.” Sunod sunod na pumatak ang mga luha ni Baekhyun. How ironic. The face that shone brightly against the dark was a face that held deep sorrow inside. Hindi inalis ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa pisngi ni Baekhyun at tinitigan niya ito gently. “If you’ll allow me, I want to be your friend too.”

“Hindi lang ng magulo at makulit na si Baekhyun Byun.” They locked eyes. Chanyeol’s soft gaze on Baekhyun’s crying face. “Pati na rin,” Chanyeol pointed a finger on Baekhyun’s chest, lightly touching him, “itong Baekhyun Byun na ‘to.”

 _“Alam mo naman kung anong kailangan ni Baekhyun diba?”_ Sehun’s voice echoed in Chanyeol’s head.

At klaro na ang lahat sa kanya. Seeing a glimpse of who Baekhyun Byun is sa isang gabing ito, Chanyeol finally understood. Ang tanging kailangan ni Baekhyun?

_Pagmamahal._

And it may seem too quick…

But Chanyeol was ready to give him all of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed since that night. Wala naman masyadong ganap. Dahil panibagong linggo, isang buong linggo na naman busy si Chanyeol. Habang papalapit sa premiere ng pelikula niya ay mas lalong dumadami ang shows and guestings niya. Lalo naman nababawasan ang oras ng dalawa.

Minsan okay na sila sa maikling kamustahan at mauuwi sa maagang goodnight. Naubos na rin yata ni Baekhyun ang mga interesting movies niya at talagang exhausted din si Chanyeol after a day’s work. Sinusubukan pa rin ng aktor na magbigay ng oras pero si Baekhyun na mismo ang pumipigil sa kanya dito.

“I’m gonna go and sleep na din. You should too. May schedule pa ulit tomorrow.” Baekhyun will say.

And it kept repeating every night. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol pero pakiramdam niya ay Baekhyun was being distant. The last they’ve seen each other was that day at the bistro. And hindi maisip ni Chanyeol kung anong dahilan kung bakit biglang naging mailap si Baekhyun. Hindi masyadong makulit at parang hindi excited na makausap siya. Masaya naman sila bago sila naghiwalay nung gabi. Baekhyun held onto him the whole night after their trip from the bistro. Parang sasabog ang mga puso nila dahil sa gabing ipinaramdam nila sa isa’t isa na hindi na sila magiisa.

Pero saan biglang nagbago?

Because he’s tired and tried, hindi maalis ni Chanyeol ang kung ano ano ang pumapasok sa isip niya. Baekhyun is physically attached to him, that he knew. Kaya ngayong malayo sila sa isa’t isa ay hindi niya maiwasang maisip na maaaring hanggang doon lang talaga. Hindi naman niya maipagkakaila na naging very intimate talaga sila physically nang mga nagdaang araw. Even to him, it was too much. Na-overwhelm siya sa pagka-attach ni Baekhyun but then, all he thought was that it was just how he is. Hindi malayo sa personalidad ni Baekhyun ang maging clingy and needy.

Pero natakot si Chanyeol na baka siya lang ang nagaakalang meron pa past nun. That what they had was deeper than physical affection.

Kasi kung hindi, bakit mailap na si Baekhyun? Bakit minsan na lang nito hanapin si Chanyeol. Bakit kahit nung subukan niyang hindi tumawag ay walang bayolenteng reaction galing dito?

Bakit sa bawat nagdaang araw, si Jongin ang kasama nito?

Don’t get him wrong, Chanyeol wasn’t trying to stalk Baekhyun. Isang beses kasi nang subukan niyang tawagan si Baekhyun during their lunch break at hindi ito sumagot ay tumawag siya kay Sehun. Hindi rin naman niya sinasadya na marinig kay Sehun na kasama pala nito si Jongin. At dahil hindi na nga mapakali si Chanyeol, nagbakasakali siyang magtanong kay Sehun kung kasama ni Baekhyun si Jongin kinabukasan, with the excuse that hindi ulit ito sumasagot. To which Sehun said, “Pauwi na rin ‘yon. Until lunch lang naman sila magkasama ni Jongin. Gusto mo bang tawagan ko?”

Syempre tumanggi si Chanyeol. Dahil hindi naman talaga niya tinawagan si Baekhyun that day. Sinubukan lang niya si Sehun. Gusto lang niya malaman kung bakit lagi silang magkasama ni Jongin.

Bothered lang naman si Chanyeol dahil sa tuwing tatanungin niya si Baekhyun tungkol sa lunch nila ni Jongin that one time, umiwas ito sa tanong.

So fuck, hindi na talaga alam ni Chanyeol.

Gusto niyang magpanic.

Pero kailangan niyang maging professional sa trabaho.

Because he is Chanyeol Park. And he has a lot of responsibilities. Again, sa munting sandaling ‘yon, nakalimot siya. But he can’t afford to do that.

At nagpapanic na nga talaga si Chanyeol. Dahil finally, it’s rest day. At magkikita na naman sila ni Baekhyun. The call last night was longer. Mas madami na silang napagusapan kaysa sa mga nagdaang araw. Baekhyun seemed excited for the coming day. Parang back to usual, parang hindi five days nabaliw si Chanyeol sa kakaisip.

They talked about the dishes Chanyeol would make Baekhyun. Favorite daw niya kasi lahat ng luto ni Chanyeol. When Baekhyun dropped by the next day sa condo, he acted as if they were just as cool the past few days. Gulong-gulo si Chanyeol kasi it was the opposite for him. He was almost out of his mind, pero si Baekhyun parang wala lang.

“Carbonara talaga ang favorite ko from you.” Second plate na ni Baekhyun at papunta na sa third. “Next week ulit.”

Hindi na sila lumabas on that day. Inilabas ni Chanyeol ang game console niya at bilang isang confident at competitive na tao si Baekhyun, agad naman nitong hinamon ang aktor.

Hindi pa rin mapakali si Chanyeol. But he set that feeling aside. Ano pa’t naging aktor siya kung hindi siya marunong umarte. So what he did was grab that game controller and sat next to Baekhyun. Isang mapaglarong ngiti lang galing sa katabi, kinalimutan na ni Chanyeol ang mga inaalala. After all, ito pa rin naman siya, kasama niya.

“Ano ba ‘yang tinitingnan mo?”

Chanyeol was still bothered. After the games at after ng another round of kainan (ng totoong pagkain), hindi na maalis si Baekhyun sa phone nito. Ang saya saya pa ng mukha niya. Minsan tumatawa pa, minsan naman naiinis. Pero hindi naman nakikita ni Chanyeol ang screen so he’s clueless. “Patingin nga.”

Inilayo ni Baekhyun ang phone niya from Chanyeol’s reach.

“Guess what?” Baekhyun said teasingly.

“What?” Sagot ni Chanyeol after 10 seconds na hindi nagsasalita si Baekhyun hangga’t hindi siya magrespond dito.

Unti-unti hinarap ni Baekhyun ang screen niya kay Chanyeol but from a distance. It’s an instagram page. At mukha ni Chanyeol ang nandoon. It was actually a video clip of him sliding down the muddy grass from a noontime show that aired just days ago. Sobrang nakakahiya si Chanyeol doon pero it garnered the highest rating of the show for the month.

Pero isa lang ang narealize ni Chanyeol.

“You got an instagram account?”

A cheeky grin was Baekhyun’s response.

“Since when? What for? Akala ko ayaw mo sa social media.”

“Since the start of the week lang.” Itinago na ulit ni Baekhyun ang phone niya. “Kasi you’re busy and I can’t see you. So I just stalk you on instagram. Ang funny ng mga related posts na lumalabas. Some people are too head over heels for you. Nirereport ko sila.”

Chanyeol heaved a sigh. Typical Baekhyun. “They’re my fans, B.”

“I know. Hindi naman ikaw nagrereport eh. To you, fans mo sila. To me, karibal ko sila.” Baekhyun explained na akala mo very logical ang reasoning niya. Tumawa na lang si Chanyeol.

“Not exactly.” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrow teasingly. “So finafollow mo ko? Patingin nga.”

“No!” Inilayo pa ni Baekhyun ang phone niya. “Of course I follow you. Ikaw lang finafollow ko. But I won’t tell you my account. It’s a secret.”

Chanyeol shook his head at the other’s mischievousness. “Fine.”

Umupo na ulit ng maayos si Chanyeol sa sofa kung saan sila kanina pa nakatambay. He looked at Baekhyun once more at saka nagcross ng arms. “Make sure ako lang finafollow mo.”

And Baekhyun didn’t know why his heart leapt at that. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol from the other side of the couch at saka lumapit sa kanya on his knees bago magstraddle at umupo sa mga hita ng aktor. Hindi naman na nagulat ang isa.

“Of course.” Ipinulupot ni Baekhyun ang mga braso sa leeg ng mas matangkad. “Ikaw ang gusto ko. Alam mo ‘yun?”

It was the first time they’d been this close since they saw each other in the morning. They were occupied ng mga dishes and games ni Chanyeol kanina eh. But this time, eto na ulit sila. Magkalapit ang mga mukha at magkadikit ang mga katawan.

Ano nga ulit ‘yung pinoproblema ni Chanyeol the whole week?

That Baekhyun was probably only physically attached to him?

Kasi hindi naman malayo na attachment lang talaga ang nararamdaman ng isang malungkot na Baekhyun Byun? That Chanyeol could have been just an instrument who presented himself to this predator? Na mahina si Chanyeol kasi hinayaan niyang gamitin siya ni Baekhyun?

Ilang alarms ang nagraise sa utak ni Chanyeol nang lumapit na ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa kanya. What they have, it could be nothing else but this.

Umakyat ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa beywang ni Baekhyun. At habang nagtatalo ang good and bad sa isip niya, isa na lang ang nasabi niya.

“Gusto din kita.” At ‘yun lang ang kailangan for Baekhyun to go down on him.

_Bahala na, Chanyeol Park._

1 week down, 2 weeks to go before the movie premiere.

Dumaan na naman ang araw na alipin si Chanyeol ng trabaho. Nasa kalagitnaan na siya ng linggo and finally nakahanap siya ng break. Taping kasi nila for another pre-recorded show. Kasama niya si Juhyun pero nasa kabilang kwarto ito.

Despite his worries, tuloy lang ang tawagan nila ni Baekhyun every night. To be honest, medyo bumalik na sila sa dati. Hindi tuloy masabi ni Chanyeol kung siya lang ba ‘yung nag-alala o may pinagdadaanan lang ba si Baekhyun nang mga nakaraang araw.

But now he’s happy.

He’s got his attention again, at clingy na ulit sa kanya ang isa.

Nagpapahinga lang siya sa artist room kaya nakahanap siya ng time to check his phone. The shoot was going well at mukhang maaga silang matatapos. Pagbalik nila sa set mamaya ay closing na ang ishushoot nila. Chanyeol decided to invite Baekhyun for dinner. Kahit pagod siya, dinner lang naman and then pwede na magpahinga.

Pero bago niya ito matawagan ay naalala niya ang instagram.

Chanyeol checked his account at normal naman ang sumasabog niyang notifications. A lot of people tag him on a daily basis. Marami rin ang nagsesend ng messages. Isa pa ang likes and comments lalo na at active pa siya ngayon dahil nagpopost siya ng promotions for his movie. Pero isang user ang tumawag ng pansin sa kanya.

_Akala ko ba secret ‘yung account niya._

Sure, walang nakalagay na Baekhyun or B sa account niya. Pero nang mapansin ang sunod sunod na notifications galing sa isang user na si yourhighness, alam na ni Chanyeol kung sino ito.

yourhighness liked your post  
yourhighness liked your post  
yourhighness liked your post  
yourhighness liked your post  
yourhighness liked your post  
yourhighness liked your post  
yourhighness liked your post  
yourhighness liked your post  
yourhighness liked your post

Halos na-flood na si Chanyeol sa notification. Secret daw ang account pero nag-mass like naman ng photos ni Chanyeol. Paano siya hindi mapapansin?

Agad na pinuntahan ni Chanyeol ang account at picture nga ni Baekhyun ang gamit nitong profile photo. Napailing na lang ang isa dahil hindi naman siya subtle. Hindi siya nakaprivate at totoo nga ang sinasabi nitong siya lang ang finafollow niya. Gusto man magfollow back ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya ginawa dahil siguradong makakatunog agad ang fans niya pag nakitang may finafollow siyang hindi nila kilala. And worse, madamay pa si Baekhyun sa business niya.

May story naman si Baekhyun 45 minutes ago. Mukhang naka-adapt na dahil pati ig story marunong na siya. Chineck naman agad ni Chanyeol. Sa una ay photo ng coffee sa labas. Mukhang nasa labas na naman si Baekhyun. Kinabahan si Chanyeol.

Ang sunod na story ay isang video.

Mukha ni Chanyeol ang nandito. Vinivideo ni Baekhyun ang nadaanan niyang billboard ni Chanyeol. Mukhang naglalakad siya sa tabi ng daan.

_Anong ginagawa niya sa labas ng mag-isa?_

Zinoom pa ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol in his story at saka narinig ng aktor ang boses nito. “Pogi naman nyarn.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol. Rinig na rinig niya ang malokong tono ni Baekhyun sa video. Siguro 4 seconds before the story ended ay may narinig siyang isa pang boses. Boses ng lalaki. At alam niya kung kanino ‘yun. Kasi na-meet na niya ito ng isang beses.

“Balik na tayo sa office ko—” The video was cut right there.

Parang nalaglag na naman ang puso ni Chanyeol. Dahil kahit maikli lang ‘yun, alam niya na si Jongin ‘yun.

Nahirapan magfocus si Chanyeol for the rest of the day. Tinawagan niya si Baekhyun after seeing that story. Sumagot naman ito.

But cat really got his tongue dahil nang mag “hello baby” na si Baekhyun, for the first time which got him so bad, nagulo na ang utak niya. Hindi siya nakapagsalita.

“Hoy. Chanyeol. Bakit?” Ang boses ni Baekhyun sa kabila nang wala siyang natanggap na response after his surprising stunt.

The actor cleared his throat nang matauhan. “We’ll finish early.” There was a pause. “Gusto mo bang magdinner together?”

Tumango ng tumango si Baekhyun pero hindi naman ito kita ni Chanyeol.

“Yes, yes.” Mabilis na reply nito sa kabilang linya after a while. “What time? Gusto mo ako pumunta dyan?”

“Dito?” Chanyeol repeated. Mas mabilis nga naman kung siya na ang pupuntahan ni Baekhyun para pwede itong maghintay habang nagpapack up na lang sila. Hindi naman na ‘yun lalabag sa promise nila kay Kyungsoo. Diba?

“Sige. I’ll wait for you here. Send ko ‘yung address.”

“Okay!” Sobrang excited ni Baekhyun. For a while, nawala ang doubts ni Chanyeol. But he can’t deny the bitter taste in his mouth knowing Baekhyun was with Jongin during that call.

“Hey.” Mabilis na lumabas si Chanyeol to check on Baekhyun. Tapos na sila, nakapagpack-up na ang crew. Magpapalit na lang si Chanyeol so they can go. Nasa labas lang naman si Baekhyun, may lounge naman sa venue at mukhang hindi naman siya naiinip.

“Just gonna change into comfy clothes. You okay to wait here?” Nakahawak si Chanyeol sa braso ni Baekhyun. Nasa may corner lang sila before the artist room. “Mabilis lang talaga, two minutes.”

“Sige na, go change na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na naghintay na lang outside the room. Wala namang ibang tao na sa hallway kaya hindi naman siya uncomfortable. However, like the big makapigil hiningang eksena of rivals meeting in movies, biglang dumating na si Juhyun, mag-isa at mukhang papunta na rin sa sarili niyang changing room.

Nagkatinginan sila. Umirap ang malditang si Baekhyun and that immediately seemed to tick Juhyun off. Kaya lumapit ito sa kanya in her matunog na crispy heels sa tiled floor.

“You must be it.” Juhyun crossed her arms while looking Baekhyun down from head to toe. “Chanyeol’s boyfriend.”

Nakakunot ang noo nito at nakataas ang kilay. Nag-igting ang mga panga ni Baekhyun, nagpantig ang mga tenga, at umiyak ang mga uwak. Humarap siya kay Juhyun at tiningnan din niya ito from head to toe.

“You must be it.” Paggaya nito sa aktres. “Chanyeol’s no one.”

Tumawa naman si Juhyun with matching roll ng eyes. “As if I want to be his anyone.”

Lumapit pa ng ilang hakbang si Juhyun kay Baekhyun. Tumaas ang kilay ng anak ng hari, walang bahid ng pagkatakot sa advancement ng aktres.

“Did you know? He’s a bad kisser.” Juhyun mocked Baekhyun, a smirk leaving her lips as she turned her back to go. Kumulo ang dugo ni Baekhyun instantly.

Cue, sabunutan game pero syempre may talo. Hindi pa man nakakalayo ang aktres ay agad na hinila ni Baekhyun ang buhok nito. Napatingala naman si Juhyun sa lakas ng pagkakahatak ni Baekhyun sa buhok niya.

“Ouch!!!!!”

Sakto naman sa pagsigaw nito ang paglabas ni Chanyeol ng kwarto.

“Baekhyun!” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa naabutang eksena. Ang kamay ni Baekhyun ay nakatikom sa dulo ng mahabang buhok ni Juhyun. “Baekhyun, stop it.”

Binitawan ni Baekhyun si Juhyun pero sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. Galit na rin ang aktres at nakahawak pa rin sa ulo.

“The fuck is wrong with him?!” Juhyun shrieked. Maya-maya ay lumabas na ang manager ng aktres at ganun din si Kyungsoo dahil sa narinig na ingay sa labas ng mga kwarto.

“I’m sorry, Juhyun.”

Mabilis na napalingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Anong sinabi niya?

“Sorry.” Ulit pa ni Chanyeol, this time sa manager niya habang nakahawak sa braso at beywang ni Baekhyun para pigilan ito.

Baekhyun gritted his teeth, hindi makapaniwala sa lalaking nakatayo sa tabi niya. Napatitig na lang siya dito. Hindi man nasaksihan ni Kyungsoo ang nangyari, agad siyang umaksyon at kinausap si Juhyun.

“Bumalik ka na muna sa kotse Baekhyun.” Iniabot ni Chanyeol ang susi niya sa kanya.

Halos hindi marinig ni Baekhyun ang mga sinabi ni Chanyeol. Tinitigan niya lang ang susi sa kamay nito. Chanyeol took his hand and shoved the key to his grip gently. “Pupuntahan kita sa sasakyan.”

Ilang segundo pa na hindi gumagalaw si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan. Pinanood ni Chanyeol na lumunok si Baekhyun bago ito tumalikod ng mabilis. Naglakad ito palayo, his shoulders were stiff, at walang iniwan na salita.

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya habang nakaupo sa loob ng Benz ni Chanyeol. Sa sobrang higpit ay bumakat na ang mga daliri nito sa balat niya. Nakatingin lang sa mga hita at tulala. After a few minutes, bumukas ang pinto sa side niya.

“Hey.” Mahinahon ang boses ni Chanyeol na nakatayo sa labas ng sasakyan sa tabi niya. Nang hindi sumagot si Baekhyun kahit isang tingin ay naglean forward ang aktor.

It was then that Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol just enveloped him in a hug.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol whispered habang mahigpit ang pagkakayakap.

Walang sagot.

Chanyeol sighed. Bumitaw ito ng bahagya, just letting himself take a look at Baekhyun’s face habang nakaikot pa rin ang mga braso sa likod nito. “Are you okay? I’m sorry.”

“Bakit?” Hindi pa rin umaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun at nakatikom pa rin ang mga kamay. “Hindi ba nagsorry ka na sa kanya?”

Chanyeol licked his lips. Alam naman niya ang dating ng ginawa niya kanina. “Baekhyun. Kilala ko si Juhyun. Alam kong may ginawa siya to provoke you.”

This time, tumingin na si Baekhyun sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. There was a sad smile on the actor’s face.

“Then bakit ka nagsorry?” Parang kinurot ang puso ni Baekhyun kasi mukhang pagod na si Chanyeol.

“Kasi kung hindi baka may gawin pa siya sayo.” Chanyeol let out an exasperated sigh. “We’re celebrities. We have big influences. Ayokong madamay ka bigla sa gulo ng show business dahil kay Juhyun.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips. He didn’t know that.

Kanina, galit siya. Pero hindi na niya magawang magalit ngayon.

“Matagal nang hindi maganda ang relationship namin ni Juhyun. Ayokong madamay ka pa.”

“Why? What happened?”

“I’ll tell you.” Kumalas muna si Chanyeol sa pagkakayakap kay Baekhyun. He placed his hands on both sides of Baekhyun’s face and kissed him on the forehead. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at ramdam niya ang init sa noo kung saan siya hinalikan ni Chanyeol. “Kanina hindi, ngayon okay na.”

Chanyeol smiled. Really smiled. Dahil kailan pa natuto si Baekhyun kung ano ang okay at hindi? His heart thumped. Siguro natututunan talaga ang lahat.

They were driving to dinner. Nagsimula na magtanong si Baekhyun.

“If you two weren’t okay for a while, bakit magkatrabaho pa rin kayo?”

Chanyeol’s hands were on the wheel. Hindi rin umaalis ang tingin niya sa daan pero sumasagot siya kay Baekhyun.

“Because it’s what the people want.”

“Why would you let people dictate you what to do?”

Napangiti si Chanyeol. Gets niya. Nasabi na rin ito ni Baekhyun noon.

“It’s not something only I can decide. Hindi ko buhay lang ‘to. It’s my job. Sometimes we make sacrifices to achieve greater things.”

“I don’t get it.” Sumandal si Baekhyun with his arms crossed in his seat. “You two have your own talents. If you really were good enough, you don’t need each other to make it. Hindi niyo kailangan lokohin pa ang mga tagahanga niyo. Diba kung gusto ka nila, gugustuhin ka nila ano ka pa man.”

Nagpigil ng ngiti si Chanyeol. “Saan mo ba napupulot ‘yang mga sinasabi mo?”

“Liam Neeson’s Run All Night.” The way he said it, he seemed serious about it.

“Saan naman dun?”

“Diba kahit hitman yung father niya, he still loved him?”

Chanyeol shook his head in amusement.

“Pero ano ba talagang problema sayo ni Juhyun?”

“Ah, that.” Natahimik si Chanyeol. Hindi niya pa ito nasabi sa iba outside their team. Alam naman din ng mga nakakatrabaho nila ang kung anong meron sila. “You see, maayos naman kaming magkatrabaho before. It was all work. But not until nanghimasok ang boyfriend niya.”

“What? Who’s the boyfriend?”

“Juhyun was in a relationship with one of her staff under their management. I knew of it kasi pinakilala siya ni Juhyun sakin.”

“Then?”

“Siguro it was brought by jealousy. Hindi ako gusto ng boyfriend niya.”

Tumango ng konti si Baekhyun, understanding the story. Medyo relate siya doon.

“One day, he just attacked me. He was drunk. We were coming from a quick party after the shoot. He bruised me up. Hindi ako lumaban. The guy was freaking drunk. Tapos we learned na he’s making up stories about me. Sumisikat na kami noon. And those stories really didn’t help with my image. Pinamigay rin niya ang personal information ko sa mga kaibigan niya. The guy really had a grudge on me. Hindi niya siguro matanggap na magktrabaho lang kami ni Juhyun.”

“Tapos? Bakit nagalit sayo si Juhyun if ang boyfriend niya naman pala ang mali. Pag nakita ko ‘yun, ipapatumba ko siya.”

“Baekhyun.” Sinita ni Chanyeol ang maliit at tumahimik na ulit ito. “My father came into the scene. Took him out of Juhyun’s artist management. Filed charges against him and his friends. Made sure he couldn’t get any closer to me since then. Nagmakaawa din ang kompanya ni Juhyun to not let the whole thing out to the public.”

“Wow.” Baekhyun uttered as he looked at the side of Chanyeol’s face.

“Kaya simula nun, masama na ang loob sakin ni Juhyun. Kasi iniwan na rin siya ng boyfriend niya. Her company banned her from getting into relationships at the moment. Pinagfocus siya sa career. She had to choose, love or career. She chose the latter. Pero hindi pa rin mawala sa kanya ang sama ng loob niya sa dad ko. Kaya ever since nun, hindi na kami naging okay. And I don’t resent her for that. It’s not her fault she liked that kind of person.”

“I’m glad your dad did that to protect you.” Baekhyun’s words were in a whisper.

“Did he? Or maybe he did it to save face. Sino ba naman ang gustong maging powerful figure pero ang anak nabugbog ng isang lasing?”

Baekhyun pursed his lips. “Are you sure it’s that?”

Chanyeol shrugged. “Siguro? Hindi ko alam.”

Humarap na si Baekhyun sa daan. Mas humina pa ang boses sa mga sinabi niya. “Still, my father would never do that for me.”

They ended the night with a long deep kiss. Dahil pagkatapos kumain, even when Chanyeol said he didn’t need to know what Juhyun told Baekhyun because he’s sure the reason was valid, Baekhyun still told him.

Annoyed.

Nakaget over na kasi siya kanina. Kaya maldita him is back. At inis na inis siya nung sinabi niyang Juhyun said Chanyeol is a bad kisser. Malakas naman ang tawa ni Chanyeol after finding out it was what got Baekhyun so mad.

“Ang sabihin niya hindi ka niya talaga nahalikan. It was all fake.”

Tinawanan lang ulit ni Chanyeol ang outburst ng maliit na lalaki. “Am I bad at kissing?”

Nakapark na sila sa labas ng bahay ni Baekhyun. They decided na wag na bumaba ng sasakyan si Chanyeol para makauwi na rin siya agad. May schedule pa ulit siya kinabukasan eh.

Baekhyun raised his brow at that question. “Honestly? I think I need to try it again to make sure.”

And that’s how Baekhyun ended up straddling Chanyeol on the driver’s seat. At doon nila pinagsaluhan ang isang halik na nagpatunay that Chanyeol is never a bad kisser.

Second week passed by and the week before the movie release was the craziest. Naresolve ni Kyungsoo, thank God, ang naging issue between Baekhyun and Juhyun. Hindi na shinare ni Chanyeol ang naging settlement nila pero that involved not having Baekhyun anywhere near their workplace for the time being. Fair lang daw to make it a place of work, similar with what happened with Juhyun last time, kahit na hindi naman ka-grabe ang naging offense ni Baekhyun. Still, it was better than it getting big. Especially now that the movie is a few sleep away.

Wala naman pakialam si Baekhyun when Chanyeol informed him of that bit of their condition.

“Hindi ko na rin naman siya gustong makita.” Baekhyun stated sa call.

At dahil huling linggo na nga, sandamakmak na paghahanda na ang ginagawa nila. And Kyungsoo had to call Baekhyun, again as reminder, na kailangan ni Chanyeol ng time off. Dahil start na ng tour nila for the premiere. And they need to travel places which meant malalayo si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Even their calls will have to be cut short dahil Chanyeol needed all the energy he can muster to survive the week.

Napapayag niya si Baekhyun. Sometimes, takot din si Chanyeol sa mga kakayahan ni Kyungsoo. Una ang kanyang mama, pangalawa si Baekhyun. All of them kayang i-tame down ni Kyungsoo and he’s very thankful.

Pabalik na si Chanyeol sa condo niya on the last day of the week. Ilalabas na ang movie niya the next day. Hindi niya nakausap si Baekhyun the whole duration of their promotions ng linggong ‘yun. Na-explain naman din ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang situation.

It just bothered him a bit that Baekhyun didn’t even try to contact him one bit, kahit patakas. He expected him to be sending him a sneaky message or a ninja call at least once. Pero Chanyeol expected wrong.

Pinadrive na siya ni Kyungsoo kasi alam nitong pagod na siya. But instead of sleeping on the way back, nanatili si Chanyeol sa isang account sa instagram. He wasn’t always online, pero ngayon may time na siya.

Dahil na rin sa pagod kaya clouded na ang judgement ni Chanyeol. Dahil kanina pa siyang nasa page ni Baekhyun. At hindi niya ma-explain kung anong nararamdaman niya.

Because among the six stories na pinost ni Baekhyun, five of them were either Chanyeol’s movie promo videos or Chanyeol-related, but the last one wasn’t.

It was only 15 seconds, but it was enough for Chanyeol.

“House tour!!!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa video habang nagpapalipat-lipat ng kwarto ang view sa video. Baekhyun was chuckling dahil mukhang nagmamadali siya, akala mo hinahabol. “Welcome to Kim residence.”

The past few weeks nawili na rin kasi si Baekhyun sa youtube gaya ng kwento niya kay Chanyeol since he started the instagram account.

But Chanyeol wasn’t finding any of this funny. Lalo na nang marinig niya ang boses ng hinihinala niyang Kim.

“Pumasok ka na rito.”

At doon natapos ang video. Chanyeol locked his phone.

Tomorrow is the movie premiere.

Pero pagod na agad si Chanyeol.

At pagod na rin siya… 

Kay Baekhyun.

Day of the premiere came. It was Kyungsoo who set everything para sa mga ininvite ni Chanyeol. Busy kasi ang aktor na humarap sa mga media together with Juhyun.

Baekhyun and Sehun came together. Dashing in suits na hindi naman na bago sa dalawa not when Baekhyun only had formal clothes in his walk in closet.

Heto na, magsisimula na ang pelikula. Si Baekhyun, nakaupo sa likod ng family ni Chanyeol katabi ni Sehun. Sa harapan nakapwesto ang mga bida ng pelikula. Natatanaw ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na katabi ng director nila at ni Juhyun.

Baekhyun turned to focus on the movie. Ito na ang pinaghirapan ni Chanyeol. Ilang buwan na rin simula nang magkakilala sila. Halos nasaksihan din ni Baekhyun ang filming ni Chanyeol ng movie na ‘to. Lahat ng tiniis nilang magkalayo, matatapos na.

The film was called “Paubaya.”

Malakas ang palakpakan sa sinehan pagkatapos magroll ng credits. May ilang nagpupunas ng luha hanggang mabuhay ang mga ilaw. Even from where he sat, rinig ni Baekhyun ang mga bati ng congratulations at papuri kina Chanyeol. Nagmamadali naman ang mga media makakuha ng piece from the main actors.

Chanyeol’s family and friends, kabilang sina Baekhyun, were ushered outside. Diretso na kasi sila sa thanksgiving party.

Malaki ang ngiti ni Chanyeol pagdating nila sa venue. The movie was very promising at patok talaga sa takilya. Pinanood ni Baekhyun kung paano siya sinalubong ng mga nagmamahal sa kanya. He stayed with Sehun. Socializing wasn’t really his thing. At kahit gusto niya ay hirap siya. Hindi siya masyadong nagsalita all throughout.

Basta ang alam lang niya, he is proud of Chanyeol. At kahit siya ay nagulat dahil ngayon naiintindihan na niya ang pakiramdam na ‘yon.

Whatever Chanyeol thought of the night before, naglaho na rin ang lahat ng ‘yon nang masilayan si Baekhyun. Dumiretso ang mga paa niya kung nasaan ito.

Tumayo si Baekhyun nang makita na papunta sa kanya si Chanyeol. Bakas sa mukha nito ang sobrang saya dahil sa success ng kanyang pelikula.

“Hey.” Bati niya at sinubukan din ngumiti ni Baekhyun. This time, totoong ngiti na ang nasa mukha niya at walang bahid ng ngisi. Isa na namang pagbabago sa kanya.

“Congrats.” Baekhyun said in a small voice. Chanyeol suddenly enveloped him in a big hug.

Nagtagal sila sa posisyon na ‘yon. “Thank you.”

“Halika, ipapakilala kita.” Agad na hinawakan ni Chanyeol sa kamay si Baekhyun at saka hinanap kung saan nakapwesto ang pamilya niya.

Pinagtitinginan sila ng ibang guests sa party. Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ng buong production team ang tungkol kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Iilan lang sa mga invitees ang hindi nakakaalam.

“Chanyeol.” Tawag ni Baekhyun as they make way their way to his mom. “Anong ibig sabihin ng paubaya?”

“Huh?” Napatigil si Chanyeol saglit and took a good look at Baekhyun. “Paubaya. It means to give someone up for their happiness regardless of yours.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Kaya ba you let her go dun sa story? Para makasama niya ‘yung isang guy?”

Chanyeol contemplated for a bit. “I let her go because I know her happiness won’t be with me. Because my character knows I can’t make her happy.”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kamay nilang dalawa. “Ang lungkot naman nun.”

“Do you know what that means?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Kapag masakit dito.” Itinuro niya ang dibdib niya.

Chanyeol gave him a small smile. If this was all true, Baekhyun was learning to recognize his emotions through Chanyeol. And he’s proud of that development.

Dahil dun, Chanyeol leaned in to kiss Baekhyun on the forehead. May mga ilang gasps na narinig. Pinapanood pala sila ng lahat.

“Ang sweet naman niyan.” An old lady said as she approached them.

“M-ma.” Natauhan si Chanyeol at biglang namula ang mga tenga. Nanigas naman ng konti si Baekhyun. Kaharap na niya ang mama ni Chanyeol eh.

“This is Baekhyun.” Pagpapakilala ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun pagkatapos makarecover. “The one I told you about.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Ikinukwento pala siya ni Chanyeol sa mama niya?

“I knew it was him when I saw him. Very accurate ang description mo. He is very charming.”

“Baekhyun this is my mother.”

“Hello anak. Chanyeol has always talked about you.”

Baekhyun bowed slowly before taking Chanyeol’s mom’s hand. “Hi.”

His smile was awkward. “Wala namang nasabi si Chanyeol sakin. Kamusta po?”

“We’re good. I’m glad nakilala na kita in person.”

Napangiti na lang ulit si Baekhyun. To be honest, he always struggles when he has to meet people. Lalo pa kapag ganito, importante sila sa taong gusto niya.

“This is tita Isabelle.” Chanyeol motioned to another woman at the back. Indeed, she looked sophisticated at pwede nang celebrity. Baekhyun knew who she was kanina while sitting in the cinema. Nasa harap niya lang ito. Kasama nila ang anak nitong si Rose. Even Gov was there, pero umalis na agad ito pagkatapos ng movie. Hindi rin sure si Baekhyun kung alam ba ‘yun ni Chanyeol.

“Hi.” Bati ni Baekhyun.

“This is Rose.” 

Kumamay ulit si Baekhyun sa dalagang kasama nila. Rose wasn’t exactly thrilled to meet him. To say it was a shock to Rose nang halikan ni Chanyeol sa noo si Baekhyun kanina is an understatement. She was stunned. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ito pala ang gusto ng kuya Chanyeol niya.

Hindi naman alintana ni Baekhyun ang uneasiness sa kanya ni Rose. These were important people to Chanyeol, so he viewed them as important people to him too. A development of Baekhyun talaga. Loud clap.

“I need to move around din to greet people. May I?”

“Sige, anak.” Sabi ng mama niya.

Nagpaalam si Chanyeol sa kanila. Akala ni Baekhyun ay iiwan siya ni Chanyeol doon. Nagpanic na nga siya sa isip niya but his heart hammered in his chest lalo nung inintertwine ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa kanya at hinila siya palayo.

“Will you stay with Sehun na muna?”

“Yeah.” Sagot ni Baekhyun dahil ayaw niya rin umikot at makisalamuha sa ibang tao. Quota na sa panic attacks si Baekhyun.

Hinatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa table nila ni Sehun bago siya nagsimulang bumati ng mga producers, other directors at kung sino sino pang nakasama nila sa paggawa ng pelikula.

“I’ll just go to the restroom.” Nagpaalam si Baekhyun kay Sehun. Hindi na niya matanaw si Chanyeol. Siguro ay busy pa rin talaga and he’ll let him. It’s his day after all.

On the way to the restroom, nakasalubong niya si Rose.

It was awkward dahil hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano babati but he still did out of courtesy. Tutal this is Chanyeol’s _sister_. Tumango siya to acknowledge her presence pero tumigil si Rose sa harap niya. Nakasimangot.

“Is it true?” Medyo direct to the point si Rose nang magsalita ito. She had always been a fighter. Having to live with her mom away from home with just the two of them? Then suddenly having to live with a family she barely even knows. And then having another sister and suddenly a big brother while she was young and easily confused? Life really made her a fighter.

“Are you and Chanyeol really together?”

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa mga tanong ni Rose. Una dahil bakit parang hostile ang approach ni Rose sa kanya. Pangalawa, ano nga ba ang sagot sa tanong niya?

“Uh…” Baekhyun was speechless. Were they together? Ano nga ba? Sabi ni Chanyeol gusto naman siya nito. So, can that be considered being together na?

“It’s not true, is it?” Humalukipkip si Rose sa harap ni Baekhyun. “I knew it. It’s a publicity stunt.”

“Hindi.” Baekhyun quickly countered. “I mean, yeah. Yeah, we’re together.”

 _I think_ , dagdag ni Baekhyun sa isip niya.

Rose squinted at him. “I don’t believe you.”

She checked him from head to toe with her brows meeting at the center. “Hindi ikaw ang type ni Chanyeol. Siguro you’re just sticking to him kasi sikat siya.”

Gustong magalit ni Baekhyun. He should have gotten angry already, pero bakit mas nasaktan siya kaysa mainis? And this is Chanyeol’s step-sister. He can’t just suddenly pounce on her if he’s mad. He can’t let Chanyeol be angry with him one more time dahil war freak siya.

So Baekhyun did what he thought was best. Tinikom ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya.

“You’re mistaken. I don’t know kung anong type ni Chanyeol ang gusto mo pero, it’s true. He likes me.” Mahinanon niyang sinabi.

And before pa makapagrebut si Rose ay naglakad na ulit si Baekhyun. Kailangan niyang umiwas. Ayaw niya ng gulo. For Chanyeol, he’d back down.

On the other hand, Rose was protective. She liked Chanyeol for years even though she knew he never liked her back. Pero dahil napamahal na sa kanya ang step-brother niya, gusto lang niya sa tamang tao rin mapunta si Chanyeol. And Baekhyun didn’t make the cut.

At least for her.

When Baekhyun side stepped to leave Rose behind, she advanced on him. Nagkasabay ang mga hakbang nila at nabangga ni Baekhyun si Rose making her fall to the floor.

“Ow!” She gasped in surprise. Masakit din ang bagsak niya at nagulat din si Baekhyun na agad tumalikod para makita na nasa sahig na ang step-sister ni Chanyeol. Akmang aabutin pa sana niya si Rose para itayo pero narinig niya ang dumadagundong na boses ni Chanyeol.

“BAEKHYUN BYUN!”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. He saw Chanyeol marching towards them. He just came from the direction of the restroom.

“Don’t touch her.” Hissed Chanyeol. Agad na pumagitna si Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa. Tinulungan ni Chanyeol si Rose at saka humarap kay Baekhyun. Nakabuka ang bibig nito, umiikot ang mga mata sa mukha ni Chanyeol na parang may gustong sabihin.

Pero hindi niya ito masabi.

“Ano bang problema mo?!” Galit si Chanyeol. First time niyang makita ulit ang side nya na ‘to.

“Huh?”

‘Yun lang ang nasabi ni Baekhyun. Nakaramdam siya ng takot sa inaasal ni Chanyeol. Sino ba namang hindi? The taller was bent down towards him, towering his figure. He looked very intimidating at the moment. Parang anytime kaya niyang lamunin si Baekhyun.

“Even my sister?! Really, Baekhyun?”

“What?” It came off as a whisper. Baekhyun was confused. Why was Chanyeol so mad?

“Rose. Bumalik ka na sa mommy mo.” Ma-awtoridad ang boses ni Chanyeol at wala nang nagawa pa si Rose. Agad siyang umalis pabalik sa kung nasaan ang party.

Nang wala na ni anino ni Rose ay hinawakan niya si Baekhyun sa pulsuhan at hinila niya ito. Paloob sa hallway, at palabas ng isang pinto papunta sa parking area.

“Chanyeol ano ba?” Tinatanggal ni Baekhyun ang mahigpit na hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Déjà vu. Parang nangyari na ito noon. And that night ended really badly.

Isinara ni Chanyeol ang pinto bago humarap ulit kay Baekhyun.

“Lahat na lang ba sasaktan mo?”

“Chanyeol, what do you—”

“Hindi ka na ba talaga magbabago?” Mataas na ang boses ni Chanyeol. “Ganyan ka na lang ba talaga?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Why do people always assume his personality? Why does he always have to be reduced to a “lang” na parang walang kakayahan?

“Baekhyun, hindi mo ako pagmamay-ari. You can’t just hurt people because they threaten you. Not everyone would bow before you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes were pleading. Pero hindi na niya tinangkang umimik pa.

Chanyeol was out of breath. Hindi siya makapaniwala that Baekhyun would do that. He was walking back to the party nang makita ang tagpo kung saan binangga ni Baekhyun si Rose at agad naman na natumba ito. Babalikan pa sana ito ni Baekhyun, buti na lang dumating na siya.

Chanyeol was in disbelief. Pero gaano na ba talaga niya kakilala si Baekhyun? The same person na sinundan siya kahit saan. Ang taong gumawa ng eskandalosong paraan para makita lang siya. ‘Yung taong hahamakin ang lahat, kahit makaapak ng tao, makuha lang ang gusto niya. Hindi ba ‘yun naman talaga ang Baekhyun na nakilala niya? Tama, diba?

Right then and there, gumuho ang lahat kay Chanyeol dahil nagkamali na naman siya. Inakala na naman niya na higit pa doon si Baekhyun. Pinaniwala na naman niya ang sarili niya na kaya niya, na handa siya para sa taong mahal niya.

Lalong nadurog ang puso ni Chanyeol. Siguro tama siya. Siguro nga, ang taong nasa harap niya ay hanggang diyan na lang. Naghahanap ng pagmamahal. Pero hindi marunong magmahal. At hindi siya nito mamahalin kahit kailan.

“Pagod na ‘ko.” Chanyeol uttered his next words na mabigat sa dibdib. “Pagod na pagod na ako.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang mag-explain pero hindi niya alam paano sasabihin. Gusto niyang magsorry, pero hindi niya alam kung paano paniniwalain si Chanyeol.

“I’m tired of your games.” Pinipigilan ni Chanyeol lumuha. “I can’t keep up with you. Tama na ‘yung paglaruan mo ‘ko. Bakit ba hanggang ngayon nageexpect pa rin ako sayo?”

There were now tears in Baekhyun’s eyes. Hindi niya maintindihan kung anong ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman niya pinaglaruan si Chanyeol kahit kailan.

Hindi na siya tinitingnan ng aktor. “Tama na.”

Tumalikod na ito. Chanyeol ran a hand through his hair, his jaws tightened to stop himself from crying. Alam niyang hanggang dito na lang siya.

“Pagod na pagod na ‘ko sayo, Baekhyun. Talo na ‘ko. Ayoko na.”

Tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun habang nakatitig sa likod ni Chanyeol.

 _Chanyeol._ Gusto niya itong tawagin.

 _Chanyeol._ Sumisigaw ang isip ni Baekhyun.

 _Chanyeol._ Sunod sunod ang pagpatak ng luha niya habang naglalakad na palayo sa kanya ang taong kailangan niya.

 _I’m sorry._ Hindi niya masabi. At nang sumara na ang pinto kung saan nawala na ang figure ni Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s eyes changed.

His expression blanked, and his eyes became empty.

Nagmamadali si Sehun nang hindi na nakabalik si Baekhyun. He tried to call the other but his phone was dead. And Sehun knew what it meant. Baekhyun didn’t want anyone finding him.

Nakita ni Sehun kung saan nakaupo si Chanyeol na umiinom. Mapula ang mga mata at naramdaman na agad niya na may kinalaman ito kay Baekhyun.

“Anong nangyari?” Sehun asked, worry etched on his face.

Chanyeol smiled, one that was broken. “Sorry, Sehun.” He only shook his head at nagpanic na si Sehun. If Baekhyun really left, he left without a ride.

And there was only one place he could go to without his car.

Home.

Ang lugar kung saan pinili niyang magisa.

It took him minutes, nakarating din si Sehun sa mansyon. Walang mga tauhan, walang bakas na may ibang tao bukod sa ilaw na natatanaw sa isang parte ng bahay. Ang piano room. There were faint lights coming from the gaps of the curtains sa window. At alam ni Sehun na nasa loob si Baekhyun.

So Sehun dialed a number. Isang tao lang naman ang kayang tumulong sa kanya.

“Jongin.” He said through the call. It’s been so long since he contacted him. “I need help. It’s Baekhyun.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ginawa ni Chanyeol ang lahat para maging occupied the next days. The movie was doing well at halos araw-araw ay nakakatanggap siya ng messages from all his past and current co-workers, ilang production teams and even more new casting directors dahil nabilib silang maigi sa talent ng aktor. Chanyeol couldn’t even be prouder. He had always given his best in all his projects, pero ito talaga ang masasabi niyang kakaiba sa lahat ng nagawa niya. The previous ones were more into romance-comedy pero ito ay may halong drama. Talaga nga naman pinagbutihan niya ang acting dito dahil first time nilang sumabak sa matinding iyakan ng partner niya.

Pero bakit kahit dapat nagdiriwang siya ay hindi niya magawang maging tunay na masaya? Whenever he’s on stage or on the set, ramdam niya ang pagpapanggap sa lahat ng mga ngiti, pagbibitaw ng mga salitang hindi galing sa loob niya at tunog scripted, at paglipad ng isip niya sa iisang tao lang.

Chanyeol hovered his finger on a certain contact on his phone. B👑.

Ilang beses sa isang araw na pinagiisipan niya kung tatawagan ba niya ito. Wala na kasi siyang narinig pa tungkol sa kanya simula nung gabing ‘yon. Tila naglahong parang bula. Parang tuluyan na lang na nawala. Kahit ang instagram account nito ay nawala na. Saka lang narealize ni Chanyeol na noon, lagi lang nandyan si Baekhyun. Naghihintay sa kanya.

Ngayon, si Chanyeol na ang nagsara ng pinto. Para wala na siyang hihintayin pa.

Sa bawat pagdadalawang isip niya, nauuwi siya sa pag-iling ng ulo at pagsara ng phone. Ito na ang makabubuti sa kanila.

“Umuwi ka muna.”

Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo na kanina pa pala siyang pinagmamasdan habang nasa loob sila ng opisina.

“Mamaya.”

“Hindi ‘yun ang ibig kong sabihin.” Kyungsoo closed the folder he’s been reading. Some proposals for Chanyeol na nirereview niya para mai-discuss nilang dalawa.

Alam naman ni Chanyeol ‘yon. “Hindi na.”

“I think you need this. Magpahinga ka muna. Hindi ‘yung nandito ka lagi pero tinititigan mo lang ang phone mo buong araw.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips.

“Go home, Chanyeol.”

“Tama naman ang ginawa ko diba?” Sa una ay Chanyeol sounded so sure to convince himself pero humina ang boses nito bago matapos ang tanong.

Noong gabing ‘yon ay naramdaman na agad ni Kyungsoo ang problema. Saulo na yata niya si Chanyeol. Hindi na rin siya nagulat nang magsimulang magkwento sa kanya si Chanyeol right exactly on their way back from the party. Para bang kanina pa niyang kinikimkim ang lahat ng saloobin. Kyungsoo noticed how Chanyeol held his tears back. Lalo na nung sinabi niyang nakita niya kung paano napuno ng luha ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. Pero noon, hindi humingi si Chanyeol ng payo. He had mixed feelings. Angry, sad, broken. Gusto lang maglabas ng sama ng loob ng aktor.

But now that he’s asking him, Kyungsoo would give him a piece of his mind.

“Ikaw lang ang makakasagot sa tanong mo, Chanyeol.” Panimula ni Kyungsoo. “Alam kong importante sayo ang pamilya. Lalo na ang respeto sa mga kababaihan dahil sa mama mo. Naiintindihan kita. Hindi ko rin siguro mapapatawad ang mananakit sa pamilya ko.”

Kyungsoo paused. “Pero importante rin sayo si Baekhyun. Sana binigyan mo siya ng pagkakataon makapagpaliwanag.”

“Natakot ako sa magiging sagot niya. Baka lalo ko siyang kamuhian.” Totoo ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi na niya inalam pa ang nangyari dahil hindi niya alam kung anong i-eexpect niya. Alam niyang possessive na tao si Baekhyun. Alam niyang iba ang pamamaraan nito sa pagpapakita ng mga nararamdaman niya.

Pero alam ba ni Chanyeol kung anong nararamdaman ni Baekhyun noon?

“‘Yun ba talaga ang pagkakakilala mo sa kanya? Sa tingin mo ba gagawin niya ‘yun ng walang valid na dahilan?”

Chanyeol had witnessed Baekhyun do those things twice in the past, at parehong ‘yon ay hindi basta lang. Ni hindi nga si Baekhyun ang nauna sa dalawang pagkakataon.

But Chanyeol knew Rose. Siguro ay hindi sila close, pero iba ang pagkakakilala niya sa dalaga. Hindi niya maisip kung anong nagawa nito para maging bayolente si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Okay lang naman magalit, Chanyeol.” Pagpapatuloy ni Kyungsoo, kinuhang muli ang atensyon ng aktor. “Ang sa akin lang, sana maging tapat ka. Nagagalit ka ba kay Baekhyun dahil sa nagawa niya? O dahil naalala mo ang iyong ama?”

“Unfair para kay Baekhyun ang i-halintulad mo siya sa pagkakilala mo sa dad mo. And to be honest with you, silang dalawa… pareho mo silang hindi pinakinggan.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol sa huling sinambit ng kaibigan. Walang lumabas sa bibig niya at nanatiling tikom ito. Paanong tagos sa puso ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo?

“Go home, Chanyeol.” Ulit ni Kyungsoo. “Go sort out your issues. At sana kapag handa ka na, handa pa rin sila.”

“Ma.” Chanyeol hugged his mother the moment he arrived that night. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. Kyungsoo knocked some sense into him at for a second, gusto ni Chanyeol itama ang lahat. Gusto niyang marinig ang sasabihin ng ama. Gusto niyang tapusin ang namumuong galit sa dibdib niya many years ago. Gusto na niyang makalaya sa mapait na nakaraan ng kanilang pamilya.

Pero on his way home, na-realize ni Chanyeol na hindi pa siya handa. Ilang taon din niyang itinago ang lahat ng hinanakit. Ang lahat ng pasakit ng storya ng pamilya niya.

Naging sagot ang pagiging artista para magkaroon siya ng peace of mind. Para magkaroon siya ng panibagong mundo para matakbuhan ang totoong buhay ng isang Chanyeol Park, hindi ‘yung artista, kundi ‘yung anak na humihingi ng sagot sa mga katanungan niya sa kanyang ama. At dahil doon, nabuo si Chanyeol Park, ang kinagigiliwan ng lahat, ang lalaking iniidolo ng karamihan, ang lalaking perpekto at handang tabunan ang lahat maging mabuting ehemplo lamang sa mga katulad niya.

At doon na isinilang ang noon pang sinasabi ni Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol Park, ang ipokrito.

Yumakap ng mahigpit si Chanyeol sa ina. Hindi na niya napigilan ang mga luha na kanina pa niyang pinipigilan.

“Son.” Sagot ng kanyang ina na yumakap rin ng mahigpit pabalik sa kanya. Ang ina niyang pinaghuhugutan niya ng lakas. Ang kaisa-isang kahinaan ni Chanyeol. Pero bakit ngayon ito ang umaakay sa kanya?

Chanyeol knew on his way home, marami siyang kahinaan. At ang isa rito ay ang takot na harapin ang totoo niyang katauhan.

Chanyeol cried that night. Dahil sa sakit na nararamdaman para sa sarili. Sa sakit na nararamdaman para sa ina, para sa pamilya niya. Ang sakit na idinulot sa kanya ni Baekhyun. At ang sakit na naidulot niya kay Baekhyun.

Chanyeol stayed in their house for three days. Sinubukan niyang kausapin ang kanyang ama pero sa mga oras na nandiyan siya ay hindi magawa ni Chanyeol na lumapit. Ano nga bang sasabihin niya?

_Handa na akong makinig?_

Pero handa nga ba siya? Ang sagot ay hindi. Hindi dahil hindi siya handang magpatawad, pero dahil hindi niya alam kung saan sisimulan. Masyadong marami ang hinanakit na nararamdaman niya. Patong-patong ang sama ng loob at hindi niya alam kung kakayanin niyang i-open up lahat ng ‘yon sa kanyang ama.

Hindi rin sila madalas magkita nito sa mga araw na naglagi siya sa bahay. That’s understandable. Busy si Gov, madalas itong kinakailangan sa opisina niya. Hindi man gustong tanggapin ni Chanyeol, pero naging tapat naman na opisyal ang tatay niya. Totoo ang serbisyong ibinibigay nito sa lugar nila. Sana hanggang sa loob ng bahay ay nagawa niya ito.

Ilang araw na rin ang nakalipas magmula noong gabing ‘yon ng premiere ng pelikula niya. Hindi rin niya agad nakita si Rose. At kasabay noon ay ang walang komunikasyon kay Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was in the kitchen, alone. Hindi niya alam kung ilang araw pa siya magtatagal sa bahay. Tama si Kyungsoo, wala na siyang ibang ginawa kundi titigan ang phone niya. Miss na miss na niya si Baekhyun. Pero hindi niya alam kung ano na ang dapat niyang gawin. Sinubukan niyang sabihin sa kanyang ina ang problema, but he hesitated. He didn’t want her to think Baekhyun is that kind of person.

_“Minsan kapag napupuno na ang tao nakakagawa siya ng mga bagay na hindi niya rin gusto. Minsan may mga pinagdadaanan silang hindi natin alam. Your father made sure hindi na mauulit ‘yon.”_

_“Don lang naman siya magaling. Ang manakit.”_

_“That’s not how your father is. Mahal ka niya, Chanyeol. Sana makita mo rin ‘yon.”_

Bumalik sa isip niya ang mga sinabi sa kanya ng mama niya that time na napagbuhatan siya ng kamay ng dad niya. Sumagi na naman sa isip niya ito. Paanong nagagawa ng kanyang mama na maintindihan ang ama niya?

_Is this what love really meant?_

“Hey.”

Chanyeol was pulled back to his senses. Hindi na niya napansin na tulala siya habang hawak ang isang can ng beer. Tumunghay siya at nakita niya si Rose sa may pinto ng kitchen.

“Hi Rose.” Tumango si Chanyeol at itinuro ang bakanteng upuan sa tabi niya. Umiling na lang ang dalaga at pumasok sa loob, pero may distansya pa rin.

“I just want to apologize.” Sabi ni Rose na nagdadalawang isip kung paano niya i-eexplain ang mga susunod na sasabihin.

Chanyeol smiled tightly. “No, I should apologize. That shouldn’t have happened.”

Nalungkot ang mukha ni Rose. “I think you’ve got it wrong.”

This time, Chanyeol really looked at Rose. Napansin niya kung paano nakakunot ang mga kilay nito na parang natatakot. Chanyeol would think Rose is guilty. And it made his stomach churn at the thought that he could be wrong—that he was wrong that night.

“What do you mean?” It almost came out as a whisper. Nabalot ng pagkabahala si Chanyeol sa maaaring marinig sa itinuring na niyang kapatid.

Rose bit her lip bago siya umupo sa isang silya, katapat ni Chanyeol, may kalayuan dito.

“That night.” She started. “Baekhyun didn’t do anything.”

Nakatingin lang sa mga kamay si Rose, hindi magawang tingnan ng diretso si Chanyeol. “He didn’t hurt me or anything. And I think you might have thought he did.”

Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Chanyeol. What did that mean? Walang ginawa si Baekhyun? So what he saw…

“Then what happened nung…” He trailed off. Anong sasabihin niya? Nung nakita niyang natumba si Rose sa floor at pinagtaasan na agad niya ng boses si Baekhyun?

“I fell. It was an accident.” Iniyuko ni Rose ang ulo niya. “I’ll admit it. I went for him. I wanted to talk to him.”

“Alam mo naman ang feelings ko for you. But I swear I didn’t do it because of that. I just wanted…” Rose paused. She sniffed habang nakayuko pa rin ang ulo. “I just wanted to make sure he was genuine with you. I told you, I’ve liked you ever since I met you. And kahit malayo ako, I followed you. How you became such a successful artist. How many people were after you for your fame. And I thought… I thought Baekhyun wanted the same thing.”

Mabilis na nagpunas ng luha si Rose, still not raising her head. “I thought it was some publicity that you were forced to go through. But Baekhyun said he was sure of you. That you really liked him.” Rose paused to silence her sobs. “And now I see it too.”

Umangat na ang ulo ni Rose at nagtama ang mga mata nila. Her eyes were wet with her tears. At si Chanyeol, hindi na makagalaw sa mga naririnig niya.

 _“But Baekhyun said he was sure of you. That you really liked him.”_ It echoed in Chanyeol’s head.

“You look too sad.” Rose added with a big frown on her face. “And it’s because of me.”

Umurong na ang dila ni Chanyeol. Wala na siyang ibang maisip kundi ang paulit ulit na mga salitang sinabi ni Rose, kasabay ng pag-echo ng boses niya nung sumigaw siya ng Baekhyun Byun at ang mukha ni Baekhyun bago siya tumalikod at umalis.

“Nung pinagtanggol mo ako nun, I asked myself, ‘you’d do that for me?’ But look at what I did for you.” Another tear fell from Rose’s face. Tiningnan lang siya ni Chanyeol. “I’m sorry. I wanted to protect you. I’m too ashamed of myself to tell you. But Baekhyun really did nothing wrong. It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault.” Chanyeol whispered, still stunned to hear the truth behind what happened that night. “Ako yung selfish na hindi nakinig.”

“This is on me, Rose.” Tumayo si Chanyeol. “Thank you. For giving me a chance to hear this.”

“I need to go. Sana ako naman ang pakinggan.” Akmang tatakbo na si Chanyeol paalis nang nagsalita pa ulit si Rose.

“Baekhyun.” Sabi niya habang nagpupunas ng luha. “I seemed to really have hurt him. Please tell him I’m sorry.”

Isang tango na lang ang naisagot ni Chanyeol.

And on his way out, isa na lang ang paulit-ulit sa isip niya.

How much did he hurt Baekhyun? He hurt him… even when he’s been hurting all his life.

Chanyeol parked his car in front of a building. Familiar ‘yung area dahil tandang tanda niya na dito ‘yung shot ng isang story ni Baekhyun na pinaulit ulit pa ni Chanyeol noon. He can still see his ad from there.

This time, Chanyeol didn’t want to rely on his emotions. Dahil dito, kung ano anong in-assume niya. And look at where it got him. So he finally had the courage to face it. Kung ano mang bumabagabag sa kanya noon pa man. Noong nalaman niyang matindi na ang feelings niya for Baekhyun. Noong panahong naging insecure siya dahil higit pa sa inaakala niya ang nararamdaman niya. At natakot siya dahil hindi siya sigurado kung naiintindihan ni Baekhyun ang damdamin niya.

Chanyeol braved it. Pagkaalis niya ng bahay, tinext na lang niya ang mama niya, isang tao ang tinawagan ni Chanyeol. At kahit na hindi niya inexpect na sasagot ito ay umasa pa rin siya. Maybe God took pity on him. Dahil after three rings, Sehun picked up the call.

At pareho silang nagulat. Una, dahil hindi inakala ni Chanyeol na sasagutin siya ni Sehun ng, “Chanyeol? Thank God, you called.”

At pangalawa, dahil hindi ‘yun ang ineexpect ni Sehun na reason ng pagtawag ni Chanyeol.

“Pwede ko bang malaman kung saan ko pwedeng makausap si Jongin?”

Kaya heto si Chanyeol ngayon, on his way sa kung saan siya itinuro ni Sehun. He pushed the no. 3 button for Level 3. Dahil according to Sehun, dito daw niya makikita si Jongin sa oras na ‘to since sabi niya hindi na siya makakapaghintay.

Chanyeol was confused though. Why was he directed sa lugar na ito. If anything, hindi niya mai-connect kung anong ginagawa ni Jongin sa building na ‘to. Is he going for check ups today?

And that’s where it hit him. Right at the room Sehun specified for him, room 308. Naguluhan siya. Kasi right on the door was posted: Dr. Jongin Kim, MD.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung kakatok ba siya o hindi. Ilang minutes din siyang nakatayo sa harap ng pinto at unti-unti nang nagtitinginan ang mga tao sa paligid niya. He didn’t forget to wear a cap and face mask, pero nakakatawag pansin pa rin ang height nito.

So he knocked twice at saka binuksan ang pinto para sumilip sa loob. Medyo kinabahan naman siya nang makita ang doktor sa loob, nakaupo behind his desk at parang hinihintay talaga siya.

“Come in.” Sabi ni Jongin in his white coat. Wala namang tao sa loob kaya pumasok na si Chanyeol at saka isinara ang pinto. “Sehun said you’d come. Take a seat.”

Inikot muna ni Chanyeol ang mga mata sa loob ng clinic bago siya tumingin sa upuan sa tapat ng desk ni Jongin. Tumayo ang doktor at saka tumalikod para kumuha ng coffee.

“Sorry, it sounded like pasyente kita. Nasanay lang. Do you want coffee?”

“No, it’s okay.” Pagtanggi ni Chanyeol. Kumuha pa rin si Jongin though. Hinintay muna niyang matapos ito at makabalik sa desk bago sila nagharap muli.

“I’m guessing this is about Baekhyun.”

Lumihis ng tingin si Chanyeol. Kinuha niya ang kape. Mukhang kailangan niya pala nito. Hindi naman niya naisip na ganito pala kapag kaharap mo na ang karibal mo. At lalo na kapag ganito ang ayos at pormal ang pag-welcome sayo. If that was a welcome at all.

Pero hindi na sasayangin ni Chanyeol ang oras. He wasted so much being selfish already. Kailangan na niya harapin ang mga bagay na ‘to.

“Yeah. It’s about Baekhyun.”

“What did you want to ask? Sabi ni Sehun, importante daw.”

_Gusto ko lang malaman if gusto mo ‘yung akin?_

_O gusto ka ng akin._

_O kayo talaga, mali pala talaga ako._

But before Chanyeol could activate self-destruction, inunahan na ng bibig niya ang isip niya.

“Gusto ko lang malaman kung ano ka para kay Baekhyun?” Agad naman na-realize ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya pero hindi siya nagback down. He looked Jongin straight in the eyes. And that’s where he saw the surprise in them.

“You said, you’ve heard a lot about me from him.” Chanyeol continued. “Hindi naman na siguro mahirap makita that Baekhyun is important to me. And I, to him. Pero nalilito ako kung nasan ka don.”

Jongin creased his forehead before he put his hands on his desk, clasped together. Tumango ito, as if nakikinig ng saloobin ng ibang tao.

Chanyeol searched his eyes, pero hindi niya ito mabasa. “Recently, we’ve had a… misunderstanding. Hindi ko alam, nalilito ako sa mga ikinikilos ni Baekhyun. One day, he’d be clingy. The next, he won’t be. And every time that happens, nandun ka. I couldn’t ask him. Knowing Baekhyun, he wouldn’t even know what I mean. Kasi alam ko hindi niya maiintindihan ang pagkakaiba ng mga emosyon. And I’m scared that would just enlighten him that it’s not me. I’m not the one he needs.”

“Is it you?” Chanyeol added bago siya matapos. Nakatingin na ito kay Jongin. Kahit kailan hindi nakaramdam ng ganitong katinding selos si Chanyeol. Hindi siya nakaramdam ng pagka-inggit na katulad nito sa ibang tao. Of all people, Chanyeol knew when to be satisfied and he knew what’s his and what’s not. And that’s exactly why he never felt envious of others. Ngayon lang, kay Baekhyun lang.

It took a moment before Jongin could answer. “Naiintindihan kita. I get where you’re coming from.”

Malumanay magsalita si Jongin. Halos feeling nga ni Chanyeol sina-psyche siya nito. It said he’s a psychiatrist, ‘yun ang nakalagay sa may pinto, pero hindi hahayaan ni Chanyeol na palagpasin pa ang pagkakataon na ito.

“It’s true na lagi kaming magkasama ni Baekhyun whenever you’re not.” Tumango si Jongin as he admitted. “We spend a lot of time together. In fact we have regular meetings. Same time, same place, either here or my house.”

Natahimik si Chanyeol. Was he prepared for that? Of course not.

“And during all those times, ikaw lang ang pinaguusapan namin.” Tumingin ng diretso si Jongin kay Chanyeol. “Were you confused of our relationship? You didn’t ask him, why? And is this where it led?”

Hindi pa tapos si Jongin. “Baekhyun is my patient, Chanyeol. And I’m sure he wouldn’t tell you that. Because he won’t tell a single soul about it.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa narinig. If Baekhyun was Jongin’s patient… ano ang sakit niya?

“You may notice Baekhyun having antisocial personality disorder.” It was nonchalant, but Jongin looked at him as if to tell him to let him finish. “He developed that through his lifestyle and upbringing. Alam mo naman siguro na lumaki siyang mag-isa. In his head, mag-isa lang siya.”

“At first it didn’t bother him. Being antisocial, he has no regard for other people. So why would it bother him? Then he experienced his first heartbreak. With his father, with the person whom he thought was going to be there for him, and with himself. When he finally realized he was alone. And that it was lonely.”

Tumigil muna si Jongin para i-gauge ang reaction ni Chanyeol before he tells him his next revelation.

“Baekhyun, since then, developed manic depression.” Sa puntong ito, it sounded like Jongin was educating him. Pero hindi mawala sa isip ni Chanyeol that this is Baekhyun they’re talking about. Baekhyun is sick. And he knew nothing of it.

“It would explain his sudden bouts of joy. Him being extremely happy, extremely _needy_.” Jongin emphasized the last word. Hindi malayong ikinuwento ni Baekhyun ang mga kaganapan niya with Chanyeol. “All the reckless and impulsive actions he’s done.”

“But it would also explain the sudden shift in his mood. Ang mabilis na pag-init ng ulo. When he easily gets upset or when he becomes violent sometimes. Baekhyun has no control of his emotions. He would do _anything_ that he thinks of doing.”

“Until you came.”

Hindi napansin ni Chanyeol na nagpipigil siya ng hininga. This is all too much for him. He’s overwhelmed from the information he’s given. Ito ang kinakaharap ni Baekhyun pero wala siyang alam? All this while he thought he was just acting on his feelings dahil ayaw niya itong control-in. In the end, wala pala talaga siyang control dito.

“Baekhyun hated me. Ako kasi madalas ang kausap niya at often, he wouldn’t like what I say. He didn’t like anything I say so he stopped contacting me. Ended things roughly.” Napalunok si Jongin nang maalala ang tagpong ‘yun. “Things changed when you met. Imagine mo na lang ang gulat ko when Baekhyun told me na gusto niyang subukan ulit. Gusto niyang maintindihan ang takbo ng isip niya. Gusto niyang matuto na ayusin ang sarili niya. At dahil ‘yun sayo.”

“Baekhyun never wanted anyone in his life. Until you.” Nalungkot si Jongin. “You were all that he wanted.”

Nanlumo si Chanyeol. Anong ginawa niya?

“Anong dapat kong gawin?”

Minasdan muna siya ni Jongin. “Why don’t you tell him? Let him know.” Jongin considered it for a few seconds bago nagsalita ulit. “Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ni Baekhyun. Pero ang alam ko, kailangan ka niya. I know you can help him.” Jongin leaned in to Chanyeol to give emphasis on what he’s about to say next. “But if you think you don’t want him, leave him. Ang kailangan ni Baekhyun, ‘yung kailangan din siya, at gusto siyang makasama. It’s a challenge, but it’s always worth a try.”

“Would he still let me in?” Ang tanong na ‘yun ay para na lang sa sarili niya. Would he, if it were him?

“Ang question dyan… are you willing to try?” Seryoso ang mukha ni Jongin. The way he talked about Baekhyun, ramdam mo ang sincerity niya rito. Para bang gagawin niya ang lahat gumaling lang ito. “I’m sorry you had to misunderstand us. It’s only natural for you to feel that way kasi mahalaga siya para sayo. But you’ve got to trust in people. Hindi lahat ng tao lolokohin ka.”

Maybe Jongin was disappointed in him. Maski siya ay disappointed sa sarili niya. He’d always refer to Baekhyun as selfish, not in the negative way, but in an honest way. Pero sa huli, narealize niyang mas selfish pala siya. Ang sinasabi niyang hindi matututong magmahal, siya pa palang mas maraming sinakripisyo para sa kanya. How ironic things have gotten. Si Chanyeol na nasaktan, siya pala ang nakasakit.

“Salamat… Dr. Kim.” Akmang tatayo na si Chanyeol. He’s heard enough. Ang totoong ipinunta niya rito ay para sana ipaglaban si Baekhyun. Pero iba ang nakuha niya. Hindi pala niya kailangan ipaglaban sa iba, kailangan lang pala niyang ipaglaban sa sarili niya.

“Call me Jongin. Marami na rin akong alam sayo sa mga kwento ni Baekhyun.”

Tumango si Chanyeol. Kumamay muna siya kay Jongin bilang pasasalamat. Ngayong naliwanagan na siya, isa na lang ang kailangan niyang makita. Ang dapat kanina pa niyang pinuntahan.

“Chanyeol.” Jongin called. Rinig ni Chanyeol ang hesitation sa boses nito. Lumingon siya only to find Jongin’s expression turning grim. Parang namimili ng sasabihin. “There’s more you should know.”

“Baekhyun finds comfort in pain.”

At first, hindi pa naiintindihan ni Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin ng sinabing ‘yun ni Jongin.

He was driving fast, halos mag overspeeding na siya. He’s so alarmed at all the information he was given today. At hindi niya maialis sa kanya ang sisihin ang sarili niya.

Jongin’s last words kept ringing in his ears.

_“When it gets too much, he’d result to it.”_

_“He used to tell me, he’d rather hurt himself before the world can hurt him.”_

Those marks from before, it all made sense.

Ang lahat ng kinikilos ni Baekhyun, lahat ng sinasabi at ginagawa niya, lahat ‘yun resulta ng kalungkutan.

Isang kalungkutan na kahit kailan hindi niya fully maiintindihan ang lalim, pero maaari niyang bawasan. Paunti-unti, hanggang sa makakayanan.

Chanyeol wasn’t in luck. Nasa gate pa lang siya ng mansyon when he asked sa unang tauhan na nakita niya kung nasa loob si Baekhyun. Wala din siyang makitang sasakyan. Alam na niya ang sagot bago pa makapagsalita ang lalaking kinausap niya and he was pulling the car in reverse, out of the driveway, upon hearing the confirmation.

It was nerve-wracking. Chasing someone na hindi mo alam kung nasaan. It’s as if nauubusan ka ng time pero hindi mo alam kailan matatapos ang countdown. Chanyeol swept the streets. Nagbabaka-sakaling matatanaw si Baekhyun kahit alam niyang imposible.

Sa bilis ng takbo niya ay hindi niya namalayan na nakarating na siya sa tulay kung saan sila unang nagkita ni Baekhyun. Kung saan nagsimula ang lahat. Kung saan noon, si Chanyeol Park na gusto lang maging malaya, ay nakilala si Baekhyun Byun na nasa kapahamakan. Back then, Chanyeol didn’t know that Baekhyun had always been in danger… had always been a danger to himself.

Huminto si Chanyeol sa may tulay. The sudden stop made motorists and succeeding cars swerve and switch lanes. Bumusina ang mga sasakyan na sumusunod kay Chanyeol out of annoyance at what he did. Pero hindi na pinansin ni Chanyeol ‘yun  
Hawak niya ng mahigpit ang manibela habang humihinga ng malalim.

Every second that passes by, bumibigat lalo ang pakiramdam niya. Every tick of the clock ay napupuno ng guilt ang dibdib niya. At bawat sasakyan na lumalagpas sa kanya, nababalot siya ng takot.

Pumikit si Chanyeol.

_Nasaan ka Baekhyun?_

Halos namumuti na ang mga palad niya sa manibela.

_Please. I need to explain. I still need to apologize._

Chanyeol was losing it. Tears started forming in his eyes at hindi na niya kaya ang kirot ng puso niya.

 _“Baekhyun said he was sure of you. That you really liked him.”_ Rose’s voice said.

 _“Baekhyun never wanted anyone in his life. Until you. You were all that he wanted.”_ Jongin’s voice echoed in his head.

 _“Alam mo naman kung anong kailangan ni Baekhyun diba?”_ Lastly, ang boses ni Sehun na noon pa man nagsasabi na sa kanya.

Chanyeol broke down in the middle of the street. Ang nag-iisang taong pinagkukunan ni Baekhyun ng lakas, siya pa ang nag-alis ng karapatan sa kanya para lumaban.

At hindi mapapatawad ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya kapag sumuko si Baekhyun dahil sa kanya.

Baekhyun had always been an outcast. Lumaki siya sa isang mansyon na parang walang ibang nakatira. Typical son of the rich. Hindi naiiba ang istorya niya sa ibang batang may pribilehiyo. Kilala ang mga magulang, lalo na ang ama. Busy ito sa trabaho especially sa pagpapalawak ng business. Madalas maiwan sa bahay ang anak.

Ngunit unlike other kids, mas pinili ni Baekhyun ang akapin ang pagiging mag-isa. He was home-schooled, he never had friends. Nang dumating si Sehun sa buhay niya, he thought of him as a nuisance. Sinisira niya ang katahimikan na kinalakihan ni Baekhyun. Why would he need someone like Sehun to grow up with him? Hindi ba he was meant to be the only one, the special one, the number one? So growing up, Baekhyun learned to pretend Sehun never existed, the way he pretended everybody else never existed.

Til he met his piano teacher. He was 12. Sa murang edad ni Baekhyun, nakaramdam siya ng pagkalinga for the first time. This man taught him how to play the piano, how to project feelings for each piece, how to imagine a world full of beauty in it. It was then when Baekhyun learned na may taong tatanggap sa kanya. May taong maga-acknowledge sa kanya na kahit kailan hindi niya naramdaman sa mga magulang niya. So Baekhyun developed feelings for this man. Hindi man niya alam kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng mga nararamdaman, isa lang ang sure kay Baekhyun. He wanted him.

It took him 2 years to finally act on what he’s feeling. Isang araw, during his piano class with his teacher, Baekhyun kissed him. Ikinagulat ito ng lalaki. Ang naging reaction nito ay malayo sa nasa isip ni Baekhyun. And right then, the man left.

Ito ang first heartbreak ni Baekhyun. At simula nun, hindi na niya inasam pa na may mag-acknowledge pa sa kanya. Since then, Baekhyun chose to be alone.

Sino nga ba si Charles Byun? Mahigpit ang multi-millionaire na si Charles Byun. To say na hindi nakatikim si Baekhyun sa kanya would be a big fat lie. Charles Byun is a perfectionist, kaya nga nakapagtayo ito ng maraming negosyo. At para sa kanya, Baekhyun couldn’t live up to their name. Baekhyun showed no interest in the family business. Madalas ay nagkukulong ito sa piano room at magdamag na tutugtog ng mga classical piece.

Baekhyun didn’t talk much. At isa ito sa dahilan kung bakit nauuwi na lang sila sa isang sampal, minsan dalawa, madalas matutumba siya sa sahig o tatama sa pader, at matatapos sa isang sigaw na “walang kwenta.”

Lumaki si Baekhyun sa pananakit ng kanyang ama. Marami rito nasaksihan na ni Sehun pero pinagbawalan siyang makialam. Isang beses nga ay nanghimasok na siya ngunit pinagbantaan naman ito na madadamay ang kanyang ama. Hindi rin siya kinausap ni Baekhyun ng isang linggo simula noon. With Baekhyun telling him coldly, “Next time, wag kang makikialam.”

Baekhyun developed a strange attachment to pain. Pakiramdam niya sa pamamagitan lang nito siya makakaramdam ulit. Whenever he’s extremely happy or extremely sad, he would hurt himself. It’s the only way he could confirm with himself that what he’s feeling is real. At nang masanay na siya, inulit ulit na niya.

Naging magulo ang buhay ni Baekhyun. Karamihan nito dala ng childhood niya, the rest he brought upon himself. He viewed life as if it were a phase. ‘Yung madaling tapusin.

So Baekhyun did that. Many times.

Sehun introduced Jongin to him one day. Jongin is a family friend, magkasama sa business ang mga ama nila. And he was a psychiatrist.

Sa una ay pormal pa sila. Their sessions were done regularly but with little cooperation from Baekhyun. Parang walang balak umayos si Baekhyun. Why would he? For him, things were normal.

But Jongin had to strive harder. Kailangan niyang gawin ang trabaho niya. Kailangan niyang ayusin si Baekhyun. Things started to get heated one night. Kinailangan na ni Jongin maging harsh sa mga salita niya. He had to be honest. He had to knock sense into Baekhyun para magtino. Pero lahat ng ‘yun nakasama lang sa isa.

Baekhyun vowed to end his life kung magpapakita pa ulit si Jongin since that night. That was the first time he openly said it. Sobrang natakot si Sehun sa bantang binitawan ni Baekhyun. At ibang takot na ang naramdaman niya nang gawin ito ni Baekhyun kinabukasan. That was the very first time.

The other times? Random times. The recent ones? Noong sinubukan niya isang gabi sa tulay. Kung saan naman, in an unfortunate event, nilapitan siya ng mga masasamang loob. Ngunit may dumating na tagapagligtas.

The next? Sa may tulay pa rin. Nang ang tagapagligtas na ‘yon ay tinanggihan at binitawan siya. Pero dumating ito at niyakap siya sa ilalim ng ulan.

At ang huli?

Ngayon.

Kung saan nakapikit si Baekhyun sa ilalim ng araw habang tinatamasa ang huling pagkakataon na makakaisa niya ang araw. Dahil pagpatak ng gabi, siya ay lilisan.

Hindi na naayos ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan niya sa tabi ng kalsada. Bumaba siya rito at halos hindi siya nakahinga nang makita sa may kalayuan ang pigura ng isang lalaki.

Baekhyun’s voice was still ringing in his ears.

_“Pumupunta ako dito kapag gusto kong malayo sa mga tao. Peaceful kasi dito. Walang mga matang nakatingin sayo. Walang kahit sinong makakarinig sayo. Pwede mong gawin ang lahat ng gusto mo.”_

Ngayon naiintindihan na niya. Ang desire to be alone in peace, ang mga kinikilos ni Baekhyun na naiiba sa lahat.

Ngayon nauunawaan na niya as he watched Baekhyun stand in the middle of the field with his face up and eyes closed towards the sun, basking in the sunlight. The same place kung saan nireject niya si Baekhyun Byun.

The very same place kung saan una niyang nalaman that he is Baekhyun Byun.

Lumapit si Chanyeol, mabilis pa rin ang tibok ng puso dahil sa kaba dulot ng pag-aalala.

He found him.

He finally found him.

Chanyeol promised he will never let go. Not this time.

“Baekhyun.” Bumulong si Chanyeol.

Parang sa pelikula. Dahan-dahan yumuko si Baekhyun at unti-unting minulat ang mga mata. Parang in slow motion ang paglingon nito sa kanan kung saan niya narinig ang tinig na ‘yun.

Wala pang ilang segundo nang may tumulong luha sa mata niya sa pagkakita niya kay Chanyeol.

Hindi galit, hindi gulat, kundi naguguluhan ang expression nito. Why was Chanyeol standing in front of him? Didn’t he say he was tired of him?

Sinubukan ibuka ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya but his voice got stuck in his throat. Pakiramdam niya ay may nakabara sa lalamunan niya at hikbi lang ang lalabas sa dito.

Nakita ni Chanyeol kung paanong hindi makapagsalita si Baekhyun pero bakas sa mukha nito ang confusion sa nangyayari ngayon. He finally got the courage to step forward at one by one, lumapit siya kay Baekhyun.

Salubong ang mga kilay, may namumuong luha sa mga mata, at slightly parted lips. Ito na si Baekhyun habang unti-unting nagiging klaro ang pigura niya sa bawat hakbang ni Chanyeol.

Nang makalapit siya hanggang sa ang mga paa na lang nila ang namamagitan sa kanila, tumingala si Baekhyun sa kanya. Umagos ang mga luha nito sa dulo ng magkabilang mata habang nanginginig ang mga labi sa pagpigil ng paglabas ng ingay ng kanyang mga hikbi.

Chanyeol’s chest tightened at the sight.

He did him wrong. But why did it feel like Baekhyun was the one who was sorry. His eyes spoke a million apologies, and Chanyeol was scared what the apology could be for.

At nang subukan muli ni Baekhyun magsalita, Chanyeol didn’t have the strength to stay put anymore.

“Why—” It sounded like a croak before Chanyeol was enveloping him in a hug.

Ramdam ng aktor ang pagbigay ng katawan ni Baekhyun. It’s as if all his strength were drained at nakasandal na lang ang katawan niya against Chanyeol’s. Nanatili sa magkabilang tabi ang mga braso niya na para bang hindi na niya maigalaw. Baekhyun gave in to that hug. Because at this moment, hindi na niya kaya. He just wanted to go.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol sobbed as he pressed his face in the crook of his neck. “I’m so so sorry.”

Umiiyak si Chanyeol at ganun din si Baekhyun. Nakapalibot ang mga braso ng aktor sa buong katawan ng isa. Mahigpit at madiin ang pagkakayakap na para bang nagsasabing hindi na niya ito bibitawan.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I’m sorry I got mad. I’m sorry I was selfish.” Paulit-ulit na sinabi ni Chanyeol habang hinihigpitan pa ang hawak niya. Ang lahat ng nararamdaman ay ibinuhos sa yakap na ‘yun. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I’m sorry.”

Nang bumitaw saglit si Chanyeol para tingnan ang mukha ni Baekhyun ay tahimik na tumingin sa mga mata niya ang mas maliit na kanina pang tahimik sa pag-iyak. Hindi pa rin ito kumikibo. Bakas sa mukha ang lungkot ni Baekhyun. He looked like he’s tired, very tired.

At habang palubog ang araw, at nalulunod sila sa mga mata ng isa’t isa, Baekhyun finally spoke up.

“Why is it when I need you the most, you’ll be here?” Baekhyun asked in a whisper.

Chanyeol draped his arm around his waist and the other on his neck. He tucked him in his arms as he whispered, “I’m here. I’m always here. And I’ll always be here from now on.”

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang sentido ni Baekhyun.

At that point, perhaps words couldn’t save them, but a promise can keep them hoping.

“Please, give me another chance. Hindi na kita iiwan.”

Isang taong takot magmahal at isang taong hindi nakaranas ng pagmamahal. Saan ba hahantong ang istorya ng dalawang pusong dumanas ng kapaitan? One that’s cautious and one that knows no limitation. One would fall short while the other too much.

Paano sila magtatagpo sa gitna?

Chanyeol didn’t know the answer to it yet. But he was willing to find it.

Dahan-dahan inihiga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kama nito pagkarating nila ng mansyon. Halos hindi na mabilang ni Chanyeol kung ilang beses siyang nagbuntong hininga. Nakahinga siya ng maluwag nang hayaan siya ni Baekhyun na iuwi siya pagkatapos nilang panoorin ang takipsilim ng magkayakap. Baekhyun taking in the view in silence while Chanyeol watched him be at peace.

Akala ni Chanyeol ay huli na ang lahat.

Baekhyun only watched as Chanyeol tucked him in bed, pausing to take a brief look at his face before crouching low beside his bed and rubbing his thumb on his cheek.

Ngumiti ng bahagya si Chanyeol. One that’s relieved. Nagpakalunod naman sa mga mata ng aktor si Baekhyun.

“Simula ngayon, I’ll always be by your side. Hinding-hindi kita iiwan.”

“Is that a promise?” Gumala na rin ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa mukha ng matangkad, still weak.

“Ayawan mo man ako, I will be waiting. Hihintayin kitang magustuhan mo ulit ako.” Chanyeol smiled against Baekhyun’s palm. Hinawakan niya ito ng kamay na kanina’y nasa pisngi nito at saka tinitigan muli ang mga mata ng isa. Lumapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol hanggang sa hangin na lang ang namamagitan sa mga labi nila. “And that, I promise.”

Chanyeol sealed it with a kiss.

Ang mga kamay nila ay gumala sa isa’t isa. Si Baekhyun, inikot ang kamay sa batok ni Chanyeol. At si Chanyeol, humawak sa beywang ni Baekhyun.

Ilang saglit pa ay napuno ng pagkasabik sa isa’t isa ang mga aksyon ng mga katawan nilang parang may sariling buhay. Diniinan ni Chanyeol ang halik kay Baekhyun as he joined him in bed, hovering over the smaller’s body.

Without breaking the kiss, inilapat ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya sa ilalim ng damit ni Baekhyun, just pressing lightly on the skin beneath it. Baekhyun gasped. Lumipad ang mga kamay niya sa pulsuhan ni Chanyeol at saka pinigilan ito.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun as if he were pleading. Chanyeol removed one of his hands and placed it to cup Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Trust me.” Chanyeol whispered as he kissed him on the forehead.

Nanlambot ang mga braso ni Baekhyun at saka bumitaw kay Chanyeol na unti-unting tinatanggal ang mga butones ng suot niyang polo. “Do you trust me?”

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s gaze, almost as if he’s unsure, but seconds later, tumango ito.

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol sa baba si Baekhyun at saka itinuloy ang pagtanggal ng damit ng isa. What he saw tore his heart.

Pasa, kalmot, at iba’t ibang klase ng marka ang naiwan sa katawan ni Baekhyun simula balikat, dibdib, hanggang sa mga braso. A few looked like fresh cuts and bruises.

Why would someone find comfort in pain?

Gustong maluha ni Chanyeol at napatitig na lang siya sa scars sa katawan ni Baekhyun as he knelt in bed with the smaller in between him.

Halos nanliit naman si Baekhyun sa titig ni Chanyeol. He felt stupid, ugly, and broken. Like he always did. Nang hindi nakagalaw si Chanyeol ay tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang sarili. Akmang babangon na siya at aalis dahil hindi na niya kaya ang mga naiisip niya.

But before he could even move an inch, Chanyeol dipped back down to him. Naramdaman niya ang hininga nito on his exposed skin. There was tenderness in the way he touched every inch of his skin with his lips. Ang paghalik nito sa bawat parte ng balat niyang may marka ng pait ng kagagawan niya ay tila nag-iiwan sa kanya ng assurance that everything will be okay.

Hindi tumigil si Chanyeol sa paglapat ng mga labi sa katawan ni Baekhyun. Sinigurado niyang maipaparamdam niya na kahit kailan, hindi naging kasiraan ng pagkatao ni Baekhyun ang mga markang ‘yun. They were all a symbol of his sufferings, not his mistakes. Dahan-dahan niyang papawiin ang lahat ng hinanakit sa pamamagitan ng kanyang sarili, ni Chanyeol, at ng kanyang pagtingin para sa lalaking nasa ilalim niya ngayon.

And Chanyeol will start here. Ipapakita niya kung ano ang tunay niyang nararamdaman kay Baekhyun with his actions.

They spent the night with their first time. Ibinigay ni Baekhyun ng buo ang sarili niya kay Chanyeol, at ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

At doon nagtagpo ang dalawang pusong nasaktan at nangakong sabay na maghihilom.

A grandfather clock rang from a distance. Isang makalumang tunog ng orasan ang umaalingawngaw sa isang maliwanag na umaga.

Sa unang pagtunog ay nagising ng bahagya si Chanyeol. Pumikit pa ito lalo in an attempt to tune down the noise.

Nagpatuloy ang malakas na tunog ng makalumang orasan and Chanyeol grunted.

_Bakit ang ingay?_

Ilang segundo pa ay hindi tumitigil ang orasan. He opened his eyes. Nasa kwarto siyang hindi sa kanya. Pamilyar ang ceiling at ang ilaw sa taas ng kamang hinihigaan niya.

Puno pa ng antok ang isip ni Chanyeol kaya naman nagulat pa ito pag tingin niya sa tabi niya.

Si Baekhyun, nakabangon na, at nakaupo sa tabi niya with his blanket brought up to his chest—to his milky white chest while he watched Chanyeol sleep.

Baekhyun smirked.

Naalala naman ni Chanyeol ang nangyari kahapon pati hanggang gabi.

“Bakit?” He croaked, his throat dry and thick with sleep.

Lumaki ang ngisi sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit ganyan ka makangiti?”

Kumagat ng labi si Baekhyun while still eyeing Chanyeol from where he sat, which was actually just a foot away from him.

“Ano ‘yan, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol propped himself up with his elbows, curious dahil panaginip ba ‘yung kagabi? Bakit parang bumalik na agad sa sarili si Baekhyun. Which he liked, by the way.

“Hmm.” Baekhyun moaned, a tease. “‘Yung kagabi… pwedeng isa pa?”

Chanyeol plopped back to his pillow—Baekhyun’s pillow, technically, at saka bumuntong hininga. “Akala ko naman kung ano na.”

The taller one spread his arms while still lying in bed at agad naman sumunggab si Baekhyun. Kanina pa rin siya naghihintay eh.

 _Shit._ Chanyeol cursed sa isip niya. They’re really back to that. But then, Chanyeol realized, he would take this any other day. He’d rather deal with this side of him than the one he learned from Jongin yesterday.

And yes.

“Yes.” Ungol ni Baekhyun habang nakaupo na kay Chanyeol na kanina pa rin palang handa—kasi naman hindi na sila nakapagbihis kagabi at masyadong malamig talaga sa kwarto ni Baekhyun—at iginagalaw nito ang beywang niya para mahanap ang tamang angulo. Chanyeol thrusted into him in a steady rhythm while they let the bed bounce back to the wall with every meet of their hips.

This time, wala nang luha sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Napabuga ng iniinom si Baekhyun sa sala ni Chanyeol.

The next day kasi, hindi nakapaghanda si Chanyeol kaya nagsabi siyang kukuha lang siya ng damit sa condo. Baekhyun agreed to let Chanyeol go pero kitang kita ni Chanyeol the way Baekhyun’s eyes cast down when he thought he wasn’t looking.

Hindi masisi ng aktor ang lalaki. Kahit siya ay ayaw niyang umalis. Akala mo nasa honeymoon stage sa pagkaclingy.

So what Chanyeol did was invite Baekhyun over for the night. Kaya heto sila ngayon sa living room at kasalukuyang nagkakalat si Baekhyun ng favorite strawberry drink niya sa sahig habang hindi na makahinga sa kakatawa.

Chanyeol crossed his arms.

“You find it funny now.” Hindi natutuwa si Chanyeol. They decided to play truth or dare kasi, Chanyeol wanted no secret doors between them anymore, pero halos dare ang lahat ng pinili ni Baekhyun. Gumagamit sila ng app, at akala mo ay si Baekhyun ang creator nito dahil umaayon ang lahat sa gusto niya. Nakapag-lap dance na siya, make out with him na muntik pang mauwi sa maagang dinner—buti na lang Chanyeol’s head was in the game kahit na ang isang head ay kinakapa na ni Baekhyun. At kahit nung si Chanyeol ang pumili ng dare ay nabunot niya ang grant your partner’s wish which was why nakaupo ngayon si Baekhyun sa sofa niya with his favorite drink in one hand. Pinabili kasi niya ito sa malapit na 7eleven dahil minsan lang daw siya makatikim nito.

“Eh kasi naman, that was the funniest joke you’ve ever told.”

“It’s not a joke.” Naiinis na sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“It sounds like one to me.” Tinaas ni Baekhyun ang kilay niya at saka tumawa ulit. Chanyeol just picked truth and the latest question was, “What’s one thing that bothered you that you haven’t told your partner?”

At syempre, sinabi niya ang totoo.

_“Ikaw at si Jongin.”_

And that was the very reason Baekhyun almost choked on his drink at may luha na sa mga mata because who would have thought of such an idea? Si Chanyeol lang.

“You do know I don’t like Jongin right?” Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang corners ng mata niya habang nakakarecover na siya.

Chanyeol shrugged.

“You do, right?” Confirm ni Baekhyun while eyeing Chanyeol dahil hindi umiimik ito. “Alam mo naman na baliw ako sayo diba?”

Pumalatak si Chanyeol. “Don’t use that term.”

“What?” Sagot ni Baekhyun. “I really like you. And that’s how I want to describe how much I like you.”

Namula ang tenga ni Chanyeol. “Oo na. I know that. It just… didn’t sit well with me na lagi kayong magkasama.”

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun.

“And Jongin told me everything. In fact, tinulungan niya ko to understand the situation. I’m sorry I was selfish. I didn’t realize what you were going through. Dumagdag pa ako.”

Naging seryoso naman agad ang usapan. “You don’t think I’m a… I don’t know. Weird? A freak?” Halos ibulong na lang ni Baekhyun ang huling salita.

“No.” Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at saka inangat ang mukha nito para magtama ang kanilang mga mata. “I think… I like you a lot too.”

Chanyeol said with a cheeky grin.

“Ah so hindi ka sure?” Lumuhod si Baekhyun sa sofa at pumwesto na parang ready to fight.

“Pag-iisipan ko pa.” Pang-aasar ni Chanyeol.

“I don’t know why you’re bothered by Jongin, pero secret lang natin ‘to.” Umupo naman si Baekhyun sa mga paa niya while facing Chanyeol sa sofa. The other had his arm on the backrest at naka-angle sa kanya to listen better. “Jongin is Sehun’s ex.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. “Seryoso?”

“Yes.” Tumango agad si Baekhyun for affirmation. “They broke up eventually. I don’t know why, but… they just stopped talking. And they won’t tell me why.”

“I know they still like each other though.” Baekhyun squinted his eyes with a mad pout.

Mas naliwanagan na si Chanyeol. It’s not like he didn’t trust Baekhyun, klaro na sa kanya ang situation even before then, pero mas naalisan na siya ng tinik nang malaman ang impormasyon na ‘yon. Now he didn’t have to be imagining so many things.

Inabot naman ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at saka hinila papalapit sa kanya gently. Napaluhod na ulit si Baekhyun at nagtataka ang mga mata nito. Chanyeol pulled him down towards him at saka ikinulong sa kanyang mga braso. Baekhyun was bent down towards Chanyeol, nakasandal na ang katawan niya sa sa katawan ng aktor at nakapatong ang baba sa balikat ng isa.

“Why?” Tanong ni Baekhyun na hindi sanay sa mga ganitong pagkilos ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya nakikita ang mukha ng matangkad but he stayed still at hinintay ang sagot nito.

“I missed you.” Chanyeol breathed. Ang daming nangyari, iba’t ibang klaseng emosyon ang pinagdaanan niya, but he’s finally relieved to have him back in his arms. “I’m sorry.”

“Bakit puro na lang sorry?” Nag-lean back si Baekhyun to look at Chanyeol’s face. “Take me out on a date.”

Chanyeol chuckled. Of course.

“Okay. Let’s go on dates. Madami. Ok ba ‘yun?”

Hindi na mabilang ni Chanyeol kung ilang beses tumango si Baekhyun. But he did know how many times he’d want to mess this up again. Zero.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been three months. The last movie project was successful at kasalukuyang nakapila ang mga susunod na gagawin ni Chanyeol. He didn’t mind it though. He’s busy, pero hindi na niya namamalayan ito.

Baekhyun helped him a lot.

Sa palagay ni Chanyeol ay hindi na lang siya puro trabaho. And Kyungsoo was also doing great with that. Every now and then, they find time to take a break at oftentimes, si Baekhyun ang sagot sa much needed rest ni Chanyeol.

Tinupad niya ang promise niya. He really did take him on a lot of dates. Minsan simple lang, dine in, dine out, sa bahay or sa labas, day trips, night outs, at minsan kapag swerte si Chanyeol, nakakapag out of town sila.

Like now.

Nakasakay sila sa Benz ni Chanyeol at ang mga gamit nila ay nasa back seat.

“Maganda ba talaga ang pupuntahan natin?”

Baekhyun was still Baekhyun. Bukod sa mas komportable na ito kay Chanyeol na ipakita ang katawan niya, sobrang comfortable nga kaya minsan he sneaks in the bathroom kapag naliligo si Chanyeol para sabay daw sila, wala naman masyadong nagbago. Still the sassy, masungit at walang preno ang bibig na Baekhyun Byun. 

Chanyeol makes sure he keeps him in check. Hindi naman tumigil ang sessions ni Baekhyun at Jongin, minsan sumasama pa nga siya. Madalas din silang makipag dinner with Sehun, at ilang beses na din nilang sinubukan i-set up ang dalawa. Pero alam naman ni Chanyeol na hanggang doon lang dapat sila.

Chanyeol nodded at Baekhyun’s question with a smile while his left hand was on the steering wheel. Inabot naman ng kanan niya ang stereo at saka nagplay ng music.

“Sobrang ganda?”

“Hmm.” Chanyeol hummed in response over the music.

“Sa sobrang ganda hindi mo na ako iuuwi?” Iginalaw ni Baekhyun ang kilay niya with a smirk on his face.

“Uuwi rin tayo sa isang araw.”

Baekhyun scrunched his face. “Okay lang naman sakin na doon na tayo tumira.”

Napailing na lang ang aktor. “Matulog ka muna, mahaba pa ang byahe.”

Baekhyun shook his head at tumingin kay Chanyeol with eager eyes. “Papanoorin na lang kita.”

Minutes later, tulog na si Baekhyun. Hindi kasi siya nakatulog the night before sa sobrang excitement for the trip. Hindi man nila first time na aalis magkasama, pero ito yung first time nila na nasa malayo sila ng sila lang. Noon kasi, hindi pa sila ganun ka-close. Pero masaya si Baekhyun. At kita ni Chanyeol ‘yun.

Sometimes, when they lay in bed sa condo or sa mansyon ni Baekhyun on a night na magkasama sila, Chanyeol would pull up Baekhyun’s pajama sleeve and trace the marks there. Hindi niya maiwasan makaramdam ng lungkot whenever he remembers kung bakit ‘yun nandoon. Pero sa bawat gabi na magkasama sila, mas napapanatag ang loob ni Chanyeol. The traces are there, pero unti-unti na silang nawawala. For the past months, wala nang bago. Hahalikan ni Chanyeol ang bawat marka para iparamdam kay Baekhyun ang paghilom nito.

Minsan pa nga nakita ni Chanyeol ang isang pulang linya sa braso niya. Hindi naman ito kagaya ng ibang scar sa balat niya, but it seemed new.

“It’s not like that.” Agad na pag-explain ni Baekhyun. “I accidentally ran my finger on it kasi may kumagat sakin na insect.” Naka-puppy eyes at pout pa ito na akala mo ay papagalitan ng magulang.

And oftentimes, Chanyeol’s relieved. Baekhyun was making progress. Napagkasunduan na rin nila that Baekhyun will take what Jongin prescribed him. They learned to compromise. Baekhyun had to check on himself and make sure to follow what Jongin tells him. While Chanyeol had to make sure his schedule didn’t have to be so full. Dapat meron pa rin para kay Baekhyun, sa pamilya niya, at sa sarili niya. Laking gulat nga ni Chanyeol nang marinig ‘yun mismo sa bibig ni Baekhyun. Oh, how much did he learn from all of this.

“No.” Firm na sinabi ni Baekhyun while he stared at what’s ahead of them.

“Sige na.” Chanyeol had his arm extended to where Baekhyun was pero hindi gumagalaw ang isa. Inabot na sila ng gabi sa daan bago makarating sa pupuntahan, kaya kinabukasan maaga silang umalis ng resort para maikot pa ang lugar.

“I said no!” Baekhyun crossed his arms para hindi siya maabot ni Chanyeol.

“Ano, balikan na lang kita dito?” Alok ni Chanyeol habang nasa tabi pa rin sila.

Baekhyun eyed the vast water… below. Nasa dulo sila ng isang hanging bridge na nagkokonekta sa kabilang side kung saan may mga souvenirs at iba’t ibang klase ng bilihan. Baekhyun hesitated. Napakahaba ng bridge. Kung babalikan na lang siya, matagal tagal din siyang maghihintay.

“Bakit ba ayaw mo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol dahil hindi makasagot si Baekhyun.

Tiningnan muna ulit ni Baekhyun ang tubig sa ilalim bago bumalik ang tingin kay Chanyeol. “I’m scared.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol.

“What?” Iritang tanong ni Baekhyun sa ngayong nakangisi na na si Chanyeol..

“It’s so rare to hear you say that. May kinatatakutan pala si Baekhyun Byun.” Lumakad si Chanyeol sa tabi nito at saka kinuha ang kamay at pinagugnay ang mga daliri. “Tara? I won’t let go.”

Bumuntong hininga ng isang beses is Baekhyun bago nag-step forward. Chanyeol guided him towards the bridge at nanigas naman ang mga paa ni Baekhyun sa unang tapak nila dito.

Nakailang hakbang sila at dahan dahan lang ang paglakad nila sa tulay. Hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

“May isa pa akong kinatatakutan.” Baekhyun announced habang sinusubukan igalaw ang mga binti niya.

“Ano ‘yon?”

Baekhyun was focused on his steps kaya hindi ito tumingin sa aktor nang sumagot siya. “Ang iwan mo ako.”

Chanyeol paused to look at Baekhyun. Ang isa naman ay nakatutok sa inaapakan niya to make sure hindi siya ma-out of balance. Nang maramdaman niyang tumigil ang kasama niya, Baekhyun looked up. Chanyeol was already facing him. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry. Hinding-hindi kita tatakutin.” Chanyeol smiled at him. Silang dalawa lang ang tumatawid ng tulay. At tanging ang araw lang ang nanonood sa kanila.

Umilaw ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. At saka ito ngumiti. He nodded.

“Alam mo, ang alam ko kaya mo ako dinala dito is for a date.” Nagrereklamo si Baekhyun habang nauuna sa kanya si Chanyeol. Kasalukuyan na silang nasa isang bundok. Kung kanina ay tumawid silang hanging bridge, ngayon naman ay they’re trekking on a mountain. “Bakit parang pinapahirapan mo ako?!”

“Sabi mo ako na ang bahala. I’ve always wanted to try this. Wala akong time dati eh. Busy lagi at kung meron naman ay si Kyungsoo lang din makakasama ko.” Natatawa tawa si Chanyeol habang tinatahak nila ang kumplikadong daan paakyat.

“Sana si Kyungsoo na lang talaga ang sinama mo!” Hingal na hingal na si Baekhyun. He wasn’t even dressed appropriately for this. Winarning-an na siya ni Chanyeol but he took no heed. Ganun daw talaga siya manamit.

Chanyeol chuckled in amusement habang naririnig niya ang bawat pag-whine ni Baekhyun sa likod niya.

Ilang sandali pa ay narinig niyang sumigaw si Baekhyun.

“That’s it! Ayoko na.” Nakita ni Chanyeol na umupo ito sa isang malaking bato pag lingon niya. Baekhyun was catching his breath, tumutulo na ang pawis on the side of his head at pinapaypay na ang kanina’y suot niyang hat. “Iwan mo na ko dito.”

“I just promised you diba? Hindi kita iiwan.” Chanyeol was finding the situation funny.

“Hindi na.” Baekhyun waved his hand. “Iwan mo na lang ako. Mamamatay din naman ako pag tumuloy pa ko. Either way, I’m going to lose you. So dito na lang ako. Ang sakit sakit na ng paa ko.”

It was just Baekhyun whining but he looked too adorable for Chanyeol. Bumalik na ang matangkad at saka tumayo sa harap ni Baekhyun. Sa una ay tiningnan lang siya nito bago umupo ito sa harap niya ng nakatalikod.

“Ano ‘yan?” Mataray na tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Sakay.” Chanyeol offered. Tinuro niya ang likod niya. “Pagod ka na diba? Sumakay ka na, bubuhatin na kita.”

Lumakas ang tibok ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. Totoo naman na pagod na siya, bumigay na rin ang will niya kaya ayaw na sana niyang tumuloy. But the way Chanyeol had been so tolerant towards him made his heart jolt with joy. Yes, naiintindihan na niya ‘yun.

“Hmm.” Nag-isip kunwari si Baekhyun. “Hindi ito ‘yung gusto kong sakay, pero pwede na.” Sanay naman na si Chanyeol sa ganung remarks ni Baekhyun kaya hinigpitan na lang niya ang hawak sa dalawang brasong pumulupot sa leeg niya. With little effort, tumayo na siya at saka nagsimula na ulit maglakad with Baekhyun on his back. Tuwang tuwa naman ang isa dahil nagtututuro pa habang iniikot nila ang bundok. Akala mo ay nakatour.

Napawi naman ang lahat ng pagod nila nang makarating na sila sa destinasyon. Pinagmasdan ni Chanyeol ang expression sa mukha ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood nito ang bumungad sa kanilang maganda at matarik na Falls.

Baekhyun’s eyes shone against the sunrays at lalo pang nagreflect dito ang mahiwagang falls.

“You like it?” Chanyeol asked a few seconds later. Halata sa mukha ng isa ang pagkamangha sa lugar. “Tara, let’s go for a swim.”

Nang akmang lalakad na si Chanyeol papunta sa tubig, kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya.

There was a gentle smile on his face. A natural smile that rarely comes. “I really like it.”

Ibinalik ni Chanyeol ang ngiting ‘yun. And together, hand in hand, they dipped in the water. Naglaro silang parang mga bata sa ilalim ng talon, so carefree, almost as if they left behind lahat ng problema nila.

Sa lugar na ‘yon, they were just Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Dalawang taong masaya sa piling ng isa’t isa.

It was a long night. Nakabalik din naman agad sila sa tinutuluyang hotel sa isang sikat na resort sa bayan.

They were now situated outside their hotel room, sa may balcony kung saan nakaharap sila sa dagat. Dressed in their robes while sipping on wine on a cold evening. Nagpa-room service na lang sila ng dinner to relax. They had steak, ang favorite ni Baekhyun at saka nag-request si Chanyeol ng wine. Now they’re just enjoying each other’s presence habang nilalasap ang simoy ng beach air.

Naglalabasan na rin ang mga bituin. Parang isang perfect night for their last night in Baler. Nagrelax na lang sila pagdating sa hotel, maaga din kasi silang babiyahe pabalik ng Manila.

“Do you think, if you weren’t Baekhyun Byun and I weren’t Chanyeol Park, would we meet?”

Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at napaisip. They had wine glass in their hands as they took each moment to savor.

“Siguro hindi.” Baekhyun responded briefly. Tumingin siya sa baso niya at pinanood kung paano umikot ang likido sa baso niya habang iniisip ang what if. “Though if I weren’t Baekhyun and you weren’t Chanyeol, mas masaya siguro tayo.”

Nabalot sila ng katahimikan habang tumatakbo sa mga isip nila kung anong posibleng mangyari kung hindi sila ang kung sino sila ngayon. Maaaring tama si Baekhyun, hindi sila magkakakilala. Pero hindi rin siguro sila miserable katulad ngayon. But Chanyeol thought it through.

Kung ang kapalit ng isang masayang buhay ay si Baekhyun, would he ask for that change?

One sip from his glass, Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and watched his serene face dimmed by the moonlight.

“Masaya naman tayo diba?” Ang nasabi na lang ni Chanyeol. Isang maikling tugon pero maraming nilalaman. Nagtama ang mga mata nila at wala nang nagsalita pa habang tinatamasa ang bawat kahulugan ng mga salitang binitawan.

 _Masaya sila_ kahit nahihirapan.  
_Masaya sila_ kahit hindi lahat nauunawaan ni Baekhyun.  
_Masaya sila_ kahit minsan kailangan magpanggap ni Chanyeol.  
_Masaya sila_ kahit hindi perpekto ang mga pamilya.  
_Masaya sila_ kahit madaming problema.

 _Masaya sila._ Madaming kasunod ang dalawang salitan ‘yon.

Pero ang importante, _masaya sila_.

Parang natutunaw si Baekhyun. Parang nalulunod sa mga mata ni Chanyeol na umaapaw ang nararamdaman para sa kanya. And Baekhyun never felt that before. From anyone, for himself. At kasabay nun ang emosyon na unti-unti siyang kinokonsumo.

May mga luhang lumalangoy sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol held his breath dahil ang expression sa mukha ni Baekhyun ngayon ay hindi niya makakalimutan. He looked breathtaking with his hair dancing to the chilly breeze of the evening and his robe resting perfectly below his collar, exposing just enough soft skin.

Pero hindi napigilan maluha ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang mga sumunod na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.”

“What did you say?”

“Thank you.” It was said in a whisper. “Thank you for that day that you saved me.”

“Thank you for that night na sinamahan mo ako when I was drunk.”

“Thank you for that time when you searched for me in the rain.”

Umagos ang mga luha ni Baekhyun sa mga pisngi niya. But this time, nakangiti siya. “Thank you. For always saving me from my pains.”

Pareho na silang may luha sa mga mata. Tumayo si Chanyeol para makalapit kay Baekhyun. He pulled him up and held him by the waist.

He searched his eyes. Marami siyang gustong itanong.

Since when did he learn how to say thank you?

Since when did he realize that he was grateful?

Pero sa dami ng naglalaro sa isip niya, isang bagay na lang ang alam ni Chanyeol para maiparating ang nararamdaman niya. Hindi na kailangan intindihin ni Baekhyun ang mga salitang sasabihin.

Because Chanyeol will just show him.

Chanyeol undressed Baekhyun in the dark. The bed was very inviting at the moment. It was their last night despite having just arrived the day before.

Nagplay sa utak ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng ginawa nila hours ago. He had constantly been with Baekhyun the past months. Pakiramdam niya ay hindi na siya kumpleto kapag hindi niya ito nakikita or naririnig man lang.

This trip wasn’t grand. Hindi ito ‘yung klase na pinaghandaan niya for a long time. It was more of a ‘let’s do this’ kind of moment. Ininvite niya si Baekhyun knowing fully well na hindi ito ang ideal trip ng isa. He still invited him anyway. Because he knew that they can do whatever it is when they’re together.

And that’s a reminder for him, that he, too, can challenge anything with Baekhyun. At siya ang nagsilbing lakas ng loob nito.

How ironic, cos when Chanyeol defined his mom to be his only weakness, he didn’t think that someone like Baekhyun would be his source of strength.

Kumbaga, he would do anything for his mom, but he could only do that with Baekhyun with him.

Dahan-dahan inalis ni Chanyeol ang suot-suot na robe ni Baekhyun at saka ipinalibot ang mga braso sa bewang nito. Baekhyun looked like a fragile doll under the moonlight. May konting ilaw na galing sa buwan ang tumatama sa glass walls ng kwarto nila.

Chanyeol started to kiss Baekhyun habang nakaluhod siya sa kama at nakaupo sa sariling mga paa si Baekhyun, face angled to meet his. The kiss was slow, almost like this was their first. Sure, they’ve done this many times in the past, pero bawat pagkakataon ay special pa rin para sa kanilang dalawa.

When the moment turned heated, Chanyeol slowly laid Baekhyun down the mattress, lips still connected. Mabagal ngunit malalim. Parang hinihigop ang bawat paghinga ng isa’t isa. Gumala ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol sa magkabilang tabi ng katawan ng isa and caressed him there. Inikot naman ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay sa leeg ng aktor to keep him in place.

Baekhyun reached for his robe and gently pulled it off the other. Hindi naman naging mahirap dahil kusang tinanggal na ito ni Chanyeol pagkahiwalay saglit sa halik. When Chanyeol dipped back down, dumiretso ito sa leeg ng mas maliit. Baekhyun moaned at the contact. The actor was peppering him with kisses on the skin just above his collarbone kung saan may kiliti siya. Hindi niya namalayan that while doing this, Chanyeol was taking his underwear off. Naramdaman na lang ito ni Baekhyun nang mas ipinaglapit na ni Chanyeol ang mga katawan nila, dalawang tuhod ay nakatukod sa magkabilang tabi niya.

Baekhyun rubbed himself on the cloth that was hindering them from skin contact. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanyang mga palad at saka hinila ito para halikan ng isang beses sa mga labi.

Baekhyun raised himself up hanggang sa nakaupo na ito at ganun din si Chanyeol. Inabot ng kamay niya ang pagkalalaki ng aktor at ipinasok ang kamay sa loob ng underwear nito. Chanyeol reacted with a deep breath. With a few strokes, Baekhyun advanced on Chanyeol and laid on all fours, facing his length. Hindi niya ito binitawan hanggang sa nasa harap na niya ang pagkalalaki nito.

Baekhyun did what he was good at. He went down on Chanyeol. Ngunit hindi pa man sila nagtatagal, Chanyeol stopped him and raised his head for their eyes to meet. Without a second breath, inangat ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at hinalikan muli. This time, very passionate. Para bang anytime mawawala si Baekhyun sa tindi ng hawak niya. The fire in his eyes told so much more about how he’s feeling.

Chanyeol had always been the reserved one between them. Oo, nagpapadala din siya kay Baekhyun madalas. But he was always the one thinking with his head. However this time, he just wanted to release all the pent up emotions he was trying to control. Para kay Chanyeol noon, he had to be calculated. He couldn’t afford making mistakes as a public figure. But after he met Baekhyun he realized it’s not always about controlling yourself, it should be about letting yourself be who you really are. That people are going to love you for you, not for what you want them to believe in.

At narealize na ‘yon ngayon ni Chanyeol. Dahil the moment Baekhyun showed him that he can change for the better, pipiliin na rin niyang maging tapat at totoo.

So Chanyeol showed Baekhyun how he truly felt.

Inubos nila ang gabing magkasama, magkaisa ang mga katawan at damdamin, at walang bumibitaw. Baekhyun’s palms were faced up on either side of his head as Chanyeol intertwined his fingers with them while he claimed Baekhyun with each thrust, and Baekhyun took him with every clench. When their foreheads pressed together and their breaths mixed with moans, Chanyeol captured Baekhyun’s lips for another kiss. And this time, inangkin nila ang gabi.

Because what should have been done a minute ago, they did again for a second time. And a third. Up to the fourth. Until they’re spent in every fiber of their being. Kung saan si Baekhyun ay si Chanyeol at si Chanyeol ay si Baekhyun. Dahil ibinigay nila ang mga sarili nila sa isa’t isa.

At okay na lang kung siya si Baekhyun Byun at siya si Chanyeol Park dahil masaya naman sila.

_Diba?_

The air around them was full of radiance. Hindi maalis ang mga ngiti sa mga mukha at parang hindi na kayang mawalay sa isa’t isa. They packed up early the next day for their drive back to the city. After all, this was the only schedule they have for now. By the next day, busy na ulit si Chanyeol at babalik naman na ulit si Baekhyun sa daily life niya, including his appointments with Jongin.

Magkahawak kamay sila papunta sa sasakyan, both freshly showered at may glow as they walked hand in hand. Sinimulan na ni Chanyeol magdrive, buti na lang nagbreakfast sila. Mahaba-haba rin kasi ang biyahe pabalik ng Manila.

Chanyeol can’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun dahil ito na siguro ang longest moment he’s seen him smile. It was a smile. A natural one albeit he claimed it felt awkward dahil nasanay daw siya na ngumisi than ngumiti cos he thought as if he can mock everyone in his life. What he didn’t know was that his smile was natural, maybe he wasn’t used to it because he hasn’t felt as happy as now before.

With hands still linked, Chanyeol focused on the road. Siguro whatever is ahead of him, he’ll conquer. Kasi alam niyang nasa tabi niya lang si Baekhyun. And he’s fine knowing nasa tabi lang din siya lagi ni Baekhyun.

Pero gaya ng bawat istorya sa pelikula, when you reach the good part, siya ring pagdating ng delubyo.

Nag-ring ang phone ni Chanyeol habang nasa daan sila. The screen flashed Kyungsoo’s contact as the caller.

“Pakisagot naman, B.”

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang phone at saka sinagot with a chirpy, exaggerated voice. “Good morning Kyunghoon!”

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol sa kakulitan ng isa.

“Baekhyun? Nasaan si Chanyeol?” Ang sabi naman ng isang seryosong boses sa kabila. _Maaga pa lang, masungit na._

“He’s driving.”

“Pwede ko ba siya makausap? Importante lang.”

Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol. “May kailangan daw siya sabihin sayo.”

“Speaker.” Chanyeol mouthed at him.

Iniharap ni Baekhyun ang phone towards Chanyeol saka inilagay ito sa speaker phone.

“Eto na si Chanyeol.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?”

“Pauwi na kayo diba?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Pwede ba dumiretso na lang muna kayo kina Baekhyun? I think a lot of reporters would come to get a hold of you. Just want to make sure you guys are safe.”

Pareho naman nagkatinginan ang dalawa sa loob ng sasakyan.

“Why? What happened, Soo?”

Halatang naghesitate muna bago magsalita si Kyungsoo.

“A tabloid article came out about Gov, Yeol. It was with a photo of him with another woman. Isabelle.” There was a brief pause. “Don’t worry, it’s well-known that this tabloid is unreliable. I’m sure madali lang mapapatay ang issue na ito. Let them do the work. Just stay away from the media for the meantime. Okay?”

Chanyeol’s jaw tightened. “No. Kailangan ko umuwi sa bahay.”

“Baka mas madaming reporters sa bahay niyo, Chanyeol.”

“I need to go check on my mom.”

There was a pause, yet again.

“Okay.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. “I knew you’d say that. Ingat ka. Call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Kyungsoo.” Bulong ni Chanyeol. He faced the road, hands firm on the steering wheel as they ended the call.

“Ihahatid muna kita—”

“Sasama ako.” Baekhyun stated firmly.

Lalong humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa manibela. Huminga siya ng malalim.

“Okay.”

Dahil gagawin ni Chanyeol ang lahat para sa mama niya, pero magagawa lang niya ‘yun kapag nasa tabi niya si Baekhyun.

Reporters were warded off sa gate pa lang ng village nina Chanyeol. He was able to pass through at napigilan naman ang media ng security team both ng village and the Governor.

In Chanyeol’s head, isa lang ang tumatakbo sa isip niya. Kamusta na ang mama niya?

Chanyeol entered the house with Baekhyun trailing behind. Ang mama at Tita Isabelle niya ang bumungad sa living room. They were seated sa sofa in silence.

Tumingin muna si Chanyeol sa paligid bago humarap sa mama niya. “Ma. Are you okay?”

Ikinagulat naman ng mama niya ang pagdating ng anak. Nagbow si Baekhyun for a greeting at tumango naman ang mama ni Chanyeol.

“Anak, why are you here?” Sinalubong siya ng mama niya.

“I heard the news.” Napalingon si Chanyeol kay Isabelle na tahimik lang sa tabi. “Where’s Gov?”

“He’s in his room, resting.” Mahinahon na sabi ng mama niya habang dinadala sila sa sofa para paupuin.

 _Resting?_ Nagpantig ang tenga ni Chanyeol. _Wow._

Chanyeol’s facial expression changed. He let out a dry laugh.

“Nakuha pa pala niyang magpahinga.”

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol looked livid. Nakita na niya ito noon. Parehong pareho ng itsura niya ngayon. Ang galit na Chanyeol.

“Sabagay, wala lang naman talaga ‘to sa kanya. Totoo naman ang balita. May ibang babae naman talaga siya.”

“Chanyeol!” His mom hissed at nanlaki ang mga mata sa sinabi ni Chanyeol sa harap ni Isabelle.

“What, ma? Totoo naman diba? Tama lang na malaman na ng lahat. Tutal ito naman ang gusto niya.”

“Chanyeol Park, stop it. Apologize to your tita Isabelle.” Saway ng mama niya na hindi makapaniwala sa mga sinasabi ng anak.

“Hanggang ngayon ba naman, ma? Are you going to defend them in front of me? Hindi ba si Papa naman talaga ang nag-uwi ng babae niya at gusto niya tayong maging isang buong pamilya? What a fucking joke. Wala silang hiya.”

And then it happened. Baekhyun was just standing by himself as he watched how Chanyeol’s mom had slapped him in the face. Nagulat si Chanyeol, nagulat si Isabelle, at nagulat din ang mama niya sa nangyari.

Chanyeol breathed through his nose. Did his mom just slap him?

Nang bumalik ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa mama niya, parang nadudurog ang puso niya. There were tears in his mom’s eyes.

“Ma?” Bulong ni Chanyeol, panic rising dahil umiiyak na naman ang mama niya. Hinawakan niya ang mukha nito.

Tumayo si Isabelle with a sad face.

“I’ll let you two talk.” Nagsalita siya, still with elegance and grace. Pero hindi maikakaila na nasasaktan din ito. Kahit kailan hindi pa nakita ni Chanyeol na magalit si Isabelle. She had always been that understanding woman. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

Pinanood ni Chanyeol ang likod ni Isabelle na lumalakad palayo.

“Ma, I’m sorry.” Sambit ni Chanyeol as he faced his mom back, trying to wipe her tears.

Baekhyun stayed rooted on the spot. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin sa sitwasyon na ‘yon. Family drama? Madami siya non. Pero madalas pinapanood niya lang ang lahat, even if it’s him on the receiving end of the conflict. He let them all play out, dahil ‘yun lang naman ang magagawa niya.

“No, anak.” His mom collapsed on the sofa and buried her face in her hands. Agad naman na sinalo siya ni Chanyeol at iniupo ng maayos. “I’m sorry.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Why was his mom crying as if she did wrong?

“I’m sorry dahil naiipit ka sa sitwasyon natin. Gusto ko lang naman na maramdaman mo na isa tayong pamilya.”

Hinayaan ni Chanyeol magsalita ang mama niya. Pinigilan niya ang emosyon niya at nagsimulang makinig. Isang bagay na natutunan niya just recently. Nung makilala na niya si Baekhyun.

“It’s true, your dad and I are married. Kasal kami sa papel. Ako ang legal na asawa.” His mom continued to cry as she told her story. “But your dad has always been in love with Isabelle.”

Chanyeol’s heart clenched at that statement.

_He’s an asshole. He’s even more of an asshole for letting my mom live with that truth._

“Si Isabelle ang nauna.”

Natigilan si Chanyeol. _What did she mean?_

Hindi tumitigil ang mama niya sa pagiyak. But she knew she had to tell him soon.

“They’ve been together for a long while. Kaibigan ako ng daddy mo.”

Chanyeol knew that. Hindi ba ‘yun naman talaga ang istorya nila. Magkaibigan sila ng mama niya at doon nabuo ang pagtitinginan nila sa isa’t isa. Bakit hindi naman niya narinig kahit kailan ang tungkol kay Isabelle?

“Isabelle had to leave the country to pursue her career. Dalawang taon lang naman. Babalik din daw siya. But she didn’t. She got caught up with her life in Australia. Ginusto man niya pero hindi niya magawa. So naiwan ang daddy mo dito. It made him sad.”

“And loneliness got the better of him. I was there. Minsan kapag napupuno na ang tao, nakakagawa siya ng mga bagay na hindi niya ginusto. And we did. We fell into that trap.”

Chanyeol’s mom sobbed into her hands. “I was in love with your dad. But he wasn’t.”

“And when we learned that I was having you, I asked your dad to marry me.”

His mom shook her head. “No. I begged him to marry me.”

“And you know what he told me? He said he was going to. Said that he was never going to leave. That you are his son, too. And that he will love you because you are his. Kahit alam niya na matatali siya sa taong hindi naman niya mahal.”

Hindi napansin ni Chanyeol na lumuluha na pala siya.

“And we both loved you. Minahal ka namin dahil anak ka namin. But I couldn’t keep living knowing I did that to your dad. And even if it hurt at first, natanggap ko na hindi talaga ako ang mahal niya. And I’m okay with that. I let him go, Chanyeol. We talked about it. I just couldn’t tell you because I’m scared of how you’d react.”

“He couldn’t let us go completely. Kasi mahal ka rin niya. At wala na akong hihilingin pa. As long as mahal ka namin dalawa.”

Tuloy-tuloy ang pagpatak ng luha ni Chanyeol.

All his life he thought he was wronged? When in fact, he wasn’t supposed to be here. Hindi siya plano. Siya lang ang naging susi kung bakit naging ganitong kagulo ang pamilya nila.

Baekhyun stared at the ground. He realized, even if your parents loved you, it still wasn’t easy. And his heart hurt. Dahil siya, hindi nakaramdam ng ganung pagmamahal. At si Chanyeol, nabuhay sa maling pagmamahal.

Hindi na lumabas ng kwarto si Chanyeol pagkatapos. Chanyeol’s mom tended to Baekhyun. She apologized ng paulit-ulit and Baekhyun dismissed her apologies. Sa una ay hinayaan na lang muna ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol mapag-isa. Pero nang maalala niya kung paanong sa tuwing mag-isa siya, when he told himself that he wanted to be alone, he knew it wasn’t true. He wanted someone to come and pick him up. To come and save him. To come and stop him from being alone.

Umakyat si Baekhyun sa kwarto ni Chanyeol at kumatok. There was no answer but the door was unlocked. Para bang naghihintay na may pumunta sa kanya. So Baekhyun let himself in.

“Hey.” Bati ni Baekhyun. Nakaupo si Chanyeol sa dulo ng kama, facing the other side kaya likod lang nito ang kita ni Baekhyun. Pumasok siya dito at lumakad papunta sa side ng kama kung saan nakaupo si Chanyeol. Nakayuko ito at tahimik lang.

Umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi niya at tumingin sa harap.

“How’s your day?” Baekhyun asked a little nonchalantly, eyes still looking ahead. Wala naman siyang natanggap na sagot.

“‘Yun kasi ang unang tanong sakin ni Jongin sa tuwing nagkikita kami.” Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya. He never had to comfort anybody before. Not even himself. “Hindi ko kasi alam ang sasabihin.”

Lumingon siya kay Chanyeol. The actor was trying to suppress his emotions, yet again. Dun naman siya magaling, ang pigilan ang nararamdaman niya.

“All I know is…” Baekhyun’s eyes cast down. “Kapag mag-isa ka, marami kang maiisip. At hihilingin mo na sana hindi ka nag-iisa.”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. “That’s why I’ll sit here. Para hindi ka na mag-isa.”

Even before Baekhyun could finish, humarap na sa kanya si Chanyeol at bago pa niya ma-process ang nangyari, Chanyeol was already in his embrace. Yumakap si Chanyeol sa kanya.

His hands automatically wrapped around the taller and he found his hands caressing his back.

“I’m a hypocrite, Baekhyun.” The actor started sobbing. Naramdaman din niya ang pagbasa ng balikat niya.

“I was always on my high horse, thinking ginagago nila ako. I was pushing my principles dahil alam ko ako ang tama.” It was the first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol cry ng ganito. Parang batang ninakawan ng candy. Parang kinuha na ang lahat sa kanya. “Pero ako pala ang rason kung bakit nagkakaganito kami? Kung hindi dahil sakin, hindi masasaktan si mama. Hindi makakasakit si papa. Baka sakaling mas naging totoo ang relasyon nilang dalawa.”

“That’s not true.”

“I was a mistake.”

“You’re not.” Baekhyun countered.

“If you were, would they have loved you the same gaya ng sabi ng mama mo? Chanyeol, your parents love you so much. And I can see that too. Alam mo kung bakit nandito kayo? Because all of you want to fix this. You all want to make it work. Kasi importante kayo para sa isa’t isa.”

“Ang kailangan mo lang, tanggapin mo sa sarili mo.” Baekhyun whispered as he raised his hand to his hair. “This is your battle, but I’ll be with you. Open your eyes, Chanyeol. All these people love you. And not everyone can feel loved.”

Humigpit ang kapit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. With those words lingering in both their minds, Chanyeol continued to cry on the shoulder of the very person who’s suffered so much as a son, yet still the person who’s pushing him to accept his father.

Sana dumating si Chanyeol sa punto na kaya na niyang tanggapin ang katotohanan. That his father really loved him. And that it was him who couldn’t fully love him back.

Tama si Baekhyun. He really was a hypocrite.

“How is he?”

“Hmm?” Sumagot si Baekhyun absent-mindedly while he scrolled down his feed. Nagchecheck siya ng instagram, something he had been doing for the past few days just to see tagged posts kay Chanyeol. Despite not being related directly to the issue, of course damay pa rin ang pangalan niya. Napagdecide-an din nila to postpone activities habang pinapahupa pa ang balita. Kailangan rin ni Chanyeol ang ilan pang araw para sa katahimikan which was voiced out by Kyungsoo.

The Governor came clean. Pero kasama na rin dito ang balita ng paghihiwalay nilang mag-asawa. Paghihiwalay lang sa papel, paliwanag ng mama ni Chanyeol. But that didn’t mean they will separate for real. Hindi naman na daw bago ang nakagisnang set-up nila. Pero for the meantime, lalayo muna sila. Once the papers are done, they’d have to separate for a while.

It was explained well. May ilang nakaunawa ng sitwasyon nila, may ilang hindi. Pero ipinangako ni Gov na hindi mababago noon ang kanyang serbisyo. Marami sa fans ni Chanyeol ang nagpahatid ng magagandang salita to cheer him on. At ‘yun ang madalas minomonitor ni Baekhyun.

“Kamusta na si Chanyeol?” Umupo si Sehun sa desk niya at itinulak ang kape sa harap ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol had been staying sa bahay nila to be there and for support sa mama niya. Nirequest din kasi ng mama niya na magpalipas ng ilang araw sa bahay para mapagusapan nila ng mas maayos ang mga sunod pang gagawin. It seemed like his parents had discussed about the separation for a while now. Nahuli lang talaga si Chanyeol.

“He’s… coming to terms with it.” Isinara na ni Baekhyun ang app at tumitig sa kape sa harap niya. Medyo nalayo siya kay Chanyeol but he understands. Baekhyun had been checking up on him from time to time. Ilang araw pa lang naman pero namimiss na niya ito. At first, he didn’t know what it was that he’s feeling. Pero one rant kay Sehun at nasagot na nito ang nararamdaman niya.

_“I’m so bored. Naiinis ako.” Pabalik-balik si Baekhyun sa loob ng opisina ni Sehun._

_“Pwede ba umupo ka lang?” Sita ni Sehun sa kanya._

_“I’m bored, Sehun.” Baekhyun stated exasperatedly._

_“You’re just Chanyeol-deprived.”_

_“I am!”_

_“Do you even know what that means?” Tumaas ang kilay ni Sehun._

_Baekhyun’s face scrunched up cluelessly._

_“It means you miss him.”_

Yes, miss na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

“How about you? How are you?”

“What about me? I’m fine.” Inabot na ni Baekhyun ang kape at uminom.

“Are you sure you really do not want me to wait with you until—”

Umirap si Baekhyun at hindi pinatapos si Sehun. “Stop faking. Alam kong may date kayo ni Jongin today.”

“It’s not a date.” Mabilis na pagtanggi ni Sehun.

Baekhyun smirked. It’s been a while. “This is the first time na iiwan mo ako sa birthday ko.”

“And by request ni Chanyeol Park. You know I can stay and be with you—”

“Nah. Would I want you around when this is the first time na makakasama ko na ulit siya?”

Napangiti si Sehun. “Probably not a good idea.”

“Do you like him?” Diretsong tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Huh?” Tiningnan naman siya ni Sehun na parang nagkaroon ng dalawang ulo.

“Jongin. Do you still like him?”

The CEO heaved a sigh. “Yeah.”

“Thought so.” Nag-lean si Baekhyun sa desk ng isa at tinaas ang kilay. “Who do you like more? Siya o ako?”

Natigilan si Sehun sa tanong ng isa.

“Magkaiba kayo.”

“Sinong una?”

“Magkaiba nga kayo. You can like two people in different ways.”

Napaisip si Baekhyun dun. Was that the same with Chanyeol’s father?

Hindi niya napansin na tulala na siya dahil sa iniisip. He realized that Sehun’s been standing in front of him, waving his hand in his face to call his attention.

“Baekhyun, will you be okay today?” Seryoso na ang mga mata ni Sehun na nakatitig sa kanya. There’s worry etched on his face. “Ipapahatid kita mamaya to the restaurant just as Chanyeol requested.”

Kumurap si Baekhyun at natauhan. “Yeah.” He responded. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’ll be with him, so I’m going to be okay.”

“You can always call me when you need me.”

Nagbigay ng isang maliit na ngiti si Baekhyun. “Don’t worry about me. This day is going to be a different day.”

Dumating si Chanyeol ng mas maaga sa napagkasunduang oras. Minseok greeted him at the backdoor at dinala sa usual spot nila. This time, the whole place was booked by Chanyeol. The set-up was the usual, nasa may balcony area sila kung saan tanaw na tanaw ang view ng tubig maging ang sunset na paparating in a few minutes. The whole area had light bulbs dangling for a much better mood pag dating ng gabi. Minseok really did help a lot.

“Relax ka lang dyan.” Sabi ni Minseok habang naglalagay ng mga baso sa table kung saan sila nakapwesto for the night. “Papa-akyatin ko na siya dito pagdating niya.”

“Thanks, kuya.” Ngiti ni Chanyeol habang ibinababa ang dalang pink roses sa table. He sat down, placed his hands interlocked on the table and waited. Huminga siya ng malalim. It’s the first time they’re meeting again. The past days had been a rollercoaster of emotions. Pero finally, eto na siya, makikita na ulit niya ang source of strength niya and on his special day.

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa dagat nang lumingon siya sa kabila. At sabay nito ang pagbukas ng sliding doors papunta sa balcony, at doon nakatayo si Baekhyun.

Mabilis na nakarating sa mukha ni Chanyeol ang mga ngiting matagal ring hindi lumabas sa mga labi niya. He stood and waited for Baekhyun to walk in. Nakatitig naman din sa kanya ang isa habang papalapit na lumalakad sa kanya.

“Hi.” Chanyeol greeted noong isang hakbang na lang si Baekhyun. Kinuha niya ang bouquet of flowers sa table at saka nag-lean forward kay Baekhyun to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Happy birthday.” Marahan na hinagkan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at ibinulong ang mga salitang ‘yun. Inabot niya ang flowers dito at tinanggap naman ni Baekhyun na may malaking ngiti sa mukha.

“This is pretty.” Sagot ng bagong dating pagkatapos amuyin ang roses at tumitig ulit sa mga mata ng aktor. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol chuckled. Kailangan niyang masanay marinig si Baekhyun na nagsasabi nun. Tumango siya to invite them both to sit. Umupo sila sa magkaharap na pwesto at saka lumapit si Minseok to take their orders.

Hinayaan ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol na lang ang umorder while he gazed around the sunset.

Napili nilang bumalik sa Bistro dahil among others, dito sila siguradong safe. Very willing naman si Minseok nang malaman niya na gusto nilang i-celebrate ang birthday ni Baekhyun doon. Isa pa, dito rin nila pinakawalan ang mabibigat nilang damdamin noon. Noong araw na ‘yon na hindi tumigil si Baekhyun sa pag-iyak at noong araw rin na ‘yon kung saan na-realize ni Chanyeol kung anong kailangan ni Baekhyun. Ang pagmamahal. Pagmamahal na handang handa siyang ibigay.

And this time, he wanted to tell him that.

“Enjoying the view?” Kinuha niya ang attention ni Baekhyun na kanina pang lumilibot ang mga tingin sa kapaligiran.

Baekhyun smiled. “Tama ka nga, this place is full of wonders. Nakakarelax at madaling makalimot ng mga problema.”

“For me, it’s you.”

Napatingin naman muli si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Lalong lumawak ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Para sa akin, kahit nasaan ako, basta kasama kita, I feel okay. You’re my safe space.”

Kita sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang paglambot ng puso niya. Ilang beses ba niya kailangan magulat sa mga sinasabi at ginagawa ni Chanyeol? These were all new to him. At pakiramdam niya hindi siya makahinga.

“Kamusta ka na?” Pabulong na tanong ni Baekhyun. Naninikip ang dibdib niya, but in a good way. Parang sasabog sa saya sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol.

“Faring well.” Maikling sagot ng isa. “Hindi madali, pero kailangan kong maging matatag. Para kay mama. At…”

Bumaba ang tingin ni Chanyeol. “I’m trying. Just like you said. I’m trying to understand my father.”

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa table at ipinatong ang palad niya dito. “I’m proud of you.”

Mabilis naman na inikot ni Chanyeol ang palad niya para mahawakan niya ng maayos si Baekhyun. “I’m proud of you, too.”

They let the night play out for them. Dumating ang food nila at nagsimula na silang kumain habang hindi nawawala ang mga ngiti sa labi. Often, they’d stare at each other’s eyes. Minsan, magkawahak ang kamay o kaya nagsusubuan.

Chanyeol never felt so light and free for the past few days. Not until now habang pinapakinggan niya ang mga istorya ni Baekhyun noong magkahiwalay sila. How happy he is that Sehun and Jongin were finally talking again. Kung paano niya nasaksihan na maraming nagmamahal kay Chanyeol sa pamamagitan ng social media. It was Baekhyun and how amazed he is at a world full of love and affection. Wala na siyang ipagpapalit pa rito. Chanyeol had always wanted Baekhyun to witness how kind the world is, despite its flaws.

Ilang minuto pa pagkatapos nilang maubos ang main course, tumayo si Chanyeol at inilahad ang palad sa harap ni Baekhyun.

“Would you like to dance?”

Nagawa na ito ni Chanyeol sa pelikula, pero iba pa rin pala pag dating sa totoong buhay. Kumakabog ang dibdib niya sa bawat oras na tumatakbo sa gabing ‘yon. Tinanggap ni Baekhyun ang imbitasyon at tumayo. Pumwesto sila sa gitna at pinaglapit ang mga katawan habang nakahawak sa mga bewang ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol at nakapwesto sa mga balikat ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. They let their bodies sway to the soft music coming from the stereos. This was all too romantic, pakiramdam nila ay sila na lang dalawa ang tao sa restaurant.

Nang tumagal pa ay ipinatong na ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Naririnig niya ang tibok ng puso nito and it calmed him. Even more. As if this sound was telling him something. Humigpit ang yakap nila sa isa’t isa at nakalimutan na ang tugtog habang nakatigil sila sa gitna, kung saan pinapanood sila ng buwan, at inaalo sila ng hangin galing sa dagat.

Chanyeol stayed there with Baekhyun in his arms and they savored the moment of feeling each other wrapped around the other. Pumikit si Chanyeol at ganun din si Baekhyun.

Inalala niya ang lahat ng nangyari sa mga nakaraang buwan. The first meeting with him. Ang mga araw—linggo na sinundan siya nito. Kung saan mas nagkakilala sila sa isang pagtatagpo na malayo sa lahat. The way Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was all trouble. At kung paano siya nahulog sa lalaking ‘yun. 

If Chanyeol hadn’t met Baekhyun, he would have continued being a person who always wanted to please people. He’d be stuck with his ideals at habambuhay ibabaon ang mapait niyang realidad.

But Baekhyun came and dug them out, in a way. Natutunan niyang harapin ang katotohanan na noon pa niyang tinatakbuhan dahil pinaniwala niya ang sarili niyang may responsibilidad siya sa mga tao.

Si Baekhyun ang nagsilbing wake up call ni Chanyeol. At nagpapasalamat siya, dahil pagkatapos niyang magising, hindi na ito umalis.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at tumingala kay Chanyeol. Humiwalay naman si Chanyeol sa yakap at saka may inabot sa pantalon. Inilabas niya ang isang maliit na box para kay Baekhyun. Tumitig lang ang isa sa ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

Nagharap na sila at hawak na ni Chanyeol sa isang palad ang maliit na regalo habang nakatungo si Baekhyun para abangan ang laman nito.

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ng isa pang kamay ang takip nito and presented him with a silver bracelet. It was a silver chain band with an engraving of his name on the plate.

_Baekhyun._

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun nang makita ang laman ng box. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bracelet at inilahad sa palad niya para mas makita ni Baekhyun.

“Happy birthday.” Bulong nito at saka humalik sa noo ng mas maliit.

Agad naman na inangat ni Baekhyun ang pulsuhan niya at ibinigay kay Chanyeol. Tumawa ang isa at itinago na ang kahon para maisuot kay Baekhyun ang bracelet.

Chanyeol placed the plate on the center of his wrist at saka ikinabit ang hook ng bracelet. It fit his arm wrist perfectly.

Napakagat ng labi si Baekhyun sa tuwa.

“It’s a reminder…” Hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun habang kumikinang ang bracelet niya sa kamay. “That you’re Baekhyun Byun. An amazing person with a heart that yearns for love. And that it’s mine.”

“You’re mine, Baekhyun.” Nakatingala na si Baekhyun at nakatitig sa mga mata ng aktor. “And I’ll always be yours.”

Nagningning ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. They searched his eyes for certainty. Hindi na siya makahinga. Pakiramdam niya sasabog na siya. Why was he feeling as if napupuno na ang dibdib niya? Ito ba ‘yung sinabi sa kanya ni Sehun? When he misses Chanyeol, he doesn’t feel good. Was it because he really missed him that much?

Kaya ‘yun ang napiling sabihin ni Baekhyun.

“I missed you Chan—”

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

At iba ang nanggaling kay Chanyeol.

Tumigil ang mundo para kay Baekhyun.

The words rang in his ears. Para siyang nabingi. Nag-blanko ang mga mata niya at dinala siya sa nakaraan.

_“I love you, Papa.” Sabi ng seven years old na si Baekhyun. Ito kasi ang natutunan niya sa klase niya kanina._

_It was that one night na nakauwi ang Papa niya sa bahay nila. They were eating at the table at nasa kabisera ang kanyang ama habang nasa kabilang dulo siya._

_His father looked at him with no affection. At saka ito bumalik sa pagkain._

_Pinanood lang siya ni Baekhyun habang sumusubo ng dinner nilang dalawa. Hindi na siya nakakain sa paghihintay na tumingin ulit sa kanya ang kanyang ama. A few minutes pa ay nagpunas na ang nasabing ama at saka tumayo._

_Tumingin ito kay Baekhyun. Bagay na kanina pang hinihintay ng bata._

_“Magfocus ka sa pag-aaral. ‘Wag ‘yung kung ano-anong iniintindi mo.”_

_And he left. Little Baekhyun watched his father’s back disappear from the dining room. At this point, mas kilala na niya ang likod nito kesa sa harap._

_Baekhyun was 14. Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng piano lessons. It was another day, but for Baekhyun it wasn’t just an ordinary day. Nasa harap na niya ngayon ang nag-iisang taong nag-aacknowledge sa kanya. His piano teacher._

_“I love you.” He said. At saka nag-lean forward to kiss him on the lips. To say that the man was shocked was understatement. Naitulak niya si Baekhyun at nanlaki ang mga mata sa kanya._

_“Baekhyun, no.” The guy stood at lumayo sa kanya._

_For the second time, Baekhyun watched as someone walked out on him after he said those words._

“Baekhyun?” Ang nag-aalalang boses ni Chanyeol. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun blinked. Lumingon siya sa paligid. Nasa bistro siya with Chanyeol. Nasa kasalukuyan siya. And Baekhyun was scared.

Kaya agad siyang yumakap kay Chanyeol. Nagulat naman ang isa but he wrapped his arms around him nonetheless.

“Hey, are you okay?” Chanyeol asked once more habang hinahagod ang likod ni Baekhyun. The smaller one nodded, kahit hindi niya ito nakikita.

Pumikit si Baekhyun. Mahigpit ang yakap kay Chanyeol na para bang mawawala na ito kapag bumitaw siya.

Baekhyun tried to calm his small quick breaths. Hindi siya makahinga. Sa pagpikit niya paulit ulit lang ang nakikita niya.

Ang likod ng Papa niya, ang likod ng piano teacher niya, at ang likod ng isang babaeng nagmamadaling lumabas ng pinto at kahit isang beses ay hindi siya nilingon.

Pumikit na lang si Baekhyun. Pilit na inaalis ang mga imahe sa kanyang alaala.

“Hey.” Tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang nasa sasakyan sila pauwi. Ihahatid ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa mansyon. Napagkasunduan nilang hindi magstay si Chanyeol noong nagpaplano sila. Baekhyun said mas kailangan siya ng mama niya at these times kaya naman ihahatid lang talaga siya ang nasa plano nila.

“Kanina ka pa tahimik. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Hindi na tumingin si Baekhyun na nasa passenger’s seat pero sumagot ito. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

“Should I stay na lang? Mom knows I’m celebrating with you so okay lang if bukas na lang ako umuwi.”

“No, it’s okay.”

“Baekhyun.”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun. Tumingin na lang siya sa bintana at nilasap ang katahimikan sa loob ng sasakyan.

Nadaanan nila ang isang giant LCD screen sa isang busy na lugar. Madalas ipinapalabas dito ang mga balita sa bansa. At saktong pag daan nila ay pinapakita rito ang feature ng isang birthday celebration.

**Charles Byun celebrates his 60th birthday, donates 2.5M to charity.**

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. It had always been this way. Ang hirap nga naman kapag kasabay mo ng birthday ang taong kinamumuhian mo.

At ang masaklap pa rito, ito ay ang ama mo.

Bawat taon he had to endure his father, especially on his birthday. And every year, sinasamahan siya ni Sehun because he knew how bad this day could go. Pero ngayon, inakala niyang mag-iiba.

Akala niya magbabago na.

Hindi na namalayan ni Baekhyun na dumating na sila sa bahay niya hanggang hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa kamay.

“I can stay, B.”

Umiling si Baekhyun.

“Okay, I’ll walk you through the door.”

Bumaba sila ng sasakyan. Sa labas pa lang ng mansyon ay may tumatawag na kay Baekhyun. Isang check pa lang niya, alam na niya.

**Mr. Lee.**

Isa lang naman ang Mr. Lee na kilala niya. Ang assistant ng daddy niya.

Whether he likes it or not, he had to answer.

“Sir Baekhyun.” Nagsalita ang isang lalaki sa kabilang linya pagkasagot ni Baekhyun ng tawag. “Your father would like to know why you didn’t show up at the party?”

Hindi nagsasalita si Baekhyun. Chanyeol was watching him from behind, waiting for him.

“Mr. Sehun said you had to tend to something important and your father would like to know what it is.”

Magsasalita sana si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang isang muffled na boses sa kabilang linya. The next one was a rushed voice talking to him.

“Your father would like to talk to you.”

Narinig ni Baekhyun ang pagkaluskos at paglabo ng tunog sa phone. And then it went silent.

“Hindi ka na talaga nagbago. Sakit ka pa rin sa ulo.” Ang bati ng kanyang ama sa linya. “Where are you?”

“I did you a favor.” Sagot ni Baekhyun, wala ng buhay ang mga mata. Baekhyun never really communicated with his father, it was the same with his father. Madalas hinahayaan nila ang isa’t isa. Pero ayaw na ayaw ng tatay ni Baekhyun ang sinusuway siya. Gaya ngayon. Katulad ng bawat taon, Baekhyun is forced to join him in his celebrations. Not as his son, not as another birthday celebrant, he’s just forced to be there. Para ipamukha sa kanya ang mundo ng kanyang ama. “You didn’t have to pretend I’m not there anymore.”

“At kailan ka pa natutong sumagot?” There was a laugh. “Tumanda ka lang, akala mo may pangil ka na. Sabagay, hindi ka naman kailangan dito.”

Nag-igting ang mga panga ni Baekhyun. “Don’t mess with me Baekhyun Byun. Baka gusto mong palayasin din kita katulad ng iyong ina.”

Nanginig ang kamay ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang telepono.

“Don’t mess with me, Baekhyun. Hinahayaan kita sa mga ginagawa mo. Pero ‘wag mo akong ipapahiya.”

And the line got cut. Ni hindi man lang siya nakapagsalita. Natulala si Baekhyun with his eyes shaking in anger, sadness, and pain.

“Baekhyun.” Tawag ni Chanyeol nang mapansin na hindi na ito gumagalaw at nakababa na ang phone. Hahawakan na sana niya ito sa balikat nang biglang binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto. Pumasok ito diretso sa loob at sinundan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?”

Tuloy-tuloy lang ang lakad ni Baekhyun hanggang makarating siya sa living room. Chanyeol was closing the door nang marinig ang isang crash sa loob.

“Baekhyun!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol at tumakbo siya sa kung nasaan ito.

Baekhyun was bent on the center table, ang mga vase ay nagkalat na sa paligid, basag.

Baekhyun screamed.

Lalapit sana si Chanyeol pero hinawi ni Baekhyun ang isa pang palamuti sa tabi ng sofa. Nagtumbahan ang mga banga at flower vases na nakadisplay. Nabasag ang mga ito sa sahig. Paulit-ulit ang mga sigaw ni Baekhyun. Sinubukan ulit lumapit ni Chanyeol at nakarating siya dito.

“Baekhyun, stop.” Hinawakan niya sa braso ang isa pero itinulak siya nito. Malakas. Na para bang galit na galit ito sa kanya. Sinubukan ulit ni Chanyeol pero itinulak ulit siya nito at saka inihagis ang kung anong gamit na mahawakan niya. Kita niya kung paano tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang suot niyang coat at ibinato sa kanya.

What Chanyeol saw next made him stay rooted to his spot.

Baekhyun started to scratch his arms. Mabagal, madiin, at agad na nagsusugat ang bawat daan ng mga daliri niya sa balat. Nanginginig ang mga kamay at nagngingitngit sa galit. Hindi tinigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya habang umiiyak ng malakas.

Natauhan si Chanyeol at agad na lumapit muli. “Stop, stop.”

Nagwala ulit si Baekhyun at itinulak si Chanyeol palayo. He looked at him at saka hinila ang bracelet sa kamay niya. Malakas ang pwersa, siguradong magsusugat at magpapasa ang braso niya. Natanggal ang bracelet at ibinato ito ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

Tumigil silang dalawa. Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. This is the first time he’s seen Baekhyun like this. Hindi siya handa, hindi niya napaghandaan ang mararamdaman na makita si Baekhyun ng ganito. He’s shocked, at hindi niya alam ang dapat niyang gawin.

Nagtama ang tingin nilang dalawa. Basang basa ng luha ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun, namumula ang mga mata, at dumudugo ang labi sa tindi ng pagkagat nito.

Nagtitigan sila. Chanyeol feeling helpless and Baekhyun feeling equally the same.

At doon nadurog ang puso ni Chanyeol.

Dahil sa pagtama ng kanilang mga mata, Baekhyun stared at him as he wrapped his arms around himself and dragged his nails down his skin. Madiin na para bang nakapaloob dito ang lahat ng hinanakit ni Baekhyun. Umabot hanggang pulsuhan ang mga kalmot ni Baekhyun. At lahat ng ‘yon, hindi niya inalis ang tingin kay Chanyeol.

It’s as if he’s daring him to come closer. As if challenging him to try to stop him.

Baekhyun’s eyes were angry, yet sad.

Tumulo ang mga luha ni Chanyeol. Dahil sa pag-ulit ni Baekhyun ng pananakit sa sarili niya habang nakatingin pa rin sa kanya, nabasa niya ang gustong ipahiwatig nito.

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to give up on him.

Gusto niyang makita sa mga mata ng aktor na napapagod na siya, na pagod na pagod na siya kay Baekhyun. Gaya nung araw na sinabi niya ‘yun.

Nang umulit ulit ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya, Chanyeol braved himself, wiped his tears, and walked towards the smaller.

Baekhyun pushed him again, pero hindi tumigil si Chanyeol. Kasabay ng pagtulo ng mga luha niya, hinawakan niya si Baekhyun sa magkabilang braso at inikot sa katawan niya ang mga ito.

Ikinulong ni Chanyeol ang katawan ni Baekhyun sa mga bisig niya at ang ulo nito sa dibdib niya.

“Stop. Tama na.” Umiiyak si Chanyeol pero hindi siya gumagalaw kahit nagpupumiglas si Baekhyun. “Tama na, mahal.”

Tumigil ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun at bumagsak ang katawan nito. Sabay silang napaluhod sa sahig at hawak pa rin siya ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun cried out, loud and screaming, hanggang naubos na ang boses niya sa pag-iyak at paglabas ng lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman.

At si Chanyeol, tahimik na umiiyak, habang hawak-hawak ang natitira sa pira-pirasong pagkatao ng minamahal niyang si Baekhyun.

Nagising si Baekhyun sa isang madilim na kwarto. It wasn’t hard to recognize the room. Alam niyang nasa kwarto niya siya at nakahiga siya sa kama. May mga nakapalibot na braso sa kanya ngayon. At ang mahinang paghinga ay alam niyang kay Chanyeol galing.

His eyes were burning, his throat was dry, at ramdam niya ang hapdi ng balat niya.

He did it again. Even when he promised Chanyeol that he wouldn’t. He hurt himself again. And in turn, he hurt Chanyeol as well.

Bumangon si Baekhyun at lumakad palabas ng kwarto. Kailangan niyang huminga.

Palabas na sana siya ng porch nang marinig niya ang usapan sa labas nito. He didn’t want to eavesdrop pero narinig niya ang malungkot na boses ni Sehun.

“Kasalanan ko.”

“It’s not your fault.” Narinig ni Baekhyun ang boses ni Jongin. Nandoon silang dalawa sa labas, magkaharap sa ilalim ng buwan. Hindi niya maalala ang buong nangyari nung gabi, pero alam niyang humingi ng tulong si Chanyeol kay Sehun. At siguradong dumating ito na kasama si Jongin. He faintly remembered getting a shot from Jongin, siguro pampakalma. Kaya wala rin siya masyadong maalala.

Sumandal si Baekhyun sa pader. Naririnig niya ang usapan ng dalawa.

“I was supposed to be there. I should be there for him. Alam namam naming dalawa kung anong ginagawa ng araw na ‘to kay Baekhyun pero pinabayaan ko siya.”

“It’s not your fault.” Ulit ni Jongin. “Hindi niyo ‘to pareho ginusto. Baekhyun was sure he could go through it with Chanyeol. Pinili niyang sumama pa rin kay Chanyeol kahit na alam niyang trigger niya ang araw na ‘to. He was sure of him, alam niyang hindi siya mapapahamak with him. And you knew that.”

“I really should have paid more attention. Bakit ba kasi ako pumayag na umalis?! That was a stupid move.”

Nagkaroon ng katahimikan.

“So it’s still Baekhyun?”

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa narinig. Kumunot ang noo niya sa sinabi ni Jongin.

“It’s still Baekhyun above yourself. Kailan mo ba pipiliin ang sarili mo?”

Jongin sounded disappointed. Parang pinag-awayan na nila ito noon.

“Paano naman ako? Paano tayo? Are you going to serve Baekhyun all your life?”

Hindi narinig ni Baekhyun ang sagot. O hindi sumagot si Sehun.

“You know why I try my best everyday?” Nagsalita ulit si Jongin. “It’s because I want Baekhyun to be okay. Kasi hindi ka titigil hangga’t hindi siya nagiging okay. And I love the guy as well. I care for him, too. But Sehun, you need to help yourself too. Hindi pwedeng puro si Baekhyun na lang.”

“Enough.” Sehun answered. “I’m going to check on him.”

“So si Baekhyun pa rin ang priority. Like last time.”

“Yes.” Malapit na ang boses ni Sehun. Palabas na ito ng porch. “I can’t afford to be distracted by this. By us. By you. Ang focus natin pareho, dapat kay Baekhyun lang.”

Baekhyun pushed himself off the wall at nagmamadali na bumalik sa loob ng kwarto. He went straight for the bathroom door at nagkulong ng sarili.

Sumandal siya sa sink sa harap ng salamin at pilit na humihinga.

Did it mean he was the reason for their breakup last time? Siya pala ang dahilan?

Tinitigan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa salamin. He looked miserable. Tama lang.

Because while he was hurting, nakakasakit din pala siya.

Si Sehun. Si Jongin.

Si Chanyeol.

They don’t deserve it.

It was stupid to keep pretending. ‘Yan ang nasa isip ni Baekhyun. Pero kailangan niyang gawin. Ayaw na niyang mag-alala pa ang mga tao sa paligid niya. He found the answer to fix this.

Pero bago ito, kailangan niyang siguraduhin na maayos ang lahat.

At ‘yan ang dahilan kung bakit si Baekhyun Byun ay may appointment with the Governor.

Pinapasok siya sa office nito ng assistant ng gobernador. Hindi naman na nagulat ang lalaking nasa posisyon pagkakita sa kanya.

“Maupo ka, iho.”

“Magandang umaga, Gov.” Bati ni Baekhyun.

Tumango ito sa kanya at naupo naman si Baekhyun sa harap ng desk nito.

“Nandito po ako para kay Chanyeol.”

Tumango ulit ang gobernador. Taliwas sa kwento ni Chanyeol, bukas at hospitable ang ama niya. Tunay na matulungin ito sa kapwa. Maging si Baekhyun na walang pakialam sa mundo ay naririnig kung anong magagandang nagawa ng gobernador.

“Anong paguusapan natin tungkol sa anak ko?”

“Alam ko pong mahal niyo siya.”

There was a sad smile on the old man’s face.

“Pero alam po ba ‘to ni Chanyeol?”

Tumingin ang gobernador sa kanya at saka sa bintana, sa malayo. “Matagal ko ng sinubukan, pero hindi pa rin ako matanggap ng anak ko.”

“Sumuko na po ba kayo?”

Bumalik ang tingin ng gobernador sa kanya.

“Paano kapag naghihintay lang po si Chanyeol ng paliwanag niyo? Ang makausap kayo? Ang kausapin niyo siya? Hindi naman po sa nanghihimasok ako…”

“Kilala kita.” Sabi ng gobernador. “Madalas kang ikwento sa akin ng mama ni Chanyeol.”

Lumambot ang puso ni Baekhyun para sa lalaking nasa harap niya.

“Salamat dahil pinapasaya mo ang anak ko.”

Lumubog ang puso ni Baekhyun.

“Mahal ko po ang anak niyo.” Malungkot na sinabi niya. It was the first time he admitted that out loud. “Pero hindi ko po kayang sabihin sa kanya ‘yon at pagsisisihan ko ‘yun habang buhay.”

Pinagpatuloy ni Baekhyun ang gusto niyang sabihin. “Pero hindi pa po huli ang lahat para sa inyo. Naghihintay lang si Chanyeol na sabihin niyong totoong mahal niyo siya. Dahil alam ko na alam niya, kailangan niya lang marinig galing sa inyo.”

“Maswerte po si Chanyeol sa inyo.” Tumayo na si Baekhyun at nag-bow para magpakita ng paggalang. “Hindi lahat ng anak minamahal ng magulang.”

Nahanap na ni Baekhyun ang sagot.

Gaya sa pelikula ni Chanyeol. Paubaya.

_It means to give someone up for their happiness regardless of yours._

Nagmamadali si Chanyeol nang makakuha ng tawag mula kay Baekhyun. Nakikipagkita ito sa may tulay kung saan sila unang nagkita. Tanghaling tapat at nakalabas ang araw. Mabilis ang takbo ng motor niya sa daan.

Malayo pa man ay tanaw na niya si Baekhyun sa may tulay. Mag-isa ito, nakatingin sa malayo habang nakahawak ang isang kamay sa railing. Chanyeol parked his motorcycle sa tabi ng daan at saka bumaba nito. He took his helmet off. Kahit kitang-kita ang mukha niya, wala siyang pakialam. Baekhyun was waiting for him.

“Anong nangyari?” Mabilis na nakalapit ang aktor kay Baekhyun in three long strides. “Bakit sabi mo konting oras na lang ang natitira?”

Tumingin sa kanya si Baekhyun at ngumiti. “Dito tayo unang nagkita.”

Chanyeol’s heart thumped faster. Kinabahan siya nang papunta pa lang siya but Baekhyun’s face was so calm now.

Pumikit si Baekhyun at ninamnam ang tama ng sinag ng araw sa mukha niya. “‘Yun ang unang araw na nakilala kita. Pero akala ko ‘yun na rin ang huling araw ko dito.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. Wag mo sabihing?

“‘Yun ako noon. Gusto kong tumalon dito sa tulay. Gusto kong lumipad. Gusto kong mawala.” Baekhyun was so calm despite the words coming out of his mouth.

“But I met you. And you shook me.”

Hindi naiintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit sinasabi ni Baekhyun ang mga ‘to.

“Ngayon, ayaw ko ng gawin ang lahat ng ‘yon.” Baekhyun proudly smiled. “Gusto na kita mapanood sa mga pelikula. Gusto kong makita na manalo ka ng iba’t ibang awards. Gusto kong mabalitaan kung anong mga ginagawa mo.”

Baekhyun’s eyes softened and his smile turned sad. “But not with me.”

Lalong kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol dahil hindi niya naiintindihan ang mga sinasabi ni Baekhyun. _Why not?_

“Gusto ko rin matuto. I want to find myself. I want to understand what’s happening to me. I want to be able to experience how to handle emotions the right way. Gusto kong matuto kung paano maging normal na tao, ‘yung marunong umintindi ng mga nararamdaman. Madugo ang gusto kong mangyari. And I don’t want to hurt you in the process.”

“I won’t be hurt.” Mabilis na na-pick up ni Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin ng lahat ng ‘yun.

“That’s not true.” Nag-flash sa utak ni Baekhyun kung paano lumuha si Chanyeol sa harap niya nung gabing ‘yon.

“I want to do this alone. I want to fix myself ng mag-isa.” Baekhyun nodded. “Gusto ko pag nagkita tayo ulit, buo na ‘ko.”

“Saan ka pupunta?”

“I don’t have to tell you.” Sumagot si Baekhyun nang may ngiti pa rin sa mukha. “I want you to focus on your family. You have your career with you. ‘Wag mo na akong isipin.”

Lumunok si Chanyeol. No, can he let Baekhyun go?

Inilahad ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa harap ni Baekhyun. Tiningnan ito ng mas maliit at nagulat siya ng makita ang bracelet na regalo nito sa kanya nung birthday niya. It’s been three days since that night.

“We can do it together. I want to be with you. I can teach you. I can let you experience the things you want to experience. Just do it with me.”

If Baekhyun were the selfish Baekhyun noon, he would have gladly taken the opportunity. Pero nasaktan na niya ang mga importanteng tao sa buhay niya. Panahon na para ayusin niya ang buhay niya.

Bumalik ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

“Buo na ang loob ko, Chanyeol. I want to be able to stand on my own feet. ‘Yung hindi ako kailangan bantayan ni Sehun, o kaya pagsabihan ni Jongin, o saluhin mo everytime I make the wrong choices. I want to do this for myself.”

“And until the end, I’m selfish.” Baekhyun stated. Huminga siya ng malalim.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” They stared at each other’s eyes. One that was holding on, while the other was letting go. Kabaligtaran noon.

“I’m sorry.” This time, galing sa puso. Inabot ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nakalahad pa rin sa harap niya. Tinikom niya ang palad nito kasama ng bracelet. Baekhyun gave him one last smile at saka lumakad palayo. He walked away not because he wanted to hurt him once more, but because he was hurting him for the last time. And then no more.

“Baekhyun.” Tawag ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood ang likod ni Baekhyun na palayo sa kanya.

Hindi ba’t ganito rin sila noong iniwan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa resort? Pero baliktad na ang sitwasyon.

Kaliwa. Kanan. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang paglakad ni Baekhyun palayo.

“Baekhyun Byun!!!” Sigaw ni Chanyeol.

Pero hindi na lumingon pa si Baekhyun.

Gusto na magising ni Baekhyun sa magandang panaginip na ito.

At doon naiwan si Chanyeol. Malaki ang mga mata. Walang luha.

Pero umaasa na babalik sa kanya ang lalaking hihintayin niya kahit gaanong katagal pa.


	10. Epilogue

It’s been three years.

Napuno ng movie projects si Chanyeol in all those years. Nagfocus siya sa career niya at hindi siya pinabayaan ni Kyungsoo.

His parents got separated. Chanyeol was staying with his mom at masaya sila. She would always nag him kapag napapabayaan ang sarili sa filming. Para siyang nagkaroon ng dalawang Kyungsoo dahil lagi na rin ito sumasama sa shoot kapag pwede. Pero ang hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Chanyeol, ‘yung kapag nagpapadala ang dad niya ng flowers for support sa filming set.

Yes, dad na ang tawag niya. Naayos na nila ang gusot sa pagitan nila. When David Park reached out to his son, hindi rin niya napigilan na ilabas ang totoong nararamdaman. Who knew na mas mapapalaya pala si Chanyeol kung naging tapat lang siya sa simula pa lang? That, he learned from him. From Baekhyun.

“CUT!!!!”

“Great take, Chanyeol!” Said actor bowed to the staff. Break muna sila kasi it’s half past lunch. Pumasok na si Chanyeol sa tent niya at nakita niya si Kyungsoo na busy na naman sa phone.

“Kapag ‘yan schedule ko na naman, tama na parang awa.” Sumilip si Chanyeol pero mabilis na natakpan ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya. May konting nahagip lang siya sa screen.

“Si Sehun ba ‘yun? Diba next week pa naman ‘yung shoot for the new TV ad? Bakit nagtatanong siya kung nandito na? Ang alin?”

Mabilis na tumango si Kyungsoo. “Oo, sa work ‘yun. Tama. Tinatanong niya kung nakuha ko na ‘yung script. Yes, may script ka.”

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol ng masama. “Mukha kang guilty.”

“Hindi ah.”

“Ano pang sabi niya?” Umupo si Chanyeol sa sofa at nagpahinga. “Kamusta na daw?”

Umayos ng upo si Kyungsoo at sumisilip sa labas ng tent. “Okay lang naman si Sehun.”

Pumalatak si Chanyeol. “Alam mo namang hindi si Sehun ‘yung tinatanong ko.”

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “Alam mo naman na wala rin balita si Sehun sa kanya.”

“Bullshit.” Sagot ni Chanyeol, pero hindi naman talaga siya galit. “Three weeks after he left, umalis din si Jongin. Coincidence ba ‘yun? I don’t think so.”

“Pero naiwan dito si Sehun. So pwedeng hindi niya alam—”

“Baka nakakalimutan mong alam kong magjowa ‘yung dalawang ‘yun. If Jongin really went after Baekhyun, surely alam ni Sehun kung saan siya pumunta. I don’t know why he won’t tell me.”

Hindi na nag-argue si Kyungsoo dun. “Ibigay mo na ‘to kay Baekhyun. He wanted this, he asked this of you.”

Chanyeol felt bitter. Tatlong taon na wala kahit isang hello kay Baekhyun, kahit isang sulyap, minsan iniisip niya kung panaginip lang ba ang lahat. But the way his heart thumps every time Baekhyun is mentioned tells him he’s real, very real.

“Alam mo naman na hindi ka pinaghihintay ni Baekhyun diba?” Kyungsoo asked, careful sa mga salita niya. Chanyeol’s been sensitive when it came to Baekhyun.

“Alam ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. “But I’m willing to. I’ll always wait for him.”

“Sure na ba ‘yan? Final na?” Panloloko ni Kyungsoo to change the mood.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Chanyeol na nakataas ang kilay at saka ito sumandal at nagpahinga with his eyes closed.

“Chanyeol!” Tawag sa kanya ng isa sa mga kapwa aktor na dire-diretsong pumasok sa tent niya. May dala pa itong carbonara. 

_Déjà vu?_

“Ano ‘yun, Johnny?”

Heto ulit si Johnny. After ilang years nagkatrabaho ulit sila. Ang last kasi nilang magkasama sa pelikula ay ‘yung kasama niya si Juhyun. ‘Yung Paubaya.

Iba’t-ibang klase na rin kasi ng pelikula ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol. Tinapos na nila ang tambalang Chanyeol-Juhyun. Gusto na rin daw kasi nilang gumanap ng iba’t-ibang karakter na sa tingin nila ay magiging challenge sa kanila. They parted ways. Si Juhyun, nagrereyna sa teleserye. Tinanggap na niya ang mga projects na noon pa inaalok sa kanya pero hindi nila magawa dahil katambal niya si Chanyeol. She’s doing well now, without him.

At si Chanyeol, hari pa rin ng takilya. Marami na siyang nagawa bukod sa romance. May ilang action-themed, drama, at comedy. Minahal siyang mabuti ng mga tagahanga. Kung noon akala nila ay wala na sila kapag naghiwalay sila ni Juhyun, napatunayan nilang mali sila. Mas dumami ang fans ni Chanyeol at ngayon iba’t-ibang sikat na kapareha na ang ibinibigay sa kanya.

It was amazing how Baekhyun was right all along. Chanyeol was glad na sinunod niya ang payo nito. Ngayon, masaya na siya bilang isang anak at artista.

Isa na lang ang kulang.

“Big time ka na talaga, Chanyeol. May pakain ka ulit sa buong team?”

Si Chanyeol? May pakain? Kakasimula pa lang ng filming nila at mukhang tatagal pa ito ng ilang buwan. Balak niya sana sa dulo ng filming magcelebrate. This project was one of Chanyeol’s babies. Sa kanya kasi nanggaling ang tema at plot ng kwento.

Temporarily, they titled it “Di Ka Sayang.”

Maraming natutunan si Chanyeol for the past years. Ang pagtingin ng mababa sa sarili ay hindi nakakatulong sa ikakabuti mo at ng mga tao sa paligid mo.

Kahit ang soundtrack for the movie will be sung by Chanyeol. Siya rin ang nagsulat ng lyrics nito. Isa lang naman ang pinaghuhugutan niya.

Isang tao lang.

_Di ka sayang, di kailangan manghinayang  
Di ka sayang, di kailangang patunayan  
Sarili ay mahalaga, kahit pa anong tingin nila  
Tanggap kita_

_At kahit talikuran ka nila  
Tanggap kita, bitawan na ang iyong pangangamba  
Di pa huli para humilom  
Ang mga sugat ng iyong nakaraan  
Di kita iiwan_

Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Johnny.

_Teka, nagpakain ulit? Nangyari na ito noon, diba?_

Nagkatinginan naman si Chanyeol at Kyungsoo. At hindi maitago ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti sa mukha niya.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Tumayo siya at halos madapa na ng tumakbo palabas ng tent. Muntik pa niya mabangga si Johnny at ang carbonara.

Ang sakit ng tenga ni Chanyeol, purong tibok ng puso niya lang ang naririnig niya. Hinihingal siya habang tumatakbo kung saan naka set-up ang buffet. His heart hammered hard in his chest, hindi na siya makahinga.

When Chanyeol reached the other side, tumigil na ang paghinga niya.

Sa tabi ng buffet table ay may isang lalaking nakatalikod. Diretso ang tindig at maganda ang posture. Nakasuot pa ng pormal: vest, leather shoes, with matching flat cap sa ulo nito. Pansinin ito dahil ibang-iba ang dating nito kahit hindi pa naman niya nakikita ang mukha ng lalaki. Kilalang-kilala ito ni Chanyeol at ramdam niya na ang sudden goosebumps nang may nagflash na image sa utak niya.

At bago pa mag-register ang mukhang ‘yon sa utak niya ay humarap na ito at parang naging bula na lang ang lahat sa isip niya. Hindi makapagsalita si Chanyeol Park sa lalaking nakita.

“Hello, Chanyeol Park.” There was a smirk on Baekhyun’s lips. “Namiss mo ba ako?”

Ilang segundong bumagal ang ikot ng mundo. Napuno ng luha ang mga mata ni Chanyeol nang tumango ito.

Lumapit siya, nanghihina ang mga paa, hindi niya alam kung dahil sa pagtakbo niya o sa pagkakita sa lalaking nasa harap niya.

“I missed you.” Nakapagsalita si Chanyeol while his eyes watered. Ganun din naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun habang ang ngisi ay naging isang magandang ngiti.

“I missed you, too.”

Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol. At sa araw na ‘yon, pinangako niyang hindi na niya ito pakakawalan pa.

Mataas ang araw at nagrereflect ang sinag nito sa dagat.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were on a boat together. Sa resort kung saan sila nagkita ni Baekhyun noong nagbakasyon siyang mag-isa after filming. Binalikan nila ang dagat na nakawitness sa unang araw ng pagkakaibigan nila, na siya ring unang saksi sa unang pag-aaway nila.

Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun was slowly healing. Hindi pa kumpleto, minsan ay may episodes pa rin ito. But Jongin decided that it was time Baekhyun finally let himself go. Tunay lang na maghihilom ang mga sugat ni Baekhyun kung hahayaan niya ang sarili niyang maramdaman ang lahat ng pwede niyang maramdaman. And it wouldn’t be complete without Chanyeol.

Iniangat ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Baekhyun against the sun. There were still faint marks, pero konti na lang. They also looked really old and were starting to fade. Hindi naman talaga tuluyan mawawala agad ang mga sakit, pero kaya nitong maghilom hangga’t handa kang maghilom.

Baekhyun was leaning onto Chanyeol’s body habang nasa gitna sila ng dagat, just floating at sumasabay sa galaw ng tubig.

“Chanyeol.” Tawag ni Baekhyun. Nakapalibot ang mga braso ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang nakapatong ang baba niya sa ulo ng mas maliit.

“Hmm?”

“Mahal mo ba ako?”

Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang yakap niya at saka ngumiti.

“Mahal, minamahal, at mamahalin.” He kissed the crown of his head.

Tumingala si Baekhyun sa kanya, malaki ang ngiti sa mukha.

“Mahal din kita.”

And Chanyeol dipped down to his face para halikan ito.

And that kiss told their story of hurt, longing, and love.

Hindi na bibitawan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

Gaya ng sa kanta,

_Ako'y alipin ng pag-ibig mo  
Handang ibigin ang 'sang tulad mo  
Hangga't ang puso mo'y sa akin lang  
Hindi ka na malilinlang  
Ikaw ang ilaw sa dilim  
At ang liwanag ng mga bituin_

At para kay Chanyeol, ito ang happiest ending para sa mala-pelikulang buhay niya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt #BY31:** Story based sa lyrics and MV ng Bulong by December Avenue
> 
> I really loved the song and loved it even more after seeing the MV. Ang dami kong natutunan. I wrote this following It’s Okay to Not Be Okay dahil sa tingin ko, hindi ko rin kayang ipahayag ng tama at sakto ang realidad ng kwento gaya sa music video. Kaya pinili ko na lang na sundan ang teleserye and let them meet somewhere. Sorry if minadali na ‘yung kwento, nabitin ako sa time dkjfhdk
> 
> Ang mga salita sa prologue ay hango sa isang comment under the MV. For just a little, I want to spread those words to everyone who needs to hear it. ‘Wag tayong susuko para sa mga taong importante para sa atin.
> 
> Gaya ng sabi sa kdrama:  
>  _“The body is honest. When you’re in physical pain, you cry._  
>  _But the heart is a liar. It stays quiet even when it’s hurting.”_
> 
> So be kind. Hindi natin alam kung anong pinagdadaanan ng bawat isa sa atin.
> 
> Thank you to the mods dahil very accommodating sila kahit na ang dami kong questions. I’m so glad I’m able to write for this fest. Sobra akong na-excite for my first time. Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Stay safe and well.


End file.
